


Z mroku, co będzie niszczycielem marzeń (poznam go)

by Filigranka



Series: Napisane, by zadowolić moje wewnętrzne dziecko, id i wszystko, co wyparte [25]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, OC tu OC tam OC siam, Polski | Polish, Worldbuilding, bohaterowie z savoir-vivre'em zamiast etyki, czarny humor, fandom mi nie napisał, ha wreszcie doszłam do tej sceny i mogę otagować DJ który był najlepszą postacią w TLJowym bajzlu, oraz pozostali po prostu bez etyki, podmiot czynności twórczych pisze by bawić autorkę, polityka polityka polityka wojna skrytobójstwa amoralność norma, pół crack pół tragedyja, relacje jakie kto chce widzieć, słodkie jak ochrana, to jest w zasadzie bibelot konserwatywny, transformacje ustrojowe, wyrażenia nieprzystojne
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-03-03 21:21:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 48,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13349769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: Panowie zwiali, panie muszą sobie radzić. A potem panowie wracają i wszystko psują. Znowu.Jeśli kanon w postaci EU jest inny, tym gorzej dla kanonu.Nie zdecydowałam się co do pairingów, ale, jak znam siebie, to będzie na zasadzie "co kto sobie wyinterpretuje". A, i co do przemocy, wulgaryzmów (bohaterowie klną okrutnie, choć jednorazowo) etc. daję sobie wolną rękę. In blanco. Tu może być wszystko.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Je suis malade.
> 
> Z bardziej przyziemnych spraw, dostałam na Święta wiersze - czy raczej wiersze i wszystkie zapiski, nawet te z serwetek - zebrane Kaczmarskiego. Poza przejmującym pytaniem, co ów by myślał, gdyby dożył dzisiaj (ha, część marzeń się spełnia, część zmienia w koszmary), mam też teraz bazę cytatów na wszystkie możliwe fiki.
> 
> Ten tytuł też stamtąd. Całość:
> 
>  
> 
> **Mój syn**
> 
>  
> 
> Mój syn, który rośnie daleko ode mnie,  
> Nosi w sobie moje rozbłyski i ciemnie  
> I kiedyś, gdy dojrzeje, nie poznam go z twarzy,  
> Lecz z blasku, co swoje zarzewie oślepi,  
> Lub z mroku, co będzie niszczycielem marzeń.
> 
>  
> 
>    
> Wiersz jest oczywiście znacznie mądrzejszy niż EU, TLJ czy ten fik, wiersz nam może i przedstawia clou dzisiejszego politycznego problemu, a nie tam jakieś fantazyjne głupotki w stylu TLJ, no ale. Widzicie, pasował.

  
Klisza, jak z najtańszego holodramatu. Maratelle Denavous nie potrzebowała nawet dobrodziejstwa czasu, żeby to dostrzec, zły gust całej sytuacji rzucał się w oczy od razu. Ona sama – w otwartym salonie, zajmująca się rachunkami. Dzieci – oglądają swój ulubiony serial. Florentine – idzie z kuchni, otoczona droidami-kelnerami, niosącymi podwieczorek.  
       I wtedy serial przerwano pilnym komunikatem. Holoekran zmienił kolor na czerwony i zaczął wyć, sygnalizując zagrożenie, a potem pojawiły się na nim układ Hosnian. Zniszczony układ Hosnian. I zaraz – przemówienie przywódcy fanatycznych sierotek po Imperium, które popełniły tę zbrodnię. Z podpisem, chociaż akurat Maratelle go nie potrzebowała.  
       Potem był już tylko huk tłuczonych naczyń, bo droidy rzuciły się podtrzymywać mdlejącą Florentine. Huk naczyń. Pisk dzieci. Krzyki sąsiadów. Spanikowany głos prezentera. Przekleństwa. Huk naczyń.  
       Dobrodziejstwa czasu Maratelle potrzebowała za to, by uznać, że to w tamtym momencie przestała się łudzić, że jest – kiedykolwiek będzie, mogłaby być – porządnym człowiekiem. Bo przecież mogła, w pierwszej chwili, instynktownie, współczuć Florentine, żałować mieszkańców Hosnian, myśleć o dzieciach, litować się nad chłopcem, którego los zostawił z tamtym bydlakiem. Bać się wojny, choćby, tak po prostu.  
       Ale Maratelle Denavous, po mężu Hux, w tamtej sekundzie widziała na holoekranie jedynie zagrożenie dla jej wygodnego, z trudem budowanego, _schuttewsko_ gustownego życia.  
         
         
         
Matka zawsze powtarzała, że prawdziwa kobieta, wie, iż przekleństwa i wulgaryzmy działają tylko wtedy, gdy ich nie nadużywasz, stąd najlepiej zakładać, że przeklinać po prostu nie wolno, tak samo, jak nie wolno przechylać głowy nad talerzem, garbić się albo siorbać. Zdarzają się czasem w dziejach galaktyki takie sytuacje, że dama takowe rzeczy robić musi, tak samo, jak bywa, że dama musi spać we własnoręcznie wykopanej ziemiance – ale w założeniu robić tak nie należy. A nawet w ziemiance nie trzeba siorbać przecież.  
       Stąd Maratelle, metodycznie pakując podstawowe, uniwersalne narzędzia, ciepłe ubrania, konserwy, w miarę prostą broń i biżuterię, a brońcie bogi nie pakując dokumentów, pamiętała, żeby nabierać powietrza aż do przepony, głos puszczać „z podniebienia”, a język układać w ciemne „ł” oraz wibrujące „r”, typowe dla starych rodów z pogranicza.  
       — Zasrany łajdak — praktycznie śpiewała, głośniejsza nawet od wybuchów i bomb — pierdolony chuj, pieprzony nuworysz, zdradziecki wypierdek kosmosu własnym miękkim wackiem w dupę jebany, jednym palcem robione łotrchujowisko, gnida własne gówno żrąca...  
       — Pani Maratelle, przepraszam, że przeszkadzam...  
       Nie musiała się obracać, poznała głos. Proszę, ją też ten dupek zostawił. Żadnego zaskoczenia. Ciekawe, czy chociaż szczeniaka zabrał ze sobą.  
       — Chcesz coś wziąć, Florentine? Na pamiątkę? — Maratelle wybuchnęła śmiechem. — Bierz, co chcesz, tylko może lepiej emblematów unikaj. Chociaż, zaraz się szaber zacznie, kto tam będzie dochodził... Bierz, co chcesz, Florentine — powtórzyła, bo kobieta nadal stała w drzwiach. Bez ruchu.  
       Dopiero po chwili Maratelle zauważyła, że tamta trzyma w dłoni wymiętoszoną pluszową zabawkę. Zabawek szczeniaka specjalnie nie kojarzyła, ale wystarczyło spojrzeć na zaciśnięte usta i łzy w oczach, żeby zorientować się w sytuacji.  
       Maratelle nabrała powietrza.  
       — Wałach, kutas i kanalia — powiedziała twardo, nadal z tymi wibrującymi głoskami; żadne inne nowe wyzwiska nie chciały jej przyjść do głowy. — Przykro mi, Florentine. Nie miałam pojęcia. Widzisz, mnie też tu zostawił, swołocz zasyfiona. Nie mogę ci pomóc.  
       W zasadzie naprawdę było jej przykro. Czemu miało jej nie być? Współczucie to kolejna cnota, którą wynoszą z domu dobrze urodzone damy. Poza tym, świat się im obu zawalał. Nie trudno było wykrzesać zrozumienie.  
       — Wiem, proszę pani. Dziękuję za troskę, proszę pani. — Florentine brzmiała jak droid.  
       — Coś ci podać? Sprzedasz nowym wojskom, będziesz miała za co...  
       — Mnie nie potrzeba, proszę pani. Szukałam pani, żeby panią stąd zabrać. To dom Akademii. Te pierwsze będą plądrować. Musi pani uciekać.  
       Jakby Maratelle nie wiedziała.  
       — Zgadzam się z twoją oceną sytuacji. — Otaksowała wzrokiem ślubne zdjęcie swoje i tej tchórzliwej cipy. Zdjęcie nie było nic warte, ale pozłacana rama i owszem. Tylko chyba nie zdąży jej odpowiednio szybko zdjąć, mocowanie wyglądało, niestety, na solidne. — Właśnie się pakuję. Dziękuję za... za lojalność. Dobra z ciebie dziewczyna.  
       — Pani dla mnie zawsze była dobra. Mimo... mimo tego, że pan...  
       — Nie mów mi o tym chuju. A już zwłaszcza nie per „pan”.  
       Gdzieś w pobliżu huknęło. Maratelle zastanowiła się przelotnie, czyj dom właśnie poszedł z dymem, i czy to od rebelianckich bomb, czy którzyś co bardziej fanatyczni sąsiedzi wysadzili się sami.  
       — Musimy już stąd iść, proszę pani. Ja... mam plan. Znam miejsce.  
       To na moment zatrzymało Maratelle, która, uczciwie przyznając, nie miała żadnego planu, poza wyjściem z domu w najtańszej sukience i próbie przedarcia się na prowincję, do domu rodziców. Czy przynajmniej: poza stolicę. Już bez żadnej staroświeckiej wymowy i licząc raczej na cud niż swoje dobre pochodzenie.  
       Florentine, zachęcona brakiem sprzeciwu, mówiła teraz dużo, szybko, nieskładnie. Nadal ściskała w ręce maskotkę. Mało pragmatyczny wybór, ale Maratelle rozumiała. Czy przynajmniej: rozpoznawała mechanizm.  
       — Lokki, szefowa kuchni u pułkownika Julyana, ma... kuzyna... w Rebelii.... znaczy, Republice. Pomagała mu, trochę. Ale to dobra kobieta, proszę o niej źle nie myśleć! No, więc kuzyn Lokki jest teraz w armii i dał cynk swojemu dowódcy i wszystkim kolegom, że Lokki jest swoja, i ich domu mają nie ruszać. Z wojskiem nigdy nie wiadomo, ale – ale na pewno będziemy bezpieczniejsze, jeśli tam pójdziemy, proszę pani.  
       — A co z Julyanem?  
       Florentine opuściła wzrok.  
       — Lokki wbiła go na rożen i zamierza upiec. Ale nie my będziemy go jeść! Lokki chce go dać psom, nie nam. On się do niej zawsze... narzucał się jej. A ona nie chciała. Bardzo. — Florentine zbielały zaciśnięte na zabawce kłykcie. — Lokki nas przyjmie. Wyratowałam kiedyś Caris, jej małą, jak chorowała, powiedziałam panu, to jest, no, wie pani, komu, że to Armie choruje... bo to było drogie lekarstwo... a Armie często choruje, więc mi... więc mi... święte gwiazdy, przecież oni mu nawet nie wzięli nic ciepłego, a jeśli się przeziębi?  
       Kobieta zaczęła się rozklejać. Niedobrze. Maratelle sięgnęła do przepastnych zasobów dobrego wychowania – należy potakiwać rozmówcy i szukać wspólnego gruntu nawet w największych różnicach! – podeszła do Florentine, położyła jej dłoń na ramieniu.  
       — Lokki bardzo słusznie postąpiła z Julyanem. Jeśli znajdziemy kiedyś Brendola, to mu zrobimy to samo, obiecuję. Ale teraz musimy iść. Skoro Armitage’a ewakuowali, to jest teraz na jakimś bezpiecznym, ciepłym statku. Jest dużo bezpieczniejszy niż my tutaj. Nic mu nie brakuje. Daj, wezmę ci ten tobołek.  
       Florentine cała się spłoszyła.  
       — O nie, nie może być, żeby pani mi moje paczki nosiła! To ja pani wezmę, proszę pani, taki skandal, żeby pani się męczyła, kiedy ja mam ręce wolne...  
       — Florentine. Nie trzeba. Za to obiecaj, że spełnisz moją jedną prośbę, dobrze?  
       — Tak, proszę pani. Obiecuję.  
       — Nie mów do mnie więcej „proszę pani”, tylko „Maratelle”. Nawet kiedy będziemy same. Ściany, sama wiesz, mają uszy. A teraz chodź, musimy wyczyścić pamięć droidom.  
         
         
         
       — Jesteś straszną suką.  
       Odbicie Maratelle powtórzyło ruch jej karminowych warg. Potem rąk, gdy poprawiała włosy, nakładała matowiąco-rozjaśniającą nanomaseczkę na twarz, szukała zmarszczek, które mogłaby na szybko poprawić hialuronowym penem. Hialuronowy pen w pozłacanym opakowaniu wyglądał okropnie nie na miejscu w tej obskurnej łazience, zapleczu równie obskurnego baru. Ale lustro było przynajmniej całe i nie bardzo brudne.  
       Maratelle wiedziała, że w tym otoczeniu więcej niż rzuca się w oczy. O to właśnie chodziło. Tamten spodziewał się bogatej damulki, zagubionej, przerażonej, słabej, lecz z dobrymi kontaktami w wyższych sferach. Kogoś, kogo można łatwo oskubać, ale kogo przeciętny zakapior, gnany słusznym klasowym lękiem, nie dotknie. Nawet w takim barze.  
       Wygodna przykrywka. Najlepsza, bo w co najmniej połowie prawdziwa. Maratelle była wszak damą z dobrego domu. Zawsze i przede wszystkim damą z dobrego domu. Wiele gotową poświęcić, by takową pozostać.  
         
       
         
       Lokki kręciła trochę nosem na widok „pani Hux” – Maratelle natychmiast poprawiła ją na „Denavous”, jej panieńskie – ale przyjęła je obie i nawet z dumą zaprowadziła do kuchni, gdzie na ruszcie, rzeczywiście, powoli obracał się pułkownik Julyan. Już martwy. Szkoda, pomyślała Maratelle, nadal wściekła na tych wszystkich tchórzy z Akademii, mniej się męczy.  
       — Zrobiłaś swojemu to samo, co, Maruśka? — Lokki patrzyła jej w oczy wyzywająco.  
       — Zrobiłabym jeszcze więcej, gdybym mogła. — O, to była prawda, czyściutka prawda. — Ale drań uciekł. I jeszcze — dodała Maratelle, przypomniawszy sobie, że grzeczność nakazuje mówić najpierw o innych — porwał ze sobą Armitage’a.  
       Grzeczność ocaliła jej skórę, bo wszyscy służący, dotąd łypiący na nią podejrzliwie, rzucili się hurmem pocieszać Floretine, dawać jej herbatę, alkohol, poklepywać po rękach i razem głośno lamentować. Maratelle dostała swoją porcję herbaty, usiadła w kącie, oparła plecy o ścianę, klamoty rzuciła pod stół. Napięcie z niej schodziło, a w kuchni było gorąco, więc, żeby nie zasnąć, kobieta powtarzała w głowie tradycyjne, wielowiekowe pieśni. Takie o miłości, czekaniu na ukochaną, międzygwiezdnych podróżach. Uniwersalne, z wielu światów. Żołnierskie.  
       Tak, z melodią w duszy, lamentem w uszach oraz piekącym się tyłkiem pułkownika Julyana przed oczyma, panna Maratelle Denavous czekała na świt i Rebel... Nową Republikę.  
       


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No to teraz, zgodnie z założeniem pół na pół, część, w której jest crack. Więcej cracku, znaczy.

       — Widzieliśmy twojego syna w holonecie, Florentine.  
       Maratelle niemal zadławiła się winem. Jej rodzice, jej doskonale wychowani, spokojni, umiejętnie unikający raf towarzyskich rodzice – jej rodzice palnęli coś takiego? Człowiek niby wie, że dorastając dostrzegamy, iż nasi bliscy nie są tak naprawdę bogami, ale istniała różnica między nie-bogiem, a istotą, która zaczyna tak plotkarski, niski, uwłaczający godności gospodarzy temat! Nawet jeśli jednym z gospodarzy jest jej własna córka!  
       Co niby miały teraz z Florentine odpowiedzieć? „Tak, tak, trochę za dużo w tym było jeszcze młodzieńczego radykalizmu, ale faktycznie w galaktyce panował ostatnio pewien nieład”? „Wyprzystojniał, nie? A z jaką gracją niszczył ten układ planetarny”?  
       Zamieszkały układ planetarny. Zamieszkały układ planetarny z którym ich kochana córeczka robiła interesy. Przez których nagłe zerwanie straciła spore pieniądze. **Tudzież** spokój ducha.  
       Wobec wszystkich powyższych Maratelle syknęła „tato!” i spróbowała kopnąć rodziciela pod stołem. Rodziciel zignorował sygnały. Maratelle postanowiła zwalić ten okropny brak taktu oraz domyślności na wiek. Różne błędy w ocenie zdarzały się osobom... dojrzałym.  
       Florentine tylko skinęła głową. Państwo Denavous nadal, po tylu latach traktowania jak własną córkę, trochę ją peszyli.  
       — Też to oglądałyśmy — wymamrotała.  
       Maratelle posłała ojcu błagalne spojrzenie. Ten, o dziwo, umilkł. Wtrąciła się za to mama. Bez polityki, ale z okropnymi banałami.  
       — Wygląda znacznie lepiej niż Brendol w jego wieku.  
       No, w sumie prawda, pomyślała Maratelle, nagle kompletnie wyzuta z – z czegokolwiek. Gniewu. Oburzenia. Niesmaku. Poczucia bycia zdradzonym przez dziecinne ideały. Tak, wygląda lepiej. Wyższy jest przynajmniej. Nie roztył się. I Maratelle chętnie zdobyłaby namiary na krawca, który dobierał mu mundury.  
       Najwyraźniej jej nagłe spłynięcie po krześle podpowiedziało rodzicom, że coś jest nie tak, bo spojrzeli na nią przepraszająco.  
       — Kochanie, wybacz, miałam wrażenie, że Brendol cię już nic nie obchodzi...  
       — Nie obchodzi — warknęła Maratelle. Proszę bardzo, ona też potrafi być niegrzeczna. — Obchodziłoby mnie, gdyby miał wrócić i rościć sobie jakieś prawa do mnie i — uśmiechnęła się do Florentine — **naszego** majątku. A wtedy skupiłabym się głównie na tym, jakie są najdłuższe, najboleśniejsze rodzaje śmierci w galaktyce.  
       — Nie sądzę, żebyś musiała się tym martwić — rzuciła mama. Pojednawczo; nawet nie wypomniała jej, że nie mówi się o torturach przy deserze.  
       Tutaj Maratelle się z matką zgadzała. Młody człowiek, który bez drgnięcia powieki zniszczył zamieszkały układ planetarny w imię mętnej ideologii, raczej nie pozwoliłby żyć komuś, kto traktowałby go tak, jak Brendol. A nie sądziła, by zdolności wychowawcze tego nerfa uległy poprawie po ucieczce z Arkanis. Dotąd tylko zakładała, że tamta swołocz zginęła, teraz miała praktycznie pewność – ale nadal, wizje powrotu przeszłości, czy to w formie drogiego małżonka, czy to oficerów Nowej Republiki pukających nad ranem do jej drzwi, błyskających kajdankami, były najbliższym koszmarom stanem, jaki kiedykolwiek przeżyła.  
       Ostatnio stan powtarzał się częściej. Tak często, jak zaraz po wojnie. A wszystko przez szczeniaka Brendola. Brendola, nie Florentine. Gdyby go wychowywały ona i Florentine, bachor wyszedłby na ludzi, choćby się zapierał rękoma i nogami, tego Maratelle była pewna. Florentine, doprawdy, niczemu tu nie była winna. Rodzice natychmiast powinni skończyć te cyrki.  
       — Nie martwię się. Po prostu nie życzę sobie, żebyście przypominali mnie, mnie i Florentine, wszystkie te dawne bzdury. — Wydęła wargi. — Kochacie mnie chyba?  
       — Kochamy was obie — zapewnił szybko ojciec. — I dzieci. I właśnie dlatego... — urwał, wymienił spojrzenia z matką, podjął. — Może powinniście przenieść się na jakiś czas do nas, na wieś? Dzieciom też dobrze zrobi, jak pooddychają świeżym powietrzem... Tęsknimy za wami.  
       Zacisnęła zęby. To Florentine pierwsza otworzyła usta.  
       — Nie ma co się kręcić wokół tematu. Przecież wszyscy wiemy... — nabrała tchu — ...że nie tylko wy, ale cała galaktyka go widziała. I że w stolicy może być ktoś jeszcze, kto nas... kto pamięta. Nazwisko. I resztę — dokończyła cicho.  
       — Nazwisko niewątpliwie znowu stało się głośne. — Pan papa.  
       Pan papa, który, znając temperament córki, powinien właśnie wiedzieć, czego nie robić. Taka potworna zdrada. Cóż, trudno. Maratelle ucieknie się do najstraszniejszej broni w arsenale damy tudzież gwiazdeczki tatusia. Otworzyła szerzej oczy, żeby podsuszyć spojówki.  
       — Nie chcę słyszeć ani słowa więcej o przeszłości. — Oczy napełniły się łzami. — I nie będę tego słuchać. Ani o sobie, ani o Florentine. C5-SR, spakuj mnie. Wyjeżdżam.  
       — Gdzie, proszę pani?  
       — Nieważne. — Trzymała sztućce tak mocno, że aż kłykcie jej zbielały. — Gdziekolwiek. Byle dalej. Przekaż dzieciom, że je...  
       — Marati, proszę, nie rób scen...  
       — Jak mam nie robić sceny, kiedy wy nam to wszystko wywlekacie! — Głos jej trzasnął, jak bicz, wysoki, rozwibrowany, załamujący się na ostatnich sylabach. — Nawet nie pomyślicie, jak nam jest z tym wszystkim ciężko! — Rzuciła sztućce, wstała od stołu, prawie potknęła się o serwetę, która zleciała jej z kolan. — Jak ja to znoszę! Jak Florentine to znosi! Że musimy to znowu przeżywać, rozdrapywać traumy! Nic was nie obchodzę! Nigdy mnie nie kochaliście, tylko zawsze te wasze śmieszne politykowania i interesiki, i dobro rodziny! — Wybiegając do korytarza, wytoczyła jeszcze najcięższe działa: — Kto mnie niby wepchnął w to całe małżeństwo? Ale teraz to ja i Florentine winne, tak?  
       Za sobą słyszała głos Florentine, zapewniającej, że ona się nie uraża, że też widzi, że rozumie, że problem trzeba przedyskutować, podjąć środki zabezpieczające, niech Maratelle nie kłóci się z rodzicami z jej powodu. Bardzo dobrze, pomyślała Maratelle, przełykając w korytarzu łzy, tym razem już najprawdziwsze. Bardzo dobrze. Niech wszyscy uznają, że tak się przejęła ze względu na Florentine, niech wszyscy zgubią szczegóły, a zapamiętają jej empatię i troskę. Niech nikt, nawet papa, nie pomyśli, że przyczyna mogłaby leżeć gdziekolwiek indziej.  
       Że Maratelle mogłaby, uwolniwszy emocje, naprawdę dostać prawie ataku paniki na myśl, że ktoś jeszcze, kiedykolwiek, nazwie ją panią Hux. Że jakakolwiek progenitura tej szui stanie w drzwiach i będzie na nią patrzyć, choćby z holovideo. Że będzie miał coś – a zawsze się coś ma – w ruchach, postawie, wygięciu ust, co będzie takie same, co jej będzie przypominać te wszystkie bale, przyjęcia, obiady, te wszystkie – gwiazdy najjaśniejsze! – noce...  
       ...A ona nie będzie nawet mogła władować mu serii blasterowych strzałów w łeb.  
         
         
         
        _Przybyli żołnierze na Arkanis,_  
_przybyli żołnierze na Arkanis,_  
_na rożen chcą nabić paru drani,_  
_na rożen chcą nabić paru drani._

  
Na logikę Maratelle wiedziała, że musiał być jakiś czas, jakiś moment dziwnego zamroczenia, w którym Brendol wydawał się jej co najmniej znośny. Nawet więcej niż znośny, jakkolwiek niewyobrażalnie to nie brzmiało. Rodzice nigdy nie wpakowaliby jej w nierokujące małżeństwo. Rodzice nigdy nie wydaliby jej za mąż bez jej zgody. Ba, Maratelle pamiętała, w ten chłodny sposób, w jaki pamięta się fakty z podręcznika, moment, w którym się zgadzała. Cieszyła.  
       Nie była tylko kompletnie w stanie pojąć, jak i czemu. Jakby ktoś po prostu wyciął z jej wspomnień wszystkie ówczesne emocje. Wiedziała, na logikę, że były – musiały być – jakieś chwile, gdy czuła się z Brendolem szczęśliwa. Pijana szczęściem. Że z radością szykowała się do ślubu. Pamiętała to tak samo, jak daty kolejnych traktatów galaktycznych. Ale w jej wspomnieniach była już tylko nienawiść, gniew, obrzydzenie.  
       Pozwoliła tym uczuciom wypełnić jej płuca, przeponę, gardło, podniebienie, całe ciało, kiedy razem z żołnierzami Nowej Republiki siedziała, rozpijając piwniczkę pułkownika Julyana – za zgodą Lokki; jeśli nawet część wojaków zamierzała potraktować ten dom jako kolejne miejsce do splądrowania, to widok najnowszej pieczeni natychmiast studził ich zamiary – i śpiewała kolejne republikańskie wojskowe przyśpiewki. Rzecz jasna wulgarne i w co najmniej połowie improwizowane. Wymieniano zdobyte planety, zabitych wrogów, najpiękniejsze prostytutki. Na tapecie było oczywiście Arkanis, dowódcy Akademii, pieczyste z pułkownika Julyana. No i Brendol Hux. Który, co prawda, chwilowo umknął karzącej ręce sprawiedliwości, ale nie na długo, już się o to Nowa Republika postara.  
       — Panowie, wymyśliłam następną!  
       

 _Chuja Huksowi urżniemy_  
_w dupę myśliwiec wbijemy._  
_Działka do boju,_  
_blaster w dłoń,_  
_Imperialnych goń, goń, goń!_  
         
         
       

       — Pan Swift, jak mniemam?  
       — Pani Denavous. Czas się pani nie ima. — Uśmiech. — Pani mąż miał pani zdjęcia na swoim datapadzie. Ani jednej fotki tego smarkacza. Ale pani, domu, przyjęć, rodzinnych spotkań z teściami – mnóstwo.  
       Przeklęty nuworysz. Musiał być dumny, że udało mu się wkręcić w tak wysokie progi. Drań. Jakby Maratelle była dowodem rangi, plakietką z prestiżowym tytułem, rzeczą, którą można zostawić za sobą, tak samo jak dom, pieniądze, całą planetę.  
       — Gdyby chciał mnie pan szantażować, nie musiałabym pana szukać. Sam pojawiłby się pan na naszym progu. I to wiele lat temu.  
       Obruszył się. Burknął coś o honorze najemnika.  
       — Czy honor najemnika zabrania też panu powiedzieć, kto kazał panu wydobyć mojego męża i jego nieślubnego syna z Arkanis, panie Swift? Bo jeśli tak, to uszanuję pańską godność i czas, postawię panu jednego za fatygę i wyjdę.  
       Kolejny błysk zębów.  
       — To pytanie miałoby sens jeszcze parę miesięcy temu. Sentymentalny. Matka przemocą rozdzielona z synem, szukająca go po całej galaktyce... Ale nasz mały Armie się niedawno odnalazł, nieprawdaż? I to w dość spektakularny sposób. Cały i zdrowy, może trochę blady, może trochę chudziutki, to na pewno martwi matkę... Bo wiedziała pani, że ona go szuka? Wie pani, że pani **przyjaciółka** była u mnie już wiele lat temu? A jednak nie? — Wypił przezroczystą zawartość kieliszka jednym haustem. Pachniała spirytem i siarką. — Dobre. Nielegalne. Hosniańskie. Trzeba pić, póki zostało... Wracając do tematu: wierzyłem trosce pani Florentine, chociaż nie za bardzo mogłem pomóc. Ale teraz... — Pokręcił głową. — Uszanuję pani inteligencję i czas, tak, i ujmę wprost: albo mi pani powie, co pani naprawdę planuje, albo owszem, naciągnę panią na tego drinka i wyjdę. Bo przecież nie zapałała pani nagle miłością do bękarta pani męża, prawda, pani Hux?  
       Ledwie powstrzymała wzdrygnięcie.  
       — Proszę nie bać, włączyłem zagłuszacze fonii i wizji. Pani, widziałem, też parę przyniosła z sobą. Doceniam. Lubię robić interesy z osobami, które znają się na rzeczy.  
       — Nie o to chodzi. Po prostu dostałam rozwód. Wróciłam do nazwiska ojca. Tamto jest mi... niemiłe.  
       — Żaden rozwód, po rozwodzie zostają ślady. Wykorzystała pani dostęp do Akademii i archiwów planetarnych, by wyczyścić bazy danych. Mówię z fachowym podziwem, nie pretensją. To było szybkie, sprawne działanie w kryzysowej sytuacji. Pod presją czasu. Gdyby nie te zdjęcia na datapadzie, nigdy bym się do tych informacji nie dokopał. Naprawdę je pani unicestwiła. Autentyczne unieważnienie. Parę szybkich, subtelnych operacji. Hialuronowy pen. I tych lat nigdy nie było, prawda?  
       — Ma pan nadal ten datapad? Albo raczej, przepraszam, zgrane z niego dane. I proszę przyjąć jeszcze jednego drinka. Może być hosniański. Za dodatkowe informacje.  
       Potrząsnął głową.  
       — Zabraliśmy datapad Brendolowi, oczywiście. Zgrałem z niego informacje, oczywiście. Ale przekazałem je moim... ówczesnym pracodawcom.  
       Donieśli alkohol, tym razem im obojgu. Znów wypił jednym haustem. Maratelle zrobiła to samo.  
       — Rzeczywiście dobre. Nieźle trzepie. Czy nazwisko owych pracodawców również obejmuje honor najemnika?  
       Zęby Swifta błyszczał jak halogeny. Na pewno nie były prawdziwe, nikt w tej branży nie utrzymywał prawdziwych długo.  
       — To raczej... szara strefa. Na trzeźwo nie rozbieriosz.  
       Maratelle spojrzała na droida pełniącego funkcję barmana. Wymownie. Droid najwyraźniej nie był tak budżetowy, jak cały lokal, tylko z porządnym oprogramowaniem do czytania mowy ciała, bo natychmiast zrozumiał i zanurkował pod kontuar po kolejną butelkę.  
       — Zaiste, nie da rady. Ale myślę, że jeśli strzelimy sobie jeszcze po jednym, panie Swift, to będziemy gotowi przedyskutować wszystkie te trudne kwestie aksjologiczne.  
         
       


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja to za szybko piszę i potem, kuna, będę żałować i poprawiać. Ale mnie wzięło. Je suis malade, naprawdę.
> 
> A, Bones of Love Anity i Portera tak tutaj ślicznie pasuje jako piosenka! Do całego fika. Albo Malcziki.

Maratelle poszła na górę, do sypialni pułkownika Julyana i jego gości – teraz zajętych przez Lokki i resztę służących – dopiero nad ranem. W zasadzie po prostu rano. Było już sporo po świcie.  
        Czuła się lekko. Bardzo lekko. Radośnie. Nie wiedziała do końca, czemu. Chociaż miała hipotezy. Po pierwsze, była pijana. Po drugie, przeżyła, przynajmniej na razie. Po trzecie, ostatnie kilka godzin śmiała się, śpiewała i obtańcowywała żołnierzy Nowej Republiki, wszystkich w miarę młodych, w miarę zgrabnych, bo wciąż na służbie, wszystkich przystojnych zapałem, wszystkich obrzucających ją i wszystkie pozostałe panie komplementami, wszystkich odsuwających krzesła każdej kobiecie, nawet dwunastoletnim pomocom kuchennym. Wszystkich, Maratelle była pewna, lepszych w łóżku niż ten tłusty, tchórzliwy bantha.  
        Była pewna, ale i tak zamierzała sprawdzić. W obecnym nastroju sprawdziłaby i Luke’a Skywalkera. Albo Generała Carlissiana, o, to nawet lepiej, ten jego uśmiech w holovideo! Nawet zresztą tego Mon Calmari, co jej szkodziło? Po tych wszystkich latach z tamtym nerfim pomiotem trochę wilgoci czy śluzu to nic. To byłaby, szlag by to, czysta przyjemność. Zwłaszcza że admirał Akbar na pewno też wiedział, jak komplementować kobietę. A jakby jeszcze ktoś zrobił im razem zdjęcia, wychodzącym z sypialni, i przesłał tej bandzie zasmarkanych tchórzy, gdziekolwiek się teraz ukrywała – o, to byłoby przepiękne!  
        Maratelle wiedziała, oczywiście, że bredzi. Gorzej: że się nad sobą użala. Użalać się nad sobą nie wolno, zwłaszcza gdy burza wciąż huczy wokół nas. Każdy ze służących, tutaj w tym domu albo dowolnym innym, mógł ją zdradzić. Każdy z dawnych sąsiadów. Każdy kąt krył zagrożenie. Powinna uciekać, a nie pocieszać się żałosnymi wizjami zemsty. Która przecież, stwierdziła kobieta, opadając na otomanę – Florentine załatwiła jej spanie na otomanie, nie podłodze! kochana dziewczyna, a taka zaradna! – nagle bardzo zmęczona, która przecież tej swołoczy i tak nic nie obejdzie. Florentine go nie obchodziła, chociaż dała mu szczeniaka. Szczeniak też go zresztą, z tego, co Maratelle czasami widziała, nic nie obchodził. Jeśli zaś obchodził, to tym gorzej dla smarkacza.  
        — Szuja — mruknęła pod nosem, tak dla kurażu.  
        Ale to słowo nie pomogło, a na mocniejsze nie starczało jej adrenaliny.  
        Florentine, leżąca na łóżku dla gości – Lokki nalegała – drgnęła nagle. W świetle poranka świetnie było widać jej zapuchnięte oczy, siniak na jej policzku, otarcia na dłoni.  
        Maratelle poczuła się bardzo głupio. Jak wtedy, kiedy popełniamy straszne gafy i uświadamiamy je sobie o sekundy za późno. Nie powinna tak się tak zachowywać. Przecież Florentine... wykazała się wielką wiernością. Pomogła jej. Może nawet ocaliła życie.  
        A oczywiście Florentine wcale nie była radosna, chociaż też pijana. Wszyscy w nią wlewali alkohol bardzo hojnie, od pewnego momentu właściwie przemocą, dla jej własnego dobra. Co innego mieliby niby zrobić? Co innego dałoby się zrobić? Kłamać, że we dwie na pewno pokonają Imperium? Że Nowa Republika znajdzie jej małego?  
        W zasadzie lepiej, żeby nie znalazła. Maratelle była dziwnie pewna, że Nowej Republiki nic by nie obchodziło, że po statku pełnym Imperialnej generalicji pałęta się jakiś bachor. Może tego całego Luke’a Skywalkera, ewentualnie – ale jego ostatnio nikt nie widywał w pobliżu pola walki. Zresztą, nawet Skywalker bez zmrużenia oka wysadził Gwiazdę Śmierci.  
        Szlag. Maratelle naprawdę nie powinna śmiać się tak głośno, śpiewać, prześcigać z „naszymi chłopcami” w obiecankach, czego to się nie zrobi dowódcom Akademii. Powinna pomyśleć. Przez wzgląd na serce.  
        Wszak zgromadzona pod tym dachem służba znosiła ją tylko przez wzgląd na Lokki, a Lokki znosiła ją tyko przez wzgląd na Florentine. Florentine, która ocaliła jej córkę. Bardzo dobra w tworzeniu sieci zależności była ta dziewczyna, przemknęło Maratelle przez głowę. Pełne podziwu. Może trochę podejrzliwości, ale nieprzesadnie. Nie czas na to. Taki talent bardzo się przyda w nowym świecie, w który obie wchodziły niemalże gołe i bose. Tak, zdecydowanie należało się trzymać Florentine.  
        Czyli, szlag by to, myśleć i okazywać trochę więcej taktu, Maratelle. Ty się może wyzwoliłaś od męża, ale dziewczyna straciła syna. Okażże minimum manier, przyzwoitości, humanitaryzmu, czegokolwiek, na supernowe, zwłaszcza teraz, gdy występujesz pod rodowym nazwiskiem!  
        — Pani... Maratelle...  
        Prawie że się zerwała na równe nogi, przez mgnienie oka pewna, że niechcący mówiła na głos. „Prawie” wynikało z faktu, że nie wcale tak prosto zerwać się, kompletnie ululanym będąc.  
        — Tak?  
        — Nie wiedziałam, że w pa... — przez moment jakby walczyła ze sobą — że w tym małżeństwie było aż tak źle. Że to takie nieszczęście było dla... dla... On coś robił? Złego? — zakończyła z tą porozumiewawczą nutą, która sugerowała pytanie retoryczne.  
        Maratelle chciała odpowiedzieć, białe karły wiedzą, przez alkohol czy radość przetrwania, że tak, pewnie, zrobił wiele złego, prał małym dzieciom mózgi, trenował je w zabijaniu, posyłał na front, kazał mordować kolegów, wspierał totalitarny reżim.  
        Ale przecież nie o to chodziło. A drań dla niej był na pewno lepszy niż dla Florentine. Próba wytłumaczenia, jak bardzo ją zaniedbał, jak bardzo upokorzył – gwiazdki odległe, przecież samo to pytanie wskazywało, że jeszcze bardziej niż kiedykolwiek bała się sobie wyobrazić! – brzmiałaby... niedelikatnie. Maratelle chciała się zaś poprawić.  
        — Długo by mówić. — Skrzywiła się, przymknęła oczy.  
        Niech Florentine sobie dopowie, co jej wygodnie. Co jej pomoże.  
        I tamta sobie po chwili dopowiedziała.  
        — Przykro mi. Przepraszam.  
        A Maratelle wpadła, bliska prawdziwej histerii, tracąca dech z wściekłości – nie, nie na tu, nie na Florentine, nie wolno ci na Florentine, powtarzał rozsądek, na **niego** , tylko na niego (nigdy, nigdy, nigdy dotąd, nawet szabrując własny dom, nawet przed chwilą, nie myślała, że można tak nienawidzić, nigdy, nigdy, nigdy nie dziwiła się sobie tak bardzo, że nie zabiła człowieka, że nie zrobiła tego lata temu, na ślubnym kobiercu, może jeszcze wcześniej) – w otchłań snu i upokorzenia.  
          
          
          
        — Z faktu, że nie rozmawiała pani z przyjaciółką, wnoszę, że pani plany względem naszego cudownie odnalezionego Armie’ego nie są... pełne macierzyńskie czułości?  
        Swift próbował mówić inteligencko, cwanie, opłotkami. Czynić aluzje. Szłoby mu to zapewne lepiej, gdyby nie był całkiem pijany.  
        Maratelle dotrzymywała mu kroku w opróżnieniu kolejnych kieliszków. Ale Maratelle wstrzyknęła sobie wcześniej blokery alkoholu, najnowszy krzyk mody na Canto Bight. Te stuprocentowe dawały następnego dnia efekty ciężkiego zatrucia, poprzez rozkładanie alkoholu na jakieś inne trujące świństwa. Trudno. Czasami trzeba. Pradziadek z rodziną spał we własnoręcznie wykopanej ziemiance, gdy uciekał z łap siepaczy rewolucji. Czasami trzeba.  
        Bloker, urocza mała rzecz, jakby to ujęła mama, poza byciem sprzedawanym pod stołami krzykiem mody na Canto Bight, był nowym wynalazkiem jednego ze zbrojeniowych przemysłowców. Sprzedawał ją wszystkim możliwym stronom i jeszcze dorabiał na boku, spryciarz. Maratelle wygrała swoje parę czyściutkich, drogich jak alderaańskie złoto porcji w starego dobrego schickele wprost z macek właściciela. Nawet nie musiała grać specjalnie dobrze – niewielu już znało schickele, a przemysłowiec miał słabość do symboli dawnego świata.   
        Ciekawe, czy szczeniak też to zażywa. Czy każe zażywać swoim żołnierzom. Czy tylko jeden ucisk ręki, tego tradycjonalistycznego, przemiłego przemysłowca-erudyty, zawsze pełnego czarujących anegdotek historycznych, dzieli ją...  
        Zdradliwa myśl. Wygnała ją precz. Panienki z dobrego domu nie mają złych myśli. To nieuprzejme, źle myśleć o innych. Zawsze to wyjdzie w zachowaniu. A przecież niejedną partię schickele będzie jeszcze chciała rozegrać.  
        — Jeszcze nie wiem, panie Swift. Na razie próbuję się rozeznać w sytuacji.  
        — No, za daleko to się pani nie rozezna. Nikt nie widział admirał Sloane od... od lat. Legendarna założycielka. Poświęca się superhiperduperważnej, ale tajnej misji na kresach rubieży i rubieżach kresów... Pełen szacunek. — Swift upił się, najwyraźniej, na rozmamłany sentymentalizm. Albo może to nie hosniański trunek, świećcie gwiazdy nad jego duszą, lecz czyste wspomnienia tak niego działały. — Wie pani, prawie że salutują, kiedy tylko padnie jej imię. Wiem, bo... Sprawdzałem. Szukałem. Salutują, tylko nikt nie wie, gdzie ona jest. Kamień w czarną dziurę. Jak pani myśli...? — Było widać, że bardzo nie chce dokończyć.  
        Cóż, jeśli wspomnienia z tych kilku oficjalnych przyjęć Maratelle nie myliły, admirał Sloane rzeczywiście była nietuzinkową kobietą. Fascynującą. Akurat taką, żeby zdobyć podziw najemnika o nie dość żelaznym sercu.  
        — Myślę — stwierdziła wobec tego ostrożnie; to straszliwie niegrzeczne, odbierać istotom ostatnie złudzenia — że mały Armie jest bardzo ostrożny. Zaciera ślady. — Na zawsze. — **Chroni** siebie i tych, którzy są blisko.  
        Swift się roześmiał, wypił kolejny kieliszek. Niedbale, wylało się, nawet chyba nie zauważył. Ale w jego oczach Maratelle dostrzegła desperacką nadzieję wbrew rozsądkowi, nadzieję wbrew nadziei i już wiedziała, że tamten powie, zrobi dla niej wszystko.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A wiecie, do Chorału Ujejskiego też mi się to dobrze pisze. Aczkolwiek takiej niezłomnej wiary to tutaj nikt nie wykazuje.

Oficer Nowej Republiki był tak bardzo, bardzo młody. Ale cóż, ci z rebeliantów, którzy mieli większe doświadczenie, dochrapali się już stanowisk na bezpieczniejszych politycznych tyłach.  
        Światło, przefiltrowane przez rolety, wędrowało po jego plecach przy każdym drgnięciu, jak żywy tatuaż. Jeden z nielicznych czystych, słonecznych poranków tej jesieni. Maratelle udawała, że próbowała je łapać, przytrzymać, taka dziecinna zabawa. Ale mężczyźnie wyraźnie sprawiała przyjemność, może nawet większą niż seks. Śmiał się i zaraz wyglądał, jakby dziwił się własnemu śmiechowi, temu, jak beztrosko brzmi.  
        — Przypominasz mi mojego kuzyna, Fanx. — Maratelle przygryzła kosmyk włosów.  
        Kuzyn był dużo młodszy, ale o tym nie wspomniała. Ani o tym, że kuzynów, aczkolwiek innych, przypominało jej też jeszcze kilku żołnierzyków Nowej Republiki. Fanx i tak przecież wiedział, tak samo, jak ona wiedziała, że wojska zaraz ruszą dalej i nikt nikomu nie będzie wysyłał listów. I że tak właśnie będzie lepiej.  
        — To musi być miłe, mieć dużą rodzinę. U mnie wszystkich zabiło Imperium — w głosie chłopaka była tęsknota, ale nie gorycz, jakby nie potrafił być w tej chwili do niej zdolny.  
        Byli młodzi, pełni werwy, gwiazdy, gwiazdy, tak pełni werwy i szarmanccy, kiedy pragnęli. Tak bardzo różni od... od przeszłości. Miała ochotę kosztować ich zachwyt, miała ochotę zrywać radość z ich oczu jak owoce z drzewa, miała ochotę spijać tę energię z ich ust. Była odurzona wolnością, jak – uświadamiała sobie – całe Arkanis. Cała galaktyka.  
          
          
        — Oni wszyscy zginęli, pani Denavous.  
        — Mów mi „Maratelle”.  
        Potrząsnął głową.  
        — Każdy trop się kończy, urywa... Kamień w czarną dziurę. Albo po prostu śmierć. Każdy. ślad. cząsteczkowy. Nie ma. Nawet u ludzi, którzy po prostu... po prostu byli obok. Jedyne co mnie dziwi, pani Denevous... Jedyne, co mnie dziwi, to to, że ja... że ja jeszcze... — zaciął się.  
        Przesądny, pomyślała Maratelle. Wcale się mu nie dziwię.  
        — Rozumiem.  
        — Osobiście zabrałem go z Arkanis. Jego i pani... i jego ojca. I jednak nadal, ja jeszcze... więc czasami myślę... Admirał nie była, nie jest, złą kobietą przecież. Twardą, tak, ale nie... nie podłą. Nie złośliwą. Nie małą. Rozumie pani?  
        Czyli może szczeniak jest pamiętliwy w obie strony. Cóż, pytanie w takim razie, czy to Swift odpowiadał za siniak na twarzy Florentine. Ale Maratelle obstawiała, że nie.  
        — Też pamiętam Admirał jako twardą kobietę. Bardzo twardą. Niewielu dałoby jej radę. Może nikt. Nie sądzę, żebyśmy musieli się o nią martwić. Możliwe, że siedzi w barze tuż obok i się z nas śmieje.  
        Akurat wątpliwe. Admirał Sloane raczej nie traciłaby czasu na takie drobiazgi. Tego Maratelle może nie pamiętała zbyt dokładnie – prędzej biżuterię, perfumy, sposób wypowiedzi – ale była w stanie wywnioskować z roztaczanej przed nią opowieści.  
        — O ile jej misja nakazuje siedzenie po barach — dorzuciła więc szybko Maratelle.  
        — Nie lubiłaby takiej misji.  
        — Ale i tak by ją wykonała.  
        Spróbował pokiwać głową. W efekcie opadła mu pierś, jak do snu. Czknął.  
        — Taa... Cała Admirał. Pani ją... dobrze znała... — z pijanej intonacji trudno było wywnioskować czy to stwierdzenie, czy pytanie.  
        — Tyle o ile. Pan z pewnością lepiej.  
        — Z nią... nigdy nie wiadomo. Nie... Nie znałem jej wcale. — Oczy mu się zamykały. — Może.  
        Uśmiechnęła się, szykując do banału. Alkohol zawsze im sprzyja. Ciekawe, czy jeśli tak po prostu zostawiłaby mężczyznę, ten dopiłby butelkę i umarł na zatrucie. Był już chyba blisko. Ale być może wtedy pomogłaby szczeniakowi. A może ściągnęła na siebie uwagę. Może nawet pani Admirał, jeśli ta jakimś wątpliwym cudem jeszcze żyje.   
        — Nikt z nas nawet siebie samego nie zna, panie Swift. Nikt z nas.  
          
           
          
        — Fanx... Oficer Poseth zaproponował, że można dom, w którym obie służyłyśmy — ściany mają uszy — zamienić na kwatery. Mogłybyśmy tam znowu zamieszkać, ale już nie jako służące, zarządzałybyśmy całością.  
        Florentine prawie upuściła talerz z wrażenia.  
        — Ale... ale jak to? Pani... Znaczy... Chyba się nie zgodziłaś? Przecież żołnierze w pa... naszej willi – to byłoby okropne! Wszystko zabrudzą albo zniszczą! Będą wchodzili tymi swoimi buciorami na nasz parkiet! Będą niszczyli obicia mebli i robili dziury w tapetach, i...  
        — I chcemy wrócić do domu, Florentine. Wrócić do domu i być bezpieczne. Im bliżej wojska, tym bezpieczniej, na razie. Poza tym, i tak go przecież zajmą, wszystkie domy zajmują na kwatery. W ten sposób przynajmniej będziemy miały nad tym jakąś kontrolę. Dopilnujemy, żeby szanowali lakierowane drewno i parkiety. Obiecuję.  
        Florentine nadal nie wydawała się w pełni przekonana, ale skinęła głową. Spięła wargi, potarła palcem brzeg talerza. Jakby go zamierzała umyć. Czyli może była przekonana, tylko niezadowolona. Zirytowana. Może nie chciała wracać do przeszłości, może w tym starym domu przywodziłoby jej na myśl nie tryumf nad Brendolem, ale szczęśliwe chwile ze smarkaczem. Głupia była, sądząc, że Florentine się ucieszy.  
        Maratelle nadal uważała, że to konieczne, nie tylko dlatego, że gdyby mogła, to obecnie najchętniej objęłaby posadę zarządczyni Akademii – w domu Lokki za bardzo wchodziła w oczy pozostałym służącym, nawet jeśli miała też pewien rodzaj kontroli nad plotkami. Pierwszą turę żołnierzy, tych zdobywców, zaraz poślą dalej: już się nagrabili, nagwałcili, namordowali. Teraz, żeby przekonać do siebie ludność, trzeba posłać takich, co to będą mięksi, milsi, dobrzy.  
        Teraz trzeba więc dostać od tych pierwszych dobre referencje i wstępne, wyrobione przez Nową Republikę dokumenty. Na nazwisko papy – ha, jednak prawdę mówi tradycja, kobieta zawsze może liczyć na tatusia. Tur żołnierzy, wiedziała, będzie jeszcze co najmniej kilka. Jeśli każda wystawi jej – im – laurki i coraz to solidniejsze, bardziej oficjalne dokumenty, to każdy kolejny ID-chip będzie jak następny gruda rzucona na grób generała Huksa. Używając tej grzeczniejszej metafory.  
        Jest zamieszanie. Jest wojna. Szanse na to, że ktoś z dawnej elity, kto nie popełnił honorowego samobójstwa, zostanie na Arkanis, szanse na to, że coś się zachowało w spalonej Akademii, szanse na to, że ktoś będzie szukał – były na szczęście marne. Ale jednak...  
        — Szczęściu trzeba pomóc — szepnęła Maratelle łagodnie. — Potrzebujemy nowych dokumentów. Potrzebujemy się upewnić, że wyczyściłyśmy willę. Myślałam — nie potrafiła powstrzymać dziecinnej skargi; na Florentine to działało prawie tak dobrze, jak na rodziców — że się ucieszysz, że wracamy do domu.  
        — To nie był mój dom. — Gorycz w głosie kobiety sprawiła, że zabrzmiała niemal ostro.  
        Pierwszy raz, kiedy zabrzmiała ostro w stosunku do Maratelle. Pannna Denavous zamarła wewnętrznie, po trosze ze zdumienia, po trosze ze strachu – jedno słowo Florentine nadal wystarczy, żeby ci wszyscy uroczy, zabawni, łobuzerscy i szarmanccy równocześnie żołnierze Nowej Republiki zrobili... żeby skończyło się dla Maratelle jak dla tych wszystkich dziewczyn imperialnych, łysych i na ulicy.  
        Nie, nie. Nie na ulicy. W celi przesłuchań, gdzie oficer Poseth biłby ją mocno, mocniej za każdym razem, gdy przypomniałby sobie, że mówiła do niego po imieniu.  
        Ale nim Maratelle zdążyła wykrztusić „przepraszam”, to Florentine rzuciła się przepraszać ją.  
        — W porządku, nic się nie stało, to ja przepraszam, moja wina. — Maratelle odpowiadała automatycznie, próbując się na szybko odnaleźć w nowej sytuacji; w sumie, że Florentine nabywa twardości i samodzielności, i już na nią prawie krzyczy, to dobrze, uwiarygodnia ich przykrywkę. — Florentine, wystarczy. Nie pomyślałam. Źle oceniłam sytuację. Ale myślę, że naprawdę musimy tam wrócić. Dla naszego bezpieczeństwa. Potem, kiedy już to wszystko się jakoś... wygładzi... to pewnego dnia po prostu spalimy tę budę. — I żaden ślad, żaden cień nie zostanie. — W porządku?  
          
          
          
Florentine po rozmowie z rodzicami nalegała, żeby jednak wyjechały. Florentine i rodzice mieli rację, więc Maratelle zgodziła się na wielkie pakowanie, a sama wycofała do biurowej części ich willi, nadzorować przenosiny oraz ratowanie interesów. Upewniać, że co ważniejsi kontrahenci – i prawnicy, i lekarze – będą wiedzieli, gdzie jej szukać. Ustalić zaufanych pośredników. Ratować, co się da, z interesów w systemie Hosnian – kłócić się z ubezpieczeniami, rządem, z tymi firmami, które miały filie gdzie indziej. Filie, które mogły zapłacić, nawet jeśli nie od razu, nawet jeśli w ratach, nawet jeśli w ogóle nie mówić o terminie, tylko uznać swoje zobowiązanie. Uznanie zobowiązania znacznie ułatwi potem sprawę w sądach. Niestety, nie ona jedna to wiedziała. Firmy takoż.  
        Ale Maratelle miała przynajmniej dobrych prawników, tych, którzy już zajmowali się tym typem spraw. Po Alderaanie. Tutaj jej dawna wiedza, jej obracanie się w kręgach zirytowanych na straty finansowe i przewody sądowe – ze strony rodziców – oraz tych wściekłych na „pozbawionych wierności drani, lamentujących nad zniszczeniem zdrajców i oskubujących Imperium z ostatniego grosza” – ze strony Arkanis – na coś się przydawały.  
        Florentine powiedziała zaniepokojonym dzieciom, wnuczętom, tym młodszym, że dziadek się gorzej czuje i potrzebuje przy sobie córki oraz wnucząt z prawnuczętami, tak dla podniesienia na duchu. Tym starszym nie trzeba było mówić wiele. Ucieczka na prowincję w czas wojenny była, sama w sobie, kolejną klisza.  
        Maratelle była pewna, że nawet te młodsze tak naprawdę rozumiały. Ale jeśli Florentine wolała udawać, gwiazdy wiedzą przed kim, to im, to jej nic do tego. Ona tylko upomniała calutką czeredę, dzieci, wnuczęta, droidy, że absolutnie nie wolno im wspomnieć o ataku na Hosnian. A już szczególnie o sprawcy tego ataku. Ani słowa. Ani przeklętej aluzji. Niech nawet z żartów na temat rudych zrezygnują, bo to bardzo nieładnie nabijać się z kogoś ze względu na wygląd, kochanie. Niech nie ważą się bawić w Najwyższy Porządek, Republikę i Ruch Oporu, bo ciała ofiar jeszcze nie ostygły, metaforycznie, kochanie, wiem, że po wybuchu supernowej nie ma żadnych ciał.  
        Średnim powiedziało się więc coś o traumie powojennej, zespole stresu pourazowego, „czy wy sobie wyobrażacie, co myśmy przeżyły na Arkanis?”. Te najstarsze... Te parę najstarszych w zasadzie nie potrzebowało ani słowa. I Maratelle, nie po raz pierwszy, była nieskończenie wdzięczna losowi za ich wszystko rozumiejącą, wszystko wybaczającą i właśnie dlatego zawsze milczącą obecność. Kamień w czarną dziurę.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tia, opis technologiczny jest bardzo.. hand-wave-y. Taki, żeby był i nie przeszkadzał, a nie jakiś wielki realizm. Co w sumie jest błędne i jak mi przejdzie ciąg, to albo poprawię, albo wywalę, ale też prawda jest taka, że SW to retro-future i pewnych oczywistych dla nas rozwiązań technologicznych tam niet, a druga prawda, tutaj ważniejsza, to to, że historia uczy, iż nieważne, jak dobre masz zabezpieczenia, w czasie burzy i naporu, i transformacji, ktoś po prostu puści odpowiednie dane z dymem, dosłownym lub przenośnym. I nie, wcale się łatwo nie dowiesz, kto. 
> 
> Wobec czego małe ja uznało, że mała prawda detalu ustępuje przed wielką prawdą Historii. ;))
> 
> A tak poza tym, to jest część sentymentalna. Uczucia i tak dalej. W następnej - ta już się robiła długa, to przerzucim na następną - kopniemy akcję do przodu (piszem to po to, żeby mieć zobowiązanie, nie dlatego, że sądzim, że ktoś to czyta ;)).
> 
> Do "Piosenki kata", "Tak, tak..." Obywatela G.C. to się też świetnie pisze. I do "Panienki z temperamentem" dla odmiany stylistycznej. Chyba playlistę do tego ułożę na końcu.

Nowi żołnierze przeglądają w rekomendacje i tymczasowe dokumenty, słuchają raportów poprzednich oficerów, smakują dobre obiady z kuchni nadzorowanej przez Florentine, patrzą na Maratelle, które nawet nie musi pytać się odbicia w ich oczach, po prostu czuje się piękna.  
        Nowi żołnierze są im bardzo przychylni. Ale nowi żołnierze są też bardziej przychylni całej planecie, jak to zawsze, jak to Maratelle przewidywała. Nowi oficerowie odwracają wzrok i przygryzają wargi, kiedy na ulicy mijają ogolone kobiety, nowi oficerowie nakazują, żeby Maratelle i Florentine upewniły się, iż droidy będą hojnie dawać każdemu, kto zapuka, żebrząc, do kwatery.  
        — I tak byśmy to robiły. — Maratelle pozwala sobie zabrzmieć na oburzoną i cieszy się, słysząc zakłopotane przeprosiny oficera. — Mamy serce.  
        Nie kłamie. Robiły tak z Florentine już wcześniej. Jałmużna jest obowiązkiem każdego, kto ma dość, by tego wieczora się najeść, powtarzali rodzice. Jałmużna jest obowiązkiem, jeśli się nosi niektóre nazwiska, stare i ładne, i powiązane z połową arystokratycznych rodów w tej galaktyce. Oraz, bo to wszak tak zawsze idzie, z najuboższymi, niewolnikami, kryminalistami, jakąś częścią kanalii. Nie wpuścić świeżej krwi, to czekać na katastrofę genetyczną, kulturową, społeczną, każdą inną.  
        Florentine, dowiedziawszy się, że mają teraz całkowicie oficjalną aprobatę, jeszcze tego samego tygodnia praktycznie wciągnęła paruletniego – na oko tak pięć-sześć, ale ze sposobu bycia nawet i dwukrotnie starszego – żebraka pod ich dach. Dała nie tylko jeść, hojnie, ale też kąt do spania, zaczęła przeszywać ubrania z demobilu. Głównodowodzący nic nie mówił. Maratelle obstawiała, że jemu też ulżyło. Nie minął kolejny tydzień, a żołnierze uczyli chłopca strzelania, piosenek i gier karcianych, każdej z innego układu.  
        Nie minęły dwa kolejne, a mały – Kasper — zniknął.  
        Florentine płakała chyba bardziej niż po... przy zdobyciu Arkanis. Żołnierze, gnani wdzięcznością za smaczne posiłki i smutnymi spojrzeniami spod długich rzęs, rzucanymi im przez Maratelle, rzucili do poszukiwań oficjalne siły oraz administrację Nowej Republiki. Lokki obiecała rozpytać innymi kanałami.  
        Czy to któreś z nich zadziałały, czy Kasper się namyślił – grunt, że po paru dniach nerwowego wyczekiwania i chlipania po kątach, chłopiec znowu stanął na ich progu. Razem z czwórką innych dzieci.  
        — To moje rodzeństwo — stwierdził, patrząc wszystkim dorosłym wyzywająco w oczy.  
        Nie było najmniejszej szansy, żeby cała czwórka była jego rodzeństwem, zbyt różnie wyglądali, jedno było nawet twi'lekańską hybrydą. Maratelle nie wiedziała nawet, czy którekolwiek z nich jest z Kasprem spokrewnione. Ale to przecież, stwierdziła, patrząc, jak Florentine się rozpromienia i rzuca zarządzać przygotowaniem dodatkowych porcji deseru, obiadu, kanapek, wszystkiego, a nowemu dowódcy spojrzenie mięknie jak topniejąca świeca, to przecież nie ma żadnego znaczenia.  
        Znaczenie miały za dokumenty, z przyzwyczajenia nadal, mimo tysiącleci, nazywane „papierami”. Wobec czego Maratelle jeszcze tego samego wieczora „miała prośbę”. Bo wiadomo, zawierucha, zaraz będzie nowa administracja, nie wiadomo, czego się chwycić, a ona, one, chciałyby tylko pomóc tym dzieciom, jak to tylko możliwe, zapewnić stabilizację...  
        Maratelle nie wie dokładnie, ile normalnie trwają procedury związane z zakładaniem rodzinnych domów dziecka, przysposabieniem i tak dalej, ale ogólne erudycja pozwala jej strzelać, że zdecydowanie więcej niż trzy dni. Teraz jest jednak prawie-że-jeszcze-wojna, teraz jednak oficer jest pełen poczucia winy wobec całej planety, teraz cywilna administracja jest tylko przybudówką na pięknym gmachu wojskowości.  
        Przysłanego do niej urzędnika – samego naczelnika! z tytułem pułkownika zresztą, supernowe wiedzą, czy aby nie służb, ot, taka zabawa w cywilów – Maratelle z Florentine częstują tradycyjnymi wypiekami, mocną herbatą i masą pytań. Herbata paruje, ciastka pachną pięknie, panie emanują dobrymi chęciami. Panie chcą pomóc, nie tylko tym dzieciakom, choć im przede wszystkim, ale też Nowej Republice. Jej przyszłości.  
        Kiedy urzędnik wychodzi, herbata jest wypita do cna, razem z dolewkami, z ciastek nie zostały nawet okruszki, a Maratelle i Florentine zostają z piątką już oficjalnie ich dzieci, domem dziecka, prawem własności do – doprawdy – tej willi oraz szeregiem prerogatyw tak szerokich, jak tylko w czas chaosu być mogą.  
        Wszystko na nazwisko Denavous. Florentine dodaje „Mannis”, własne, matczyne, od lat nieużywane, od lat przykryte tym ojcowskim – Vieczka.  
          
           
          
        Kasper przyleciał pomóc im w przeprowadzce. Przynajmniej oficjalnie. Mniej oficjalnie, żeby mieć na nie oko w czasie marnym i potencjalnie niebezpiecznym. Zawsze uważał, że „najdłuższy staż” w rodzinie nakłada na niego pewną odpowiedzialność. Oraz, nie ukrywajmy, sporo przywilejów. Maratelle podejrzewała, że był na najlepszej drodze do zostania szefem dziecięcego gangu, kiedy do nich trafił.  
        Podejrzewała też, że Kasper to mogło nie być jego prawdziwe imię. Ale czy to kiedykolwiek miało znaczenie? Grzeczność nakazuje zwracać się do innych tak, jak sobie tego życzą.  
        Reszta tej pierwszej piątki, reszta tego małego tłumku, który kiedyś tam znalazł się na progu ich willi, rozrzucona po całej galaktyce, też powoli przygotowywała się do przyjazdu do domu seniora rodu. Może dlatego, że naprawdę zbliżała się wojenna zawierucha, a przecież mieli własne rodziny. Może dlatego, że uwierzyli – chcieli uwierzyć – w chorobę dziadka i woleli być przy nim, jak cała reszta, zasypująca teraz nestorów międzyplanetarnymi połączeniami, prezentami, życzeniami i wizytami. Może dlatego, że naprawdę wiedzieli, przeczuwali, chcieli być blisko – niekoniecznie dziadków.  
          
           
          
        Jedną z tych szerokich prerogatyw było prawo do przesiadywania w planetarnych i układowych archiwach. W końcu spora część z tych włóczących się po Arkanis dzieci mogła mieć gdzieś rodziców, a trudno, żeby odszukiwaniem ich zajmowali się sterani wyzwalaniem żołnierze. Kolejnej już tury zresztą, tym bardziej szanujący dokumenty wydane przez swoich poprzedników, zdobywców, oswobodzicieli, bohaterów.  
        Maratelle bardzo uczciwie przeszukiwała archiwa – udało się ustalić tożsamość kilkunastu przygarniętych smyków, dla niektórych nawet znaleźć rodzinę dość bliską i chętną, by je doń odesłać. Kolejna tura żołnierzy i zmilitaryzowanej administracji nie mogła się jej nachwalić. Portierzy, oczywiście nowi, oczywiście spoza układu, lubili sobie z nią pogawędzić i zawsze pamiętali, jakie są jej ulubione napoje czy kanapki. Nie wspominając o tym, że pamiętali, by zawsze skoczyć po jedną dla niej, gdy szli do kantyny na przerwę.  
        — Pani w to wkłada tyle serca... Mało kto by tyle czasu poświęcił.  
        — Dziękuję, ale każdyby włożył — odpowiedziała odruchowo, złagodziła wejście w spór, nawet taki jak ten, wynik wbitej w dzieciństwie skromności, uśmiechem. — Wszechświat nie jest zły, tylko trochę... zagubiony.  
        Portier pokręcił głową i wyszedł. Maratelle została sama z dostępem do wszystkich materiałów z ostatnich paru wieków Arkanis. Ona sama i wielki śmietnik historii. Uczy pokory, mruknęła w duchu, przesuwając po ekranie kolejny artykuły, pliki, dokumenty, zdjęcia. Wybuch wojny tuż obok informacji o ślubie znanej aktorki. Zamach na Palpatine’a, wówczas jeszcze kanclerza, a przy nim premiera nowej farsy – i, gwiazdy jej świadkiem, w ogóle nie pamiętała tamtego porwania, za to komedia okazała się przebojem, grali ją do dzisiaj, wejście wojsk Nowej Republiki nie zdołało jej zrzucić z afisza.  
        I potem, dekady później, zdjęcia w rubryce towarzyskiej. Przyjęcie z okazji którejś rocznicy Akademii, okazja dość duża, by podchwyciły ją portale plotkarskie. Okazja dość duża, by generał pokazał się z żoną. Generała, oczywiście, na zdjęciu nie było, podobnie jak artykuliku, który o nim wspominał. Imperium, nim zwiało, uruchomiło przecież programy czyszczące. Ale uchował się komentarz redaktorki dotyczący stroju generałowej.  
        Ciemnoniebieska sukienka, dekolt-łódka, jasne, popielate włosy niemal idealnie ściśnięte w kok – ten jeden kosmyk bardzo starannie wymykał się na prawy policzek – makijaż na twarzy delikatny, raczej odciągający uwagę od pełnych, ale nieco za małych ust, soczewek w olbrzymich szarych oczach brak, ale za to, jak dostrzegła redaktorka, awangardowy, trójwymiarowy, zmieniający się w zależnie od emocji i otoczenia, lakier na paznokciach.  
        Uśmiech był odpowiednio elegancki, nie za szeroki, bez zębów, unoszący nie tylko kąciki ust, lecz też oczu. Maratelle chciałaby móc sobie powiedzieć – „doskonałe aktorstwo”. Niestety, znała siebie na tyle, by rozpoznać szczerość. Lubiła bale, powiedziała sobie, lubiła bale, to wszystko.  
        — Zawsze pięknie wyglądasz, skarbie — szepnęła.  
        Po trosze dla kurażu, po trosze instynktownie. Samopoczucie podstawą urody. Kuraż podstawą pewnych rąk i szybkich decyzji. Duch, szlag by to, podstawą materii.  
        Jej prerogatywy nie obejmowały kasowania danych. Znaczy: nie powinny. Wojenna zawierucha, wypisywane na szybko przepustki i uprawnienia sprawiły jednak, że komuś się nie chciało się wymieniać miliona precyzyjnych funkcji, ktoś inny nie zwrócił uwagi, ktoś inny jeszcze trzaskał profile administracyjne byle szybciej, bez zwracania uwagi na drobiazgi. Byle szybciej i na skróty mogłoby zresztą być nieoficjalnym hasłem nowej władzy.  
        Większym problemem było zatarcie śladów po samej operacji usunięcia i sygnatury autoryzacji, a potem jeszcze kasowanie historii i metadanych – ale podstaw tej sztuki Maratelle nauczyła się jeszcze w domu rodziców, hakując sobie z kuzynkami nawzajem pamiętniczki. Tudzież hasła dostępu do spiżarki. Nadrobienie skoku technologicznego zajęło jej dwa dni podsłuchiwania na korytarzach oraz przeglądania filmów w holonecie. Na szczęście zabezpieczenia dawnych imperialnych baz, zwłaszcza tych cywilnych, też były teraz – dopiero co z trudem rozebrane – stawiane na szybko, zwykle z użyciem elementów poprzednich.  
        Można było, na przykład, zaraz po wykonaniu standardowej drobnej hakerki, wejść do tajnego panelu wojskowej administracji, o którym Nowa Republika wiedziała, ale zostawiła go sobie, tak na wszelki wypadek, wyłączyła jedynie, zaraz po wejściu, z ogólnej sieci, tak galaktycznej, jak planetarnej. Prowizorka, oczywiście, ale cóż jest najtrwalsze w galaktyce? Kiedyś tam ogłoszą uczciwy, czyściutki, nieustawiony przetarg na nowe oprogramowanie, teraz mieli ważniejsze sprawy na głowie.  
        Administracja Akademii miała dawniej dostęp do każdego urządzenia podłączonego do sieci na Arkanis. A kto w Akademii miał hasło haseł i pełne uprawnienia?  
        Zapewne któryś wysłany przez Imperium szpion. Niemniej, hasło generała Huksa też wystarczyło, by zlikwidować ślady poprzedniej operacji i zlecić wygenerowanie oraz nadpisanie fałszywych danych na poprzednie siedem minut czynności.  
        Hasłem generała Huksa, na całe szczęście, nie było „Maratelle”. Hasło teoretycznie powinno być codziennie generowane kluczem, ale, również na całe szczęście, tygodnie oblężenia poluźniły nieco procedury. Zasobów nie starczało. A hasło zastępcze, fragment poezji sprzed jakichś trzech tysięcy lat – takie są trudniejsze do złamania dla AI niż przypadkowe ciągi znaków; ludzka zdolność do abstrakcji i metafor nadal je pokonywała – Maratelle wybierała osobiście, bo „wreszcie się na coś przyda to jej fikuśne wychowanie”.  
        To wszystko zostawiało ślady, prawda. Grała na prawdopodobieństwo – bazy wojskowe sprawdzano, a juści, szukano czegokolwiek w prochach cyfrowej samozagłady, na którą nastawiła je Akademia. Na bazy cywilne, zwłaszcza te starsze, jedynie rzucano okiem. Na wycinki z rubryk obyczajowych nie patrzono w ogóle, przynajmniej na razie. Potem się tym pewnie zajmie wywiad i historycy. „Potem”, czyli kiedy sytuacja ustabilizuje się na tyle, że nie będzie nic ważniejszego do roboty. Po frontowych wieściach Maratelle nie sądziła, że stanie się do przesadnie szybko.  
        Jeśli ktoś by wiedział, szukał, znajdzie bez trudu. Niemniej najprawdopodobniej nikt szukać nie będzie. Jeszcze długo. A jeśli potem zaczną, to będą szukać generała, domyślać się powodów politycznych, kombinować nad militarnymi znaczeniami.  
        W oknie obok przeglądała dane dotyczące narodzin. Szczeniakiem nie musiała się przejmować, został usunięty z archiwów przez to autodestrukcyjne AI. Ale szukała przecież rodzin dla tych zabłąkanych dzieci. Chciała je znaleźć, naprawdę.  
        — Dziękuję.  
        Kawa była pyszna. Strażnik powiedział, że znowu się rozpadało, długo jeszcze pani posiedzi...  
        — Dziękuję.  
         bo on może zadzwonić do kwatery...  
        — Dziękuję, poproszę.  
        ...niech kogoś po nią przyślą  
        — Dziękuję.  
        ...niech nie moknie.  
        — Dziękuję za troskę, Sizzy. Poproszę. Ale daj mi jeszcze z – z trzy kwadranse, dobrze? Proszę. Dziękuję.  
        Dosłownie tuż przed wyznaczoną godziną, znów przeglądając rubryki obyczajowe, trafiła na zdjęcia z porodówki. Typowe propagandowe „ileż obywateli Imperium nam przybyło w tym tygodniu”. Przerzucała je wzrokiem, dopasowywała wiek do „jej” sierot.  
        Mały Vieczka, jeszcze bez imienia. Kawa stanęła Maratelle w gardle. Oczywiście, szuja musiał się namyślić, czy uzna dzieciaka. Kompletny brak klasy – kiedy brat jej dziadka spłodził dzieci poza oficjalnym stadłem, były administracyjnie uznawana jeszcze w trakcie ciąży... I oczywiście, imperialne AI, klecone pod, ach, silną presją, nie raczyło wyszukiwać nazwiska Florentine, tak samo, jak pomijało Maratelle.  
        Nim przełknęła kaf, już automatycznie kasowała dane, otwierała panel Akademii, palce tańczyły na klawiaturze.  
        Przełknęła kaf. Zawahała się. Spojrzał na holozdjęcie raz jeszcze.  
        Szczeniak wyglądał identycznie jak wszystkie inne kilkudniowe już-nie-całkiem-czerwone noworodki, łącznie z tymi śmiesznie błękitnymi oczyma, którymi wpatrywał się, wielce poważnie, w obiektyw. Jak połowa dzieci, druga połowa po prostu przesypia zdjęcia. Kolejny powód dla którego AI przegapiło artykuł. Poza tym było jednak całkiem dokładne, więc po egzystencji tej konkretnej istoty ludzkiej płci męskiej nie został praktycznie żaden ślad. Nawet samej Florentine. Florentine, która może ocaliła jej życie. A na pewno uczyniła owo ocalenie łatwiejszym.  
        Oryginalną publikację trzeba skasować, to jasne, ale samo zdjęcie, bez podpisu, skopiowane – jak bardzo inkryminujące może być zdjęcie całkowicie standardowego ludzkiego noworodka? Maratelle sama miała pełno kuzynostwa w takim wieku, fotografie którego wypełniały jej wszelkie możliwe prywatne nośniki. Każdy miał.  
        Westchnęła. Wyjęła swój chip. Zniszczyć kopię zawsze się zdąży.  
        W drodze do przysłanego z kwatery auta powiedziała „dziękuję” z dwadzieścia razy, „proszę” pewnie z dziesięć. Odsunięcie krzesła, podanie płaszcza, torebki, szala, wszystkiego. Przytrzymanie drzwi. Otwarcie parasola. Otwarcie drzwiczek do samochodu, zamknięcie. Coś na pewno jeszcze.  
        I zalał ją nagły spokój, bo to – te bezustanne wymiany tych paru słów, ta bezustanna troska, otaczającą ją niczym arkanisowy szum deszczu – było jak być powinno, jak było zawsze.  
          
           
          
        Florentine stała, wpatrzona w deszcz zasnuwający – w tym akurat tarasowym oknie – wewnętrzny dziedziniec. Ostatnio coraz częściej się jej to zdarzało, takie momenty zawieszenia, wyrwania z rzeczywistości. Maratelle rozumiała, oczywiście, ale nic nie potrafiła poradzić na to, że za każdym razem ściskało się jej serce. Ze współczucia. Ze strachu, bo wszystko, co widoczne, jest tropem. Wszystko, co jest zmianą, to zagrożenie dla tego szczęśliwego życia, które wreszcie sobie wywalczyły.  
        Kasper, akurat wchodzący do pokoju z objuczonymi droidami pakującymi, poszedł za jej zaniepokojonym wzrokiem. Zastygł na moment. Zacisnął przelotnie usta. Zaraz potem wygładził rysy, uśmiechnął się łagodnie. Maratelle tak bardzo go – kochała. To musiała być miłość, to poczucie dumy, ulgi i wdzięczności, zalewające jej serce, gdy mężczyzna podszedł do Florentine, położył jej delikatnie rękę na ramieniu, przechylił głowę, pocałował w czoło.  
        — Mamo — powiedział, tak bardzo, bardzo czule; rzadki gest sam w sobie, zwykle jednak używał „ciociu” albo mówił po imieniu. W nastolęctwie, kiedy był na nie wściekły, prychał czasem „stara”, ale ten pomysł akurat dziadkowie szybko wybili mu z głowy. — Marika i Gamma pytają, czy mogą dostać trochę tych twoich przepysznych konfitur, a ja nie potrafię ich znaleźć w spiżarni. Tak, wiem, za rzadko was odwiedzam, moja wina, moja wina, ale pomogłabyś mi szukać, mamuś? Proszę? — To ostatnie było ewidentnie ze wzgląd Maratelle.  
        Florentine, bardzo przewidywalnie, natychmiast wyrwała się z zamyślenia i rzuciła na poszukiwanie konfitur – „powideł, powideł, Marika nie lubi konfitur, naprawdę, mógłbyś znać chociaż podstawy gotowania, czego cię uczyłam...!”.  
        — Kasper nadal chyba nie rozróżnia sukienki od tuniki. A też go uczyłam! — doniosła ze śmiechem Maratelle. — Dobrze, że na razie masz tylko chłopców.  
        Ich oczy, jej i Kaspra, spotkały się na moment. Skinęła szybko, leciutko głową. Dziękuję. Wzruszył ramieniem w odpowiedzi, prawie przewrócił oczyma. Nie ma za co.  
        Maratelle odetchnęła, kiedy wyszli. Sama podeszła do tarasu. Będzie jej brakować tego dziedzińca – ale u rodziców jest nawet więcej zieleni, a poza tym, przecież tutaj wrócą. Przecież wrócą.  
        Na zaparowanym oddechem fragmencie szyby widniało nabazgrane palcem „A”. Reszta była rozmazana szerokim gestem dłoni, tylko „A” się uchowało, trochę potargane na konturach, z tłustym odciskiem, jakby ktoś wielokrotnie przejeżdżał wzdłuż tych trzech linii.  
        Maratelle znowu zakłuło pod mostkiem. Starzeje się. Będzie musiała to skonsultować z droidem medycznym. A okno umyć, oczywiście, zaraz się wyda odpowiednie polecenia. Przyłożyła czoło do chłodnej szyby. To tak na razie. Trzeba się wziąć w garść. Pomoc-prowizorka.  
        — Doprawdy — szepnęła, tak cicho, że sama siebie nie słyszała; gdyby nie oddech, osiadający parą na szybie, mogłaby pomyśleć, że w ogóle ich nie wypowiedziała — szczeniak miałby tyle przyzwoitości, żeby umrzeć, skoro matka go już raz opłakała, a nie kazać jej, kazać nam...  
        Patrzyła na to „A”, rozpływające się pod wpływem jej słów, i nie potrafiła dokończyć.  
        


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A tutaj z kolei - podobnie jak innych sentymentalnych fragmentach - małemu ja grał w uszach temat Anakina i Padme, Across the Stars (wiecie, to nostalgicznie tu-tuuuuu-tu-tu-tu-tu-tuuuu ;)). I w zasadzie teraz domykamy część pierwszą, jakby, bo następuje, ach, przeprowadzka. Nadal z Across the Stars, bo do domu.
> 
> I to jest pewnie ten moment, w którym, jak ktoś chce, to może sobie zromantyzować Maratelle i Florentine, bo why not? Małe ja tutaj wszakże żadna romansowa klisza nie była potrzebna, małe ja widziało w historii i życiu dosyć głębokich relacji opartych na czułości nieromansowej, małe ja wreszcie Słowianinem, czyli przedstawicielem ludu znanego z tego, że tonie w czułościach (jak na Europę) platonicznych i mówi do obcych ludzi na targu per "kochana". Czyli - mnie to jest tito. Można widzieć romans, można nie widzieć. Małe ja jest chyba zbyt tradycyjne na te kategorie. ;)) Chociaż w zasadzie, kiedy przyszedł mi do głowy ten pomysł, to właśnie jako romans, ale potem w pisaniu to się okazało najmniej ważne, że te klisze to jednak zbędny balans i lepiej zostawić w niedopowiedzeniu. A małe ja jest tym autorem, który umarł nawet bez poststrukturalizmu - po prostu kiedy czegoś nie ma w tekście, to tego nie ustalam. Nie wiem. Myślę tylko tekstem. Wiem, że to niekiedy czytelników frustruje, to moje "nie, nie wiem, co on naprawdę w tym momencie myślał" ;)).
> 
> Ach, i jest DJ. NO WRESZCIE.

Po tylu latach bardzo starannych prób spłodzenia Imperium potomka, Maratelle nabrała druzgoczącej pewności, że nie może mieć dzieci. Wspomaganie medyczne niewiele dało, a na metody bardziej inwazyjne zgody nie wyraził Brendol, twierdząc, że dość go to już wszystko upokarza – poza tym, on już zapewnił sobie przetrwanie genetyczne, a to, że po śmierci wszystkich trzech braci w wypadku Maratelle była jedynym dzieckiem swoich rodziców, niewiele go obchodziło. Przeklęty egoista.  
     Wobec wszystkich powyższych panna Denavous niespecjalnie zwracała uwagę na cykle miesięczne, antykoncepcję i podobne. Dopiero kiedy od ostatniego krwawienia minęły nie tygodnie, a miesiące, Maratelle przyszło do głowy, że może powinna sprawdzić.  
     W zasadzie to nawet nie jej, a Florentine, nadal zarządzającej kuchnią i będącej wobec tego na pierwszej linii frontu walki z ostatnio coś dziwnymi zachciankami kulinarnymi Maratelle.  
     Droid medyczny gratulował mechanicznym głosem.  
     — Dziewczynka. Wad genetycznych brak. Rozwój prawidłowy. Podać profil genetyczny i przewidywane...  
     — Nie trzeba. Dziękuję.  
     To Florentine podsunęła Maratelle krzesło, mimo jej zapewnień, że czuje się dobrze, że podparcie o ścianę wystarczy. Maratelle, próbującej policzyć, który z tych młodych żołnierzy mógłby być ojcem, zdecydować się, czy w ogóle warto mu zawracać głowę.  
     Fanx Poseth pasowałby najbardziej – jeszcze później w trakcie wojskowych misji parę razy o Arkanis i Maratelle zahaczał, jedno z owych zahaczeń mieściło się podanych przez droida widełkach. Florentine zaoferowała, że może przejrzeć szafki, pościel, grzebienie w poszukiwaniu strzępków biologicznych do badań DNA.  
     — Nie trzeba. Dziękuję.  
     Na razie na pewno nie trzeba – co w końcu Maratelle obchodzi, kto jest ojcem? Wszyscy ci żołnierze byli na pewno lepszym materiałem genetycznym niż tamten łajdak, najwyraźniej nawet jej organizm się z tym zgadzał.  
     Znała, oczywiście, wyjaśnienie naukowe. Stres i czynniki psychologiczne mają wpływ na prokreację. W galaktyce, w której ludzie opanowali niemal każdą planetę, ich DNA mieniło się od zmian środowiskowych, niekiedy całkiem dużych; co odważniejsi genetycy twierdzili, iż niekiedy DNA u osób jednego gatunku, wychowanych na dwóch różnych światach, może się różnić bardziej niż DNA jednego z ludzi i, dajmy na to, małpy. Albo Wookie’ego. Do tego dochodziły zmiany indywidualne, na poziome jednostki. W miriadach powiązań oraz interakcji mogło się zdarzyć, że dwoje ludzi było po prostu genetycznie niedopasowanych do poziomu „krzyżówki”, blokującego prokreację. Miriady powiązań to trochę za dużo, by medycyna mogła te przypadki wyłapać.  
     Znaczy, wyjaśnienie naukowe mówiło to samo – organizm Maratelle słusznie przeczuwał, że rozmnażać się z szują nie ma sensu ¬ tylko innymi słowy.  
     A do oficera Posetha się napisze, oczywiście. Z grzeczności. Milion razy podkreślając, że nic od niego nie oczekuje.  
  
  
Rozmowy ze Swiftem dały Maratelle jakieś konkretne wnioski – oraz całkiem niezły wgląd w wewnętrzne tryby Najwyższego Porządku, mimo nazwy dość bałaganiarskie – a jednym z naczelnych było, że musi wyciągnąć informacje z Florentine.  
     Przeskoczyła gładko nad pierwszym nieprzyjemnym zaskoczeniem. Jeśli ona sama miała sekrety, to przecież oczywiście, że mogła też Florentine. Logiczne. W tych sprawach obowiązuje zasada wzajemności. Że Florentine nie chciała jej mówić o poszukiwaniach szczeniaka – też właściwie nic dziwnego. To przecież było dla niej, musiało być, bardzo prywatne. Intymne.  
     I nie przyniosło, niestety, skutków, a wszak każdemu niemiło jest mówić o porażkach. Niestety, niestety, niestety. Maratelle wiele by teraz dała, by żyć w jakiejś alternatywnej galaktyce, w której Florentine, dopadłszy tego bydlaka, rozerwała go na strzępy i tryumfalnie wróciła z małym Armie’em do domu. Pewnie, na początku sytuacja może byłaby trochę niekomfortowa, Maratelle trochę spięta, pozostałe dzieciaki zazdrosne, szczeniak na pewno już wymagający pomocy terapeutycznej, ale jednak – zdecydowanie lepsza niż to, co miały na głowie teraz. Powtórkę z tamtej szui, tylko z bardziej zaawansowanymi zabawkami.  
     Nie mogła tego tak ująć w rozmowie z Florentine. Absolutnie. A coś nie była pewna, czy się jej nie wymknie, czy się nie zdradzi. Obchodziła więc temat opłotkami, dłonią kładzioną na dłoni czy ramionach, przytuleniem skroni, nakazywaniem droidom dodawanie ulubionych relaksujących olejków do kąpieli, czesaniem włosów, strzepywaniem nieistniejących pyłków z ubrań, melancholijnymi ulubionymi piosenkami, siedzeniem długo w noc w kuchni przy czymkolwiek – Florentine zawsze wycofywała się do nadzorowania kuchennych droidów, wymyślania fikuśnych potraw, tak jak Maratelle w interesy i wspomnienia rodzinnego domu – ciepłą, miękką, stałą obecnością.  
     Florentine preferowała bezpośredniość, nadal, teraz tylko już całkowicie ogładzoną manierami, więc złamała się pierwsza.  
     — Szukałam go, pewnie że tak — stwierdziła któregoś wieczora, kiedy droidy przeszły już w tryb uśpienia, a wielki piec kuchenny oddawał ciepło na całe pomieszczenie. Żarzyło się w nim jeszcze. — Bardzo. Wzięłam pieniądze, z mojej własnej części. — Obrzuciła Maratelle niespokojnym spojrzeniem, jakby już gotowa do obrony, ale kobieta tylko machnęła dłonią „kogo obchodzą pieniądze, nie przejmuj się, jak mogłabyś nie szukać”. — To wszystko kosztowało... dużo. Bardzo dużo. I nigdzie nie doprowadziło. — Oczy miała suche, ale palce do białości zaciskały się na kubku. — Bo nikt nic nie wiedział. To już było po śmierci Imperatora Raksa, trop nie był świeży... I wszyscy wiedzieli tylko, że tamtych gdzieś wysłano. Na Rubieże albo dalej. Że nikt nie wie, gdzie oni są. Ale powrócą, tak mówili ci imperialni. Powrócą i wszystko znowu będzie dobrze. Wszystko wróci na swoje miejsce.  
     — Armia w białych okrętach — mruknęła Maratelle, na próżno starając się usunąć ironię ze swojego głosu. — Śpiący rycerze.  
     Odwieczny mit przegranych. Od zniszczenia drugiej Gwiazdy Śmierci krążyło takich wiele – a to, że Palpatine żyje, a to, że miał gdzieś poukrywane swoje klony, do których za pomocą Ciemnej Strony przeniósł swoją duszę, a to, że miał jakieś dzieci albo jakichś agentów; krótko mówiąc, że powróci i zajmie się swoimi sierotkami. Żałosne.  
     — Myślałam, że chcą mnie pocieszyć. Albo spławić, no bo wiadomo, ja służba, a oni wielcy panowie oficerowie. — Wzruszyła ramionami na obruszenie Maratelle. — Et, tak przecież było. Wielcy oficerowie, ale jak ich Nowa Republika przeciągnęła, to pieniędzy potrzebowali, oj potrzebowali.... Wzięliby od diabła, co dopiero od pomywaczki. — Satysfakcja zabłysła w jej oczach i zaraz zgasła. — Gdyby mogli, toby mi go za te kredyty przyprowadzili, porwali spod nosa samego Imperatora. Ale nie mogli. Nie kłamali. Było widać. — Przymknęła oczy, a potem powiedziała cicho, z jakimś namaszczeniem. — Byli głodni. Pili. W starych ubraniach. Z siniakami po bójkach. Jak ktoś im chciał dokopać w rynsztoku, to mógł. Wszystko zrobiliby za kredyty.  
     I tyle w szumnej kwestii lojalności wobec sprawy, pomyślała ze zjadliwym tryumfem Maratelle. Tyle z całej tej gadaniny o zdrajcach.  
     — Większość już nie żyje.  
     Oczywiście. Nie dali sobie rady, służby Nowej Republiki ich wykończyły albo jednak wrócili do świata paramilitarnych podziemi, co zwykle kończyło się zgonem w gangsterskich porachunkach. Maratelle wiedziała. Śledziła wieści o dawnych Imperialnych, nawet jeśli sama utrzymywała duży dystans od tego wiecznie jojczącego, marudzącego, rozmamłanego środowiska.  
     — Nic nie wiedzieli — powtórzyła Floretine z westchnieniem. Wpatrywała się w ścianę pieca, jakby ktoś na niej film z projektora puszczał. — To było takie... takie frustrujące! Myślałam wcześniej, całe życie myślałam, że jak się ma pieniądze i tytuły, to już można wszystko. A tu... — głos jej się załamał.  
     Najgorszy sposób na odkrycie, że „pieniądze szczęścia nie dają” to jednak nie, jak twierdzili niektórzy, hasło wymyślone przez użalających się nad sobą bogaczy, mające utrzymywać lud w wiecznej biedzie i posłuchu, tylko po prostu trzeźwa obserwacja życiowa. Maratelle ścisnęło się gardło, po trosze, była pewna, w ramach użalania nad sobą.  
     — Tak mi przykro. Gdybym wtedy mogła jakoś pomóc – jeśli teraz mogę...  
     — Nie chciałam cię w to mieszać. Miałaś wtedy tyle na głowie... Przecież wiedziałam, że próbujesz nas wszystkich, no, wyciągnąć... — Zrobiła szeroki ruch ręką, taki obejmujący całą kuchnię. — I to jest jednak twój... — zacisnęła zęby, nabrała powietrza.  
     Maratelle nie zamierzała czekać na słowa, które miały paść następnie, im delikatniejsze, tym bardziej upokarzające.  
     — Wiem. — Chwyciła dłoń Florentine, uniosła do ust, całowała kłykieć po kłykciu, palec po palcu. — Rozumiem. Dziękuję. — A potem, ponieważ była jednak straszną suką, dodała: — Ale teraz mi ufasz? Proszę.  
     Spojrzenie Florentine zmiękło, jak zwykle mięknie rodzicom albo bardzo zakochanym mężczyznom.  
     — Zawsze ci ufałam... Nie chciałam cię martwić, to tylko dlatego. Później nie chciałam rozpamiętywać. I dopiero... dopiero teraz... — głos znów się łamał na każdym słowie, chociaż oczy miała wciąż suche, jakby wszystkie ewentualne łzy wyparowały pod wpływem tego ciepła z pieca.  
     Maratelle zacisnęła dłoń na jej dłoni, nadgarstku. Ścisnęła trzy razy. Stary gest. O tym, że uspokaja i daje wsparcie, wiedziano milenia przed tym, nim wreszcie łaskawie potwierdzili to naukowcy. Jakby ktokolwiek kiedykolwiek potrzebował ich potwierdzenia.  
     W tym przypadku gest zadziałał trochę na okrętkę. Czyli, z punktu widzenia Maratelle, nawet lepiej. Smutek Florentine odszedł, skanalizowany w gniew. Gniew był zaś tym, co je zawsze pięknie łączyło.  
     — Nie mogliby zasrani staruszkowie sami sobie przywracać Imperium? Walczyć z Republiką, jak im tak bardzo przeszkadza? Muszą jeszcze w to wszystko wciągać dzieci?  
     W zasadzie szczeniak miał już trzydziestkę, ale Maratelle była całkowicie pewna, że wykładów na temat rozwalania układów planetarnych wysłuchiwał od tego czwartego roku życia. „Dzieci” zostały więc w to niewątpliwie wciągnięte.  
     — Tchórzliwe chuje. — Moment, w którym twój pasierb zaczyna się bawić w burzyciela światów, to jest niewątpliwie ten moment, w którym dama ma prawo zakląć. — Tchórzliwe i miękkie. Chcesz, żeby się nimi... zająć? Tymi, co jeszcze żyją?  
     — A co mi to da?  
     — Satysfakcję?  
     Wzruszenie ramion.  
     — Nie wychowywałam się na pańskich pokojach, Marati. Nic mnie nie obchodzą żadne arystokratyczne satysfakcje. Chcę mojego... — umilkła. — To bez znaczenia. Nikt nie może cofnąć czasu, nawet ci wszyscy Jedi. Niczego nie można naprawić.  
     Można powstrzymać dalsze szkody, zminimalizować negatywne konsekwencje. Tego Maratelle oczywiście nie powiedziała. Wyciągnęła tylko dłoń, pozwoliła ją Florentine chwycić, przytulić do skroni.  
     — Gdybyś chciała kiedyś... porozmawiać, powspominać, przynajmniej... to zawsze jestem — szepnęła. — Nie mówiłam dotąd, bo bałam się rozdrapywać rany, myślałam, że... Przepraszam.  
     O, przepraszała szczerze, za wszystko i na zaś. Zwłaszcza na zaś. Jednak Florentine, przewidywalnie, pokręciła głową, raczej nad tym „przepraszam” niż propozycją. Maratelle miała wrażenie, że kobieta nadal, po tych wszystkich latach, czuje się wobec niej winna. Teraz, gdy szczeniak powrócił i wywalił ich życie do góry nogami, jeszcze bardziej.  
     — Przestań. — Florentine westchnęła, otworzyła oczy, wyprostowała się. Zebrała w sobie. — Podam ci te nazwiska, jeśli chcesz. Jeśli tobie ich... zajęcie się nimi jakoś poprawi nastrój. **Usatysfakcjonuje.**  
  
  
Maratelle w liście do Fanksa naprawdę milion razy podkreśliła, że da sobie radę i nie potrzebuje nic, nic, nic, nic, że nie ma pewności, że jeśli on sobie życzy, to mogą zrobić badania, ale ona wolałaby, po prawdzie, oszczędzić sobie jeszcze tego w czas wojenny, da sobie sama radę, niech on się nie martwi, niech nawet nie odpowiada, jeśli nie chce.  
     Nie była specjalnie zdziwiona, że jednak odpowiedział. To, że aż tak entuzjastyczne, zdziwiło ją jedynie trochę. W końcu nie miał rodziny, była wojna, mógł zginąć w każdej chwili, a tu nagle – dziecko. Przedłużenie nazwiska, istnienia, sens życia.  
     Na holonagraniu oficer Poseth na przemian to próbował brzmieć jak, cóż, oficer – plany, pieniądze, administracja, och, niech się Maratelle nie martwi, on oczywiście że będzie przesyłał część żołdu i nie, nie potrzebuje badań, na co mu badania, nie potrzebuje ślubów, nic od niej nie żąda (wolę mieć dziecko niż jakiś świstek, czytała między słowami), teraz nie może wziąć urlopu, ale na pewno będzie przy porodzie, jeśli ona pozwala, niech mu tylko prześle termin – to po prostu wybuchał emocjami jakby sam był dzieckiem. Śmiech przeplatał co drugie jego zdanie, dłoń sama wędrowała w gęste, ciemne włosy, a oczy lśniły nie tylko radością, ale i, jeśli Maratelle wzrok oraz powiększenie obraz nie myliły, tym czymś mokrym i słonym, za co w Imperialnej Akademii surowo karano kadetów.  
     Odpowiedź była więc miła. Już nie tylko grzeczność, ale też elementarne poczucie przyzwoitości nakazywało pozwolić Fanksowi na udział w wychowywaniu córki. I tu, jak to zwykle, zaczynały się schody.  
     Maratelle nie zamierzała, nie mogła zostać na Arkanis. Archiwa już wyczyściła, droidy posprawdzała, teraz zagrożeniem byli jedynie ludzie i miejsca. To, że kobieta w ciąży, zarządzająca domem dziecka, nie chce dłużej przebywać niemal-a-na-linii-frontu, na zniszczonej oblężeniem planecie, nadal znajdującej się w wojskowej jurysdykcji, to nie wymagało specjalnych tłumaczeń. „Papiery” Maratelle i Florentine były teraz już potwierdzone przez z pięć tur żołnierzy, ich prawa własności do willi pewne niemal tak, jakby je starożytni kuli w kamieniu – tymczasowy gubernator, po przeuroczej wizycie na herbacie, osobiście wydał zgodę na ich wylot i wykup nieruchomości przez Agencję Mienia Wojskowego. Za gotówkę. Nie do wyśledzenia. Ba, pomógł im znaleźć, również w mieniu wojskowym, idealne miejsce na ich nowy dom, pomógł wstępnie wytargować cenę i załatwić formalności. Wyszłoby im to nawet taniej, niż gdyby po prostu zamieniły budynki – ba, zostałoby im trochę kredytów na nowy początek życia.  
     Nowy dom byłby zaś tam, gdzie Maratelle zmierzała od początku – na Nakadii, już w Środkowych Rubieżach, niemal w Jądrze. Obok rodziców.  
     Informację, że żyje, wysłała im przez Florentine. Czy raczej: przez Florentine i długi ciąg jej znajomych służących, którzy dostarczyli w końcu tę wieść służącym państwa Denavous. Nawet przy takich środkach ostrożności nie mogło być tam mowy o ich córce, tylko o wyłączenie o pomocach kuchennych. Rodzice – oficjalnie służba – odpisali, podobnie opłotkami, podobnie oficjalnie do Florentine, że odebrali informację. Od tamtej pory panowała cisza w eterze, nie licząc wiadomości, przekazanej zresztą z oddolnej inicjatywy Florentine, o adoptowaniu piątki malców i założeniu domu dziecka. Odpowiedź chwaliła szlachetną ideę, życzyła powodzenia, dzieciom zdrowia oraz przynoszenia opiekunom pociechy. Bardzo bezpiecznie. Bardzo samotnie.  
     Rodzicom, oderwanym od tego wiru codzienności, wypełnionego próbami przetrwana, na pewno nawet bardziej, myślała nocami Maratelle. Oni tak tylko czekają i starają się nawet nie śnić o najgorszym. Do rodziców należało wrócić najszybciej jak się da, już choćby po to, żeby być bezpiecznym. Kilka układów stąd nikt nie będzie wiedział, że przez moment przykrywką Maratelle był kuchenny fartuch.  
     Nikt – poza oficerem Posethem. Ewentualne spotkania rodziców i Fanksa mogłoby nastręczać nieco problemów, mama i papa bowiem, jakby się nie starali, ani trochę nie przypominali, nie byliby w stanie przypominać, rodziców pomocy domowej. A Maratelle nie zamierzała wyłożyć się na ostatniej prostej, w zasadzie już skoku nadświetlnym, do powrotu normalności. Nie chciała też pozbawiać swojej córki kontaktu z ojcem, który, wszystkie gwiazdy wskazywały, tak bardzo, bardzo ją kochał.  
     — Byłam młoda, głupia, pokłóciłam się z rodziną i uciekłam. Ukochany okazał się narajaczem handlarzy niewolników. Czy to brzmi prawdopodobnie?  
     — Wszystko w życiu brzmi prawdopodobnie. Istoty myślące robią każdą możliwą głupotę i plączą się w każde możliwe kołomyje. Nie takie rzeczy już galaktyka widziała. Takich jak ta historyjka to miliony widzi każdego roku. — Florentine kiwa głową z wyżyn swojego doświadczenia. — A to żołnierz, młodych, zakochany, narwany. Zakochany żołnierz uwierzy w każdą romantyczną historię o swojej dziewczynie.  
     Przez ułamek momentu Maratelle miała – nawet nie ochotę, raczej jakiś głupi, głuchy, ślepy instynkt – spytać, czy generał Hux był, zachowywał się jakby był, kiedykolwiek we Florentine zakochany. Dobre wychowanie zdążyło jednak wepchnąć jej kwestię do gardła.  
  
  
     — Armie się ciebie bał. — Florentine z braku pamiątek, wpatrywała się w żarzący pręt grzewczy pieca; jeśli w ogóle zaczynała wspominać, to tylko w nocy, kiedy miała pewność, że cały dom, nawet droidy, już śpi.  
     Maratelle zamrugała.  
     — Ale czemu? Przekazywałam ci prezenty na wszystkie święta...  
     — Prezentów to on miał dużo, to prawda. Bardzo byłam wdzięczna. Ale bał się ojca, a ty byłaś... — Florentine urwała na moment. — Parę razy podsłuchał, jak się kłóciliście. Musiał uznać, że ten, kto krzyczy na kogoś, kogo on się boi, jest jeszcze bardziej przerażający. Jak to dzieci. No i zniszczył ci kiedyś pluszowego porga, tę pamiątkę z dzieciństwa, prezent od twojego ojca. Byłaś wtedy bardzo zła. Też bym była — dodała szybko. — Sama go potem sprałam, że łazi po twoich pokojach i rusza twoje rzeczy.  
     A rzeczywiście, było coś takiego. Maratelle lepiej pamiętała kompletnie spranego porga z urwanym uchem niż szczeniaka, tak po prawdzie, ale awanturę, owszem, zrobiła ponadgalaktyczną. Nie Florentine – co miała się wyżywać na służbie, doprawdy – Brendolowi. Małemu, na którego wpadła, kiedy ćwiczył na jej porgu, Leosiu, strzelanie do celu, też się oberwało. Wyrwała szczeniakowi blaster, zablokowany, trzeba generałowi oddać, na słabej sile strzałów, szczeniaka zawlekła, porządnie wytarganego za włosy i uszy i jeszcze z bolącym tyłkiem, do jego pokoju, gdzie poinformowała, że jak jeszcze raz spróbuje strzelać do rzeczy Maratelle, to ona sobie z niego zrobi tarczę ćwiczebną i nastawi na taką siłę, żeby bolało, nie zabijało. A strzelać potrafi. Na dowód czego, ogłosiwszy, że on jej zniszczył coś, co lubiła, to teraz ona mu popsuje zabawki, przestawiła blaster tryb na mocniejszy, po czym rozwaliła w elektrony elektroniczną miniaturkę  _Executora_.  
     Mniej więcej w tym momencie, zaalarmowany krzykami, pojawił się Brendol. Coś do niej powiedział, swoim zdaniem zapewne pojednawczo. Według Maratelle – z pobłażaniem. A miała już za sobą długie tygodnie oblężenia, skazanego, wszyscy wiedzieli, na klęskę, oblężenia, w którym wcale nie chciała honorowo umierać. Ani z pieśnią na ustach umierać. Ani wziąwszy truciznę umierać. Nie chciała, szlag by to, umierać wcale. Sytuacja, w której wszyscy naokoło ćwiczyli honorne umieranie, cokolwiek działała jej na nerwy.  
     Do tego szczeniak jej męża rozwalił jej ukochaną zabawkę z dzieciństwa. Od papy.  
     Wobec czego Maratelle, usłyszawszy drogi mężowski głos, przestawił blaster na tryb najsilniejszy, wycelowała w stronę owego głosu i wówczas dopiero, gdy swołocz wreszcie umilkła z tymi swoimi „kochanie, kochanie, spokojnie”, spytała, czy ma ją zabić i czy woli nie mieć głowy czy dziurę w piersi.  
     Kątem oka spostrzegła, jak szczeniak, którego skrzydło drzwi ukrywało przed ojcowskim wzrokiem, entuzjastycznie kiwa głową. I prawie wtedy wystrzeliła, czysto odruchowo, jak na znak – odpadał przynajmniej problem niegrzeczności związanej z zabijaniem rodzica na oczach dziecka – ale w ostatniej chwili przypomniała sobie, że szczeniak właśnie zniszczył jej ukochanego Leosia, a w takim razie nie chce robić szczeniakowi przysługi. W drugiej chwili doszły do niej pozostałe, bardziej konwencjonalne kontrargumenty.  
     Wybuchła płaczem, raczej z bezsilności i żalu, że nie wystrzeliła, że moment przepadł, niż histerii. Rzuciła Brendolowi blasterem w twarz – złapał, szuja, nie wystrzeliło, od razu zabezpieczył – szczeniaka chlasnęła na odlew, i chlipiąc donośnie, poszła zbierać resztki Leosia, sprawdzać, czy nie da się go jakoś... zregenerować. Awanturę właściwą zrobiła później, wieczorem, w tamtym momencie nie miała na to siły. W ciągu dwóch tygodni ona dostała kolię, nawet ładną jak na oblężoną planetę, a szczeniak nowego  _Executora_.  
     Teraz, kiedy to wszystko stanęło jej przed oczyma, prawie się skrzywiła. Szczeniakowi lanie się należało, ale chlastać kilkulatka po twarzy, nawet jeśli życzył ojcu śmierci – sytuacja według decorum cokolwiek graniczna.  
     Na wspomnienie nałożyło się kolejne. Obrazek z holonetu. Trzask naczyń. Alarm. Entuzjastyczne kiwanie głową. Ognia. Czerwony błysk, idący po całej galaktyce. Napięta, sztucznie spokojna twarz Brendola może metr od lufy blastera. Swąd zabawkowego  _Executora_. Kiwanie głową. Strzelstrzelstrzel, proszę.  
     Trzeba było. Maratelle, nadal rytmicznie punktując opowieści Florentine melancholijnym uśmiechem i mruczeniem, westchnęła w duszy. Ech, szkoda, szkoda. Sorry, szczeniaku.  
  
  
Wspólnie z Florentine decydują, że nie mogą jednak spalić tej budy, zbyt podejrzane się to wyda. Ale przynajmniej przekonują Nową Republikę, że miejsce, tuż obok ruin Akademii, idealnie nadaje się na zrównanie z ziemią i sprzedaż inwestorom pod centrum handlowe. Najlepiej połączone z jakimś małym muzeum pamięci ofiar imperialnego terroru na Arkanis. Sporo dzieciaków w końcu zginęło nawet w samej Akademii.  
     Centrum handlowe nazywano obecnie oczywiście galerią, a nawet ostatnio – imperiami, księżycami, orbitami, republikami handlu. Maratelle, równie oczywiście, uważała nawet „centrum” za grubą przesadę, a fakt, iż tej nazwy używała, za swój własny kompromis ze światem. Ale to bez znaczenia. Nie zamierzała w tym konkretnym postawić stopy, może nie do końca życia – jeśli stworzą kącik do strzelana w generała Huksa, to się nawet chętnie przejdzie – niemniej przez kilka najbliższych dekad.  
     Tuż przed wyjazdem, pod sam koniec pakowania, Florentine podała jej zdjęcie noworodka. Tamto zdjęcie. Zaciskała usta.  
     — Ja nie potrafię — wykrztusiła wreszcie. — Nigdy nie będę w stanie... A to jest trop. Sama mówiłaś... sama wiem...  
     Maratelle zaschło w gardle.  
     — To jest najbezpieczniejszy, najmniej szkodliwy trop jaki być może.  
     — Wiem, mówiłaś, przepraszam, dziękuję — Florentine emocje plątały język. — Dziękuję, że pomyślałaś. Nigdy, nigdy, nigdy ci tego nie zapomnę. Że mogłam na niego sobie chociaż... Ale mamy teraz — wzrok jej uciekł do trójki przysposobionych dzieci, z namaszczeniem wypełniających wielką kolorowankę; wskazała na nie brodą — sama wiesz. Mamy je. Nie wolno nam ich znowu stra... narazić. Każdy trop to za dużo. Maretelle, proszę. — Chwyciła ją za nadgarstek. — Ja to przecież wiem, ale codziennie patrzę na nieg... w to zdjęcie. Nie będę potrafiła. Nie każ mi dłużej...  
     I Maratelle, skląwszy w duchu własne okrucieństwo – egotyzm, brak empatii, cokolwiek, cokolwiek, cokolwiek, co kazało jej w ogóle dopytywać – delikatnie wyjęła kopię, jedyne, ostatnie zdjęcie Armitage’a Huksa z jej dłoni. Poczekała, aż Florentine wyjdzie, nim nacisnęła „kasuj”. „Nadpisz”. Włóż nośnik do niszczarki, niech go przemiele na kwarc, znowu. Sypki piaseczek.  
     W kosmoporcie czekał na nie wojskowy statek, żołnierze, którzy może nie salutowali, ale żartowali sobie z nimi i ciepłymi uśmiechami kwitowali krzyki dzieci oraz bardzo widoczny już brzuch Maratelle. Pieniądze w wirtualnych, pozbawionych połączenia z siecią wekslach. Bezpieczeństwo.  
     Na Arkanis, gdy je żegnały, lało. Jak zawsze.  
  
  
Spakowane – spakowane. Papierkologia związana z przeniesieniem dzieci pod edukację domową – załatwiona. Statki gotowe. Baki pełne paliwa. Koordynaty pewne. Trasa ustalona. Zresztą, do rodziców nie mają daleko, a szlaki też raczej dobre, bezpieczne. Co oczywiście nie zmieniało faktu, że ochrona – wynajęta.  
     Maratelle został jeszcze tylko jeden drobiazg. Jeden dyndający, pachnący alkoholem sznureczek. Który to sznureczek właśnie, zmorzony alkoholem ciut mocniejszym, ciut bogatszym w składniki niż zwykle, pochrapywał na stole. Maratelle uśmiechnęła się pobłażliwie i poklepała go po policzku.  
     — Mężczyźni — westchnęła w stronę droida-barmana. — Proszę nie martwić, zadzwoniłam po znajomego, zaraz tu będzie i mi pomoże z tym nicponiem.  
     DJ, kiedy pouczony barman wskazał mu jej stolik, aż błysnął zębami. Szerzej niż zwykle.  
     — Zawsze jestem pełen podziwu dla twojej zdolności przedstawiania prawdy z pewnego punktu widzenia. I tworzenia umów. — Ucałował jej dłoń. Nie próbował się jąkać; słusznie, nie znosiła tej przykrywki. — Jakie to szczęście, że nie działasz w mojej branży. Nie dałbym rady z tak wspaniałą konkurencją.  
     — Pochlebstwa działają tylko na słabe umysły.  
     — Ani słowo nie było pochlebstwem, gwiazdo Światów Środka, ani słowo. Pomóc ci z nim?  
     — Gdybyś był łaskaw, wytrychu galaktyk.  
     DJ, przy całej swojej nonszalanckiej pozie, miał jednak sporo krzepy. Pewne cechy w tym zawodzie posiadać trzeba. Nawet dławiąc się śmiechem – na ten „wytrych galaktyk” – bez większego trudu uniósł Swifta i zaniósł go do swojego miejskiego stateczku, podczas gdy Maratelle regulowała rachunek. Zostawił jej wcześniej portfel.  
     — Komu go sprzedajesz? — spytała, kiedy już unosili się nad ulicami, a pan Swfit spoczywał, bezpiecznie ulalany kolejną porcją narkotyków, w luku bagażowo-imprezowym.  
     Kabina była dźwiękoszczelna, antypodsłuchowa, zabezpieczona przed hakowaniem. DJowi w tych kwestiach można było ufać.  
     — Obchodzi cię to?  
     — Względy bezpieczeństwa. To jest... bliska sprawa.  
     — Och, przecież wiem, supernowo układu Hosnian. — DJ obrócił ku niej głowę, jego uśmiech nabrał niebezpiecznego kształtu. — Nowej Republice. Ruch Oporu jest, jak widziałem na własne oczy, doszczętnie spłukany. Najwyższy Porządek po tym, ile mi zapłacili i ile będzie kosztował ich nowy ładny statek, też raczej nie zaspokoi moich potrzeb. No żeby tak kompletnie nie umieć gospodarować pieniędzmi...  
     — Tak to jest jak jednego przywódcę wychowuje księżniczka i hazardzista, a drugi dostaje nowiutkiego zabawkowego  _Executora_ dwa tygodnie po tym, jak popsuł poprzedniego — prychnęła Maratelle, bardzo, bardzo wykalkulowanie.  
     — Olala — zanucił DJ — a czy to ostatnie to jest darmowa informacja? Byłbym zachwycony, Maratelle, słońce mojej plugawej duszy, gdyby nie to, że nie ma, jak to mawiają, darmowych lunchów. W lunche, jako klient wielu jadłodajni charytatywnych, przytułków i podobnych instytucji, bym swoją drogą uwierzył. W informacje nie.  
     — To za ostatnio. Za opowieść o twojej przemiłej wizycie na pokładzie Najwyższego Porządku.  
     — Ach. Czyli zmieniasz umowę, wedle której tamta opowieść jest warta pięć procent nagrody, którą odpalą mi za Swifta?  
     — Nie zmieniam umów, DJ — głos Maratelle ciął. — Bierzesz całą... prawie całą nagrodę. Dostajesz ode mnie informacje z moich małych poszukiwań. Wiesz, czego chcę w zamian.  
     Twarz mężczyzny spoważniała.  
     — Dostaniesz to. A po drodze wszystko, cokolwiek Republika wyciągnie ze Swifta. Archiwa Najwyższego Porządku podczyściłem, kiedy bawiłem u nich na herbatce i rozróbie, skarbie. Archiwa Nowej Republiki są w trakcie czyszczenia, bo to jednak spory system, rozsiany po układach, a trochę brakuje im teraz ludzi w administracji. Tak, żebyś wiedziała, że ja też dotrzymuję umów – i daję miłe zaliczki.  
     Ułożyła głowę wygodniej na zagłówku. Eksponowała szyję. DJ na pewno rozczytuje manipulację – ale to nie znaczy, że jest na nią całkiem odporny. Że Maratelle nie czuje się, o paradoksie, bezpieczniej.  
     — Czemu go tam wtedy nie zabiłeś? — prawie wymruczała.  
     — Na jego własnym statku pełnym jego własnej armii? Marati, jeśli potrzebujesz wysłać rycerza w samobójczą misję, to raczej do Kotka. Pana Kotów? Kodów. Wiesz, kogo mam na myśli. A nawet on mógłby się zawahać. Zresztą, tam i tak był niezły bajzel. Kierownictwo się im wymieniło, z tego, co słyszałem...  
     — Nie musiałeś sprzedawać Ruchu Oporu.  
     Wybuchnął śmiechem.  
     — Kochanie, kochanie, gdybyś zobaczyła, jak durny plan miała ta banda dzieciaków, sama byś ich wydała. Nie mieli szans zabić Armie’ego. Nawet nie zamierzali próbować, co, przyznam, było akurat rzadkim przejawem rozsądku z ich strony.  
     — Nowy kanclerz to pewnie źle przyjął. W końcu, słyszałam, prawie tam zginęła Leia Organa. A on był chyba jej wielkim... zwolennikiem. Towarzyszem broni.  
     DJ machnął dłonią. Przy okazji skręcił na sąsiedni pas, cudem unikając staranowania przez statek ciężarowy.  
     — Nowy kanclerz był po prostu, jak wielu, wielkim fanem fantazji o złotym bikini księżniczki Lei uwięzionej przez złego władcę półświatka. Zresztą, księżniczka przeżyła, nie było co palić relacji z człowiekiem, który, ujmując skromnie, regularnie dostarcza porządny intel. Twoim wiernym sługą. — Odwrócił się całym torsem ku niej, ukłonił teatralnie. To, że uniknęli czołowego zderzenia z taksówką, zawdzięczali chyba tylko woli Mocy – oraz AI tamtego statku. — A propos wiernego sługi: w schowku jest dla ciebie prezent.  
     — Każesz damie samej sięgać po prezent?  
     Roześmiał się, wcisnął przycisk otwierania na konsolecie. Na kolana Maratelle wypadł zestaw biżuterii – całkiem ładny, kamienie ciemne jak kosmos, z bladymi żyłkami przypominającym galaktyki – i adres. Pracowni krawieckiej. Sądząc z miejsca drogiej.  
     — Tam nasz mały Armie zamawia mundury. Znaczy, nie on. Cała ta ich śmieszna gromadka mrocznych harcerzyków. Od dawna. Podejrzewam, że mógł to ustalić jeszcze, wybacz za wyrażenie, Brendol. Ostatnio żartowałaś, że chciałabyś to wiedzieć. A poza tym, nasi gieroje wykazują pewne przywiązanie do tych mundurów.  
     — Myślisz, że admirał Sloane...  
     — Admirał zajmę się ja i reszta. Nie mieszaj się w to, Maratelle.  
     — Już się wmieszałam.  
     — Nie mieszaj się bardziej — westchnął. — W biżuterii jest nadajnik. Aktywowany po biofaktorach stresu. Sama będziesz wiedziała, kiedy to założyć. Wyślemy z Kotkiem i Maz swoich, żeby mieli na ciebie oko. Powiedz ojcu, inaczej będzie problem z zabezpieczeniami waszej asteroidy. I nie, nie, nie, Maratelle. — Uniósł dłoń znad steru. — To jest nienegocjowalne. Nie ty przeglądałaś materiały na temat Sloane. Ja tak. I nie wątpię, że ona jednak zauważy zniknięcie Swifta.  
     Kobieta wydęła usta, ale ostre, taksujące spojrzenie DJa od razu powiedziało jej, że to nie zadziała. Resztę drogi przebyli w milczeniu. Podrzucił ją przecznicę od domu.  
     — Nie miej mi tego za złe. To dla twojego dobra — poprosił, otwierając jej drzwi. — Nie chciałbym być twoim wrogiem. Pamiętliwa jesteś.  
     — Nie o to chodzi. W ogóle go nie... — Wspięła się na palce, pocałowała go w policzek, nim powiedziała słowo za dużo. — To tylko pragmatyzm. Wysadzenie Hosnian zepsuło interesy. Zagroziło rodzinie, rodowi. Spokojowi domu. Chronię tylko... — szukała określenia, które nie zabrzmi patetycznie, nie znalazła — ...honor nazwiska.  
     Teraz w śmiechu DJ nie było cienia wesołości.  
     — Ależ oczywiście, panno Denavous. Honor nazwiska. Powiedz ojcu o naszych. — Przytulił ją przy pożegnaniu może o moment dłużej niż partner czysto biznesowy. — Postawię ci kogoś w zamian tutaj, żeby miał dodatkowe oko na wasz dom. Dobrej drogi jutro.  
     Zerknęła na zegarek.  
     — Już dzisiaj, DJ. To już dzisiaj.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tak, tak, tak, to jest krótkie i nic się w zasadzie nie dzieje. Czysty sentyment i worldbuilding, który jest zbędny, ot taki, dla mojej przyjemności. Across the Stars do potęgi, no bo wracamy do domu. ;) Ale następna część jest już w połowie napisana i wyszła taka jakby... długa... więc wolę to podzielić, żeby tak było w miarę równo.
> 
> Zmusiłam wykładowców architektury (zaprzyjaźnionych), żeby mi pomogli wymyślić ten dworek. Na pewno zepsułam cały ich wysiłek, próbując to oddać w narracji i psując założenia, ale tak żebyście wiedzieli - tam pod spodem był architektoniczny sens! ;)

Nakadia powitała ich wszystkich ładną, wiosenną pogodą – jak to planeta agrarna, cieszyła się zróżnicowanym klimatem, wieloma porami roku – i wielkim, urządzonym zgodnie z ich zaleceniami domem, nawet całkiem porządnie wysprzątanym przez wojskowe droidy. Na Nakadii akurat nie padało i Maratelle doszła do wniosku, że to bardzo dobra wróżba.  
     Rodzicom o tym, że spodziewa się dziecka, już na dniach, już za moment, Maratelle zamierzała napisać dopiero stąd, z nowego domu. Nie chciała zapeszać. Nie chciała, żeby zrobili coś głupiego. Nie chciała, żeby nie zrobili nic głupiego i w efekcie złamali jej serce swoim rozsądkiem wieków.  
     Wobec czego siada do holonagrania – wreszcie normalnego holonagrania, żadnych potajemnych wiadomości! – przy staroświeckim biurku, wypełniającym prawie cały pokój. Patrzy na ulicę za oknem. Okno zapewnia wyciszenie, do środka nie dostaje się ani dźwięk, ale wystarczy rzut oka, by stwierdzić, że tam na zewnątrz jest na pewno gwarno. Śmigają statki, czasami wojskowe, czasem na numerach dyplomatycznych, bo to teraz, jeszcze trochę, przejściowa siedziba Senatu przecież. Przechadzają się wielbiciele zdrowego trybu życia. Na ulicznych straganach kupcy oferują – cóż, zapewne wszystko, jak zwykle, ale głównie chyba jednak płody rolne. Na drzewie przed domem uwijają się ptaki, rosevki. Szkoda, że nie słychać ich ćwierkania, ładne jest, melodyjne.  
     Maratelle je zna. Maratelle jest w domu.  
     Musiała aż odsunąć sprzęt nagrywający, żeby go nie zamoczyć. Tutaj, na Nakadii, wszystko jest takie jak dawniej. Spokojne. Jakby cała ta wojna, to oblężenie, to przeklęte małżeństwo, te miesiące kombinowania, by uciec – jakby nic z tego się nie wydarzyło. Jakby jedyną pamiątką, zmianą, była Florentine, tłumek dzieci oraz radosna nowina, która właśnie rozdaje kopniaki w brzuchu Maratelle. Czyli, można powiedzieć, czysty zysk.  
     „Mamo i tato”, zaczyna, uspokoiwszy się nieco. „Kochani”, chce skasować, ale zostawia. „Tęskniłam. Kocham was. Wróciłam”, wszystko zaczyna i prawie kasuje. Zostawia, bo nie wie, czy zdobędzie się na coś więcej. „Jesteśmy już na Nakadii, wszyscy” – musi pamiętać potem o adresie, system pocztowy ma zakaz automatycznego dodawania. „Nakadia przepiękna, jak zawsze. Chciałabym, żebyście poznali dzieci. One też nie mogą się doczekać, chociaż są trochę... bardzo zestresowane”. Dzieci. Kolejne zdania na ich temat zdecydowanie uspokajają, są konkretne, pozwalają zebrać myśli, nawet ta o ciąży i Fanksie schodzi jej z ust w miarę gładko. Dzieci to teraz, dzieci to jutro. Nie ma sensu rozgrzebywać przeszłości. „Co u was? Mam nadzieję, że wiadomość zastanie was w dobrym zdrowiu. Przyjedźcie jak najszybciej, wszyscy was wyglądamy. Całuję, Marati”, a potem, na moment przed zamknięciem kanału, uniosła wzrok, spojrzała na brykającą rosevkę i znów wybuchła płaczem. „Po prostu przyjedźcie. Kocham was, kocham was, tak bardzo was kocham”.  
     Zdołała się opanować przed wysłaniem. „PS. Ale nie za szybko, dajcie sobie parę tygodni. Nie chcę plotek, a nuż obserwują dom, przezorny zawsze – sami wiecie”.  
  
  
Tutaj na niebie nadal jeszcze było widać system Hosnian. Nad Nakadią też, oczywiście, ale tam światło miasta spychało gwiazdy na enty plan. Na bioformowanej, częściowo dobudowanej mechanicznie asteroidzie rodziców, sztucznym satelicie układu, nocami koło ich dworu z niebem nie rywalizowało nic.  
     Na całym ciele niebieskim z ich dworem nie rywalizowało nic. Nawet nie próbowało. Cała asteroida została kupiona, rozbudowana, przetworzona i umieszczona w najwygodniejszym, najłagodniejszym klimatycznie miejscu układu przez ich ród wieki temu. Po reformie uwłaszczeniowej rodzina dostosowała swój dawny feudalny układ pod przymusy kapitalizmu, czyli zamieniła odpłatność w pracy na odpłatność w formie pieniężnej, czynsze i lokalne podatki. Jak to miał podobno skomentować jeden z jej praszczurów, tak też się dało żyć.  
     Tak też się dało żyć. Maratelle nawet nigdy nie pragnęłaby inaczej. Pola i łąki, pagórki, góry na południu planetoidki, lasy, ogrody, jeziora, rzeki, strumyczki, wszystko stworzone pod potrzeby estetyczne – no, pragmatyczne także, w przypadku portów, miasteczek, centrów wymiany handlowej; chociaż jeśli szło o przeżycie, to przodkowie byli dość rozsądni, by zapewnić swojemu siedlisku kompletną niezależność. Maratelle z rodziną wylądowała na prywatnym pasie. Okolica witała ich zachodem słońca, miękko nakładającym pomarańcze i żółcie na jasną zieleń równiny.  
     Kuzyn Pareira sam wyjechał po nich codziennym jachtem powietrznym, nie luksusowym, ale za to ładownym i szybkim. Sielanka. Maratelle przez chwilę znów poczuła się jak dziewczynka. Najmłodsze wnuczęta, te, które nigdy jeszcze nie były u dziadków, z okrzykami zachwytu obsiadły burty. Florentine, droidy i każdy przedstawiciel starszego pokolenia, który się nawinął, na przemian tłumaczyli im, co właśnie mijają.  
     Trzymali je z dala od Maratelle. Bardzo słusznie. Potrzebowała czasu dla siebie za każdym razem, kiedy wracała do domu. Na przemyślenia. Radość. Skupione przeżycie.  
     Tutejszy pałacyk uchodził za letni. Był jasny, lekki, pełen ażurowych wręcz detal architektonicznych, zbudowany, zależnie od skrzydła i fantazji danego przodka, z tutejszej odmiany marmuru, drewna, betonu i elementów metalu oraz szkła, dawniej – i po każdej renowacji – głównie biały, teraz pokryty delikatną patyną. Maratelle tak go wolała, co, prawdę mówiąc, wstrzymywało kolejne interwencje renowatorów. Papa nie chciał jej robić przykrości.  
     Z góry widać było idealnie, że frontalne, witające gości skrzydło jest wyższe niż ukryty za nim i wewnętrznym dziedzińcem czworobok, faktyczna główna, najstarsza część, połączona z pozostałymi trzema skrzydłami skomplikowanym systemem dobudówek, atriów, krużganków, śluz, napowietrznych łączników i każdych innych wykwitów tysiącleci myśli architektonicznej.  
     Najstarsza część miała dwa piętra, wysokie, bo sala balowa. Front, dobudowany przez następne pokolenia w chwili szczytowego rozwoju rodu, oczywiście musiał być wyższy, miał więc trzy. Kolejne pokolenia, wychowywane już w epoce, gdy także właścicielom pałacyków zaczęła przystawać skromność i minimalizm, nie próbowały pokonać szlachetnego przodka, pozostałe dwa skrzydła trzymały się więc – mniej więcej – wyznaczonej przez front wysokości. Nie licząc fikuśnej wieżyczki, postawionej całkiem niedawno, bo przez prapradziadka Maratelle, Francelota, dla jego pierwszej żony, Vildegardy. Vildegarda zmarła zresztą, bezpotomnie, jeszcze przed ukończeniem budowy, co tylko skłoniło prapradziadka do podwyższenia wieży o dodatkowe piętro z grobowcem i wysoki, metalowy dach, sam w sobie wielki jak z dwie-trzy kondygnacje, cały dzień łapiący słońce w kolektory i buchający przez to światłem. Miał symbolizować wieczysty płomień życia.  
     Druga żona Francelota, sporo od niego młodsza, zaraz po śmierci prapradziadka nakazała zmniejszenie mocy generatorów na dachu i przekierowanie nadwyżek na potrzeby energetyczne całego domostwa. Ale pozwoliła małżonkowi leżeć wraz z Vildegardą na tym funeralnym piętrze. Sama wolała grób w pobliskim siedlisku, nawet nie obok swojego męża, a kochanka czy kochanki – tutaj przekazy rodzinne nieco się rozchodziły, a grobowiec był familijny, leżeli tam i brat, i siostra – nie w labiryncie nekropoli samego rodu. Echa tego skandalu nie milkły przez dekady, jeszcze Maratelle pamiętała, że mówiono o tym z wielkim oburzeniem i ściszonym głosem, a co starsze ciotki: niemal ze splunięciem przez ramię.  
     Albo proszę: południowa ściana jednego skrzydła z góry wyglądała na ściętą, w jednym miejscu szła pod ostrym kątem i tworzyła prawie zygzak, okalający wypielęgnowany placyk naokoło pięknego, rosłego drzewa lulari. Ksesimir, praszczur stawiający to konkretne skrzydło, uwielbiał owo drzewo i szept wiatru w jego liściach do tego stopnia, że stanowczo zakazał wycinki czy nawet przesadzenia.  
     Maratelle wpatrywała się w ten pomnik rodzinnego bajzlu, wielkiej rodzinnej historii, w którym lądowali powoli a majestatycznie, jak to państwo powinni, i czuła, jak ściska jej się serce. Wzruszenie. Ostatnie strzępki tęsknoty. Rodzice. Dom. Wszystko, o co walczyła, zębami i pazurami, wszystko, co trzymało ją przy życiu, wszystko, co stanowiło pannę Maratelle Denavous. A nikogo innego, szepnęła sobie samej, nigdy nie było.  
     Przez chwilkę aż żałuje, że nie może pokazać tego wszystkiego DJowi – przestałby się może podśmiechiwać – ale zaraz przegania myśl. I tak na pewno kiedyś ją sprawdził, zna te anegdotki i irytowałby ją, prostując rodzinne zmyślenia faktami z archiwów. Zresztą, jeśli chłopcy oraz dziewczęta DJ siedzieli ukryci na orbicie, to pewnie także w najbliższych kosmoportach. Przekażą mu. Opowieści, zdjęcia, wszystko.  
     Potem zeszła z pokładu, już za całą dzieciarnią, przeszła przez pomniejszy dziedziniec, od lądowiska do holu, zobaczyła sylwetki rodziców, witające ich aż z tego śmiesznego, eklektycznego ganka – i nie myślała już o niczym.  
     — Papo! — Pewnie sobie zakurzyła sukienkę, biegnąc, ale furda, grunt, że już tonęła w ojcowskim uścisku.  
  
  
Fanx przepraszał, z takim lękiem, jakby nawet na odległość, nawet przez holonagranie, miała mu wydrapać oczy, że jednak nie będzie mógł jej towarzyszyć przy porodzie – nagła mobilizacja, bitwa, która podobnie jak tyle poprzednich ma być najostatniejszą. Najważniejszą.   
     Potem dostanę miesiąc urlopu, stwierdza chłopak w wiadomości, szybko, wesoło, na pokrycie strachu. Cały miesiąc żeby być ze swoją kruszyną. Podobno z kokpitu jego statku zdjęcia z USG wyparły nawet wizerunki roznegliżowanych Twi’lekanek. Maratelle wyobrażała sobie, jak bardzo koledzy mu zazdroszczą. Maratelle odpisała, że rozumie i nic się nie stało, będzie czekać, chociaż w duchu miała trochę – nie tyle żalu czy złości, co napięcia. Wolałaby mieć spotkanie rodziców i Fanksa za sobą, przeskoczyć przez to kłamstwo, zobaczyć, jak zadziała, zakleić dziury, poprawić dekoracje.  
     No ale trudno, nie zawsze dostajemy, co chcemy. Na przykład rodzice nadal nie odpisali, chociaż minęło już ładne kilka dni od przylotu na Nakadię. Maratelle zajmowała się wykańczaniem i urządzania domu, nocami słuchała śpiewu rosevek, uczyła dzieciarnię nakadyjskich potocyzmów, jedzenia, pogody, fauny i flory. Maratelle przeglądała rubryki towarzyskie, żeby na szybko dowiedzieć się, co u dalszych krewnych oraz znajomych, do kogo będzie się mogła zgłosić, kogo zaprosić na powitalny bal w nowym domu, gdy już to wszystko nieco okrzepnie.  
     Maratelle umierała za strachu, ale nie dawała tego poznać nawet sobie samej: zaciskała zęby, zakładała najpiękniejsze suknie, najcudowniejsze perfumy, spoglądała w lustro i czuła się, nakazywała sobie samej czuć się, jak królowa wszechświata. Kobieta rodzi się, myślała, otulona zapachem ziół i kwiatów, czystym jak sama wiosna, ze wszechświatem u stóp. To mężczyźni muszą o niego walczyć, starać się, płacić komuś – albo i zabijać – żeby przytrzymywano im drzwi i odsuwano krzesła. Nie ona. Nie jej córki. Nie Florentine, nawet jeśli nadal, biedactwo, miewała takie odruchy – tu podskocz, tutaj podaj, skul się przed mundurem. To tylko ta wojna postawiła przez moment wszystko na głowie. Ale już przecież wróciły do domu, już po wszystkim. Dzieci tyle przeszły, dziećmi się trzeba zająć, a nie użalać nad sobą.  
     Dzieciom nic nie brakuje, Maratelle sama widzi, że w jej kupowaniu im wszystkiego, po prostu wszystkiego – w ich proszeniu o wszystko – jest już za dużo z kompulsji. I wie, że to ona będzie się musiała jakimś cudem powstrzymać, już pewnie niedługo, bo Florentine, chociaż potrafiła żyć bardzo skromnie, nie miała – jeszcze, jeszcze – głowy do planowania większych wydatków, obracania dużymi kwotami. Póki starcza do pierwszego, to jest dobrze. A starczyłoby im jeszcze na bardzo wiele pierwszych. Jednak pieniądz lubi być obracany, Maratelle lubi pieniądze, Maratelle wie, że ogólna kasa rodu, z której wydzielą im teraz na życie, wystarczy co prawda na owo życie całkiem wygodne – ale można mieć więcej, o tyle więcej, dla dzieci, dla przyszłości, dla splendoru, który kiedyś odziedziczą. Zwłaszcza gdy, dzięki rodzinnej poduszeczce, nie trzeba się bać inwestować.  
     Wobec czego Maratelle, jak każdego popołudnia, siedziała z Florentine, czytającą akurat książkę o tutejszej kuchni – Maratelle nie zastanawiała się przed podbojem Arkanis, tak po prawdzie, czy dziewczyna wybrała zawód z jakiejkolwiek pasji, czy tak po prostu wyszło; a proszę, jednak to pierwsze – nad herbatą i rozpisywała siateczki powiązań, tutaj znajomi z wojska, tutaj przyjaciele rodziny, czego brakuje jednym, czego drugim, co jest na Nakadii tonami, ale przydałoby się na Arkanis, takie tam, podstawowe rozeznanie rynku, kiedy weszły droidy i powiedziały, że państwo Denavous proszę o zgodę na lądowanie na domowym pasie.  
     Florentine niemal upuściła czytnik. Maratelle się zakrztusiła herbatą, ale już kiwała głową, że tak oczywiście, natychmiast, inaczej mamusia się gotowa obrazić, że jej kazały czekać. Gwiazdy, to dopiero by było. Chociaż może by się nie obraziła, bo Maratelle przy nadziei, był chyba przesąd, że nie wolno...  
     — Jak ja wyglądam? — spytała, prawie bez tchu. — Jak ja wyglądam? Florentine?  
     — Bardzo ładnie, proszę pa... Maratelle.  
     Już od wielu, wielu tygodni, ba, miesięcy, dziewczynie nie zdarzyło się tak pomylić. Już dawno nie stała aż tak na baczność i nie rzucała się pomagać droidom z całego domu, naraz wszystkim zaprzęgniętym do szybkiego sprzątania, sprowadzenia dzieci, upewnienia się, że znośnie wyglądają, zrobienia czegoś, czegokolwiek, żeby „to jakoś wyglądało”.  
     Maratelle w tym czasie poprawiała włosy, szale, szukała perfum, ogólnie i w szczególe traciła głowę – a potem droidy zaanonsowały gości, którzy to goście mniej więcej w połowie przemowy je po prostu odsunęli i weszli na – zabałaganione! jeszcze przed staranniejszym remontem! – pokoje.  
     Co nastąpiło potem, Maratelle nie pamiętała. Jakby ją trafiła jakaś fuga-miniaturka, taka na trzy okamgnienia. Niemniej musiała zachować się logicznie i poprawnie, bo mama nie była na nią potem zła ani trochę, nic nie leżało potrzaskane na ziemi, nic nie zostało stratowane.  
     Kiedy Maratelle wróciła do siebie, po tej chwileczce, to tonęła już w ramionach ojca i powtarzała, becząc, tak jak kiedyś, gdy jako dzieciak zgubiła się w co mniej uporządkowanej części ich majątku, powtarzała w kółko, bez tchu, „tato, papo, tatusiu, tak się bałam”.  
     Ale koniec końców była dzielna, zawsze. Opanowała się, chociaż gwiazdy wiedzą, ile to jej zajęło, wyślizgnęła z uścisków, spod dłoni we włosach, spod tych cichych słów, tak przeraźliwych cichych, jakby papa ledwo mógł mówić „ciii, kochanie, już po wszystkim, już dobrze, już po wszystkim, jesteśmy tutaj”. Wróciła do roli gospodyni.  
     Florentine stała z tyłu, tuż przy wejściu do pokoju, niemal jakby zamierzała uciec. Za nią tłumek dzieci, z Kasprem na przedzie, prawie jak obrońcą. Wszystkie speszone do poziomu przerażenia. Ale mama już tam była, przykucnięta, żeby dobrze widzieć nawet te najmniejsze, już o coś je zagadywała cichym, miękkim głosem. Maratelle zaraz podeszła, ni to westchnęła, ni to odchrząknęła lekko, przyciągnęła Florentine bliżej.  
     Mama wyprostowała się natychmiast, uśmiechnęła, tym razem do nich.  
     — Przepraszam. Po prostu zobaczyłam dzieci i... i nie mogłam się powstrzymać. Tak bardzo chciałam je wreszcie poznać. — Cóż, nawet jeśli kłamstwo, to takie, w które się łatwo wierzy. — Florentine, jestem, oboje jesteśmy, ci tak bardzo wdzięczna, wdzięczni, za wszystko, co zrobiłaś dla naszej córki, za... — i coś w kształcie jej ust podpowiedziało Maratelle, że mama się prawie pomyliła, prawie padło to „wierność”; ale powstrzymała się sama, nim córka choćby uścisnęła jej ramię — ...twoją przyjaźń.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja to kiedyś - jak skończę - zredaguję i wtedy będzie lepsze (ba, małe ja się cofnęło i poredagowało poprzednie części, dodawszy im miejscami nieco informacji ;)) No ale, ale. Tu już powinna być Sloane, ale OCZYWIŚCIE kto się nie może powstrzymać przed dodawaniem kolejnych głupot? No, tak, ja. Ale się cieszę, że jest trochę więcej interakcji między młodszym pokoleniem, bo ono jest tutaj tak bardzo na drugim planie, że nawet nie ma imion - to się powinno, czysto administracyjnie, poprawić w następnym rozdziale ;) - ale znowuż, to nie jest o tym historia, a bawienie się w Tolkiena i robienie drzewek genealogicznych, z których się w ogóle w samej opowieści nie skorzysta, jest fajne tylko w przypadku Tolkiena. ;) Tutaj bez sensu.
> 
> I oczywiście mimo wydzielania poprzednich 2 tysięcy słów i tak wyszło długie.

  — Musimy porozmawiać.  
     Pareira złapał ją już w korytarzu do sypialni, późno w noc. Ale przed sypialnią był salonik, w saloniku kącik do robienia herbaty, nie trzeba było nawet zawracać głowy droidom. Zresztą z kuzynem Pareirą, młodszym o ponad dekadę, Maratelle łaziła dawniej po drzewach – oficjalnie: pilnowała, żeby on z tych drzew nie spadł – i nocami uprawiała hazard, gdzie w zastaw szły, poza dziecięcymi tajemnicami, także sprawy tak ważne, jak prawo do wyboru małżonka, ze względu na wiek, powiedzieli potem rodzice, niespecjalnie wiążące. Kuzyna Pareirę można było, znaczy podejmować nawet w koszuli nocnej na własnym łóżku, z chichotami, bitwą na poduszki i wszelkimi innymi atrybutami niewinności.  
     — Kafu o tej porze nie, prawda?  
     — Dawaj i kafu. Ostatnio mało sypiam. Niewiele już na mnie działa.  
     O. Posłała mu czułe, delikatnie zaniepokojone spojrzenie. Mów. Ale kuzyn nie chwycił.  
     — Ci szpiedzy, o których prosiłaś ojca... Wiem, od kogo oni są. Wiem, że to trochę... raczej większy kaliber.  
     — Naprawdę? — Otworzyła szerzej oczy. — A już myślałam, że swaci i kolejni absztyfikanci.  
     — To nie są żarty.  
     — Gdybyś musiał się naznosić tyle konkurów, co ja, wiedziałbyś, że sprawy mariażu też są bardzo poważne. Większy kaliber. Bez „raczej”.  
     Pareira westchnął. Miało się jednak, pomyślała Maratelle z satysfakcją, tę dekadę z hakiem więcej doświadczenia. Fakt, że kuzyn należał do tej części rodziny, która brała roczną pensję od Rady Rodu i, całkiem z niej oraz swoich siedlisk kontenta, niespecjalnie bawiła się w biznesy czy polityki, też teraz biedakowi pewnie nie pomagał.  
     — Marati. — Kuzyn był bardzo, bardzo poważny. — Nie mieszaj się w to. Proszę. Ojciec ci nic nie powie, nie jest w stanie, nie po tym, co było na Arkanis, więc ja muszę.  
     O. A to ciekawa informacja.  
     — Toż jego nie było na Arkanis.  
     — Właśnie. Czuje się winny, przecież musisz wiedzieć. Rozumie, że cię zawiódł. Rozumie, wie, że odtąd ufasz tylko sobie samej, że masz... sekrety i własne sprawy, i własne sposoby obrony, że szukasz dróg ucieczki. Jako człowiek o pokolenia młodszy powiedziałbym, że widzi traumę i rozumie ją. Ja też, Marati. Naprawdę.  
     — Jeśli sądzisz, że ja przeżyłam traumę, to powinieneś był widzieć wtedy Florentine. Albo Kaspra. Albo Joseline. Albo...  
     Oczy Pareirze pociemniały.  
     — Współczuję Florentine z całego serca. Wszyscy współczujemy. Florentine jest perłą w koronie rodziny, tak samo jak ty, Marati.  
     — ...I wiele innych.  
     — Nasza rodzina ma to szczęście, że jej korona jest ciężką od najpiękniejszych kamieni galaktyki. Nikt nie wyrzuca z myśli Florentine, Marati, jeśli tego się boisz. Florentine to rodzina.  
     No, spróbowałaby tylko ktokolwiek powiedzieć, że nie, podważyć kompetencje i wybór, i znaczenie słów Maratelle.  
     — Doradcy duchowi są gotowi, jeśli chcecie, zawsze gotowi.  
     Doradcy, z jednej rodziny Iktotchi służyli im od co najmniej trzech wieków. Bardzo oddani. Dobrze szpiedzy, także, ale przede wszystkim wybitni filozofowie i teolodzy. Z odpowiednio dla swojej rodowej funkcji elastycznym systemem moralności. Miło się z nimi gawędziło na przyjęciach. Po Arkanis, kiedy już się uspokoiło, Maratelle wysłała do nich dzieci. Sama też była parę razy, ale raczej dla dyskusji niż głębszej terapii.  
     — Twój ojciec nic ci nie powie, bo sądzi, że nie ma prawa. Dlatego ja cię proszę, Marati, proszę. Cokolwiek robisz, daj spokój. Wyplącz się z tego, póki możesz. Jeśli nie możesz, zmniejsz udział. Tutaj jesteś bezpieczna. Jesteś w domu. W najgorszym razie, który nie nadejdzie, wyrzucimy wszystkich najemców, którzy nie mieszkają tutaj od przynajmniej czterech pokoleń, włączymy najsilniejsze tarcze i maskowanie. Znikniemy z każdego radaru. Nikt nie da rady wylądować.  
     — I kiedy będą wysadzać cały system, nawet nas nie zauważą?  
     — Marati, Marati, Marati — powiedział to miękko, czule, ale na długim wydechu. Emocje oraz zmęczenie pod spodem. — Sądząc z plotek, to – nie zrozum mnie źle, jesteś naszą gwiazdą i brylantem, jesteśmy z ciebie i Florentine dumni, wasze nazwisko dzięki tobie znowu wybrzmiewa złotymi zgłoskami, nie zrozum mnie źle – ale z plotek nie wynika, żeby obecne kierownictwo Najwyższego Porządku było w stanie emocjonalnym pozwalającym zniszczyć system, w którym...  
     Dała mu w twarz, oczywiście. Prosiła przecież, tyle razy, żeby o tym ani słowa – a tutaj, znowu, w samiutkim domu!  
     — Jeśli próbujecie użyć Florentine jako zakładnika, to jutro wylatuję. — Akurat. Sama przecież, w głębi duszy, także dlatego zgodziła się na przyjazd, żeby chronić dom.  
     Zdumienie na twarz Pareiry od razu jej powiedziało, że on nawet nie pomyślał, nie śmiał pomyśleć w tych kategoriach, pewnie nie więcej niż przez przelotny, zaraz zepchnięty do podświadomości moment. Dobrze. Czyli jednak Maratelle mierzyła się nie ze zdradą, tylko brakiem taktu. To ją uspokoiło, natychmiast.  
     — Nigdy byśmy...  
     — Wiem. Przepraszam. Za zarzut. Ale nie mówmy o tym, proszę.  
     — I to właśnie jest działanie oparte na traumie. Musimy o tym pomówić, Marati. Musimy coś ustalić. Sprawa nie zniknie dlatego, że będziesz o niej milczała.  
     To akurat prawda. Znaczy, zniknęła na całkiem długo, ale „całkiem długo” to nie jest „na zawsze”. Maratelle uczyła się na błędach i właśnie dlatego coś teraz robiła. Tylko niespecjalnie mogła o tym wspomnieć, uspokoić kuzyna.  
     — Od mówienia też się wiele nie zmieni. Tylko smutku przybędzie.  
     — Mhm. Ale poprosiłaś ojca, żeby wpuścił statki szpiegujące najnowszego typu do naszej strefy powietrznej. Statki tak zakamuflowane, że systemy kosmiczne w ogóle ich nie widzą, te lądowe ledwo dają radę. Podjęłaś jakieś działania, Marati. Mamy chyba prawo wiedzieć, jakie. Na co się narażasz. Wyperswadować ci. Albo pomóc.  
     — Sama dam sobie radę — odpowiedziała odruchowo i już wiedziała, że błędnie, że kuzyn właśnie jej zaraz zacznie o traumach.  
     Ale nie zaczął. Patrzył na nią znad kawy, długo.  
     — Pewnie tak — stwierdził wreszcie, delikatnie. — Dałaś już sobie tyle razy. Tylko chcielibyśmy ci pomóc. Znać cenę. Zmniejszyć cenę. Cokolwiek teraz zrobisz, będzie cię kosztowało... bardzo drogo. I nie mówię o pieniądzach.  
     Jakie to było słodkie, że kuzyn się martwił. Kuzyn, z wyżyn swojego bezpiecznego życia na pensji, zapewne nawet nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić, co mogło oznaczać słowo „cena”. Pokręciła więc tylko głową, dolała sobie herbaty, jemu kawy. Dom to dom. Interesów nie będzie do niego wnosić.  
     Tym razem Pareira wypił całą filiżankę, nim się odezwał.  
     — Florentine to rodzina — szepnął, już unosząc obronnie dłonie. — A, przepraszam, że przy tobie wspominam, to jest jednak jej syn.  
     Wstała, natychmiast.  
     — Nie waż się – albo wyjdź.  
     — Marati, próbuję ci tylko przedstawić sprawę z mniej straumatyzowanego, zewnętrznego punktu widzenia...  
     I wtedy ją olśniło.  
     — Rada — zniżyła głos do cichego syku — ma plany? Rada widzi możliwości? Powiedzą, że nie używają mnie czy Florentine, tylko że szczeniak ma prawo do nazwiska, tak? Ma prawo wiedzieć? Ubiorą to w słowa o krwi i honorze, o naszym dobru? Przypomnij w takim razie Radzie, jakie ma kompetencje. Niewielkie. I polityka oraz prywatne sprawy żadnej z zrzeszonych rodzin nie są ich częścią. Rada ma tylko gospodarzyć wspólnymi funduszami. Pilnować, żeby rosły. Płacić pensje. Upewniać się, że nikt z nas nie wyląduje w rynsztoku, chyba że na własne życzenie. Przypomnij to Radzie – dostali ładną nazwę, ale nic więcej. W każdej chwili może ich zastąpić AI finansowe. Na ambicjach politycznych się wywrócą, nie potrafią – nie mają kompetencji – ta głupia gra o władzę za wiele nas kosztowała. Wycofaliśmy się przy Trzeciej Wojnie Kwitnienia, jak z pół arystokracji, i mieliśmy wszyscy rację. Jeśli te parę wieków wystarczyło Radzie, by zapomnieć planety tak zniszczone, że jeszcze przez pokolenia nic na nich nie kwitło, rodziny, które wymarły, miliardy straconych istnień, to owszem, wróć do nich i przypomnij, koniecznie. Proszę. I że śmierć z głodu jest znacznie gorsza niż w supernowej. Dla naszego wspólnego dobra, niech się zajmują finansami. Dywidendy z kopalni na D’auth były ostatnio opóźnione.  
     — Popadasz w paranoję, Marati. Rada, jak słusznie zauważyłaś, pełni w zasadzie rolę bankiera. Nie zamierza z niej wychodzić. Biorąc pod uwagę, że obecnie utrzymujemy ładne kilkanaście tysięcy osób, to byłoby zresztą niemożliwe. Za dużo sprzecznych interesów. Jestem pewien, że paru naszych odległych kuzynów służy w tej armijce księżniczki Lei. Ktoś tam inny był na Hosnian Prime. Przy tej liczbie... krewnych i powinowatych nie da się mieć jednej polityki. Wszyscy zdają sobie z tego sprawę. Rada wypłaca pensje i co się dzieje dalej, to jej nie obchodzi.  
     Maretelle przyjrzała się mu. Długo. Dokładnie. Mówił prawdę, ale coś za ładnie ułożona ta prawda była. Wiele musieli o tej prawdzie ostatnio myśleć. Rozważać. Wahać się. Może zresztą mniej Rada, a bardziej sam drogi kuzyn. Dotarł już wszak do smugi cienia. Mógł zacząć rozmyślać z żalem o tym, jak jego spokojne, wygodne życie na posiadłości i pensji, było, cóż puste. Bez znaczenia dla światów. Mógł zacząć roić o wielkości.  
     Lepiej by mu było kupić sobie nowiutki statek w ramach tego kryzysu wieku średniego. Bezpieczniej. Dobrze jednak zrobiła, że tak na niego fuknęła. Takie głupie pomysły należy dusić w zarodku.  
     — Ty też byś na tym nie zyskał — dorzuciła, już łagodniej. — Ani nikt z twoich. Jeśli twój szwagier potrzebuje kontraktu w zbrojeniówce, jeśli ty potrzebujesz, to tylko powiedz, załatwimy to. Nawet ja sama załatwię. Normalnie. Bez wpływania na niebezpieczne wody.  
     — Nie zamierzałem. — Ale w jego spojrzeniu nie było oburzenia czy zaskoczenia; palcami bębnił o oparcie. — Choćby dlatego, że nie sądzę, żeby cała ta... awantura... dobrze się skończyła dla awanturujących. Zniszczenie systemu to nie przelewki. Cała galaktyka się mobilizuje. Nawet jeśli tego jeszcze po niej oficjalnie nie widać. Kontraktów w zbrojeniówce jest teraz od groma i ciut, złoty czas dla szwagra, dziękuję za troskę. Wszystkie nieoficjalne. I są płacone nie kredytami, a powiedzmy, biżuterią. Obywatele sami dają rządom, Marati, na razie nawet bez ustaw. Dużo i hojnie.  
     — Nie chcą umierać.  
     — Prawda? Któżby przypuszczał. A smarkacza wrzucili, można rzec, na plakaty. Jest twarzą dla tego strachu. Ci wszyscy starzy pułkownicy, ludzie w cieniu, co jak znamy życie mu kazali, oni się może z tego wyłgają. I tak, myślałem o tym, Marati, myślałem, ale nie jestem głupi i kocham rodzinę bardziej niż jakieś... błyskotki. Staruszkowie się może wyłgają, ale on – nie ma mowy. — Potrząsnął głową. — Durny szczyl. Tylko interesów i krwi nam napsuł, a nawet bez... bez pomyślunku! Bez sensu! Florentine — dodał ciszej, bardzo cicho; palce mu nagle zastygły — też to wszystko wie. Ona jest bardzo mądra, chociaż tyle milczy. I bardzo dobra, dla mnie zawsze... Taka dobra. — Przeciągnął ręką po twarzy. — Nie wyobrażasz sobie nawet, jak jej współczuję. Nie mogę przestać myśleć, co ja bym zrobił, gdyby... — przełknął ślinę. — Tak wiedzieć, siedzieć i czekać, aż cała galaktyka zacznie święto... Na całej asteroidzie wprowadziliśmy cenzurę prewencyjną, AI łapie każde zdjęcie, każdą wzmiankę, zabroniliśmy mieszkańcom gadać, bo panie w nerwach, tylko tak sobie wyobrażam, że to nic nie daje, bo człowiekowi się cały czas telepie po umyśle, od wewnątrz...  
     Maratelle chciała mu kazać natychmiast przestać. Tylko coś – może jakieś resztki przyzwoitości, może to nieszczęsne wychowanie – zamknęło jej gardło.  
     — Już niedługo. Mam nadzieję — dorzuciła szybko, szybciutko, byle się nie zdradzić. — Tak będzie dla niej lepiej niż... niż się szamotać. Już raz dała radę. Ma nas, ma mnie, ma nas wszystkich. To silna kobieta, zawsze sama mówi, że nie dla niej wielkopańskie histerie. Nie róbmy z tego dramy jak u Skywalkerów.  
     — To już jest. Dokładnie ta sama drama. Marati, nawet silni ludzi mają swój próg wytrzymałości. Porozmawiaj chociaż z ojcem, proszę.  
     Jakby go miała martwić. O nie. Nie ma mowy. Nigdy. Wobec czego spojrzała w oczy kuzyna, uśmiechnęła się i rozpoczęła rozmowę na temat gatunków herbaty. Kilka uprawiali nawet tutaj, w specjalnie ukształtowanej części, w sztucznej biosferze, zapewniającej warunki do stworzenia idealnego smaku. Prawie każdy w rodzinie kiedyś tam eksperymentował i starał się stworzyć własny.  
     Jeśli Pareira chciał przekonywać Maratelle dalej, to zabrakło mu woli. Zszedł na herbaty, kawy, ciasta i – kobieta przysięgłaby – zrobił to z ulgą.  
  
  
Kafijka. To imię wybrali razem z Fanksem. Kafijka. Ładne. Kafijka rodzi się kilka dni przed bitwą nad Travesii, gdzieś tam w najdalszych Rubieżach, jednym z licznych po-traktowych małych konfliktów. Fanx, oczywiście, próbował w wiadomościach przekonać Maratelle, że to wcale nie mały, ale bardzo istotny konflikt, bo po długim tropieniu złapią wreszcie jednego z postimperialnych watażków, jednego z najważniejszych, i to będzie już naprawdę, naprawdę koniec Imperium. Maratelle mu oczywiście nie wierzyła, ale w zasadzie była zadowolona. Ostateczny koniec, jest dziwnie pewna, nie tylko wpakowałby jej Fanksa na stałe do domu, lecz również zapewne oznaczałby znalezienie – oraz, dajcie gwiazdy, natychmiastowe zabicie – Brendola. A to mogłoby się okazać... problematyczne. Zwłaszcza gdyby Republika wolała jednak proces.  
     Chociaż teraz, na Nakadii, Maratelle nie przejmowała się tym wszystkim tak bardzo. Groza Arkanis wydawała się odległa, prawie nieprawdziwa. Na Nakadii, w Środkowych Światach, gdzie jest córką starego rodu, Republika nic nie może jej zrobić. Nie za jedno niefortunne małżeństwo. Na Arkanis byle żołnierz mógłby jej, zwęszywszy trop, wpakować ładunek energetyczny w plecy. Wprowadzić do celi przesłuchań. Cokolwiek. Na Nakadii trzeba byłoby nakazów, procesów, adwokatów, prokuratorów chętnych do stawienia zarzutów. Nic z tego by się nie stało. Ale jednak lepiej nie kusić losu.  
     Kafijka Denavous-Poseth rodzi się kilka dni przed bitwą nad Travesii. Kafijka wygląda dokładnie tak, jak wszystkie ludzkie noworodki, jest mała, nos ma zniekształcony akcją porodową, płacze albo śpi, ma te śmiesznie błękitne oczy i dużo włosków na głowie. Nie ma żółtaczki poporodowej, więc jest całkiem czerwona.  
     Kafijka jest najpiękniejszy dzieckiem, jakie Maratelle kiedykolwiek widziała.  
     Miłość ją dławi od pierwszej chwili, od momentu, w który droidy, mama, Florentine oraz milion ciotek, wszystkie oczywiście obecne, żeby Maratelle wesprzeć, oczyściwszy wstępnie małą, kładą ją na jej brzuchu. Maratelle jest pewna, że umrze, że udusi się miłością, że to niemożliwe, żeby przeżyć coś takiego i w ogóle oddychać, pomieścić własne serce, że to wszystko, myśli, jest straszny banał, potworna klisza, tani melodramat, ale to nie ma znaczenia, bo czuje się, jakby połknęła supernową, jakby to był jej własny koniec i początek.  
     Holonagrania wysłała Fanksowi dopiero kilka godzin później, już spokojna, wymyta, ubrana, uczesana, umalowana, już odespawszy wysiłek. Na zdjęciach wszystko jest czyste, ona tak niepokalana, jakby to dziecko spadło jej z nieba, nie wyszło wśród krwi spomiędzy jej bioder. To właśnie takie zdjęcia, jakie młody oficer, młody mężczyzna, chciałby zobaczyć. Nie ma co, jak to ujęła mama, traumatyzować chłopaczka.  
     Chłopaczek odpisał w tempie nadgalaktycznym, używając wojskowych kanałów, najpewniej plwając na jakieś zasady tajności i ciszy w eterze. On też miał przełożonych, ale Maratelle obstawiała, że tamci wiedzą, że się nawet zgodzili.  
     Na holonagraniu oficer Poseth po prostu płakał. Śmiał się, też, oczywiście, ale poza tym po prostu płakał jak dziecko przez pierwsze pięć minut. Maratelle nie sądziła, ze można płakać w taki sposób, że aż łuna szczęścia bije. A jednak. Nawet rodziców, patrzących z pewnym sceptycyzmem na cały ten – och, niech będzie, związek – trochę to zmiękczyło.  
     — No tak, oni zaraz przed akcją, nie mogą pić — mruknął papa. — Nic dziwnego, że go napięcie wykończyło.  
     Kafijka rodzi się kilka dni przed bitwą nad Travesii, kolejną wygraną potyczką Nowej Republiki, starciem tak małym, że nawet nie wejdzie do żadnego podręcznika, choćby układowego. To bardzo fortunne, bo dzięki temu dziewczynka nie zostaje pogrobowcem, gdy to małe, nieistotne starcie odbiera Fanksowi, oficerowi Posethowi, życie. Odbiera też je poimperialnemu watażce i jego podkomendnym, bo ostatni z nich decydują się włączyć system autodestrukcji już po złożeniu broni, w trakcie inspekcji imperialnego statku.  
     Jakże typowe, myśli Maratelle, wysłuchując automatycznej wiadomości. Najwyraźniej Fanx ma, miał, ją zapisaną jako pierwszy kontakt. AI, zaprogramowane na ciepły, kojący głos, połączyło się z nią, przestawiło od razu listę adresów, osób, które mogą pomóc, także w załatwieniu formalności. Maratelle grzecznie zapisuje podane informacje, a nuż się przydadzą. Maratelle myśli „to załatwia problem”, równocześnie uświadamia sobie, że przecież Kafijka będzie półsierotą, że przecież nie wolno tak myśleć. Wbija paznokcie w dłoń.  
     AI pyta, czy Maratelle chce rzeczy, które zostały po oficerze. Maratelle jest zapisana jako osoba, która ma prawo do jego skrzynki pamięci czy jak to się tam nazywa. Maratelle jest jedyną osobą, mówi AI, która ma prawo, więc jeśli z niego zrezygnuje, rzeczy po trzech miesiącach ulegną zniszczeniu. Trzy miesiące, myśli Maratelle, to na ewentualne odejście szoku, podjęcie decyzji, której się nie będzie żałowało.  
     W pierwszym odruchu chce odmówić, skazać na zniszczenie, bo ślady. Potem przypomina sobie, że jest na Nakadii, nie musi się bać. Myśli o Kafijce, najcudowniejszej istotce, jaka kiedykolwiek zaszczyciła ten wszechświat swoją obecnością.  
     Kafijka będzie chciał coś mieć po swoim ojcu. Coś więcej niż nagrania. Wobec czego Maratelle prosi AI o przesłanie. Zapewnia, że ma kogoś obok siebie, wsparcie. AI, do którego bazy danych najpewniej doszła aktualizacja o dziecku, AI, ani chybi pełne statystyk, depresja poporodowa, szok żałoby, to, siamto, prosi jednak o dowód. Maratelle woła papę i Florentine.  
     Kiedy AI się wreszcie rozłącza, na ich twarzach też widnieje ta przerażona sobą samą myśl. „To załatwia problem”. Żadne nie odważy się jej wypowiedzieć. Kafijka zaczyna płakać i to też, poniekąd, załatwia problem. Mogą wszyscy skupić się na łkaniu nad malutką sierotką.  
     Kiedy wychodzą z biura, papa bez słowa bierze dłoń Maratelle we własną, prostuje palce. Kobieta pod paznokciami ma krew, na skórze – czerwone półksiężyce.  
     Potem długo w nocy Maratelle będzie się zmuszała do wspomnień. Słońce-żywy tatuaż na skórze Fanksa. Jego śmiech. Jego pocałunki, wszystkie, od tych w policzek poprzez te, po których w ustach zostawał posmak krwi Te uczucie, kiedy przeczesywała jego włosy palcami. To, że na stopach miał łaskotki. Nawet to, że obgryzał paznokcie. Całe to jego młodziutkie życie. Będzie się zmuszała, żeby to wszystko naświetlić, zapamiętać, na przyszłość, dla Kafijki.  
     Będzie też, raczej z marnym skutkiem, próbowała się zmusić do płaczu.  
  
  
Człowiek, który chodzi cicho po własnym domu, jak jakiś zbrodniarz, sam się prosi o podsłuchanie czegoś, czego podsłuchać by nie chciał. Jedna z nieskończonego zbioru mądrości mamy. Czyli wieków.  
     Mądrość wieków ma zawsze racje. Maratelle przekonała się o tym – jakby kiedykolwiek wątpiła! – schodząc po schodach w zwykle nieużywanej części pałacu (tej betonowo-szklanej, na wpół łączniku, na wpół dobudówce pomiędzy wschodnim i południowym skrzydłem) w mięciutkich pantoflach, słysząc głosy Kafijki i Kaspra z jednego z pomieszczeń. Kiedyś było salą konferencyjną, teraz jedynie wierna praca droidów chroniła je przed porośnięciem kurzem. Maratelle przyszła tutaj, żeby się rozeznać, czy nie można jakoś zaadaptować skrzydła na potrzeby ewentualnego ściągnięcia jeszcze paru członków rodziny – kuzynów, praciotek, sióstr ciotecznych szwagrów – i w pierwszej chwili chciała tam po prostu wejść, roześmiać się, że młodzież, widzi, schadzki sobie urządza.  
     Potem usłyszała „Hosnian”. Z ust Kafijki. Zaraz potem, bardzo przewidywalnie, słowa o zbrodni, oburzeniu, czego to by Kafijka im najchętniej nie zrobiła, no ale ściągnęli nas wszystkich tutaj, taka jest sfrustrowana, nawet nie ma z kim porozmawiać, no bo każda wzmianka zabroniona, Kasper, ja wiem, że one mają nerwy w strzępkach, ale ja też chciałabym móc rozładować napięcie, Pavko z całą rodziną zginął na Hosnian, co tu da milczenie, w ogóle czemu one tak się denerwują, Kasper, bądźmy poważni, mama jest cudowna, ale nie jest człowiekiem, który dostawałby histerii po obcych systemach, za trzeźwa na to...  
     Maratelle słuchała, prawie bez tchu, przyklejona do ściany. Pokój był wyciszony, tylko dzieci, w swej młodzieńczej pewności, że od najbliższych członków rodziny dzielą ich z dwa tuziny drzwi i pokoi, go nie zamknęły.  
     — Najwyraźniej jednak dostaje. Coś je przejęło. — Kasper na pewno teraz wzruszył ramionami, zawsze to robił, gdy używał tego zblazowanego tonu. — Pamiętaj, że one były z Arkanis.  
     — Wiem, wiem, wiem. Zajmowały się domami.  
     — Czyli to może być dla nich... bardziej osobiste. Mogły — teraz w tonie Kaspra pojawiła się ostrożność, jakby mówił do małego, płochliwego zwierzątka — na przykład znać, choćby z widzenia, generała Huksa. Tego dawnego. Ale może i nowy im na którymś przyjęciu czy korytarzu mignął, wiesz, jakie są dzieci. Wszędzie wlezą.  
     — Ja przecież wiem, że mama nigdy nie była... no, idealistyczna. Żadne ruchy oporu, żadna rebelia, ustawiamy się wygodnie przy reżimie. — Frustracja Kafijki była teraz wyraźna. — No trudno, mama taka jest. Większość obywateli taka była. Trudno wymagać od wszystkich bohaterstwa. Kto chciał jakoś żyć, musiał iść na koncesje. Rozumiem to.  
     — Akurat. — Kasper nawet nie brzmiał złośliwie, raczej stwierdzał fakty.  
     — Staram się to rozumieć. Lord Saathie...  
     Jeden z Iktotchi. Osobisty duchowy doradca Kafijki.  
     — Jestem pewien, że Lord Saathie byłby bardzo niezadowolony z tego, że tak w sobie gotujesz nienawiść, nawet do zbrodniarzy. On jest z tej miłosiernej szkoły. Przebaczenie. Myśl o każdym, jak o bliźnim.  
     — Staram się! — W głosie kobiety jest tyle rozpaczy, autentycznej rozpaczy, że Maratelle musi się powstrzymać, żeby nie wpaść do pokoju, nie zrobić czegoś. — Wykonuję duchowe ćwiczenia, co wieczór, więcej niż ty kiedykolwiek...! Wiem, że to chodzi o mój spokój ducha, moją duszę, nic więcej, bo przecież im zwisa...! Ale to jest diabelnie trudne, kiedy niektórzy mieli przyjaciół w systemie Hosnian, w domu nie mogą nawet powiedzieć słowa, żeby jakoś... przepracować... i kiedy każe mi się – gwiazdy, nie moglibyśmy zaczynać od czegoś łatwiejszego? Od tych wszystkich techników, którzy tam byli na tej stacji i w niej zginęli? O całej obsłudze? To mi by się... to się nawet udaje. Ale oczywiście wy – Lord Saathie, ja wiem, że tobie to obojętne, ty nie z miłosiernej szkoły, tylko tak się czepiasz złośliwie — jad w jej głosie zaskoczył Maratelle, chociaż wiedziała przecież, że między Kafijką a Kasparem zawsze iskrzyło; ale teraz mężczyzna tylko wzdycha — wy oczywiście oczekujecie, że będę od razu święta i będę, nie wiem, kochała...  
     — No, bez przesady...  
     — ...dobrze, oceniała, sądziła tego, tego...  
     — Przeklnij sobie, ulży ci.  
     — ...tego jebanego ludobójcę jak brata!  
     — Nie no, aż tak to nie. Chociaż Lord Saathie na pewno by się ucieszył.  
     Urwał. Maratelle, dawszy jakimś cudem radę wejść po cichu kilka schodków wyżej, schodziła teraz z wielkim rabanem. Takim, żeby jej kochane, łamiące serce dzieci natychmiast się uciszyły.  
     Rzuciła parę uroczo nieważnych zdań. Och, to skrzydło wymaga trochę oczyszczenia, ale chyba można tutaj umieścić cioteczkę Fancję, jak sądzicie? Czy to za daleko od jadalni, cioteczka też już przecież nie najmłodsza?  
     Byli pewni, że Maratelle ich słyszała i oczekiwali teraz wybuchu, widziała to w ich oczach, w ich bardzo delikatnych odpowiedziach, w sposobie, w jaki Kasper staje tuż obok niej, gotów, jakby co, jakby jakieś spazmy czy fochy, rzucić się i ją podtrzymywać. Ale nie, nie, nie, ona jest zawsze dzielna. Zwłaszcza, kiedy trzeba.  
     Wygoniła ich z tego pokoju, ba, całej dobudówki najpewniej, sugestią, że mogliby jej pomóc w sprawdzaniu pomieszczeń. Widmo pracy zawsze działa odstraszająco na dzieci, nawet te już dorosłe. Wygoniła ich, upewniła się, że są już naprawdę daleko, po czym weszła do – też utrzymywanej w nienagannym porządku pomieszczenia nieużywanego od dekad – najbliższej łazienki, zdjęła biżuterię, spięła mocno włosy, zaciągnęła bluzkę do tyłu, podciągnęła rękawy, ręce się jej nie trzęsły, odkręciła całkiem wodę, tak na wszelki wypadek.  
     Przecież wiedziałam wcześniej, przecież te wszystkie plany to też dlatego, dla Kafijki, ale jednak – tak nagle zobaczyć, to coś całkiem innego, mądrość wieków ma zawsze rację, westchnęła samej sobie, pochyliwszy się nad grafitową kanciastą umywalką. Tak dłużej być nie może, ten miecz nad nami, trzeba to wszystko przyspieszyć. To wszystko musi się natychmiast skończyć.  
     A potem zwymiotowała ze strachu. I nudności trzymały ją długo.  
     Ale kiedy puściły, nie miała na szczęście nic pękniętego, kącików ust, naczynka w oku, wystarczyło tylko poprawić makijaż, fryzurę, ubranie – nic się nie zabrudziło, doskonale – sprzątnąć łazienkę, przejść się po pokojach, ustalić wstępne plany rozłożenia gości, wrócić do głównego skrzydła, oznajmić, że się wyjeżdża na parę dni.  
     Oczywiście nikt jej nic nie zabronił, w końcu może wprowadzili cenzurę, ale nie blokadę. Kuzyn Pareira wyglądał tylko na bliskiego ataku apopleksji. Ha. Miał za swoje. Maratelle musiała jednak solennie obiecać – pani matka trzymała przecież już dłoń na piersi, tłumiła szloch! – że naprawdę, naprawdę, naprawdę leci tylko do krawca, zamówić nowe sukienki.  
  
  
  
Kilka dni po wiadomości o śmierci oficera Posetha – bardzo szybko, nowe wojsko się stara w tych sprawach – nadeszła przesyłka, nie tylko z pamiątkami po Fanksie, ale też listem, napisanym po staroświecku, własnoręcznie. W liście jego oficer przełożony zapewniał, poza formułkami o stracie, że wie, wszyscy wiedzieli, jak bardzo Fanx kochał ją i małą Kafijkę. On chce tylko zapewnić, dać słowo oficera i człowieka, że sam wystąpił dla niej o alimenty, z funduszy militarnych, niech ona sobie tym nawet nie zawraca głowy, niech się skupi na dziecku. A póki sprawa z funduszami nie przejdzie przez administrację, on i chłopcy będą się składać z własnego żołdu. Nie ma znaczenia jej sytuacja materialna, bo nie o pieniądze, a honor tu chodzi. On strasznie współczuje i bierze na siebie pełną odpowiedzialność za tę śmierć, jeśli Maratelle zamierza go kiedyś winić, szukać, strzelić w łeb.  
     Maratelle w pierwszej chwili najlepiej rozumie to ostatnie zdanie. Potem docierają do niej kolejne – ach, czyli nadal działa ta zasada prowizorki, nadal wojsko załatwia wszystko na szybko i nie bacząc na procedury. Potem dociera do niej cały sens wiadomości i Maratelle próbuje sobie mówić o kliszach oraz banałach, ale to wystarcza tylko na okamgnienie – wybucha po prostu histerycznym śmiechem. Śmieje się tak mocno, że nie daje rady ustać na nogach, spływa wzdłuż stołu na podłogę. Nie potrafi przestać, nawet kiedy przybiega Florentine, potem rodzice, nadjeżdżają droidy, wszyscy tak bardzo zaniepokojeni, podsuwa im tylko list, słyszy ten idealnie modulowany głos matki „och, to bardzo ładnie z ich strony”. Śmieje się aż do skurczu mięśni, do bólu, do łez, łzy lecą jej po policzkach, spływają jak ona spłynęła wzdłuż stołu, moczą jej wiśniowy dekolt luźnej sukni, sukni rozlewa się wokół skulonych nóg jak krwawe morze.  
     Kolejna gruda na grób generała Huksa. Taka idealna przykrywka. Alimenty od Republiki na córkę bohatera. Słoneczne wzory na udach Fanksa, słony od potu smak jego skóry. Alimenty od Republiki, pal sześć kwotę, chodzi o symbol. Twoje włosy mają kolor galaktyk na nocnym niebie – nie pamięta, który to powiedział, może obaj, może dziesiątek, na pewno prychnęła, że to bardzo skomplikowane określenie na „szarawy”, ale dała się pocałować. Alimenty. Zaczerwienione policzki Fanksa, ni to poniżone, ni to wściekłe spojrzenie, który w swoim staraniu się spróbował ją kiedyś przepuścić w drzwiach do kantyny – zbyła to tylko śmiechem, ale tyle wystarczyło. Ktoś inny, tak dawno, Maratelle właśnie nie pamięta, pada na kolana i robi całą przesadną scenę przy proszeniu rodziców o jej rękę, bo furda maniery, nie może się powstrzymać, a ona jest zażenowana i zachwycona równocześnie. To wiśniowe morze ciemne jak wino faluje wokół i Maratelle ma wrażenie, że się w nim topi, dławi własnym śmiechem.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jak mi się to dobrze pisze. Już z dwie następne części mam... prawie. Nie wiem, jak to podzielę. Jednak pani admirał (specially for you, A.) wrzucona w bandę ludzi pod wielkim banerem Dbam Tylko o Siebie (plus Temmina Wexleya, który dba o Ideę - jup, małe ja od razu daje znać, co trzeba będzie na przyszłe części sprawdzić w Wookiepedii. to wszystko, co ja zrobiłam) to po prostu samo spływa z klawiatury.
> 
> Playlista. Lady is a Tramp w milionie wykonań (o, Mack the Knife też pasuje). I Moja krew Republiki, chociaż to chyba bardziej na kawałek wcześniej i na te później. Ale leciało i mnie niosło, poza tym - dla fika najwyraźniej kluczowym, tak wyszło - Across the Stars.
> 
> A, jeszcze językowo - z jakiegoś powodu tę jedną planetę u nas przetłumaczyli. Znaczy, z Corellii zrobili Korelię. I małe ja było cokolwiek w kłopocie, której nazwy użyć, ale w końcu zostawiło angielską, bo wszystkie inne planety, układy itd. są w fiku po angielsku. Czyli dla spójności. Jeśli ktoś był bardzo przywiązany do tego "K" i pojedynczego "l", to pardon. Dalej lingwistycznie - nie ma mowy, żebym pisała za każdym razem "wielka admirał", zwłaszcza w dialogach. To po prostu - no nie, to brzmi jakby mówić do ludzi per "panie wiceprezydencie", "panie marszałku Senatu" albo "panie prezesie zarządu" czy "dyrektorze departamentu do spraw tego i owego". Nikt tak nie mówi.

Krawiec był po prostu czarujący. Stary rzemieślnik. Maratelle już dawno się tak nie odprężyła podczas wizyty w sklepie. I nawet dostała zapewnienie, że jej całkiem spore zamówienie będzie gotowe już na za trzy tygodnie, a ta jedna suknia, ta, na której jej najbardziej zależało, ciemnozielona z kwiatowymi tłoczeniami, wcięciem w talii jak przy kamizeli, nie pasku, coś jakby złotawy kontusik, nawet nieco wcześniej. Mimo wielu elementów pracy ręcznej. Zakład posiedzi hobbystycznie.  
     Krawiec najwyraźniej też był pod wrażeniem. Kobieta obstawiała, że przypomniała mu córkę czy dawną miłość. Wobec czego nie tylko przyspieszył tę sukienkę, nie tylko dał upust – prawdziwy, nie marketingową sztuczkę – ale nawet oprowadził po zakładzie. Nie całym, oczywiście, była pewna, że ma jeszcze linie produkcyjne, a nawet, jak to tradycjonalista, manufaktury, ale po tej części przy sklepie, tej pewnikiem pokazowej, tej jedynej, gdzie jeszcze się mu czasem coś chciało zrobić samemu.  
     Maratelle wszystko chwaliła, właśnie tak, jak trzeba, ze znawstwem dawnej epoki. Zwłaszcza galowe na wpół garnitury, na wpół mundury. Takie piękne, z takim pietyzmem do detalu robione, widać już teraz, w połowie roboty.  
     Inne w stylu niż te transmitowane przez holonet, oczywiście, tamte pewnie leżały w magazynach za trzema zamkami na jednorazowo generowane kody. Ale Maratelle znała styl Imperium – tej szui – od podszewki, umiała rozpoznać – ach, estetykę.  
     — O, to, to trzeba na szybko, niestety, nie lubię pospiesznej roboty, jakbym się nie starał, mam wrażenie, że czegoś nie dopilnowałem, coś mogłem lepiej... Ale trudno. Stały klient potrzebuje.  
     — Ale jak bardzo na już? — Maratelle otwiera szeroko oczy. — Śluby się zwykle planuje dłużej niż miesiąc – jakiś ważny pogrzeb?  
     — Pogrzeb, dzięki gwiazdom, nie, nie wyrobiłbym się. Pilne spotkanie biznesowe. Klient będzie w stanie przyjechać na ostatnie przymiarki dopiero w dniu odbioru, to już za osiem cykli... Te dwa tygodnie na ręczną robotę, na ubrania dla całej delegacji, żadnych droidów, praktycznie tylko ja, to nie jest tak dużo, rozumie pani. Zwłaszcza bez przymiarek. Zwłaszcza kiedy mam też innych w kolejce i nie mogę temu poświęcić całego czasu  
     Spodziewał się podziękowań, że jednak znalazł dla niej moment na wepchnięcie w grafik. Podziękowała, aczkolwiek bez wylewności. Nie ma też co przesadzać z czułością w interesach.  
     — Mam nadzieję, że chociaż dobrze w nich potem wygląda. Ja w moich sukienkach, zapewniam pana, zawsze staram się wypadać bosko. Pokazać, na czym polega prawdziwa sztuka krawiecka, jaką robi różnicę. Dzisiaj, w czasach masowo produkowanej miernoty...  
     — Och, taka kobieta jak pani, to nawet się starać nie musi... Ale tak, dzisiaj mało kto już to docenia. Wygląda? Klient raczej dobrze, cała delegacja też. Zawsze jest dramat z doborem odcienia i kroju kołnierza do cery, w tym akurat przypadku. Ale od tego ma się krawca, prawda?  
     Żeby strach galaktyki wyglądał nieskazitelnie nawet na zbliżeniach. Maratelle pozwoliła sobie na uśmiech.  
     — Zaiste.  
  
  
Na Nakadii nie było prawdziwej wojny od – od dość dawna, te kilka bitew między Republiką a Imperium, które szumnie nazwano „wyzwoleniem” czy parę akcji ruchu oporu, wymierzonych głównie w fabryki, niespecjalnie ją uszkodziło. Nakadia była spichlerzem tego i paru innych, mniej fortunnie względem swych słońc położonych układów. Nawet co bardziej fanatyczne frakcje Imperium nie były tak głupie, by palić własny spichlerz. Okradać, o, to co innego.  
     Na Nakadii nie było więc tłumu sierot, którymi nie miałby się kto zająć. Skoro zaś Maratelle i Florentine prowadziły, oficjalnie, ten dom dziecka, to dzieci należało z niego możliwie szybko wyekspediować do prawdziwych rodzin, takich, w których wszystko będzie na zawsze.  
     Nawet tamten pułkownik ostrzegał je przy zakładaniu, że to emocjonalnie trudna praca, ale Maratelle dawała sobie dotąd z nią radę całkiem dobrze – trochę pustki pomiędzy żebrami przez parę nocy, trochę niepotrzebne wymieniania jeszcze tego imienia przy wołaniu na kolację – do narodzin Kafijki. Potem staje się tak zaborcza, emocjonalna, że aż samą ją to zdumiewa. Każdą kolejną rodzinę sprawdza milion razy bardziej niż sprawdzała, a sprawdzała dokładniej niż procedury nakazywały. Na Nakadii od dawna nie było wszakże prawdziwych wojen, Nakadia się rozwija, Nakadia wreszcie może korzystać ze swoich bogactw – słowem, na Nakadii jest bardzo wielu naprawdę porządnych ludzi, którzy chętnie adoptują dzieci, nawet takie przetrącone.  
     Głównym zadaniem domów dziecka jest zapewnienie podopiecznym prawdziwej rodziny. Nawet jeśli, mimo milionów zapewnień, że utrzymają kontakt, że będą pisać kartki, dzwonić – oczywiście, nie będą i tak właśnie będzie lepiej – tymczasowi opiekunowie mają złamane serca. Taka praca. Grunt, że udało się im te wszystkie maluchy wyrwać z Arkanis, wprowadzić do tej zielonej sielanki.  
     Niewiele ponad rok na Nakadii minął, a z dzieciaków została z Maratelle i Florentine w ich wielkiej, pięknej wilii, tylko ta pierwsza, całkowicie przysposobiona „w trybie wojennym” – potem potwierdzonym przez cywilną administrację, też szybko, tym razem dzięki chwilowej bliskości Senatu i nazwisku papy – piątka.  
     Joseline, najstarsza twi’lekańsko-ludzka mieszanka, śliczna błękitna iskierka. Kasper, nadal podejrzliwy, nadal gotów tłuc się z innymi chłopakami na ulicy o każdą głupotę. Vaytitus, wiecznie chudy jak szczapa, z szopą jasnych włosów i oczyma tak szarymi, że samo patrzenie w nie przywodziło na myśl zachmurzone arkansjańskie niebo, podobno młodszy od Kaspra, chociaż Maratelle nie dowierzała nigdy do końca latom, jakie całe banda podawała – również dobrze mógł grać młodszego, żeby nie narazić się „przywódcy”. Bisska, jaśniutka, różowiutka blondynka, dla odmiany pulchna i całkiem się tym nie przejmująca, niczym się nie przejmująca, jakby w kontraście do blizny po chemiczny oparzeniu, którą przez jakiś czas, nim wyniki były dość dobre na operację, miała na piersi. Nelemena, najmłodsza, może trzyletnia, najbardziej klejąca się do wszystkiego – Maretelle zastanawiała się czasem, jakim cudem pozostała czwórka dała radę ją utrzymać przy życiu na ulicy, jak bardzo im musiało zależeć. Może i to była Kaspra prawdziwa siostra, dało się znaleźć podobieństwo między ich zielonymi oczyma, ciemnymi włosami, nosami zadartymi w górę, nadającymi zawadiackiego wyglądu.  
     Ta piątka i Kafijka, oczywiście. Kafijka, centrum wszechświata, Kafijka, jej własny Rdzeń, jej osobiste Coruscant.  
     Każdej nocy, kładąc się spać, Maratelle starannie czyściła umysł, myślała o miłych, ale neutralnych rzeczach, usuwała nie tylko biznes, lecz też silniejsze wzruszenia. Robiła wszystko, by nie mieć, ani razu nie przeżyć do końca koszmaru, w którym ktoś, kogo twarzy woli nie być pewna, mówi, że są jego, i jej ich wszystkich – Kafijkę – zabiera.  
  
  
Dłoń Maratelle sama powędrowała do biżuterii od DJa – tak jakoś nabrała zwyczaju zakładania jej, kiedy tylko opuszczała rodzinny pałacyk, nawet nie wychodząc poza asteroidę, a teraz dopiero co wróciła z podróży po sukienki, wyszła z nadprzestrzeni tuż obok osłon – ledwo usłyszała dźwięk przychodzącego połączenia. Nieznany nadawca.  
     Przez mgnienie oka chciała poudawać, sama przed sobą, że to kolejny spam z reklamami, odrzucić. Ale przecież wiedziała, że nie. Żaden spam z reklamami nie przebiłby się przez zabezpieczenia jej statku. Zwlekanie nie miało sensu. Następne mogły być strzały.  
     — Tak, słucham — prawie zaświergotała; im bardziej cię przeciwnik lekceważy, tym lepiej.  
     — Przesyłam koordynaty mojego statku. Czekam godzinę. Plus minus kwadrans. Potem uznam, że moja propozycja została odrzucona i podejmę właściwe kroki.  
     Rzuciła okiem na dane. O, spokojnie zdąży. I nadal będzie w zasięgu dział ich domowej asteroidy, nadal będzie widzieć dom z okna. To miło, że sama wielka admirał dała jej wygodne widełki czasowe. To miło, że postarała się o psychologiczną sztuczkę. Maratelle nie potrafiła sobie przypomnieć, czy w trakcie któregoś z tych dwóch przyjęć przeszły na „ty”.  
     — Pani admirał, jak mniemam? Cudownie panią usłyszeć po tylu latach. A nawet tak właśnie myślałam, że musimy porozmawiać!  
     Ha, nawet przez połączenie kosmiczne dała radę wyczuć zniecierpliwione westchnienie. Admirał Sloane nigdy nie miała cierpliwości do towarzyskich gierek.  
     — Przeszłyśmy na „ty” na balu na Coruscant. I wolałabym, żebyś darowała sobie udawanie, że wpadasz do mnie na herbatę i niewinne ploteczki.  
     — Jeśli nie masz herbaty, mogę dostarczyć własną. Mamy świetne hobbystyczne plantacje w posiadłości.  
     Prawie mogła sobie wyobrazić admirał zgrzytającą zębami. Gdyby nie to, że wszystko, co o niej wiedziała, wskazywało, że była ponad takie marne ludzkie emocje.  
     — Godzina.  
     Nadajnik zamilkł.  
  
  
  
Kafijka płakała tak rozpaczliwie, jak tylko małe dzieci potrafią. Maratelle wpadła do jej pokoju jeszcze przed droidami. Na jej widok Kasper spróbował wtopić, wbić się w ścianę. Kafijka leżała przy szafce, trzymała się za głowę. Mała, piszcząca piłeczka leżała na podłodze pomiędzy maluchami.  
     — Coś ty jej zrobił? — Maratelle nie wiedziała, kogo ma dopadać najpierw, Kaspra, żeby bić, czy Kafijki, żeby przytulać.  
     — Nie chciałem! Popchnąłem ją tylko, bo mnie próbowała ugryźć, nie chciałem, mamo!  
     „Mamo” zaczął używać dopiero po narodzinach Kafijki, a i to rzadko, zwłaszcza wobec Maratelle. Zwykle wtedy, kiedy prosił. Przepraszał. Chciał coś ugrać. Mały zazdrośnik. Kobieta syknęła „Nie próbuj mną manipulować” i rzuciła się do córki. Karę wymierzyć zawsze zdąży, jeśli Kafii stało się zaś coś poważnego – wstrząśnienie mózgu, nie dajcie gwiazdy! – to trzeba się tym zająć natychmiast.  
     — Chciała mnie ugryźć! — powtórzył Kasper, teraz sam cokolwiek płaczliwie.  
     Maratelle go zignorowała, więc po chwili przyskoczył do niej, chwycił za rękę. Odtrąciła go.  
     — Zostaw mnie, ty mały...!  
     Prawie upadł. Uniosła rękę, żeby go zlać, bo nie miał prawa, musiał nad sobą panować, a co, gdyby jej córeczce coś się stało, klaps jeszcze żadnemu dziecku nie zaszkodził... Ale prawie upadł, a potem odskoczył, niemal się odturlał, patrzył na nią taksując. Niewiele mu brakowało do fachowej postawy bojowej. Licho wie, gdzie się tego nauczył, Maratelle nie zamierzała pytać. Sam gest przypomniał jej dosyć.  
     Była stuprocentowo, nie, milionprocentowo pewna, że jest w stanie wychować dzieci lepiej niż tamta szuja. Nawet jeśli czasem jej też puszczą nerwy, to przecież była różnica między... I już Maratelle się postara, żeby to nie była byle różnica, tylko kanion.  
     Kafijka, wtulona w ramiona matki, uspokajała się powoli. Wzrok jej nie uciekał, nudności też nie miała, nic nie wskazywało na żadne wstrząśnienia mózgu. Pokłóciły się, pomyślała kobieta, już spokojniej. Jak to dzieci. Nic wielkiego. Dostrzegła zadrapania na twarzy Kaspra. Pokłóciły się po prostu. Kasper już i tak się boi, że coś jej zrobił, nie chciał jej skrzywdzić, pamiętasz, ile razy ty w dzieciństwie spychałaś się z innymi dzieciakami z drzew, biurek, innych niebezpiecznych powierzchni, jaka byłaś przerażona, jeśli źle upadły i była krew i płacz. Ty się z kolei przestraszyłaś, jak rodzice. To normalne. Wszystko normalne.  
     — Przepraszam, nie chciałam cię odepchnąć... tak mocno. Ale musisz uważać z Kafijką. Jest jeszcze malutka. Nie rozumie.  
     Mały pokiwał głową, wzruszył ramionami. Nigdy nie lubił tego całego „cackania się”, jak nazywał zwroty grzecznościowe. Podszedł za to do Maratelle i się w nią wtulił, tuż obok Kafii. Która to z kolei, bardzo przewidywalnie, natychmiast spróbowała go wypchnąć, drapiąc, kopiąc, nawet plując.  
     — Ej, ej, młoda damo. — Matka ją przytrzymała. — Nie wolno. Kaspra to boli. Jak będziesz się tak zachowywała, to cię odłożę do kojca.  
     Kafijka, oburzona tą jawną niesprawiedliwością – w końcu to ją przed chwilą pchnięto! to jej płacz wezwał mamusię! – zaczęła znowu ryczeć. Nadeszły droidy i Florentine, zajęły się wszystkim, dziewczynka, utulona, poszła spać, a Maratelle poszła z Kasprem do spiżarki, poszukać trochę ciasteczek.  
     Zapewne chciała też o czymś porozmawiać. Załagodzić. Nie miała pojęcia, jak zacząć. Na szczęście Kasper wybawił ją z kłopotu.  
     — Wiem, że ona nie rozumie. Nie złoszczę się. Nelemena też tak miała.  
     — Miała? Powiedziałabym, że nadal ma.  
     Uśmiechnął się. Nie wiedziała, do jej słów czy wyjątkowo słodkiego ciasteczka.  
     — Kafijka przynajmniej nie jest głodna. To dobrze. Dzieci najgorzej wyją, kiedy są głodne. Można je prawie zabić z wściekłości.  
     Pokiwała głową, bo nie wiedziała, co innego miałaby zrobić.  
     — Nelemena już nie będzie nigdy głodna. Nikt z was nie będzie. — Uścisnęła jego ramię. — Jasne?  
     — Jasne — nie brzmiał na specjalnie przekonanego. — Wiem, że się staracie. Tu jest dużo jedzenia. — Nie wiedziała, czy miał na myśli Nakadię czy ich pełną spiżarkę, obstawiała, że sam Kasper tego nie rozdziela.  
     — Czyli widzisz.  
     — „Nigdy” to dużo czasu — rzucił tonem mędrca, zagłębiając zęby w kolejne ciastko, tym razem z czekoladą.  
     No, doprawdy. Nie będzie żaden maluch, nawet jej własny, podważał słów Maratelle.  
     — Zamień to „dopóki trzymamy się Nakadii”. Jeszcze kilka wieków temu jedna piąta tej planety i z połowa orbity należały do rodu, z którego pochodzimy. Nikt nas tutaj nie skrzywdzi. Nawet Imperator by nie próbował. — Choćby dlatego, że pochodząc z okolicznej arystokracji, doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie zamierza mu ona w żaden sposób bruździć, wszystkie rody z politycznymi ambicjami siedziały w Światach Środka. — W domu będziemy zawsze bezpieczni i nigdy głodni. Obiecuję ci.  
  
  
Statek admirał – Maratelle domyślała się, że dany na tę tajemniczą misję, bo wielkością będący odpowiednikiem luksusowej willi z dziesięcioma sypialniami, za duży na jedną osobę, wojskowy i wypełniony po same brzegi techniką – przywitał ją militarnymi droidami. Zachowywały się zgodnie z podstawowymi zasadami grzeczności, ale otaczały ją ciasnym kręgiem, prowadząc do kabiny głównej.  
     Zapewne chodziło o wywołanie w Maratelle odpowiedniego respektu. Przestrachu. Zbędne sztuczki. Nie takie rzeczy widziała w Akademii. Nie takie rzeczy słyszała. Na balach stawała przed Imperatorem Palpatine’em. Byle obstawa droidów jej nie przestraszy. Stare maniery Środkowych Rubieży zdobywały jej przychylne uśmiechy Imperatora nawet wtedy, kiedy robiła sceny jego podwładnym, do starcia z wielką admirał też wystarczą.  
     — Maratelle...  
     O nie, nie, nie. Nie zamierzała tego słyszeć, nigdy więcej.  
     — Wyobraź sobie, że mamy tego samego krawca! — praktycznie zaśpiewała, przekraczając próg pomieszczenia zdecydowanie za dużego na kokpit, a chyba jednak trochę za małego na mostek. Droidy się zajmowały obsługą.  
     Proszę. Proszę. Wielka pani admirał – kompletnie zbita z pantałyku. Kompletnie. Co dało Maratelle strategiczny moment ciszy na wrzucenie:  
     — I wróciłam do panieńskiego nazwiska.  
     — Tego samego krawca — powtórzyła Sloane. — Wy, wasza klasa, nigdy się nie zmieniacie. Wojny, zmiany warty, wywrotki ustrojowe... A wam chodzi tylko o to, żeby mieć ładne sukienki.  
     — Cóż, wariant bezpieczniejszy niż chcieć władać galaktyką. Byle moja wieś zaciszna, byle moja wieś spokojna, wy tam się wyrzynajcie.  
     Od admirał biło teraz pogardą. Dobrze. Pogarda oślepia.  
     — Ale ktoś się w politykę jednak wmieszał, prawda? Między wizytą u krawca a herbatką z cioteczkami. Przejdźmy do rzeczy: gdzie jest Swift? Raczej: kto go ma?  
     — O, jednak się troszczysz? — Maratelle świergotała nadal. — Byłby bardzo rad. On jest, wyobraź sobie, nadal tobą trochę... zauroczony. Mężczyźni. Wykopiesz ich za drzwi, a oni po trzech dekadach wciąż czekają pod oknem.  
     — Troszczę się o to, co wie. O to, kto mu teraz grzebie w głowie. O to, po co go szukałaś. Byłabym wdzięczna, gdybyś była tak uprzejma i podała mi te informacje po dobroci. Zawsze to szybciej.  
     — Wiesz, czemu szukałam Swifta. Dla własnego bezpieczeństwa. Nie obchodzi mnie polityka, ale wiele rzeczy może się w moim życiu zmienić na gorsze, jeśli ktoś mnie powiąże z nazwiskiem mojego byłego męża. — Skrzywiła się. — Mówiłam, mężczyźni. Nerfy. Same przez nich kłopoty.  
     — Czy w takim razie mam rozumieć, że jest martwy? Tak byłoby najbezpieczniej. Ale moje źródła twierdzą, że człowiek, który go zgarnął, jednak woli kredyty. I gra na wszystkie strony.  
     — Och, to już straszliwie prywatne sprawy...  
     Jeden z droidów przysunął się do niej. Maratelle go zignorowała:  
     — ...i rozmawiam o nich tylko z najbliższymi. Co teraz? Zabijesz mnie? Trudno, żyłam pięknie. Będziesz torturować? Nie mam kondycji, umrę, nim coś ze mnie wyciągniesz. Chcesz grozić moim bliskim? Nie zdołasz przebić osłon naszej rodzinnej asteroidy. Nie tym stateczkiem.  
     Rae – wszak przeszły na „ty” – spróbowała jej chyba posłać parodię uprzejmego uśmiechu. Niespecjalnie wyszło. Odwróciła się do szyby, tej, zza której widać było rodową asteroidę państwa Denavous.  
     — Nie muszę ci teraz nic robić. Mogę cię puścić z powrotem do rodziców. Nadać pierwszemu lepszemu republikańskiemu agentowi, że tutaj odpoczywa sobie, wśród pól, łąk i ogrodów, żona Brendola Huksa. To, oczywiście, nie miało dotąd znaczenia, przecież ty się zajmowałaś sukienkami, a nie Akademią. Ale teraz Republika jest bardzo, bardzo spragniona tropów. Zraniona. Mniej skora do miłosierdzia. Trochę ich to poprzednie kosztowało.  
     Żołnierze u nich w domu, robiący kipisz, celowo niszczący zabytki i pamiątki. Kafijka. Dzieci, które na pewno by płakały. Gwałt, wojna, pożary. Ich piękne, bioformowane zakątki obrócone w gruzy. To, od czego uciekła na Arkanis, tutaj. W samym domu. Niedopuszczalne.  
     — Założymy całkowitą blokadę. Nie będą mogli sobie pozwolić na marnowanie zasobów. Z połowa floty Republiki była przy Senacie. Nie przebiją się tym, co zostało. Stocznie Corellii ani Kuat nie wydadzą statków do ataku na prywatne posiadłości szlachty, nawet w obecnej sytuacji.  
     — Myślisz, że nie mają własnych hakerów? Myślisz, że nie zapłacą?  
     Lojalność istot pokroju DJa ograniczała się do tego, że jeśli cię polubili, to za wbicie ci noża w plecy zażądają o dziesięć procent większej stawki. Ale admirał albo blefowała, licząc, że Maratelle nie zauważy luki, albo nie miała wszystkich danych. Co zresztą bardzo możliwe, przecież Imperium nigdy się nie interesowało pomocami kuchennymi. Pogarda oślepia.  
     — Myślę, że zapłaciłabym wówczas moim, żeby posłali wiadomość wprost do generalicji Najwyższego Porządku. O tym, że w tych włościach, które nagle tak zainteresowały Republikę, znajduje się, poza mną, także paru uchodźców z Arkanis. Kucharki, na przykład. Jedna konkretna. Która miała, biedactwo, pecha do wdawania się w niewłaściwe romanse. To nas połączyło, można rzec.  
     Rae nie zrobiła nic gwałtownego. Po prostu – spojrzała znów na tę ich asteroidę. Tak jakby dokładniej. Z napięciem w rysach twarzy. Maratelle wyobrażała sobie, że tak wyglądają ludzie, którzy nagle odkrywają bombę na własnym statku.  
     — Dzieciak miał cztery lata — kontynuowała Maratelle, łagodnym tonem. — Nic nie mógł wtedy zrobić, nie mógł jej uratować Ale teraz? Teraz, kiedy ma pod sobą flotę? Oglądałem tę jego przemowę razem z całą galaktyką, Rae. On nie ma dość dojrzałości, by zachować zimną krew w takiej sytuacji. A ja będę siedzieć za osłonami planetarnymi i podziwiać kolejną bitwę. Pozbieram złom. Sprzedam. Będę miała na sukienki. Miałam wrażenie, że ty jesteś bardziej ideowa... Ale jeśli nie, to zapraszam do nas, do pałacyku. Przeczekamy tę głupią awanturę. Miejsce się zawsze znajdzie.  
     — Powinnam była zgadnąć — rzuciła cicho Rae. — Archiwa są puste, nikt nic nie wie, co plotka, to bardziej idiotyczna... Jak zawsze, prawda? gmin ginie w blasku arystokracji? — Coś bliskiego nienawiści przebiło się jej do głosu. — Ale powinnam była. Jest dość podobieństwa w wyglądzie, jeśli się szuka. Tylko nie przyszło mi do głowy, że żona Brendola mogłaby... — Przeniosła wzrok na Maratelle, którą z wściekłości właśnie zatrzęsło; droidy odsunęły się ociupinę. — Może jesteś trochę bardziej interesująca kobietą niż myślałam.  
     Maratelle poprawiła włosy, przedzielone diademikiem z DJowego zestawu. Zastanawiała się, czy to, że czuje paradoksalne opanowanie, jakby szła na rozstrzelanie i wszystko jej już było jedno, sprawia, że biżuteria nie zadziała. Chociaż ten typ opanowania to chyba jednak sprawka adrenaliny. Biofaktor.  
     — Nie masz pojęcia, ile razy to słyszałam. Zwykle na przyjęciach. Zwykle obrażałam się, że ktoś śmiał myśleć, choć przez chwilę, że nie jestem interesująca. Ale tym razem wybaczam. Koszary tępią zdolność prawienia komplementów.  
     — Zwykle — oznajmiła Sloane, podchodząc kilka kroków bliżej, przekraczając prywatną strefę Maratelle — za takie zniewagi wyrywam rozmówcy język. Ale tym razem wybaczam. Życie od kawki do herbatki tępi instynkt samozachowawczy. Czy ona wie, co ty...? — Znów spojrzała na asteroidę.  
     Maratelle potrząsnęła głową. Przez twarz admirał przemknął cień; przymknięcie powiek ociupinkę dłuższe niż przy mruganiu, stężenie warg. Coś sobie rozważyła, coś się jej wyklarowało. Najpewniej. Maratelle mogła tylko zgadywać, ale skoro nadal żyła, to chyba szło jej nieźle.  
     Spróbowała ostrożnie, przesiewając informacje od Swifta:  
     — On cię obchodzi, prawda? Generał. Dużo ci zawdzięcza i robi karierę. Może nie siedzę w polityce, ale nawet ja wiem, jak dobra to dla ciebie pozycja. Inwestycja z wysoką stopą zwrotu. Rozumiem delikatność sytuacji. I myślę, że naprawdę musimy porozmawiać. Poszukać kompromisu. Dla dobra mojego, fakt, ale też dla dobra Najwyższego Porządku. Imperium. — W końcu uwzględnienie cudzej perspektywy to w manierach podstawa podstawy; a wszystkie inne dziedziny, Maratelle pojęła już dawno, wychodzą z tej jednej, słusznie nazwanej sztuką dobrego życia. — I naszej galaktyki.  
     Rae zacisnęła usta.  
     — Może jednak znajdę jakąś herbatę. BB-6, przynieś naszemu gościowi krzesło.  
     — Zamszowe i jasne, gdybym mogła prosić.  
     BB-6 zapiszczał, skonfundowany. Najpewniej na całym statku wszystkie meble były czarne i z praktycznych tworzyw sztucznych.  
     — W porządku. Ja rozumiem. — Admirał uniosły się kąciki warg. — Przynieś takie, z którego najciężej byłoby zmyć krew. — Spojrzała na Maratelle. — To nijak mnie nie powstrzyma... łoby.  
     — Och, wiem. Wiem. Ale przynajmniej miałabym trochę satysfakcji.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ech, to jest (za) długie, ale nie miałam już gdzie inaczej pociąć. I oczywiście mam natychmiastowe poczucie winy, bo wiadomo, że jak długie, to self-indulgent i na pewno coś mogłam z tego wyrzucić i byłoby lepiej #wybitnienieumiemedytowaćnaświeżo #tnijnaślepodurniu. No ale. Ale. Środa Popielcowa. Pasuje do tematu. Poza tym, Środa Popielcowa, zapewne straszliwie dzisiaj pospamuję. Potrzeba łaski, melancholyja, a nade wszystko - śliski puch spadł i jak nie stopnieje, to nawet z domu nie wyjdę. ;)
> 
> Ach. Luke jest, w ramach wytłumaczenia wewnątrz świata, bo przecież na Nakadii musieli być wtedy wszyscy z nowej władzy i aż dziwne, żeby kobieta snująca się po dobrych dzielnicach na nikogo nie wpadła. W ramach wytłumaczenia meta - bo to SW, więc cameo każdej ważniejszej postaci jest wpisane w istotę marki. To i zabawki et figurki, które obskoczyliśmy tym pluszowym porgiem. ;) Dla samego jednego Luke'a można wrzucić do muzyki-pod-pisanie "Niebieski młyn" Grechuty, no bo skoro już wprost cytuję piosenkę... Nie ma to jak zmiana w nastroju. Na chwilę. Do reszty - pewnie "W żółtych płomieniach liści" i "A więc to nie tak". Zwłaszcza ten fragment o książkach.
> 
> Canady to jest ten w miarę opanowany chłop, od którego nie bije niekompetencją, więc zakładam, że był kompetentny. Ten, który przynajmniej ginie honornie i na stanowisku. W pierwszym kwadransie filmu.

Przyjęcie za przyjęciem, bal za balem. Na samym początku, kiedy Maratelle, wyłgując się nerwami zszarganymi Arkanis, widywała jedynie bliższą rodzinę, imprezy służyły głównie temu by mniej lub bardziej delikatnie dać wszystkim do zrozumienia, że małżeństwa Maratelle nigdy nie było i dla nich będzie lepiej, jeśli skasują nie tylko zdjęcia, ale nawet ślubne zaproszenia. Jeśli spróbują zaś wspomnieć chociaż słowem o tajemniczym pochodzeniu Florentine, o nagłej adopcji dzieci – „tej małej hybrydy!” – to pan Denavous, ze względu na to, że Maratelle jest nadal w stresie pourazowym i nie może się bronić, wyzwie ich na pojedynek, a w pojedynku, stary myśliwy, po prostu zastrzeli. Na czyjejś ustronnej stacji lub asteroidzie, żeby nie kłopotać władzy. Nowa, świeżutka władza miała przed sobą dosyć wyzwań, patriota nie mógł dokładać jej nowych. I tak sporo przeciekało jej przez palce.  
     Stare rody rozumiały dużo. Zasady grzeczności były bezwzględne, zwłaszcza gdy poparte prestiżem, pieniędzmi i szybką, celną ręką. Skoro Maratelle nie chciała mówić, to w końcu, całkiem szybko, rzecz przyschła. Nie zapomniano o niej – ale szanowne rody niewiele dbały o bieżące sprawy galaktyki, znacznie mniej, niż o kompanię do kieliszka, gawędy czy polowania, jeśli więc mówiły, to pokątnie i bardzo, bardzo cicho. Cisza jest zaś, pod pewnymi względami, najcięższą grudą, więcej, ołowianą trumną. Betonową podłogą.  
     A gdy pannie Denavous odpoczęły nerwy, spotkania wróciły do swojej normalnej funkcji. Radość. Towarzystwo. Szczęście przebywania z innymi. Przyjemność. Ukazanie siebie w blasku chwały. Opromienienie rodziny. Interesy.  
     Zaczęło się od handlu żywnością, bo od czego osoba z rodu z własną agrarną asteroidą mogłaby zacząć? Kontakty na Nakadii, kontakty na Arkanis, czego nam tu zbywa, czego tam potrzebujecie – i proszę, po kilku miesiącach Maratelle uświadomiła sobie, że w jej rachunkach spoczywa największy szlak handlowy między tymi układami.  
     W sektorze Arkanis znajdowało się też Tatooine. A Nowa Republika, kajając się za błędy poprzedniej, ogłosiła tak na oko z tysiąc programów naprawczych i wyrównujących dla Zewnętrznych Rubieży. Całkiem sporo z nich wprost napisanych tak, by pomóc Tatooine oraz okolicy.  
     Maratelle rozumiała. Nie znała idealistów aż tak wielkich, by śmieli nie rozumieć. Planeta, która dała galaktyce – Nowej Republice – Luke’a Skywalkera, zasługiwała chyba, do czarnych dziur, na naprawdę hojną garść funduszy. Na pewno bardziej niż te wszystkie Światy Środka, z których pochodziła większość przywódców Rebelii.  
     Kredyty płynęły więc szeroką strugą, wystarczyło podłączyć się pod dotacje, brać udział w przetargach, zostać koordynatorem. I tak dalej. Sprzedawać, kupować, po prostu. Człowiek budził się parę lat później jako właściciel dużej firmy transportowej oraz paru spółek handlujących czym się da, wszystkim poza bronią.  
     Jeszcze na samym początku otworzyła Florentine restaurację. Tamta zawsze o tym marzyła – a przynajmniej tak powiedziała Maratelle na Arkanis, kiedy wszystko się jeszcze waliło, psy trawiły szczątki pułkownika Julyana, wojsko spało ululane na podłodze, Maratelle próbowała zaś, przetrzeźwiawszy, dowiedzieć się czegoś o kobiecie, która najpewniej uratowała jej życie. Była wtedy ponadgalaktycznie zdumiona, że ktoś może marzyć o fizycznej pracy.  
     Z restauracją trafiły. Cała galaktyka była teraz nagle ciekawa sektora Arkanis. Taki egzotyczny, taki różnorodny, tutaj wieczne deszcze, tam pustynia Tatooine, to musiało wytworzyć – cytując któryś z zachwyconych artykułów – wspaniałą, ubogacającą nasze podniebienia konstelację kontrastów oraz odważnego doboru składników, niespotykaną w zblazowanych, mdłych Światach Rdzenia. Maratelle, której na Arkanis żyło się bardzo wygodnie, ale która nie była ślepa, a wiedziała, że na Tatooine musiało być sto razy trudniej, miała szczerą nadzieję, że Skywalker nigdy tego nie przeczytał, jeśli zaś przeczytał, to zadusił autora. Nawet jeśli Jedi tak nie powinni, to mógł chyba sobie raz zrobić wyjątek. Za zasługi.  
     Skywalker wpadł zresztą kiedyś do tej ich restauracji, jeszcze na początku, kiedy obie spędzały tam całe dnie, Florentine pilnując gotowania, Maratelle swoich biznesów; już wtedy szło im nieźle, lokal na siebie zarabiał, ale jeszcze miewał luźniejsze godziny. Skywalker na Nakadii był, oczywiście, ze względu na jakieś sprawy Senatu – ogłosić przeniesienie parlamentu jest łatwo, wykonać przeniesienie parlamentu, cóż... – i wpadł, jak to ujął, żeby zjeść coś jak w domu. Florentine uczciwie poinformowała, że pochodzi z Arkanis, więc kuchnię Tatooine zna tylko z książek oraz opowieści innych służących, ale tamten machnął ręką „niech pani się nie przejmuje, jak to będzie coś tuskeńskiego albo dla bogatych, to i tak nie jadałem, uwierzę na słowo, samo mleko banthy mnie ucieszy”.  
     Wobec czego Florentine przygotowywała mu, poza tym błękitnym mlekiem, jakąś prostą, dziecinną potrawę, którą główna kucharka u państwa generałów, faktycznie pochodząca z Tatooine, robiła za każdym razem, kiedy ktoś z obsługi zaczynał pochlipywać w kącie. Dla Maratelle rzecz wyglądała jak skrzyżowanie klusek z kaszką, posypane suszonymi owocami. Ale Skywalker już przy samym zapachu miał łzy w oczach, spałaszował całość, poprosił o dwie dokładki, zażartował, że Florentine chyba też jest Jedi, że tak wyczuła, czego właśnie potrzebował, zostawił taki napiwek, jakby im wyjadł wszystkie zapasy, a potem zapytał się, czy z interesem wszystko w porządku, czy biurokraci im nie robią kłopotów.  
     Nie, pannie Denavous absolutnie nie robili. Świetnie, jakby kiedyś zaczęli, to niech mu panie dadzą znać, Leia ma nadal biuro na Nakadii. I w ogóle on wszystkim powie, jakie tu jest pyszne jedzenie. I pani gotuje z sercem, to czuć, ciocia Beru zawsze tak mówiła, pani musi mieć bardzo dobre serce. Niech się paniom darzy, do zobaczenia.  
     Z rekomendacją Skywalkera – błogosławieństwem Jedi – to się im odtąd darzyło, a juści. Cała śmietanka polityczno-biznesowa Nowej Republiki przedefilowała im przez lokal, za nią zaś celebryci. Skywalker też wpadł jeszcze kilka razy, czasem nawet z siostrą i jej rodziną, co było dokładnie tą ironią losu, o jakiej Maratelle bardzo usilnie starała się, zawsze będzie, nie myśleć.  
     Ale do końca życia nie zapomni tych paru chwil, nie odmówi żadnego datku zbierającego na tatooińską sprawę. Nie ze względu na wystrzał biznesu – restauracja była poboczna, była w zasadzie prezentem – tylko samą obecność Skywalkera. Jakby słońce weszło, nawet nie do lokalu, wprost do duszy. Taka żywa nadzieja wypełniająca umysł. Fala wyrozumiałości i spokoju. Nigdy wcześniej ani później nie miała takiej ochoty paść na kolana, płakać, wyznawać wszystko, prosić przebaczenia i obiecywać poprawy, że już nigdy, nigdy, nigdy, cokolwiek to miałoby oznaczać. Wiedzieć, nim się nawet rozpocznie, że to wybaczenie zostanie, już jest nam dane. By nazwać światło nie trzeba języka, wystarczy oczu przed nim nie zasłaniać.  
     Cokolwiek reszta galaktyki mówiła o Tatooine, mieszkańcy tamtej pustyni musieli zrobić coś, przynajmniej jedną jedyną rzecz, wybitnie, skoro człowiek, który przeszedł tyle, ile Luke Skywalker, nadal tak bardzo promieniował nadzieją, radością, dobrocią. Mieszkańcom Tatooine w opinii Maratelle należało się tyle funduszy, ile dadzą radę zdefraudować.  
     Nie klęknęła wtedy, nie zaczęła chlipać na rachunki. Ledwo się powstrzymała. Wspomnienia Arkanis ją powstrzymały. Ten stały szum deszczu, ten równy rytm wojskowych butów. Do końca życia nie przestanie myśleć, czy aby jednak nie trzeba było. Może Skywalker by ich nie wydał. Może poszukałby dla Florentine Armitage’a, sam, bez republikańskiej floty, która zapewne po prostu zbombardowałaby imperialne statki. Może by mu się nawet udało. Światło wszędzie się wciśnie.  
  
  
  
Błaha konwersacja na temat herbaty, chociaż trwała może ze trzy zdania, wyraźnie wymęczyła admirał. Maratelle zanotowała to jako kolejny tryumf. Pióro jest potężniejsza od miecza.   
     — Inwestycja w generała się wybitnie opłaciła. Ale nie twoja jedyna, przecież. Za inteligentna na to jesteś.  
     — Inne nie przyniosły na razie takiego zysku.  
     — No tak, nie wszyscy mogą być generałami, ktoś tam musi ginąć na froncie... Modon Canady, słyszałam? Taka strata. Pamiętam go, wydawał się taki poukładany. Podobno bardzo honorowo zginął, ale jednak, zawsze szkoda. — Maratelle pokiwała głową ze współczującym zrozumieniem. — To nie była twoja inwestycja mam nadzieję? Chociaż, oczywiście, zawsze się czasem traci...  
     — Do rzeczy.  
     — Ale rzecz właśnie w inwestycjach przecież! — Maratelle otworzyła szeroko oczy. — Dywersyfikacja portfela to podstawa. Bez dywersyfikacji zbankrutowałabym w sekundzie, w której wybuchło Hosnian Prime. Które to wybuchnięcie, tak nawiasem — patrzyła w twarz Rae bardzo uważnie — było, przepraszam, że mówię wprost, wyjątkowo kontrowersyjnym strategicznie ruchem. Ryzykownym.  
     Doczekała się reakcji. Admirał prychnęła znad kubka, wyraźnie wściekła.  
     — To nazywacie „mówieniem wprost”? Wprost mówiąc, to było schuttowsko głupie. Republika miała nas oficjalnie zaklasyfikowanych jako „niegroźną grupę”. Mogliśmy pod jej samym nosem robić wszystko. A teraz... Przepadło. Chwycili ten pół tuzina oficjeli, których akurat nie było w Senacie, bo mieli urodziny matek albo chorowali na grypę, i od ręki powołali nowy gabinet. Republika wprowadziła stan wyjątkowy i się zbroi. Systemy się zbroją, oddolnie. Nawet ci, którzy są z nami sprzymierzeni, na wszelki wypadek zaczęli coś budować na boku.  
     — Nikt nie chce umierać. Znaczy, na planetarną skalę. Jednostki się zawsze znajdą.  
     — Oczywiście, że nikt nie chce...! — Rae zanurzyła się głębiej w fotelu. — Siatki wywiadowcze, agenci wpływu, oficjalne źródła dochodu, oficjalne partie i media, sympatycy... To wszystko nam przepadło albo właśnie przepada. Albo się odwrócili, albo ich zgarnęli, bo policja indywidualnych planet przecież nadal działa, albo sami sąsiedzi postanowili się zająć problemem i donieść, komu trzeba. W układzie Hosnian też mieliśmy agentów. Lobbystów. Ludzie, z którymi robimy interesy, mieli tam rodziny i znajomych.  
     — Zaufanie to rzecz bezcenna.  
     — Nie do odbudowania. Zapewne nauczyłaś się tego, dobierając sukienki i krawców.  
     — Ubiór to broń nie gorsza niż krążownik.  
     Rae się skrzywiła.  
     — Dla pewnego typu istot. Nie będę udawała, że rozumiem. Ale wiem — dodała, już spokojniej — że z takimi właśnie robimy interesy w przysłowiowym Canto Bight.  
     A robią z istotami potężnymi. Komplement, rozczytała Maratelle. Prawie się jej zrobiło miło. Prawie. Swift w końcu powiedział jej był wiele, wiele rzeczy.  
     — Przysłowiowe Canto Bight sądzi, że inwestycja jest cokolwiek niestabilna. Że krzyż śmierci właśnie się pojawił. Że podjęto błędne decyzje. Chociaż oczywiście mogę nie mieć racji. Canto Bight nie bawi się wszak w wojnę ani politykę.  
     — To nie był jego... Ech. — Rae zapatrzyła się na kosmos za oknem, tym razem omijając wzrokiem asteroidę Maratelle. — Taki rozkaz był powyżej jego kompetencji. Nie on go tak naprawdę wydał. Chociaż nie wątpię, że był bardzo zadowolony. Że widział to jako tryumf, swój własny i Najwyższego Porządku, i sądził, że tym jednym wybuchem pokona Republikę.  
     — Dzisiejsza młodzież! Żadnej erudycji. — Maratelle zacmokała. — Republiki to nie dyktatury. Każdy traktat filozofii politycznej o tym wspomina. Nie można po prostu odstrzelić im głowy. Republikę każdy jeden obywatel stanowi. Cały autorytet, władza i prawa republiki są przy każdym jednym obywatelu. By zacytować klasyków.  
     — Nie znam klasyków. Moi rodzice nie mieli biblioteczki — admirał próbowała chyba odsączyć jad ze swojego głosu; szło jej kiepsko. — Ale umiem wyciągać wnioski z tego, co widziałam. Nie chcę kolejnego imperium, które potrwa dwadzieścia parę lat, a potem upadnie z hukiem, bo może i wysadzało planety, ale zawsze uchowała się – zawsze się uchowa, nie zabijesz wszystkich – ta jedna osoba. I tej jednej osoby starczyło.  
     — Jeśli nasz układ padnie, a ocaleje jeden, on będzie niósł planetę po drogach wygnania; on będzie planetą. Tyle poeta.  
     Rae przewróciła oczyma. W pół ruchu coś ją jakby zatrzymało.  
     — ...w zasadzie. Prawda. Może powinnam jednak sobie sprawić niepraktyczną biblioteczkę.  
     — I szafę na sukienki. Mogę ręczyć za naszego wspólnego krawca, nie tylko mundury dobrze szyje.  
     Tym razem nic nie przeszkodziło admirał w przewróceniu oczyma.  
     — Powiedzmy, że źle cię oceniłam. Powiedzmy, że hipotetycznie być może kiedyś przeproszę.  
     — Za sukienki? Nie potrzeba. Za inne – nie przyjmę.  
     Coś zabłysło i zaraz zgasło w spojrzeniu Rae. Niewerbalne „ach”. Maratelle uśmiechnęła się w odpowiedzi.  
     — Może lepiej dla dzieciaka byłoby zostać na Arkanis. W końcu dałyśmy radę się wyrwać. Jego też byśmy zabrały. Miałby dostęp do mojej rodzinnej biblioteczki. Naczytałby się. Miałby lepsze przemówienia. Wiedziałby, że kiedy ktoś czyni cię twarzą własnych decyzji, a sam zostaje w cieniu, to nigdy ci dobrze nie wróży.  
     — Miałam rozkazy.  
     — Rozkazy. — Maratelle zmarszczyła nos. — Myślałam, że po tej uroczej pogawędce o sukienkach ustaliłyśmy ponad wszelką wątpliwość, że ktoś tu jest cywilem. Plwam na rozkazy. — Była pewna, że biżuteria się obudziła i wysyła tony sygnałów; tego gniewu dawno już nie czuła. — Ale nie zamierzam się bawić w satysfakcje, Rae. Nie mam powodu. Nie byłaś wobec mnie nijak zobowiązana. Tylko Florentine na twoim miejscu bym unikała. Nie masz pojęcia, co potrafi zrobić wściekła kucharka. Słyszałaś, co spotkało pułkownika Julyana?  
     — To i owo. — Rae zmarszczyła brwi. — Rozkazy były, jakie były. Nie zamierzam przepraszać.  
     — Słusznie, wszak powiedziałam, że nie przyjmę. Zresztą, wyszłam z waszych rozkazów cała, zdrowa i z zyskiem. Pozbyłam się szui. Znalazłam rodzinę. Dzieci. — Spojrzała za okno, na dom, bardzo świadomie. — Są warte wszystkiego.  
     W szybie odbicie admirał złagodniało, nawet w nieco melancholijny sposób.  
     — Tak, mieć dzieci... To wielkie szczęście. Dzieci są najcenniejsze.  
     Maratelle parsknęła śmiechem.  
     — Brendol musiał cię doprowadzać do szału. Marnowaniem zasobów.  
     — Nie marnuję zasobów mojego czasu na szały, nerwy i histerie. Po prostu go zmusiłam, żeby przestał. Chociaż — bardzo wykalkulowane zamyślenie — obstawiam, że nerwy i histerie też mogłyby zadziałać. Gdybyś kiedykolwiek spróbowała.  
     Doprawdy. Jeśli admirał myślała, że poruszy w Maratelle... cokolwiek, sumienie, czułą strunę, matczyne serce, to chyba nie dość uważnie przejrzała jej teczkę.  
     — Wy, żołnierze, macie swoje rozkazy, a ja mam swoje maniery. Honor. Godność. Klasową obojętność. Nazwij to, jak chcesz. Ja i Florentine byłyśmy poza twoimi rozkazami. Praca Brendola i jego bękart byli poniżej mojej godności. Możemy się przerzucać ideologicznymi złośliwostkami i patrzeć na siebie nawzajem z pogardą, przekonane, że to ta druga jest niewolnicą mylącą obrożę z naszyjnikiem, ale po co? — Odwróciła się od tafli. — Obie sobie całkiem nieźle w życiu poradziłyśmy. Obie mamy władzę.  
     — Urodziłaś się z władzą. Ja musiałam ją zdobywać — Rae nawet nie maskowała goryczy oraz zmęczenia w swoim głosie. — Ale koniec końców, racja, obie ją mamy. Ją i wspólne interesy. Na czym stanęłyśmy?  
     Pamiętała z pewnością. Tylko spróbowała bawić się w uprzejmości, dla ironii albo w ramach szczerej próby... przeprosiny to za duże słowo. Wykazania szacunku. Minimalnego dostosowania się do potrzeb drugiej strony.  
     — Na ryzykownej inwestycji politycznej. Zebrałabym zysk teraz, mówiąc z perspektywy Canto Bight, bo za chwilę inwestycja najpewniej runie i żadnego zysku nie będzie. Dalsze wkładanie w nią środków może wręcz pogrążyć cały wasz fundusz. Lepiej to przerwać. Wyciągnąć, co się da. Przeprowadzić kontrolowane zamknięcie.  
     Admirał przekręciła fotel, spojrzała przez lewy kokpit, nie na asteroidkę, a kosmos. Gwiazdy. Ciemność. Ukryła przy okazji twarz przed rozmówczynią – odbicie z tej odległości było niewyraźne.  
     Maratelle złagodziła głos.  
     — Sama powiedziałaś: przez zniszczenie układu Hosnian wszystko wam się wali. Mnie obojętne, która strona wygra. Ale jeśli tobie zależy na tym nowym imperium... Cóż, musicie się odciąć od ostatnich błędów. Przegrupować, zwłaszcza propagandowo. Przestać głupio tracić statki i dowódców. Poszukać sojuszy. Ale w obecnej sytuacji przecież nikt nie będzie z wami rozmawiał szczerze. Na strachu nic trwałego się nie zbuduje, Rae. To, myślę, akurat obie wiemy.  
     — Jest gorzej — westchnęła admirał, nadal schowana za fotelem. — Odkryłam coś. Na Rubieżach. Za nimi. Zagrożenie, z którymi przez tysiąclecia historii nigdy nie musieliśmy się zmierzyć. Sithowie i reszta to przy tym pestka. Nie damy rady podzieleni. Jeśli będziemy się sobie nawzajem rzucać do gardeł, wszyscy zginiemy. Dosłownie. Widziałam... — przełknęła ślinę. — Potrzebujemy zjednoczenia. Pod dowolną flagą. Natychmiast.  
     Maratalle poczuła ucisk w żołądku. Rae mówiła bardzo, bardzo serio. Z prawdziwym strachem ukrytym pod zmęczeniem i frustracją. Zagrożeń większych niż wszystko, co przyniosły tysiąclecia historii, Maratelle wolałaby zaś sobie nie wyobrażać. Nie dożyć, przede wszystkim. Ale ta sprawa, jakkolwiek przerażająca, chwilowo przerastała jej kompetencje. Lepiej się skupić na zadaniach bieżących, jakby to ujął papa.  
     — Wiesz, że w obecnej sytuacji nikt się na to zgodzi. Po żadnej ze stron.  
     Rae wydawała się jej nie słyszeć.  
     — Pierwsza bym klęknęła przed kanclerzem Republiki, gdyby to miało scementować sojusz. Na moment. Pokonamy obce zagrożenie, wrócimy do zabijania siebie nawzajem. Ale przecież po Hosnian to nawet nie mam jak przekazać informacji o zagrożeniu Republice, wszystkie kanały spalone, zabiją mnie nim powiem dwa słowa, a z Renem — wypluła to słowo — to nawet nie mam co próbować rozmawiać.  
     — Pucz? — To nie byłoby najgorsze wyjście z punktu widzenia spokoju Maratelle.  
     — Żeby zniszczyć jedyną w miarę kompletną flotę bojową, jaka jeszcze została w galaktyce? Wytracić żołnierzy? Zostawić nas jeszcze słabszymi może tuż przed atakiem? Już dosyć ponieśliśmy strat ostatnio. My jako galaktyka straciliśmy flotę i żołnierzy w układzie Hosnian. My jako Porządek... Działo Starkiller to najmniej ważne, ale nie udało się ewakuować całej bazy. Masz rację, Canady był świetny oficerem.  _Fulminatrix_  to był świetny, technologicznie zaawansowany okręt. Służyło na nim... — urwała. — Ale ja cię nudzę. Ciebie wszak nie obchodzą militaria. Jesteś ponad.  
     — W samo sedno. — Maratelle pokiwała radośnie głową. — Za to myślę, że mogę ci pomóc. Dobić targu.  
     Fotel się obrócił.  
     — To znaczy?  
     — Kanał dla twojej rozmowy z Republiką. Dogracie szczegóły, scementujecie sojusze i razem obronicie nas przed tym... cokolwiek tam widziałaś. Zostaniecie bohaterami, a skromna budująca mosty odsunie się w cień historii.  
     — Za drobną opłatą, oczywiście?  
     — Wolę mówić o przysługach. Opłaty implikują nagi wyzysk, brak więzi. Przysługa to jak wymiana prezentów. Tworzy relacje. Służy obu stronom.  
     Admirał się uśmiechnęła sardonicznie.  
     — Biblioteczka. Oczywiście. Ta dobroczynna dla nas przysługa..?  
     Maratelle odsunęła trochę fotel. Troszeczkę.  
     — To, o czym mówiłyśmy. Zamknięcie ryzykownej inwestycji. Ostateczne zamknięcie. Żaden sojusz nie dojdzie do skutku przy waszym obecnym kierownictwie. Obywatele się nie zgodzą. Politycy się nie zgodzą. Może atak... tego czegoś... to zmieni, ale wtedy będzie pewnie za późno, prawda?  
     — Raczej tak. — Rae odpowiedziała szybko, pewnie, jak droid. — Czy ty mi sugerujesz, co myślę, że mi sugerujesz?  
     — Tyś powiedziała. — Maratelle rozłożyła ręce. — Tylko wyciągnęłam wnioski. Owszem, rozwiąże to mój prywatny problem. Ale i zdecydowanie nie zaszkodzi twojemu przyszłego imperium.  
     Admirał milczała, patrzyła w nią tylko i Maratelle nie musiała widzieć, wiedziała, że tamta trzyma teraz palec na spuście blasteru, czy to dosłownie, czy poprzez rozkaz dla droidów. Blasteru może ustawionego na ogłuszanie, może nie.  
     — Rae, sama powiedz, czy on da radę to pociągnąć? Przecież nawet ja widzę...  
     — Oczywiście, że nie! — warknięcie. — Ma za mało prawdziwego doświadczenia, tylko teorie i symulacje. Nic poza praktyką nie zrobi z nikogo dowódcy. Na pewno nie trzy dekady kiszenia na statkach, to przecież w najlepszych warunkach wywołuje... problemy. Nie ma mowy, żeby dał radę, i tak, oczywiście, że go wystawili, pieprzeni staruszkowie. A sami siedzą i pewnie już kombinują, jak uciec od odpowiedzialności. — Fotel przechylił się do tyłu, admirał złożyła dłonie w piramidkę. — Gdybym była na miejscu, nie dopuściłabym do tego szaleń... tego wszystkiego. Sabotowałabym Starkillera, gdyby było trzeba. Zabroniłabym smarkaczowi przyjmować puste tytuły i pustą, cudzą odpowiedzialność. Osobiście zwlokłabym go z tego durnego podwyższenia i wyłączyła kamery, a manifest w holonecie podpisała nazwiskiem Snoke’a. Nie podpisałabym w ogóle. Ale mnie tam, tutaj nie było, a on dał się wrobić w bycie, bycie...  
     — ...twarzą dla strachu galaktyki? — podrzuciła uprzejmie Maratelle. — Dla jej nienawiści? Łaknienia sprawiedliwości?  
     Rae strzepnęła dłonią.  
     — Coś takiego. Ty miałaś biblioteczkę.  
     — Ty miałaś rozkazy. — Maratelle starała się brzmieć lekko, głównie dlatego, że tak, sądziła, tamtą najbardziej zaboli. — Żeby cię tutaj nie było.  
     — Nadal mam — admirał zabrzmiała głucho. — Myślisz, że czemu na tym statku jestem tylko ja i droidy? Ale nie mogę na to patrzeć. Nie mogę patrzeć, jak dekady mojej pracy idą w gruzy. Całe życie oddałam sprawie. Ale nie mogę go przecież...  
     Ach. No tak. W każdej baśni to musi być macocha. Mądrość wieków.  
     — Nie ty będziesz musiała. Generał nawet się nie dowie, że to przyklepałaś.  
     — Twoja przysługa. — Rae prawie wypluła to zdanie.  
     — A widzisz lepsze wyjście? Dla Najwyższego Porządku? Galaktyki? Siebie? Nawet jego? Ile statków pójdzie z dymem, ilu ludzi stracicie, nim ktoś w końcu przeprowadzi pucz i zapyta cię tylko, czy jesteś z nimi, czy ma ci palnąć w łeb i wtedy, owszem, generał będzie wiedział, co wybrałaś, będzie patrzył? Canady był lubianym oficerem. Cenionym wśród floty i starszej kadry. Zginął na stanowisku. Honorowo i z powodu głupich błędów dowództwa. Ile czasu potrzeba, nim szepty zamienią się w sztandary?  
     — Służyłam z nim kiedyś. Z Canadym. Krótko — Rae mówiła bardzo, bardzo powoli.  
     — Czyli jednak inwestycja? Przykro mi.  
     — Mogłabyś przesta... Zresztą nie. — Przyłożyła dłoń do czoła. — Powinnam tu była siedzieć. Nie ufać tym kretynom. Nie zostawiać Brendola z tymi jego pomysłami. Gdybym... — Wciągnęła powietrze głęboko, trzymała je długą chwilę w płucach; najpewniej wypadałoby teraz czuć współczucie, ale Maratelle obijało się tylko po głowie, lodowato spokojne „nie powinnaś była mnie tam zostawić”. — Ale to już bez znaczenia. Umowa stoi, Maratelle. Czego ode mnie potrzebujesz? Poza rozmową z Republiką i zdradzeniem jej pewnie z połowy sekretów Najwyższego Porządku, nim w ogóle raczą mi uwierzyć, że to nie jest teraz ich najważniejszy problem?  
     — Zapomnienia mnie i moich niefortunnych mariaży. Przez wszystkie archiwa, do których masz dostęp, z ludzkimi włącznie. Z informacji: spotkanie biznesowe – w sprawie statków, zgaduję? – za... no, teraz już siedem cykli, gdzie ono się odbędzie? Dokładnie. Nie zamierzam latać po Canto Bight od kasyna do kasyna. Zwłaszcza w szpilkach.  
     Rae westchnęła.  
     — Siedem cykli to... mało czasu.  
     — Na wyciągnięcie kapitału z inwestycji? Dasz radę. Uzyskaj kody dostępu do czego się da, przerzuć dane, złóż wniosek o fundusze na to i owo, zdystansuj się od bieżących działań w rozmowach z paroma kluczowymi osobami. Cokolwiek tam u was robicie. O całej reszcie radziłabym nie...  
     W tym momencie odezwał się odbiornik.  
     — Ładny statek, pani admirał. Z uroczymi zabezpieczeniami i bardzo uprzejmym systemem kontrolnym. Ufam, że Maratelle jest jeszcze cała i zdrowa, i że rozumie pani, że lepiej, aby tak zostało. — Droidy zaterkotały i skierowały swoje lufy w ich stronę.  
     Maratelle nawet nie patrzyła na Raę, nie szukała u niej ani zdumienia, ani zdrady, po prostu doskoczyła pierwsza do nadajnika. Nie DJ. Może to i lepiej.  
     — Zmieniłam umowę, Kotku — nie mogła się przemóc, żeby używać tego idiotycznego przydomku, „kotek” było z trudem wywalczonym kompromisem. — Na lepszą. Ustaliłyśmy z panią admirał. Nie rób nic pochopnego, proszę. Pani admirał jest teraz stroną, OK? — Patrzyła prosto w lufę blastera pani admirał, ale za tę reakcję nie zamierzała kobiety winić.  
     Z odbiornika, jakby w tle, dobiegło młodym „słucham?”. Kotek nie dał tamtemu dojść do głosu.  
     — Maratelle, cudownie cię słyszeć. Nie, żeby twój wierny wielbiciel nie ufał twoim słowom, ale możesz mi powiedzieć, co to znaczy „lepsza umowa”? Tak w szczególe? Bo ta, którą zaoferowała nam Nowa Republika, jest już niesamowicie dobra.  
     — Powiedzcie... komukolwiek z kim po stronie Republiki rozmawiacie, że mogę wam załatwić panią admirał współpracującą. Porozmawia z nimi. Dobrowolnie. Owszem, na własnych warunkach i bez kajdanek, ale śledczy Republiki wiedzą chyba, ile czasu zajmie im zmuszenie jej do mówienia? Jak marne mają szanse? A czas jest wszak dobrem bezcennym i zasobem nieodnawialnym.  
     Tam gdzieś, znów tym młodym głosem, prychnięto „nie ma mowy”. Zaraz potem „jestem wdzięczna za heroicznie nieudaną obronę mojego zamku, ale gęba na kłódkę, Temmin, to my przejęliśmy statek, jeszcze nic nie jest wasze”.  
     — Maz? — Maratelle uśmiechnęła się do nadajnika; to zawsze w słychać w głosie. Uśmiech w głosie brzmi lepiej niż strach. — Tak dawno cię nie słyszałam... Co tam u ciebie? Jak idzie odbudowa?  
     — Temmin — powtórzyła admirał. — Temmin Wexley? To ty?  
     — Ten sam. — Maz. — Republika ściągnęła swoich pilotów. Żadne tam prywatne armie rodów królewskich, ojczyzna cię potrzebuję i żąda stawienia się w najbliższej bazie.  
     — Ojczyzna obiecała mi...  
     — Przeżyłeś tę szamotaninę na D’Qar — w głosie Rae zabrzmiała prawdziwa ulga. — Tak się cieszę. Norra...  
     — Po pierwsze: moja matka zginęła na Hosnian Prime razem z całą Akademią, więc życzyłbym sobie, żeby założycielka Najwyższego Porządku nie wymawiała jej imienia. Po drugie: o, teraz to się cieszymy? A kto mnie zrzucał z dachu?  
     O, pomyślała Maratelle. No, to jak na sytuację Temmin brzmi bardzo spokojnie, pogratulować. Spojrzenie Rae na sekundę pomknęło ku gwiazdom. Wzruszyła ramionami.  
     — Moje kondolencje. Nie popierałam ataku na Hosnian. Ale ona wolałaby tak niż odwrotnie, więc nadal się cieszę, że przeżyłeś bajzel nad D’Quar. Zrzucenie — dodała po chwili wahania — też.   
     Temmin parsknął śmiechem. Nawet nie histerycznym, raczej wyzutym z radości.  
     — Czas tak subtelnych rozróżnień, jak kto indywidualnie głosował za czym, minął, kiedy pewna organizacja postanowiła wysadzić cały zamieszkały układ planetarny, bo jakiś promil promila jego mieszkańców to byli politycy innej opcji. Swoich zresztą też wysadziliście.  
     — Wszyscy tutaj zgadzamy się, że Hosnian było tragicznym błędem — wtrąciła szybko Maratelle, tonem, którego zwykle używała do pacyfikacji członków rodziny kłócących się przy świątecznych obiadach.  
     Rae jakby jej nie słyszała.  
     — Uczciwe postawienie sprawy, Temmin. Będę więcej niż zadowolona, jeśli pewnego dnia spotkamy się na polu bitwy i spróbujesz mnie za to zabić, ale obawiam się, że chwilowo czas na nasze... wewnętrzne niesnaski minął. Na Rubieżach czyha znacznie poważniejsze zagrożenie. Nie ma sensu walczyć o władzę nad galaktyką, którą za moment ktoś inny zrówna z atomami. Dlatego jestem gotowa porozmawiać z kanclerzem. Zaproponować mu informacje i współpracę. Przegnamy tamto, będziemy mogli wrócić do sporów ustrojowych.  
     — I to jest właśnie oferta, Maz, Kotku. Sami widzicie. Lepsza. Za sam zaoszczędzony na przesłuchaniach czas możecie zażądać od Nowej Republiki z piętnaście procent więcej...  
     — Nie ma mowy...  
     — Jest mowa, Temmin. Kanclerz to praktyczny człowiek, będzie chciał posłuchać od razu. Tylko zażądamy co najmniej dwudziestu.  
     — Maz! Dwudziestu pięciu!  
     — ...poza tym — dokończyła Maratelle — cokolwiek będzie niszczyło całą galaktykę, zniszczy również nas. Powstrzymanie tego... zagrożenia.... to chyba jednak w tym momencie priorytet.  
     — Słońce słońc, wiesz, że mój horyzont planowania kończy się na następnej nocy w kasynie. Ale Maz potakuje, więc perspektywa tysiącleci się z tobą zgadza.  
     — ...i dodam, że jeśli odrzucicie ofertę i spróbujecie panią admirał wziąć do niewoli, to palnę jej w łeb z jej własnego blastera i uruchomię manualny, niepodłączony do żadnej okrętowej sieci układ autodestrukcji, nim odlecę. Nie dostaniecie nic. Wy kasy, a Republika, panie Temmin, informacji.  
     Rae uniosła brwi. Maratelle udała, że pisze palcem po kokpicie „Masz?”. Teraz admirał przewróciła oczyma, skinęła głową. „Jasne” odpisała w powietrzu. Odsunęła lufę od Maratelle. Nie opuściła, ale odsunęła.  
     — Maratiiii. — Kotek. — Ale żeby tak szantażować przyjaciół? No, wieloletnich partnerów biznesowych?  
     — Informuję tylko o korzyściach i ryzyku związanych z biznesem.  
     — Nie masz serca.  
     O, nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo. Może się tylko domyślasz. Może DJ spróbował ci kiedyś wyłożyć. Ale nie wiesz.  
     — Oddałam je pewnemu uroczemu hrabiemu półświatka.  
     Ubawiony śmiech Maz, zachwycony śmiech Kotka i jęk wściekłości dobiegające z odbiornika. Rae uniosła wolną dłoń do twarzy. Maratelle sama ledwie wstrzymała śmiech, głównie dlatego, że zagrożenie minęło, udało się, wpłynęli na spokojne wody targowania.  
     — A co będziesz miała z tego dla siebie, skarbie?  
     — Jedną trzecią waszej wypłaty.  
     — Słucha... O nie, nie, nie, nie, nie ma mowy.  
     — Zabierzcie z puli DJa, nie ma go tutaj, jego strata. Na przyszłość będzie uważał, kiedy ląduje w izbach wytrzeźwień. Do tego chcę połowę dopłaty od Nowej Republiki, o wypłatę możemy się kłócić, ale dopłata jest niepodważalna, spróbujcie opuścić choć o procent, a palnę pani admirał w łeb. Przypominam, że DJa tutaj nie ma, więc z dopłaty się z nim nie rozliczacie w ogóle.  
     Kotek westchnął.  
     — Niech o moim przywiązaniu świadczy fakt, że nadal wolę znieść tak okrutne warunki niż oddać twoje serce.  
     — Pogadamy o wypłacie później. Jedna ósma, Maratelle, nie więcej. My musimy zapłacić naszym podwykonawcom. — Maz. — Nam nie przystoi bogacić się kosztem najuboższych.  
     Maratelle wydęła usteczka.  
     — Może wam upuszczę. Ale tylko ze względu na dobro podwykonawców. Sprowadźcie mi DJa. Muszę z nim pogadać, tak w ciągu połowy standardowego cyklu. Dopilnujcie, żeby przez najbliższy tydzień siedział tam, gdzie powiem, w stanie operacyjnym.  
     — Co admirał da tobie? — wtrącił naraz Temmin.  
     Sprytny młody człowiek.  
     — Informacje, których potrzebuję w mojej bardzo prywatnej sprawie. Rodzinnej.  
     Wiedziała, że tam po drugiej stronie Maz i Kotek właśnie wymieniają spojrzenia. Przynajmniej będą wiedzieli, co powiedzieć DJowi.  
     — Dostarczenie DJa będzie prostsze jeśli podasz konkretny termin. Złapiemy go, wrzucimy do kompletnie analogowych lochów Maz i wyciągniemy, kiedy trzeba. Pilnowanie go przez tydzień jest cokolwiek... drogie.  
     — Upuszczam z własnej wypłaty. Jemu też potrąćcie. Najlepiej cał...  
     — Och, Maratelle, supernowo — zanucono tuż za ich plecami — łamiesz mi serce.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O, na moment mię atak paniki odszedł. Znaczy, zakładam, że to po prostu leki doraźne się wreszcie wmontowały w organizm, no ale. Lęk mię odszedł. Jak pioruńsko miło. Bezsenność, niestety, nie do końca. ;) W każdym razie, powoli się zbliżamy do finału, tak jeszcze... trzy rozdziały zostały, mniej więcej, zależy, jak podzielę i ile moje wewnętrzne dziecko będzie chciało pododawać głupot naokoło.

Rodzice proponowali jej wyjazd do Canto Bight tak, jakby proponowali wyjazd do wód. Od czasu powrotu na Nakadię z Arkanis Maratelle zdążyła z Florentine i dziećmi zwiedzić już chyba połowę galaktycznych uzdrowisk. Przynajmniej tych o znośnym standardzie i Środkowych Rubieżach – nie zamierzała się pchać do Rdzenia, tam coś zawsze wrzało, także politycznie. Tam siedzieli byli wojskowi. Ktoś mógł pamiętać.  
     Canto Bight byłoby, oczywiście, powiązane z interesami jeszcze bardziej niż pozostałe, ciężkie od pieniędzy, piękna, władzy i – z drugiej strony – szaleńczej beztroski „wody”. Jechać do wód mogło oznaczać jechać naprawdę wypocząć, leczyć skołatane nerwy w tradycyjny sposób. Mogło też oznaczać: jechać robić politykę oraz biznesy.  
     Dzieci, koniec końców, zawsze jeździły tylko po to, żeby się nabawić, wygrzać na słońcu, nawdychać zdrowego powietrza i nałykać tych wszystkich paskudnie smakujących, rzekomo leczniczych środków. Służący oraz mniej-legalni-służący vel niewolnicy jeździli tam posłuchać plotek, przemycać szlachetne kamienie oraz informacje, jak się da, to coś ukraść i wejść do łóżka osobom, którym kłaniali się ich pracodawcy.  
     Maratelle nie była pewna, w jakim dokładnie celu chcieli ją tam wypchnąć rodzice. W zgadywanki nie zamierzała się bawić, po prostu odmawiała, wybierała inne prestiżowe miejsca, poznawała innych ważnych ludzi. Na Canto Bight, obiecywała sobie, poleci, kiedy sama będzie tego potrzebować. Kiedy trafi się intratny interes. Albo poczuje zew żyłki hazardowej. Jak już trwonić pieniądze, to w najlepszym miejscu galaktyki.  
     Wobec czego kiedy rodzie po raz kolejny zaproponowali, prychnęła, że wolałaby już chyba spędzić urlop w zamku Takodany, też ci mogą wbić ostrze pod żebra, a jest przynajmniej ciekawiej i drinki lepsze.  
     Chyba każda starsza rodzina w galaktyce miała w swoim drzewie genealogicznym kogoś o życiorysie niebezpiecznym, wyjętym spod prawa, amoralnym, za nic sobie mającym zasadę i rodzinę – słowem, barwnym. Idealnym do anegdotek, jeśli już z trzy-cztery pokolenia minęły i nie żył już nikt, kto musiał czerwienić się za każdym razem, gdy konwersacja schodziła na jego brata, matkę czy wuja. Pani Takodany, Maz, miała zaś mniej więcej tysiąclatkę na karku, uchodziła też, jak najsłuszniej, za królową piratów, szmuglerów i wszelkich wyjętych spod prawa w anegdocie uroczych postaci.  
     Z przecięcia powyższych wynikało, że nie było chyba żadnej porządnej, starożytnej czy choćby starszawej rodziny w galaktyce, której Maz nie znałaby, zwykle blisko, któregoś przodka. I odwrotnie: praktycznie w każdej z tych rodzin był ktoś, kto miał jeszcze, na wytartych, ledwo dychających, archaicznych nośnikach kontakt do Maz. Mógł zadzwonić, pogadać, dajmy na to, umówić wycieczkę szkolną albo samemu wpaść na parę dni.  
     — Oooo. Takodana i Maz to jest dopiero czad — odezwał się Vaytitus, Kasper potaknął w milczeniu, skupiony na pożeraniu swojej porcji pieczeni. — Naprawdę mogłabyś tam polecieć na urlop? Przywieźć nam zdjęcia i pamiątki? To byłoby mega. Słyszałem, że Maz trzyma zasuszone głowy starożytnych Sithów. W sypialni — efekt byłby lepszy, gdyby chłopak nie spłonił się nieco przy tych słowach.  
     Chłopcy byli akurat w wieku wczesnego nastolęctwa, czyli trudnym. Zwykle traktowali Maratelle jak chodzące konto. A teraz proszę, mogła dla nich zrobić coś więcej niż tylko zapłacić, kupić, sprezentować. Mogliby przeglądać te zdjęcia, opowiadać o pamiątkach, spędzić czas razem. Mogłaby trochę zyskać w oczach tych małych nicponi.  
     Sprawa była więc przesądzona i żadne ciężkie westchnienia ani migreny pani mamy nie mogły tutaj nic zmienić.  
  
  
  
Obróciły się natychmiast obie. Admirał na pewno bardziej zaskoczona. Maratelle, jeśli szło o DJ, który to właśnie objawił się im na progu z blasterem w dłoni, nic już zaskoczyć nie mogło.  
     Sądząc z syknięć po stronie odbiornika, Maz i Kotek byli zdumieni. W porządku, czyli nie skasuje ich dodatkowo za próbę wbicia noża w plecy. Tudzież upokorzenie.  
     — Wiesz, że jedyną rzeczą, którą uwielbiam bardziej od ciebie, jest mój zysk — ciągnął DJ, podchodząc do nich spokojnie, a przechodząc mimo, wysadzając tą swoją naelektryzowaną zabawką z hosniańskiego metalu korki droidom. — A mimo to sądziłaś, że tułałbym się po izbach wytrzeźwień, wiedząc, że i ty, i mój zysk jesteście w potrzebie? Maz, Kiciu, i ty tam, idealisto, hej. — Skinął na Maratelle, żeby potrzymała blaster wycelowany w Rae. — Miło was słyszeć.  
     Maz pierwsza odzyskała rezon. Oczywiście. Milenium doświadczenia.  
     — Skoro ty jesteś tutaj, nie w więzieniu, jak twierdzi policyjny system, DJ, to rozumiem, że wszelkie manualne układy samozniszczenia są już... spacyfikowane?  
     — Aha. Ale nim się ucieszy ten zideologizowany kretyn, którego ci drudzy pompatyczni kretyni nie dali rady zabić nad Craitem, kiedy wskazałem im za okno, popieram propozycję Maratelle. Jeśli spróbujecie się z niej teraz wycofać, to systemy – abrakadabra! – znowu zadziałają. — Obszukał pokrywę głównego komputera, przyklęknął. — Poczekajcie na nas na statku, dobrze? Bez żadnych cyrków. Zaraz dołączymy.  
     — Czy to jest człowiek, który zdradził... — sądząc z głosu Temmina, to jego zasoby spokoju właśnie się kończyły.  
     — Jam cząstką tej siły drobną, co zysku chce i działa zło i dobro. Do usług. Twój kanclerz płaci mi tak samo często, jak koledzy pani admirał. — Musiał coś znaleźć, bo pokrywa zaczęła się luzować. — A teraz pa-pa, pomedytujcie sobie nad tym, ja muszę porozmawiać z panią mojego serca. Prywatnie.  
     — Jeśli spróbujesz...  
     — Ciebie bym nigdy nie oszukał, Maz. Instynkt samozacho. Bez odbioru. — Wsadził hosniański patyk w obwody.  
     Błysnęło, zagrzmiało i zgasło. Potem zajaśniały światła systemu awaryjnego, pewnie odłączonego od zewnętrznych sieci. Rae westchnęła. Mężczyzna obrócił się ku niej z szarmanckim ukłonem.  
     — Nie byliśmy sobie przedstawieni, prawda? DJ. Człowiek od wszystkiego. Przepraszam za zniszczenia, pani admirał. Możemy przestać do siebie celować? Jak powiedziałem, popieram wasz wspólny pomysł. Muszę tylko porozmawiać z przyjaciółką. Powiem kolegom, żeby naprawili statek za darmo. Za drobną opłatą postawię pani nowy, lepszy system zabezpieczeń.  
     Rae spojrzała ponad jego ramieniem na Maratelle. Ta lekko skinęła głową.  
     — DJ. Spodziewałam się kogoś szczuplejszego. — Admirał powoli opuściła lufę.  
     — Ostatnio dla takich jak ja przyszły tłuste czasy. Macie jeszcze herbaty? Marati, blaster, proszę. — Kiedy nie zareagowała, uniósł oczy do sufitu i rzucił: — Kobiety mnie kiedyś wykończą. Blokuj.  
     Broń zamigotała. Maratelle sklęła w duchu. Oczywiście. Zabezpieczenia biometryczne. Oczywiście, że aktywowane, zapewne tylko między innymi, również głosem. Cóż, na takie dictum nie pozostało jej nic innego, jak zawisnąć DJowi na szyi, z blasterem nadal w dłoni i okrzykiem „duchu stróżu mój” na ustach. W końcu to on dał jej adres tego krawca. Na bank miał kogoś, kto obserwował zakład.  
     Rae, obrzuciwszy ich ni to pobłażliwym, ni to zirytowanym spojrzeniem, oznajmiła, że pójdzie poszukać czegoś do picia. Maratelle obstawiała, że tamta zamierza przy okazji sprawdzić i ewentualnie uruchomić manualne systemy statku. Co w zasadzie mogłoby być problemem... Ale przecież się już umówili. Umowa zadowalała wszystkie strony, może poza tym młodym ideologiem z nadajnika. Nie było się czego bać.  
     — Dziękuję, pani admirał. Tak, Marati, duch stróż, któremu twoje wędrówki po galaktyce zepsuły świetną partię pazaaka. I musiałem wziąć kroplówkę, żeby wytrzeźwieć na czas. Wiesz, jak strasznie nie lubię igieł.  
     Zmarszczyła nos.  
     — Na zapach nie pomogło. Ale wybaczam. — Wtuliła się w jego szyję.  
     — Tak za darmo? — Jedną ręką objął ją w talii, drugą pogładził szyję. — Liczysz, że targany szarmanckim odruchem odpowiem „ja tobie też”? — Zatrzymał palce na zapięciu naszyjnika. — Nie jesteśmy na Canto Bight ani Nakadii, skarbie. — Pstryknęło, kamienie zsunęły się pomiędzy nimi, z trzaskiem upadły na podłogę; nie próbował ich łapać, przeczesał palcami jej włosy.  
     Naszyjnik. Diadem. Biofaktory stresu. Nadajniki. Do danych z których tamci mieli dostęp.  
     — Daj spokój — mruknęła Maratelle; czuła się głównie zmęczona. DJ powiedział Maz, że nic im nie zrobi, więc nie zrobi, sceny były niepotrzebne, o tym, że DJ może ją zabić, przecież wiedziała, zawsze mógł. — Masz serce w zbroi z corelliańskich stoczni. Nie złamie się o głupie parę kredytów.  
     — Teraz to mnie prawie obraziłaś, supernowo.  
     Ściągnął jej kolczyki. Gdzieś w Maratelle, głęboko, jednak zrodziło się napięcie. Przyjemność. DJ ciągnął aksamitnym głosem.  
     — Nie chodzi o kredyty. Mogę być wszystkim, ale nie hipokrytą. Bezwzględność i gotowość do zdrady akurat w tobie uwielbiam. Bezgranicznie. — Nachylił się do jej ucha. — Jak bardzo on musiał cię za to kochać. Pragnąć. Twój mąż.  
     Maratelle się wyrwała i przyrżnęła mu z całej siły blasterem w twarz. Na tyle mocno, że drań prawie upadł, prawie ją pociągnął za sobą, ale puścił ją, żeby wyrwać blaster, podtrzymał się droida. Krew ciekła mu z wargi, czoło miał rozbite.  
     — Nie waż się więcej ani słowa..!  
     DJ nie schował blasteru. Nie celował też w nic, trzymał luźno. Ostrożnie dotknął szczęki.  
     — Po scenach, które widziałem na  _Finalizerze_ , obstawiam w ciemno, że to też Brendol bardzo lubił. Szlag, człowiek zaczyna być wdzięczny rodzicom, że siedzieli po więzieniach i nie rujnowali mu psychiki swoimi fetyszami.  
     — Zamknij się.  
     — Marati, teraz ja mam blaster. Życie uczy, że strzał ogłuszający bardzo dobrze robi arystokracji na wszelkie fochy, fumy i globusy histeryczne. Zapłaciłaś za tajność mojej wiedzy. Nikomu jej nie wydam. Prosiłem wszakże, żebyś nie wchodziła w politykę. Że sami się tym zajmiemy, żebyś się nie mieszała. I to, że przewidziałem, że mnie nie posłuchasz, nie zmienia faktu, że mam złamane serce.  
     — Miałam się dać zabić?  
     — Nie dalibyśmy cię zabić — oznajmił bez zwykłej teatralnej urazy, prawie zimno. — Mamy nieskończone interesy. Znamy cię więcej niż pół życia, znaczy, nie licząc Maz. To już dość, żebym za akcję przeciwko tobie kazał sobie płacić podwójnie, potrójnie za ryzyko twojej śmierci. Między daniem się zabić a stworzeniem politycznego sojuszu i wplątaniu w wielki galaktyczny konflikt jest trochę możliwości.  
     — Jesteś zły — powiedziała powoli — że sama dobiłam targu? Przyćmiłam cię? Naprawdę? To nie jest trochę... niskie, nawet jak na ciebie?  
     — Możesz myśleć, że o to chodzi, jeśli tak ci łatwiej. Nie o to chodzi. Chodzi o ideały. Ale i tak ci wybaczam. — Uśmiech. — Jak rozumiem, widzim się za niecały tydzień w Canto Bight?  
     Odetchnęła głęboko. Jeszcze raz, jeszcze raz, jeszcze raz. Jeszcze.  
     — Tak. Widzim się. Rae... — urwała; jak na zawołanie, Sloane stanęła w drzwiach, bez herbaty, ale z winem w ręku. — Rae powie nam, w którym lokalu. Jakie okienko czasowe. Ile obstawy. Takie tam. Drobiazgi. Prawda?  
     Admirał skinęła głową. Rzuciła DJowi wino, bez słowa na temat jego nowych obrażeń. Konwersowali sobie nad nim w milczeniu, wymieniając szczegóły, dopytując o detale, sprawdzając, co się dało, z na wpół niesprawnego statku (dało się sporo, systemy awaryjne, przyznał DJ, były pierwsza klasa). Gdzieś w połowie dali znać Maz, że już lecą i uruchomili silniki.  
     Kiedy wlatywali do hangaru jej krążownika, admirał, westchnąwszy ciężko i poprawiwszy po raz setny mundur – świetnie pani wygląda, zapewnił DJ, naprawdę, ja nigdy nie kłamię – poszła przodem, ale zatrzymała się, zawahała przy wyjściu. Spojrzała Maratelle prosto w oczy.  
     — Co do... kapitalizacji i zamknięcia inwestycji. — Jakieś emocje, głuche, ślepe, bardzo podstawowe emocje kryły się w jej głosie, przepływały pod lodem jej twarzy; ledwie widoczne, migające. — Wolałabyś, znaczy, czy mogłabyś... Da się to zrobić... — Mięsień na twarzy jej drgnął. — ...szybko?  
     Nie trzeba mnie było zostawiać. Kafijka na jej brzuchu, gaworzy, ślina jej leci z ust i brudzi Maratelle, co jest absolutnie cudowne. Dłoń Florentine zaciśnięta na jej nadgarstku jak bransoleta, nim Maratelle pójdzie na pierwsze ważniejsze negocjacje biznesowe. Wieczny szum deszczu na Arkanis. Skinięcie głową, strzel, strzelaj, proszę. Mały, blady szczeniak, snujący się po domu i uciekający, kiedy tylko zauważył rąbek jej sukni albo usłyszał kroki wojskowych butów. Nie będę szargać nazwiska mieszaniem go w telenowele, dzieciak męża to nie sprawa damy. Kasper, Joseline, Nemenele, wszystkie maluchy, ich partnerzy, ich dzieci, jej epos rodzinny. Nudzi mnie wojskowość, niech on się tym martwi. Była kiedyś szczęśliwa na Arkanis, na przyjęciach, w sukniach, koliach, łapiąc zachwycone spojrzenia, słuchając stuku wojskowych obcasów. Nie trzeba mnie było zostawiać. Chodź tu, mały, ja ci to zaszyję, droidy doniosą Brendolowi, a nie chcę kolejnej awantury, mam migrenę. Papo, tak się bałam. Rodzice w rodowych pałacach, starych, zimnych i kompletnie niepraktycznych. Antyczne mapy, na których ich herb pokrywa tyle, tyle Nakadii. W domu zawsze będziemy bezpieczni i nigdy głodni, obiecuję ci. Czasem tak jest, kochanie, że króliczek, z którym się wczoraj bawiłaś, dzisiaj ląduje na talerzu, po to je hodujemy, nie płacz, proszę. Florentine w drzwiach, z tobołkiem w ręku, drugą dłonią zaciśniętą na zabawce. Dziewczyny z ogolonymi głowami na ulicy. Płacz ze szczęścia Fanksa. Gdybym mógł spędzić życie, klęcząc u twoich stóp, byłbym najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem w galaktyce – ale wiem, że kobieta jak ty nie tego oczekuje od męża. Nie trzeba mnie było zostawiać. Proszę. Nie płacz. Obiecuję ci. Kochanie. Szum deszczu. Zatopi wszystko, zaleje.  
     — Nie ma mowy. Nie jestem żołnierzem. — Teraz dopiero Maratelle odwróciła wzrok, z grzeczności, bo litości jej nie stało, przeniosła na otwierającą się z sykiem klapę. — Ale postaram się bezboleśnie.  
  
  
Maratelle pierwszy raz wpadła na DJa i Mistrza Łamania Kodów, wówczas jeszcze pod innymi imionami, przy wizycie na Takodanie. Zwiedzała zamek – czyli włóczyła się po zamku, szukając najmroczniejszych kątów i najbardziej zakurzonych zakamarków. Na razie wyglądało na to, że zasuszonych głów Sithów nie było, przynajmniej nie w ogólnodostępnych pomieszczeniach, a Maz zarzekała się, że nie ma ich w ogóle. Podobno zionęłyby złą Mocą i zatruły to miejsce.  
     Trudno, znalazła całą masę innych ciekawych rzeczy. Starożytne bronie, pancerze, sztandary. Pięknie zdobione księgi. Nagrania muzyki sprzed wieków. Pierwsze wydanie jej ulubionych baśni. Dzieci powinny być zadowolone. Ba, może nawet rodziców coś z tego zbioru zainteresuje.  
     Tak właśnie, z sukienką uwalaną kurzem i pajęczynami we włosach, ubawiona tym myszkowaniem jak dziecko, więc z lekko zaróżowionymi policzkami, błyszczącymi oczyma, tak właśnie skręciła w kolejny korytarz nieużywanego skrzydła i wpadła na dwóch nastolatków obściskujących się – albo tłukących się, w pierwszej chwili nie była pewna – w kącie, tuż pod słynnym i podobno zaginionym portretem tajemniczo uśmiechniętej Wookie.  
     Nie dostała szansy na wycofanie się pobłażliwe a dyskretne. Cóż, w zamku piratów nie ma co liczyć na czyjąś nieuwagę czy brak refleksu.  
     — Chcesz się przyłączyć? — spytał wyższy, ten, na którego będą wołać DJ.  
     Jeśli chciał ją sprowokować, zawstydzić, to fatalnie trafił. Maratelle wybuchnęła śmiechem.  
     — Może jak będziecie trochę starsi. Wiecie, nabierzecie doświadczenia i umiejętności. Na razie eksperymentujcie na rówieśnikach. Czołem, młodzi kawalerowie!  
     Przeszła mimo nich – bo przecież wyczuła wyzwanie – korytarz był na tyle wąski, że musiała się niemal przeciskać. Kotek będzie potem twierdził, kiedy chwyci go nastrój sentymentalno-szarmancki, że zakochał się w niej od pierwszego muśnięcia sukni, zapachu perfum. Maratelle będzie twardo obstawała, że nie ma mowy, bo w tamtej chwili, tak na jej oko, jakieś dziewięćdziesiąt procent jego uwagi pochłaniała rękę DJa w jego spodniach, a pozostałe dziesięć – jego własna na tyłku DJa.  
     Który wtedy nazywał się, jakże banalnie, Darek Jass. Całą resztę, łącznie z legendą „Don’t Join” dorobił sobie później. Ówże Darek Jass pojawił się tamtego wieczora, już właściwie nocy, u niej w pokojach, złamawszy zabezpieczenia mechanizmu zamkowego.  
     A raczej: złamał zabezpieczenia zamka i utknął, razem z drzwiami, na starym, dobrym, do bólu analogowym skoblu. Czy można to nazwać pojawieniem się w pokoju, trudno orzec. Z pół stopy może miał za progiem, kiedy Maratelle, narzuciwszy na siebie podomkę, zlitowała się i go wpuściła.  
     Od razu usiadł na łóżku, ze skrzyżowanymi nogami. Pewnie oczekiwał, że każe mu złazić. Przeliczył się. Maratelle lubiła zbijać kawalerów z pantałyku. Nawyk z tych wszystkich przyjęć i długich rodzinnych obiadów.  
     — Kto dzisiaj jeszcze w ogóle montuje skoble? — prychnął chłopak, bocząc się ostentacyjnie i siorbiąc, naprawdę siorbiąc, wino.  
     — Zamek ma tysiąc lat — przypomniała Maratelle.  
     — Kto jeszcze dzisiaj w ogóle zamyka drzwi na skoble, skoro ma pod ręką najnowocześniejsze, cyfrowe, automatycznie blokowane zamki?  
     — Ktoś, kto śpi na zamku u Królowej Piratów? Pełnym przemytników, hakerów, awanturników, piratów, łamaczy kodów?  
     — Ten łańcuch dałoby się przepiłować albo przepalić w kilka minut. Zwykły scyzoryk by...  
     — Tylko nie przyszedłeś tu ze scyzorykiem. — Uśmiechnęła się tryumfalnie. — Brak porządnego wywiadu zawsze się mści.  
     Dzieciak pokiwał głową. Siorbnął wino. Przez sekundę myślała, że zaraz je, niby niechcący, rozleje jej na pościel – dałaby mu po głowie, to wszystko, i tak droidy sprzątały – ale nie, nie. Rozłożył się tylko i zapatrzył w baldachim.  
     Maratelle poprosiła Maz o łóżko z baldachimem. To było, wytłumaczyła, jej dziecinne marzenie, którego nie mogła spełniać w domu, bo rodzice uważali, że to jednak trochę pretensjonalne.  
     — Sprawdziłem wcześniej ciebie — chłopak brzmiał prawie, prawie jakby się usprawiedliwiał. — Byłem ciekaw, komu Maz dała taki ładny pokój. Mój jest gorszy.  
     — Nie mogłeś jej zapytać?  
     — Spytałem się. Powiedziała, że jesteś jedną z tego miliarda członków dawnych rodów, których jakiegoś przodka kiedyś znała i wobec tego chętnie cię ugości. Powiedziała, że jesteś, jak na tę grupę, całkiem znośna. Powiedziała, żebym cię... nie niedoceniał? — zawahał się przy tym podwójnym „nie”. — Ale to trochę mało, więc pogrzebałem w bazach.  
     Roześmiała się, rzuciła na łóżko obok niego. Było wielkie, oddział wojska by się zmieścił, a co dopiero ona – nadal z dobrą figurą! – i chudziutki chłopak.  
     — Po prostu wrzuciłeś moje nazwisko do holonetu, przyznaj się.  
     — Zawsze trzeba zaczynać od podstaw. Ale sprawdziłem też inne rzeczy. Trochę. Nie miałem dużo czasu.  
     Pewnie. Obściskiwanie się i rozładowywanie popędu, ewentualnie heroiczne ignorowanie popędu, zajmuje ludzkim mężczyznom w tym wieku sporą część standardowego cyklu.  
     — I co z tego holonetu wyszło, młody kawalerze?  
     — Że handlujesz tym i owym, ale nie bronią ani narkotykami. Czyli nudy na pudy.  
     Żebyś ty, chłopcze, wiedział, ile ją stworzenie i utrzymanie tej nudy kosztowało.  
     — Niewolnictwem też się nie zajmuję.  
     Trzecie środowisko, gdzie pełno byłych żołnierzy Imperium.  
     — Jeszcze gorzej — westchnął. — W sumie tam są bardzo starannie dobrane informacje. Ktoś mógłby zacząć się zastanawiać. Ale wielu z was tak ma. Ludzi biznesu. Zwłaszcza tych z nazwiskami. I wcale niekoniecznie jest za tym coś bardzo ciekawego, zwykle nudne, małe, codzienne brudy. Po prostu... lubicie prywatność.  
     — Tak nas dobrze znasz?  
     — Trochę osób już prześwietliłem. Wcześnie zacząłem pracować w branży.  
     Zastanowiła się przelotnie, czy gra na współczucie, sugerując, całym sobą, tymi zdaniami, trudne dzieciństwo. Ani chybi przytułek albo pół rodziny w więzieniu. Może i to, i to. Ale jeśli grał, to trzeba go było wybić z rytmu. Jeśli chciał ją zaś sprawdzić, był ciekaw, czy da radę utrzymać zblazowany to Takodany – to tym bardziej. Maratelle uwielbiała, po prostu uwielbiała, gdy otoczenie znajdowało ją interesującą.  
     — Bardzo słusznie. Mężczyzna powinien mieć pieniądze. I być hojnym. Nie ma nic gorszego niż skąpy czy nawet rozsądny w finansach mężczyzna. Jak masz ostatnie dwieście kredytów, to idź za nie do znośnej knajpy i pamiętaj, żeby dać napiwki, jak to mawiał mój ojciec. Pieniądz lubi krążyć. Pobudzisz gospodarkę, to do ciebie wróci. A nawet jak nie, to przynajmniej zjadłeś porządny obiad i wspomogłeś bliźnich. Zastaw się, a postaw się.  
     — Heh. — Dzieciak uniósł się na łokciu, zapewne na wpół po to, żeby sięgnąć po wino, na wpół po to, żeby na nią patrzeć. — To mi się nawet podoba. Nie dorabiałbym ideologii, bo bliźni mi wiszą, ale poza tym – cały ja. Zastaw się, a postaw się. Może mam w sobie jakieś arystokratyczne geny.  
     Uśmiechnęła się. Miała ochotę zmierzwić mu włosy, ale pewnie by go tym doprowadziła do szału.  
     — Arystokracji nie obchodzą geny, tylko nazwiska. Mniej więcej. A ja to nie arystokracja.  
     Wzruszył ramionami. Podniosła kieliszek i proszę, dolał jej wina bez gadania. Może jeszcze będą z niego ludzie. Według standardów Takodany, oczywiście.  
     Maratelle zawsze starała się dostosowywać do różnic kulturowych. Na nieuprzejmość w tych sprawach pozwalali sobie tylko ideolodzy, ci, którzy jeździli po planetach Rubieży i niszczyli tysiąclecie struktury społeczne w imię, dajmy na to, walki z niewolnictwem czy wyzwolenia kobiet. Zwykle zostawiali za sobą zniszczenia, pożogę i wojny wewnętrzne, a na całym tym ich bajzlu zyskiwały corelliańskie stocznie, handlarze bronią oraz paru polityków, podczas gdy wyzwalana ludność ginęła tysiącami – ale cóż, od tego są idee. Od patrzenia szerzej, zawsze w przyszłość, niezwracania uwagi na obecne straty, ignorowania teraz. Coś się po dekadach czy stuleciach dzięki nim przecież zmienia, zwykle na lepsze, nawet jeśli po drodze są straty. Czas kairotyczny, usłużnie podpowiedziała młodość w rodzinnej bibliotece.  
     Kultura Takodany w zasadzie była starą, dobrą kulturą półświatka, tylko z arystokratycznym i starożytnym sznytem Maz. Maz chciała odgrywać te wszystkie kodeksy i honory, mitologizować przeszłość – jeśli fakty są inne niż moje fumy, tym gorzej dla faktów; Maratelle w pełni popierała – przez co, przynajmniej w samym zamku, wszyscy bawili się w kulturę półświatka tak awanturniczą oraz romantyczną, jak nigdy w rzeczywistości nie była. Kończyła się ona, oczywiście, zaraz za strefą powietrzną planety.  
     Chłopak wyglądał na takiego, którego to z jednej strony irytuje, z drugiej bawi.  
     — Ktoby tam rozróżniał złodziei od robotników, a ich od żebraków? Wszyscy w końcu mieszkają w jednej podłej dzielnicy. — Przyjrzał się Maratelle uważnie. — Nie uraziłaś się.  
     Zmrużyła oczy. Kultura Takodany. Interesująca konwersacja przed konwencjonalną grzecznością. To będzie trochę wbrew rachunkowi... ale dobra. Wchodzimy.  
     — Nie możesz mnie urazić. Nie masz zdolności honorowej.  
     Coś przemknęło po jego twarzy, nie była pewna, zdumienie, gniew, może nawet ból. Zaraz zniknęło. Zagwizdał.  
     — Lubię cię. Na razie. Jesteś szczera. Powiesz mi, co ukrywasz za tymi ładnymi wynikami w holonecie i ciemnej stronie sieci?  
     — Nie. Bo to straszny banał. Jedna za drugą klisza. Małe, codzienne, rodzinne brudy. Zanudzę cię i przestaniesz mnie lubić.  
     — Szkoda — westchnął. — Ale trudno. W tych naszych trudnych, kryzysowych czasach młodzież musi chwytać się każdej pracy, jaka się nawinie. Nawet takiej poniżej aspiracji.  
     — A marzy się o robótce dla bossów narkotykowych, co? Wielkich rodzin handlujących bronią od trzech tysiącleci? Ech, młodzi chłopcy... Zawsze tacy sami. Uważaj, bo ty mnie zanudzisz.  
     — O. — Wyciągnął rękę w jej kierunku, ostrożnie. Nie dotknął jeszcze. — Czyżbyś na razie mnie lubiła?  
     Odsunęła się. Usiadła. Wyjęła mu kieliszek z dłoni.  
     — Zrobiłeś korzystne drugie wrażenie. Na razie jestem gotowa wysłuchać, co masz mi do zaproponowania, chłopcze bez scyzoryka.  
  
  
     —  **Da  się** to zrobić bezboleśnie, prawda, DJ?  
     Stali w hangarze Maz między swoimi statkami. Rae już dawno odleciała. Porozmawiać z kanclerzem. A to oznaczało, że opuścił ich też, skląwszy wszystkich w żywy kamień, Temmin. Zapewne również bardzo chętny do rozmowy z kanclerzem i bardzo sfrustrowany tym, że on, inaczej niż wrogowie Republiki, trochę się na audiencję naczeka.  
     — Nie trzeba było się pytać trochę wcześniej, skarbie?  
     — Powiedziałam, że się postaram. Właśnie się staram.  
     DJ wzruszył ramieniem.  
     — Pewnie, że się da. Masz coś Florentine na statku? Powiedz, że tak. Choćby zużytą chusteczkę do nosa.  
     Na statku coś było, na pewno. Droidy sprzątały regularnie, ale przecież – nie wszystko zawsze trzeba od razu odkażać, zwłaszcza w przypadku regularnego korzystania. Szczoteczki do zębów. Zapomniane grzebienie. Myjka w łazience. Włosy w kabinie Florentine. Jej perfumy. Rękawiczki pilota. Miały ten statek ponad dekadę, DNA musiało leżeć wszędzie.  
     A o to DNA przecież chodziło. Maratelle zmartwiała, gardło się jej zacisnęło. To byłoby... gorzej niż niegrzeczne. To byłaby zdrada.  
     — Nie ma mowy. Nie mogę – nie mogę tego zrobić Florentine. To... to niehonorowe. Okrutne. Skrajnie niegrzeczne.  
     — Przepraszam, chyba się przesłyszałem. Ty mi coś – o honorze? Do mnie?  
     — Nie o twoim honorze. I o Florentine.  
     DJ przewrócił oczyma.  
     — Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że to nic w istocie sprawy nie zmienia? Szczeniak tak czy siak skończy sztywny. Po prostu podrasujemy trochę standardowy koktajl. Dopasujemy. Jak te garnitury. Tak nawet będzie dla niego lepiej. W kwestii bezbolesności, braku cierpienia, miłych agonalnych wizji i podobnych.  
     — Jakby cię w ogóle obchodziło.  
     — Ejże, ostatnio piję za jego kasę. To do czegoś zobowiązuje. Stateczek też był bardzo w porządku. Maratelle, to nic nie zmienia, to tylko ułatwia moim, naszym droidom naukowym robotę. Wiesz, on siedział ostatnie trzy dekady na statkach w Rubieżach, to nie tak, że jego DNA lata po galaktyce na przecenach, a wyobraź sobie, że na  _Finalizerze_  nie podał mi ręki... Szlag. Dałoby się z tego przyrządzić patogeny z przykryciem genetycznym i opóźnionym zapłonem, żeby laboratorium nie wyłapało... Ja przybywam z Cantoniki, ja wam zarazę przyniosłem... Wiesz, ile zapłaciliby nam za wykończenie całego Najwyższego Porządku? No, dowództwa? Ale teraz, oczywiście, jak pogadają z admirał, to już nie zapłacą. Teraz się będą bali tego czegoś spoza Rubieży. I dlatego prosiłem, żebyś się nie mieszała.  
     — I tak na pewno po każdym pobycie na planecie przechodzi kwarantannę. Toż trzy czwarte galaktyki chce go zabić. A jeśli spróbujesz sprzedać kod Florentine, to będziesz umierał w...  
     — Nie spróbuję.  
     — Umawiamy się? Nigdy nikomu nie sprzedasz ani nie pozwolisz użyć, ani sam nie użyjesz kodu genetycznego Florentine. Ani mojego. Ani dzieci. Ani nikogo z mojej najbliższej rodziny.  
     Przewrócił oczyma.  
     — Umawiamy się. Mam podać cenę?  
     — Byłoby miło.  
     — Prosim, księżniczko. — Ukłonił się, zamiótł czapką podłogę. — Wpuścisz mnie teraz na swój statek, zrobisz kawy, znajdziesz jakieś ciasteczka, a w ja w tym czasie się rozejrzę i sam poszukam, żeby nie naruszać twojego szlacheckiego honoru, czegoś ze ślicznym DNA Florentine. I użyję tego raz, dla naszego wspólnego biznesu. Tylko ten raz. Wyczyszczę potem droidom pamięć. Ale użyję — prawie syknął; Maratelle natychmiast wydęła usta, bo jak on śmiał być na nią zły, jak śmiał, skoro już ją doprowadził do tego, że musiała go uderzyć! — Bo jeśli cokolwiek pójdzie nie po naszej myśli w planie A, B, C i D, to to się nam może bardzo, bardzo przydać.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Da, wiem, że to ma ponad 5 tys. słów i wobec tego powinnam podzielić. Ale długo nie aktualizowałam, bo na Mirriel był fikaton, to raz, dwa, no, mówiłam sobie że to już ostatnia wrzutka przed grand finale, kończymy jakby część drugą, i naprawdę to nie moja wina, że moje wewnętrzne dziecko chce teraz pisać całego spin-offa z DJem, Maz, Mistrzuniem i, dobrze by było, Maratelle. 
> 
> Da, pobłażam sobie jak licho. Ale to jest praca żałoby, ten fik, jeśli gdziekolwiek mam sobie pobłażać, to tutaj.
> 
> I trzecie - a teraz może być przerwa, bo nie mogę napisać grand finale takiego, jaki sobie wymarzyłam, bo to będzie... po drodze się zmieniły koncepcje i teraz nie będzie pasował. Marudziłam już Wam pewnie. Napisałam całego fika dlatego, że chciałam mieć to grand finale. Moje wewnętrzne dziecko jest w histeriach godnych tej tutaj Marata-Scarlett-Izabelli. Moje id chce mieć ten finał, nieważne, że nie pasuje i odmawia kooperacji przy pisaniu innego. Nim go nie wezmę w karby, może moment upłynąć.
> 
> I tak, jak tylko skończę, to muszę zredagować całość, wiem, że się powtarzam.
> 
>  **Muzyka.** W sumie to samo, co zawsze. Z dodatkowych: Kinga Miśkiewicz ma naprawdę fantastyczną muzycznie i tekstowo EPkę, na YT i Spotify, ona.. nie do końca tu pasuje, chociaż też nie-nie pasuje, ale jest na tyle fajna, że sprawdźcie, zawsze to jakieś grosze z odtwarzania dla niej będą. ;) Jeszcze z popu - Cool Me Down, Margaret, to do tych scenek na Canto Bight jak najbardziej. 
> 
> Co tam grali w tych chórach, jeśli ktoś chce posłuchać, co małe ja inspirowało (program IIPR, jak zawsze) - heh, różne rzeczy, łącznie z moim ukochanym Gesualdem i Tallisem, ale najbardziej jednak polska muzyka chóralna baroku/późnego renesansu, czyli: Bartłomiej Pękiel (jego jest sporo na YT, ostatnio jest rozkwit zainteresowania twórczością), Stanisław Sylwester Szarzyński, Marcin Mielczewski, Adam Jarzębski - ich jest na YT... mniej, ale DUX regularnie wydaje płyty z polską muzyką dawną (i wiele innych. product placement. patriotyzm kulturowo-gospodarczy. /ktoś/ tu w końcu jest idealistą) i są one na Spotify, można wyszukać po kompozytorach.
> 
> No i oczywiście wprost przywołane w tekście wszystkie te utwory oparte na "When David Heard"/"Absalon, fili mi" (Anglicy/katolicka łacina) - ten Whitacre'a jest strasznie prosty muzycznie i w ogóle, ale jest zrobiony idealnie pod współczesne wyczucie patosu, te starsze są muzycznie lepsze, ale można w nich nie zauważyć, z perspektywy dzisiaj, że to żałobne. ;)
> 
> Przy okazji wspomnę, bo nie mogę nie wspomnieć, skoro już zeszliśmy w fiku na tę biblijną historię, że uwielbiam Joaba (i widzicie, kto tu za niego robi, nie?). Potwór. Normalnie klasyczny Villain, tylko Pan go jakby wspiera, ale we wszystkim innym - jak klasyczny Villain/antygieroj, nawet teksty i riposty ma takie. Nic popkultura nie wymyśliła, w starych księgach wszystko jest. A historia Dawida jest najsmutniejszą, najtragiczniejszą w Biblii, bije Hioba o mile, według małego ja.

 

 

Pierwsza udana umowa – współpraca, robótka – Maratelle z DJem zaczęła i skończyła jeszcze tej samej nocy, w której się poznali. No, o świcie, może nawet bliżej południa. Chłopak był uprzejmy włamać się na wewnętrzne serwery jednego z jej konkurentów na rynku nabiału. Drobiazg, w zasadzie, ale przynajmniej dowiedziała się, ile zarabia każdy z pracowników, nad czym pracują – czarne mleko, no tak, mogła się domyślać po tej modzie na biały węgiel – jak ma wyglądać kampania reklamowa, kogo można już podbierać...  
       W sumie sporo miłego drobiazgu. Maratelle przelała chłopakowi sporo miłego drobiazgu w kredytach, a pod koniec jej pobytu, kiedy wpadł do pokoju dumny niczym sam Lord Sithów – tym razem rozwalił systemy zarządzania temperaturą i droidy w głównej fabryce oraz magazynach, tysiące ton produktów mlekopochodnych poszło na śmietnik, produkcja została zatrzymana i co najmniej dwa cykle miną, nim ją przywrócą; nie sądziła, po prawdzie, że mu się uda, nie tak szybko – czekał na niego scyzoryk. W ramach zapłaty i prezentu.  
       Dobry scyzoryk. Jeden z najlepszych renomowanej firmy. Wart więcej niż pięcioletnia pensja na ubogich planetach. Ale nadal.  
       — Pamiętliwa jesteś.  
       — Staram się dobierać prezenty z sercem. Ten drugi chłopak, Visek, pomógł ci z tym systemem temperatury, nie?  
       — Przyszedł do ciebie? Zabiera mi klientów, mały...  
       — Może jest zazdrosny?  
       DJ parsknął.  
       — Zdobyłby szczyty hipokryzji. Nieee. Nie pomógł. Znaczy, zrobił jedną nudną rzecz. Którą potrafiłbym zrobić sam, ale ona zabiera czas i zasoby.  
       — Czyli pomógł.  
       — Potrafiłbym to zrobić sam!  
       — Nadal pomógł. Hej. — Położyła mu rękę na ramieniu; jeszcze był trochę... nie dzieckiem, ale nie całkiem dorosły. — To nie jest konkurs hakowania, kawalerze. Nie ma zwycięzców ani miejsc. Zatrudniam bardzo wiele osób. Dwóch — kolejnych — łamaczy kodów też wcisnę w budżet.  
       — Myślisz, że moje ambicje ograniczają się do jogurtu?  
       — O, na pewno wolałbyś karabiny. — Uśmiechnęła się. — Wiesz, czym się różni dorosły człowiek od szczeniaka? — Udała, że nie widzi, jak przewraca oczyma, nachyliła się mu do ucha: — Dorosły człowiek wie, że karabinów potrzeba tylko bojownikom, a jeść muszą wszyscy.  
         
          
         
Lord – wszyscy doradcy duchowi rodziny nosili ten tytuł, nawet wówczas, gdy ona sama z niego zrezygnowała – Saathie był wysoki, z imponującymi rogami. Wyjątkowo przystojny według prawideł swojego gatunku.  
       Doradca duchowy Kafijki. Nigdy nie zrezygnowała z tej formy przewodnictwa i, biorąc pod uwagę trudną sytuację w chwili jej narodzin, Maratelle zawsze była niezwykle wdzięczna Iktotchi za ich pomoc, za ich obecność. Kafijka miała przecież teraz męża, dziecko, planowała kolejne. Kafijka, nawet jeśli miejscami nieco jeszcze zbyt narwana, nieco niestabilna, nieco idealistyczna, koniec końców była znośnym egzemplarzem człowieka. Przynosiła pociechę matce, Florentine, dziadkom, nawet rodzeństwu.  
       Nie Lord Saathie był przy małej w jej najgorszych dziecięcych chwilach. Sporo był na to za młody, niewiele tylko od niej starszy. Ale czuwał przy niej od ponad dekady, więc miał bezsporny udział w tym wychowawczym sukcesie.  
       Taką mniej więcej przemową powitała go w swoich pokojach Maratelle. Przemową, herbatą, ciasteczkami. Oczywiście. Oczywiście drugie – cała reszta rodziny udała się na wycieczkę nad stawy i rezerwaty rybne, pokazywać dzieciakom gatunki z różnych stron galaktyki. Znaczy, w domu byli w miarę sami. A już na pewno bez Florentine i Kafijki.  
       — Nie potrzebuję nagrody za wykonywanie mojego obowiązku. Przynoszenie ulgi w cierpieniu i służba więcej niż mi wystarczają. — Lord Saathie usiadł, skoro go poprosiła, ale na samiutkim brzeżku krzesła. — Ty zaś, pani, nie wołałabyś mnie tylko po to, by kolejny raz pochwalić.  
       No tak. Empaci, zdolności prekognitywne, funkcja, która niejako obligowała do mówienia wprost. Maratelle wyprostowała plecy, prawie odruchowo, jak przy swoich starych nauczycielach, i przygotowała na twardą przeprawę.  
       — Jak dużo wiesz o mojej... naszej... obecnej kłopotliwej sytuacji?  
       — Mogę mówić otwarcie?  
       — Całkowicie. Zawieszam — miała nadzieję, że jej głos tak naprawdę brzmi bardziej żartobliwie niż we własnych uszach — swoje urażanie się.  
       — To mój stryj był z panną Maratelle Denavous na konsultacji duchowej noc przed ślubem z Brendolem Huksem. — Patrzył na nią, jakby oczekiwał, że po tej dawce zakazanych sformułowań Maratelle wybuchnie. — Mój stryj zachował naszą cechową dyskrecję, jednak myślę, że to i tak dosyć wiedzy. Czego ode mnie oczekujecie, pani?  
       Rozgrzeszenia. Niemożliwe. I to jeszcze na przyszłość. Duchowego czeku in blanco. Niemożliwe tym bardziej. Zejdźmy więc niżej, do przyziemności.  
       — Zrobię wszystko, żeby ochronić rodzinę.  
       — Dwuznaczny sentyment. Może lepiej: dwusieczny.  
       — Nie dasz rady mnie od tego odwieść, nie próbuj. Chcę tylko wiedzieć, co się stanie, jeśli, jeśli... jeśli cokolwiek pójdzie źle i Kafijka się dowie?  
       Dała radę to powiedzieć. Zaraz potem rzuciła się, przesądna jak nigdy, odstukiwać w niemalowane, przyzywać wszystkie stare zaklęcie galaktyki. Lord Saathie nie sprawiał wrażenia zdziwionego.  
       — To trudne pytanie. Jeśli nawet pani, matka, nie zna odpowiedzi...  
       — Znam. Tylko nie podoba mi się moja odpowiedź. I myślę, że mógłbyś ją... poprawić. Dla dobra Kafii. Ale najpierw potrzebuję to usłyszeć.  
       Rozłożył ręce. Mówił spokojnie, miarowo, jak na wykładzie.  
       — Kafijka kocha ojca, obraz ojca. Idealizuje jego i Republikę. Imperium go zabiło. Jest oddana obecnie formie rządów, bardzo emocjonalnie oddana, przez wzgląd na niego. Kafijka zna dzieje bieżące, lubi archiwa, chce... potrzebowała znać historie o ostatniej wojnie. To jej stworzyło stabilny obraz świata i siebie samej. Córka pilota Rebelii, Republiki, to jest jej tożsamość w takim samym stopniu, jak nazwisko Denavous.  
       Maratelle wciągnęła powietrze. To nie było nic nowego, nic, czego sama by nie wiedziała. Ale zawsze wypowiedziane na głos...  
       — Kafijka wie, kim był Brendol Hux. Wie, co robił, mniej więcej. Wiedziała nawet przed... ostatnimi wypadkami. Kafijka bardzo pogardza tymi, którzy zniszczyli Hosnian. Nienawidzi. Próbowałem ją od tego odwieść, delikatnie — odchrząknął. — Przez wzgląd na moje osobiste poglądy dotyczące moralności i miłosierdzia, które były znane twojej córce nim wybrała mnie na swojego doradcę, ale także, przyznaję, moją wiedzę o... pełnej sytuacji. Myślałem, że tak będzie lepiej.  
       — Dobrze. Bardzo dobrze. Rób tak nadal. W zasadzie... — Maratelle zdała sobie sprawę, że ma zamknięte oczy. Ciekawe, od jak dawna. — Zintesyfikuj. W imię dobra Kafijki i mojego, i całej rodziny. Cel nadrzędny. Jeśli masz wątpliwości, zapytaj rodziców, potwierdzą.  
       — To nie zadziała szybko, pani.  
       Ale lepiej tyle niż nic.  
       — Wiem. Wiem. Nie winię cię. Nie będę winiła, jeśli nie zadziała w ogóle. Czy Kafijka... boję się, że ona może... coś zrobić. Coś głupiego. Nieodwracalnego. W tej hipotetycznej sytuacji.  
       Lord Saathie przelotnie spojrzał na swoje dłonie.  
       — Może. Prawdopodobnie spróbuje. W tej hipotetycznej sytuacji radziłby zamknąć ją w wyczyszczonym pokoju, pilnować, nawet kamerami. Zablokować okna. Nie pozwalać wychodzić bez obstawy. Nie zostawiać samej z dzieckiem.  
       Supernowa w piersi. Gwiazdy, gwiazdy, jak bardzo Maratelle nienawidziła teraz tego szczeniaka, z jaką rozkoszą wyobrażała sobie wszystko, co tamta szuja mu na pewno przez te lata zrobiła. Jak bardzo się bała. Jak bardzo, jak bardzo – jak bardzo nie widziała wyjścia. Róbmy swoje. Ale ubezpieczajmy też tyły.  
       — I tak zrobimy, pani. Mamy środki, żeby ją powstrzymać i jestem pewien, że to nam się, w tej hipotetycznej sytuacji, uda. Tym się proszę nie martwić. Będzie bezpieczna.  
       — Ale mnie znienawidzi. — Maratelle nie poznała w pierwszej chwili swego głosu, tak głucho brzmiał. — Moja córka mnie znienawidzi, prawda?  
       Lord Saathie uniósł spojrzenie. Prosto w jej oczy.  
       — Na początku? Z pewnością. Pani Kafijka zna... sprawy Akademii. Niespecjalnie mogłaś, pani, coś z nimi zrobić — pominął, że nawet nie próbowała — ale młoda, idealistyczna kobieta może rzecz widzieć bardziej radykalnie. Spróbuję to złagodzić, przypomnieć, że wasze asteroidy, wasze ziemie, wasi poddani nigdy nie byli głodni, nawet gdy rabowano Nakadię, przedstawić to jako poświęcenie dla naszego dobra... Ale na to trzeba czasu. I nie ma gwarancji sukcesu. Chociaż byłbym dobrej myśli. Ona wie, że pani była na Arkanis i bynajmniej nie w ruchu oporu. Akceptuje to jakoś. Spodziewam się, że po kilku latach...  
       — Masz czarne poczucie humoru. — Maratelle nawet się roześmiała. — Nieważne. Niech mnie nienawidzi. Jeśli dzięki temu będzie jej łatwej.  
       — Nie ma co dramatyzować — spróbował łagodnie Lord Saathie. — Pani Kafijka jednak w żaden sposób nie dzieli puli genowej z Armitage’em. Postarałbym się to podkreślić.  
       Maratelle prychnęła z pogardą.  
       — Kogo obchodzi genetyka? Florentine to rodzina. Dla Kafijki też. Sama ją tak wychowałam. Zresztą — dorzuciła w kolejnym przypływie wisielczego humoru — może on jej nie brat, ale swat już poniekąd. Mój.  
       — W tej hipotetycznej sytuacji będę się chwytał wszystkiego, pani. Dla dobra Kafijki, dla dobra rodziny i dobra ciebie samej. Jesteś główną dziedziczką. Moja lojalność...  
       — Jestem za nią bezbrzeżnie wdzięczna. — Lord Saathie miał zapewne rację. Lord Saathie pod względem emocjonalno-duchowym znał jej córkę tak, jak ona nigdy nie pozna. — I jej ufam. Bądź przy Kafii. Pokieruj nią tak, żeby zrozumiała. Jeśli gwiazdy dadzą, nigdy nie będzie musiała, ale tak na wszelki wypadek.  
       Wstała. On też, oczywiście, ale nie ruszył do drzwi.  
       — Gdybyś ty, pani, chciała skorzystać z pomocy, konsultacji przynajmniej...  
       — Nie chcę. Znaczy, dziękuję, przepraszam, może potem. Jak już wszystko załatwię. — O, wtedy to będzie miała co rozliczać.  
       Wargi Saathiego drgnęły lekko.  
       — Wasz gatunek ma arcyciekawą tendencję do odkładania w ten sposób większości trudnych duchowo i emocjonalnie spraw. Pogodzę się z własnym sumieniem, kiedy już zrobię wszystko, z czym ono ma problem. To mniej więcej tak sensowne, jak chodzenie do prawników nie przed podpisaniem umowy, a dopiero po tym, jak już jesteśmy pozwani.  
       — Ludzie tak całkiem często robią.  
       — Głęboka i fundamentalna tendencja gatunkowa. — Skłonił się lekko. — Pozwól mi dać sobie chociaż jedną radę, pani.  
       Skinęła dłonią. To Lord Saathie jakby się nagle zawahał – rzadkie – nim wyrecytował:  
       — Znając ludzką rasę i ciebie, kiedy przyjdzie co do czego, najprawdopodobniej będziesz widziała tylko kilkuletnie dziecko. Cokolwiek planujesz, będziesz musiała to zrobić nie zbrodniarzowi wojennemu, ludobójcy czy człowiekowi, który popsuł ci interesy, zaburzył mir domowy, ale temu dziecku. I będziesz musiała z tym żyć, nieważne, jak to nazwie reszta galaktyki, aż po kres twoich dni, oby był jak najdalszy, pani.  
       — O ile nie dopadnie mnie demencja starcza.  
       — Nie macie w rodzinie tej tendencji.  
       Roześmiała się. Prawie go nazwała „uroczym młodym człowiekiem”, tak z rozpędu. Ewidentny objaw starzenia i demencji.  
       — Masz o mnie za dobre mniemanie. Wierność wobec rodu wypacza ci telepatyczne czytanie. A daru prekognicji nie wykazujecie poza Iktotchi.  
       — Zawsze istnieje taka możliwość. Niemniej, z całym szacunkiem, nie sądzę.  
       — Zawsze istnieje też możliwość, że zobaczę Brendola, prawda? A wtedy, cokolwiek planuję, to będzie czysta przyjemność.  
       Nie powinna była tego mówić. Nie powinna była mieszać emocji w coś, co przecież było po prostu tylko, aż – koniecznością. Uświadomioną, a juści.  
       — Skoro mówimy o możliwościach, pani, to istnieje też ta, że zobaczysz Florentine.  
       Brązowa sukienka aż zafurczała. Prawie by go uderzyła, gdyby nie wbudowany przez lata odruch bezwzględnego szacunku dla istot od spraw ducha. Zresztą, dała mu przecież prawo, by mówił swobodnie. Złamałaby słowo. Jak dobrze, że się złapała. Jak źle, że w ogóle musiała. Przeklęty szczeniak.  
       — Nie będę cię odwodził, skoro odmówiłaś. Nie moje prerogatywy. Proszę tylko, żebyś uwzględniła to w swoich planach, jakiekolwiek by one były. Proszę.  
       Miał rację. Miał rację i jak najsłuszniej należały się mu jego tytuły. Bo jeśli Maratelle się zawaha, przestraszy – to wszystko pójdzie w czarne dziury i równie dobrze mogła faktycznie zostać, przeczekać, jak ją namawiał kuzyn Pareira.  
       — Jednak potrzebuję twojej pomocy. Nawet duchowej. Chociaż — przyznała — niespecjalnie etycznej.  
       — Tym także moja rodzina służy pani nazwisku.  
       Dobrze. Czyli osobisty system wartości, w którym miłosierdzie odgrywało tak wysoką rolę, tutaj nie powinien za bardzo przeszkadzać. Może nawet się okazać pomocny.  
       — Powiedz mi... Wyobraź sobie i powiedz wszystko, co mój potwornie niepraktyczny umysł może mi podrzucić w chwili, gdy będę wykonywała, cokolwiek tam sobie zaplanowałam. Wszystko. Wiem, że będzie bolesne. Mów swobodnie. Mów całkiem swobodnie. Potrzebuję wiedzieć wcześniej, przygotować się.  
       — To niełatwe pytanie.  
       — Przykładowo.  
       Stwierdzenie, że biedny Iktotchi wyglądał na rozdartego, byłoby eufemizmem. No tak, telepatia, szkolony przez pokolenia dar empatii. A kazała mu się skrzywdzić. Siebie, spadkobierczynię rodu. Straszna z niej suka.  
       — Możesz pomyśleć, pani, o Kafijce. O tym momencie, kiedy się urodziła. O tym, jaka byłaś szczęśliwa. Że Florentine zapewne czuła to samo przy narodzinach jej syna, że to dla niej tak samo ważne.  
       Och. Tak, wyobrażała sobie. Najgorzej, że to wszystko prawda. Zawsze najgorzej, kiedy prawda.  
       — Wszystko, co czujesz do pani Kafijki, twój mózg przełoży na Florentine. Nie będziesz w stanie myśleć, jakkolwiek teraz o nim myślisz, tylko jako o dziecku Florentine. Będziesz sobie wyobrażać, jakby tobie złamało się serce, gdyby ktoś wykonał, cokolwiek zaplanowałaś, na którymkolwiek z twoich dzieci. Wyobrazisz sobie, że Florentine kiedyś się dowie.  
       — Nigdy — syknęła odruchowo. — To byłby... Nie może się...  
       Lord Saathie spojrzał na nią współczująco. Wiedziała, co powie, i już z góry potrząsała głową, znów opanowana. Nie mogła.  
       — Dziękuję. Co mam sobie pomyśleć, żeby to zwalczyć? — Użyłaby dobra rodziny, śmiechu Kafijki, ale Florentine trochę jednak kwestię komplikowała. — Podrzuć mi przykład. Jakiś ładny slogan. Coś, czego nie wymyślę sama.  
       Zwykle bowiem, cóż, niespecjalnie obchodziły ją idee oraz slogany; ale wiedziała też, że przed... gwiazdy, to chyba trzeba nazwać sumieniem... nie ma lepszej broni niż retoryka oraz ideologia.  
       Lord Saathie zamyślił się na moment.  
       — Slogan, pani... Cóż, na Hosnian też były porodówki. Też jakieś matki cieszyły się z narodzin dzieci. Inne nawet tyle nie zdążyły.  
       O. To było dobre. Patos. Oddalenie. Wielkie słowa. Wyrzut adrenaliny z nimi związany, ekscytacja, zawrót głowy. Jak przy muzyce, jak w tańcu. Nawet Maratelle potrafiłaby się zapomnieć, zatracić. Na chwilę.  
       Chociaż, oczywiście, i tak trzeba poinformować DJa o tej potencjalnej przeszkodzie. Niech coś wymyśli, zabezpieczy, ominie. W końcu też jego interes.  
         
          
         
To DJ i Kotek w końcu sprowadzili ją na Canto Bight. Kotek znalazł jej dobry powód – interes z potentatem branży okrętowej z Corelli, zajmującym się wszystkim, od budowy maszyn po transport; mogłaby tanio kupić używane autonomiczne promy, na krótsze, prostsze trasy, co trochę uniezależniłoby ją od ostatnio chimerycznych i na potęgę zrzeszających się pilotów – a DJ po prostu przyznał, rozbrajająco, że, po pierwsze, Canto Bight na pewno się jej spodoba, po drugie, po manku, jakie ostatnio zrobił w kasynie, potrzebuje kogoś, z kim go w ogóle wpuszczą do centrum. Maratelle parsknęła śmiechem, powiedziała, że wchodzi w to, jeśli całą noc będzie grał tylko dla niej, i zaczęła przygotowania do podróży. Ku wyraźnemu ukontentowaniu rodziców. Canto Bight, twierdzili, jest po prostu jak dla Maratelle stworzone. Wypocznie tak, jak nigdzie.  
       Sądziła, że przesadzają. Nadal, durna, nienauczona, że wielka jest mądrość wieków. Canto Bight pasowało jej jak najlepsza rękawiczka, jak suknia tak dobrana, że muszą ją zszywać na tobie niczym drugą skórę. Nie ze względu na tych aroganckich, co drugie słowo rzucających tanie aluzyjki polityczne handlarzy bronią, nie ze względu na interesy, zdecydowanie nie ze względu na szanse i ryzyko związane z hazardem – kuszenie losu Maratelle specjalnie nie pociągało, sumy zawsze wydawała kontrolowanie, bardziej dla stylu, pozwała DJowi i Władcy Kodów grać za siebie, wygrywać, przegrywać, jednako.  
       Canto Bight było jej, jej, jej, najukochańsze i najcudowniejsze ze względu na klimat. Na luksus, na ploteczki, na stroje, na tłum istot z każdej części galaktyki, na różnorodną muzykę, na dyskusje, na sztukę, na to, że wszystko tu było jak jeden wielki bal, największy. Jeśli chciałeś, mogłeś go przetańczyć albo spędzić na ubijaniu dyskretnych interesów, albo całą noc dyskutować o filozofii czy poezji, podrywać muzyków lub hakerów, albo po prostu siedzieć na plaży i cieszyć się, że żyjesz, przeżyłeś, będzie jeszcze trochę żył.  
       Canto Bight miało w sobie wiele z nowobogackiego blichtru, prawda, wiele z wulgarności, prawda tym większa, jednak świeciło dość jasno, by przyciągnąć także stare pieniądze. Ba, nawet same stare nazwiska i maniery, należące do doszczętnie spłukanych już osób. Hazardowi baronowie, jak wszyscy nuworysze, otaczali te relikty dawnej epoki bardzo czułą opieką.  
       To z kolei oznaczało, że Maratelle, choć majątek jak na standardy Cantoniki miała niewielki, całkiem szybko zdobyła sobie pozycję towarzyską pozwalającą jej wchodzić na lepsze salony. Na początku na plecach starych rodów Rdzenia, zawsze wolących spędzić parę chwil w towarzystwie kogoś, choćby z prowincji, kto rozumiał o co w ich fochach, fumach i tysiącletnich urazach chodzi, potem już sama. Maniery wystarczyło ściszać lub podkręcać – aż do głośnego śmiechu, potrząsania głową, lawiny włosów spadających zza nagle zdjętych upięć, aż do zachowań nieomal z Takodany – by wszyscy, od kolegów DJa, poprzez obsługę, na finansowych magnatach skończywszy, uważali, że „z tobą, Maratelle, to miło tak sobie posiedzieć, chodź, przedstawię cię temu i owemu, chodź, dam ci kody dostępu do sali dla członków, nie chce mi się tam sterczeć samemu i patrzeć na te ich zblazowane, odęte pyski”.  
       DJ uważał, że to nie fair, nie fair, skarbie, ja tu się muszę namęczyć i włamywać o każdy bit informacji, tobie je po prostu dają, a jestem wszak piękny i młody. Kotek i Maz uważali, że Maratelle też pracuje, tylko własną metodą, a za wypominanie kobiecie wieku, choćby sugestią, to DJ powinien dostać trzy szybkie. Maratelle uważała, że też jest piękna i młoda, tylko nie z półświatka, więc jak zechce coś zhakować, to sobie kogoś wynajmie.  
       DJa, na przykład, który tak jakoś z roku na rok okazuje się, proszę-proszę, naprawdę całkiem dobrym łamaczem i starannie ukrywaną legendą. Albo Kotka, który, kolejne „proszę-proszę”, gdzieś tak między jej kolejnymi „wypadami na Canto Bight k’nerwów podreperowaniu”, staje się legendą jaśniejącą niczym słońca.  
       Fascynujące, powtarza Maratelle, ilekroć odwiedza zamek Takodany, fascynujące, Maz, nieprawdaż? Bardzo to wygodnie, kiedy tak jedna osoba skupia na sobie całą uwagę, jest przyjmowana na wszystkich salonach, cały wszechświat próbuje złamać jej kody, a druga buja się po więziennych celach, z których i tak wychodzi, kiedy ma ochotę, i tylko wtajemniczeni wiedzą o jej istnieniu. Prawie można spytać, czy któraś strona się przypadkiem nie poświęca.  
       Uśmiech Maz pod odruchową serdecznością jest mądry tą wielką, zimną mądrością tysiąclecia.  
       — Kochanie, nikt z zamku Takodany nie jest zdolny do poświęceń. Tak im po prostu wygodniej. Nasz młody mistrz nie przeżyłby dnia w celi ani nocy w tanim motelu. DJ nie potrafiłby zgiąć karku, kiedy trzeba, zamknąć jadaczki, uśmiechnąć się nieironicznie do bogaczy.  
       Potrafiłbyś, powie potem Maratelle, przeciągając się leniwie w bladym świetle świtu, nie na Nakadii i nie na Canto Bight, tylko pięknym Naboo, ostatniej perle galaktyki. Sentymentalni mówią, że dlatego Palpatine zgodził się na wysadzenie Alderaanu, żeby nic nie mogło już przyćmić jego rodzinnej planety. To oczywiście nieprawda – chociaż Maratelle lubiła myśleć, że Imperatora przynajmniej bawił dowcip – bo Palpatine wyzwolił się z myślenia arystokracji Rubieży. Ostały się mu jeno najbłahsze maniery, powodujące, że awanturę urządzoną przez Maratelle któremuś wielkiemu moffowi skwitował „my rządzim wszechświatem, a nami kobiety” i zmarszczeniem brwi, daj dziecku, czego sobie życzy. Maratelle obstawiała, że przypominała mu wtedy siostry, którymi tak gardził, a które zapewne były sprytne i ostre jak nóż i doszłyby do wielkich rzeczy, gdyby ich – ach, nic nie ucieknie plotkom starych rodzin – nie zabił.  
       — Potrafiłbyś to wszystko, DJ, tylko ci się nie chce.  
       — Dla mnie to jedno i to samo. — DJ błyska zębami, jego oddech ogrzewa jej szyję. — Skoro mi się nie chce, to nie potrafię, niech się tam inni upokarzają w złotych liberiach. — Stoi tuż obok, opiera się o tarasową balustradę i leje do jeziora szampan wart za butelkę więcej niż rok pracy w fabrykach na Kol Huro.  
       DJ stał tu sobie, cały nonszalancki, bo Maratelle go poniekąd tak jakby trochę poleciła panującej królowej jako „bestię denerwującą, lecz zdolną i dyskretną”. Królowa jest poniekąd tak jakby trochę z rodziny, milionowa woda po kisielu, ale zawsze, wszystkie rody są jakoś z rodziny, Palpatine też był – i też ze wszystkimi, łącznie z Organami – wobec czego Maratelle, gnana lojalnością, wypomniała DJowi, że potruje ryby.  
       — A czy nie po to tutaj jestem?  
        Maratelle, która przecież nie wiedziała, po co on tutaj jest – nie plotkuje, a trudno żeby dama dbała o sprawy półświatka – przewróciła oczyma, stwierdziła, że szkoda szampana, i podstawiła dłonie pod ten spieniony strumień, piła wprost z garści, wybuchając śmiechem. Tym, oczywiście, przekonała, pokonała DJa, który przecież nie może patrzeć, jak inni się bawią bez niego.  
       Nie miną dwa tygodnie, a na gaugańskich farmach i uprawach dojdzie do awarii, stężenie soli podskoczy, zbiory oraz trzoda przepadną. Ludzie z Naboo pospieszą z pomocą, królowa ma wielkie serce, nikt nawet nie umrze, a gdzieś tam po drodze wynegocjuje się nowe traktaty, nowe podziały władz i obowiązków. Transporty żywności z okolic Nakadii będą miały w tej pomocy wydatny udział, ale Maratelle już wtedy na Naboo dawno nie będzie, pojedzie z Florentine i dziewczynkami do wód na Chandrili, próbując tym staroświeckim sposobem ukoić nagły a ostry nawrót problemów psychicznych u małych. Rodzina, powie wyjeżdżając królowej, jest najważniejsza, dla nas, szczęśliwych, którzy nie muszą nosić ciężaru zaufania swego ludu w piersi. Mój lud to moja rodzina, odpowie królowa solennie. Ucałuj ode mnie wszystkich. Odwiedźcie mnie po mojej kadencji, będę was mogła oprowadzić, słyszałam, że twoja córka uwielbia historię Republiki.  
       Tak, Kafijka będzie już wtedy zafascynowana Mon Mothmą, Padme, Rebelią, Senatem. Podczas tych licznych wycieczek zacznie nawet przebąkiwać o karierze w polityce, ale Maratelle powie „nie”, będzie mówić „nie” przez wszystkie następne lata, będzie mówić „zabijesz mnie tym, kochanie, zniszczysz spokój domu”. Temat w końcu ucichnie, także dzięki przewodnictwu Lorda Saathiego, który słusznie zauważy, że jedna wykopana na pustynnej planecie studnia może zmienić życie istot bardziej niż wszystkie decyzje, jakie Kafijka, o ile nie dochrapałaby się stanowiska ministrów czy Kanclerza, a miejmy pokorę, mogłaby podjąć w Senacie.  
         
          
         
Canto Bight było o najbezpieczniejszym miejscem w galaktyce, więc rodzice przyjęli informację o jej wylocie całkiem dobrze. Odbiorę sukienki i od razu pofrunę robić biznesy, a potem zaraz tu wrócę, ani się obejrzycie, szczebiotała Maratelle, wtulając się – na zaś, na zaś, na zaś; miała wrażenie, że serce z każdym dniem, każdą godziną coraz bardziej ciąży jej w piersi – w papę, czuwając przy gotowaniu z Florentine, bawiąc z dziećmi, milion razy dziennie dyskretnie sprawdzając przez droidy, co takiego porabia Kafijka. Drocząc się z kuzynem Pareirą i jego zaciśniętym wargami, jego zaniepokojonym wzrokiem.  
       Rodzice przyjęli informację całkiem dobrze, ale jednak pan papa zdecydował się zorganizować koncert wieczorem w przededniu jej wyjazdu, nie tylko dla nich, dla wszystkich zainteresowanych mieszkańców. Antycznej pieśni chóralnej, reliktów religii tak starych, że mało kto o nich słyszał, a zasad i rytuałów nikt nie pamiętał. Jednak w muzyce została ta moc, która pozwala i nakazuje żyć, umierać, kochać, zabijać, wszystko do taktu. Okno otwarte na wieczność. Ten typ piękna, który rozpruwa ci brzuch, odchodzi na dwa kroki, żeby nie unurzać obcasów w twoich wnętrznościach, z uśmiechem patrzy, jak się wykrwawiasz. A ty nadal nie potrafisz oderwać od niego oczu. Grozy początek.  
       Serce Maratelle nadal było ciężkie jak czarna dziura, ale teraz pieśni wtłaczały w tę czarną dziurę cały wszechświat, calutkie światło. Na widowni co chwilę ktoś ocierał oczy, inni mieli już na twarzach maski wygłuszające, twarze łamały się im i kruszyły jak burzone domy, ale w absolutnym wyciszeniu. Nikomu, nawet najtwardszej istocie, nie przynosi ujmy płacz w kontakcie ze sztuką. Maratelle widziała przez łzy – nie potrzebowała maski, umiała bezgłośnie – jak pan papa też rozwija chusteczkę, spokojnym, prawie dystyngowanym ruchem, a potem melodia wzniosła się, spiętrzyła i nagle ojciec po prostu ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Długo, długo jej podnosił. Maratelle nie chciała nawet zgadywać, o czym, o kim myślał.  
       Sztuka to zamek, zakonna cela, miejsce, gdzie zawsze wolno ci paść na kolana, wyznawać winy, czuć żal. Śpiew płynął nad ich – publiczną, ale przez rodzinę ufundowaną, wieki temu – salą, nad ich domem i w płaczu nad pięknem był, jak to zwykle, płacz nad tym wszystkim, nad czym płakać zwykle nie wolno, bo się umrze albo straci rozum. Nad przemijaniem, przeszłością, czasem, tym marnym, bolesnym życiem i tą przeklętą śmiercią, która kiełkuje we wszystkim. Nad galaktyką. Nad tym, co konieczne i co tylko – wygodne.  
       Nawet nad samym sobą wolno było popłakać przy sztuce, trochę. Nad Kafijką, która może uczyniłaby coś dobrego w Senacie, gdyby nie to, że polityce tylu jest dawnych członków imperialnej administracji, nad jej dzieciakami z Arkanis, które kogoś tam przecież na początku straciły i pewnie nawet nie pamiętały twarzy, nad rodzicami, czekającymi w napięciu, zawsze z ciężarem wieków wpisanym w skórę, wplecionym we włosy, płynącym przez krew.  
       Maratelle udało się wreszcie zapłakać nad mieszkańcami, nie interesami Hosnian, bo tam przecież też, powtarzała sobie gorliwie, były porodówki. Nad Fanksem i jego durnym uśmiechem, nad tym, jak bardzo musiał nie chcieć umierać, jak bardzo _nie teraz_. Nad Florentine, która była taka młoda, naście lat, gdy urodziła, i prawie tak samo młoda, kiedy wszystko jej odebrano, a jak wróciło, to koszmarem, kazało wybierać z blasterem w dłoni. Nawet nad szczeniakiem, któremu spierdolono życie, który, Maratelle była pewna, nigdy nie miał szansy posiedzieć w filharmonii, słuchać opery, chować się po nocy z konfiturami i wciągającą powieścią, puścić ot tak ruletki czy napić dobrego wina z przyjaciółmi, a jedyny moment przyjemności miał, durny szczeniak z przetrąconym kręgosłupem, ledwo ciągnący łapki po bruku, gdy mu idea łaskawie, zamiast znowu odkopać, pozwoliła ugryźć cudzą dłoń. No przecież to było aż przykre, tyle cierpienia i nikogo, nikogo, kto miałby łagodne ręce, kto położyłby miękką, nasączoną chusteczkę, powiedział to  _szszsz_ , zacisnął, zamknął oczy, to przykre, jak tak pomyśleć, jak tak muzyka grała, jak tak chór śpiewał.  
       Zwłaszcza gdy nawet z pomocą chóru nie miało się pewności, że to wszystko dlatego, że ta szu... Brendol, Brendol, pieśń zagłuszy imiona, Brendol go – błędnie, źle i jak wyrokiem, ale jednak – kochał. Może po prostu – tę raniącą jej miłość własną możliwość Maratelle obstawiała – Brendol był tchórzem, od początku do końca. Nic więcej.  
       Florentine miała całkiem suche oczy i niewidzący wzrok, pół melancholijny uśmiech, pół naprężony grymas na ustach, jakby się bała, że jeśli rozluźni wargi, to coś w niej pęknie. Maratelle wzięła ją za rękę, spróbowała pogłaskać, tamta przesunęła palcami pierwsza. Czule, bardzo czule, powoli, ale inaczej niż zwykle i Maratelle pojęła, że Florentine nie o niej teraz myśli, nie jej skórę czuje pod opuszkami.  
       Gdyby Maratelle była młodsza, kochała ogniście, bezprzytomnie, jak w holoromansach, może poczułaby gniew albo zazdrość. Może by jej to coś ułatwiło. Ale nigdy tak chyba nie umiała, płonęła zawsze spokojnie jak wysokie, dumne świece.  
       O, synu mój, synu mój, dałby los, bym ja zamiast ciebie... Tyle chór. Stara opowieść. Stara mądrość. A w tej opowieści był jeden rozsądny dowódca, dość wierny otumanionemu sentymentem królowi, by sprzeniewierzyć się jego rozkazom, jego ślepej miłości, dość kochający poddanych, by grozić puczem, kazać zrozpaczonemu władcy wstać, rozdawać uśmiechy. Jeden trzeźwy dowódca wśród tłumów rozrzewnionych żołnierzy. Bóstwa były z nim w tej historii, bóstwa mówiły, że miał rację.  
       Maratelle miała rację. Tylko... Tylko wszystko, co trzeba będzie zrobić, co należy zrobić, muzyka napełniała takim wielkim, wielkim smutkiem. Szczeniak z przetrąconym kręgosłupem. Przecież to-to się jedynie męczy, ale najwyraźniej trzyma życia. Maratelle najchętniej trochę by się teraz rozrzewniła, poużalała nad sobą, no bo to takie trudne, serce takie ciężkie w piersi – tylko nie miała czasu. Nie mogła. Jeszcze te parę dni.  
       — Kiedy będę umierał — stwierdził po koncercie tata; nie dał się uciszyć zapewnieniom, że na pewno dociągnie do ponad setki — muszę sobie kazać sprowadzić chór, żeby śpiewał, cały czas śpiewał. Nic nie jest straszne przy muzyce.  
       Maratelle papę przede wszystkim okrzyczała za mówienie o takich sprawach, ale zaraz potem rzuciła się na szyję, zatonęła w uścisku. Co wszyscy zapewne wzięli za przejaw lęku. Częściowo nim było. Ale poza tym papa miał rację. Maratelle też tak każe zrobić, kiedyś tam. Każe tak robić przy każdym z bliskich. Papa jej pomógł, jak zwykle. Mądrość wieków.  
       W roziskrzonych, roześmianych, pijanych kasynach Canto Bight zawsze grają orkiestry.  
         
          
         
Każdy ze stałych bywalców Canto Bight miał swoje związane z kurortem tajemnice, drobne sekrety i tajemnice poliszynela. Mały labiryncik, stworzony, by gubić nowych, głupich, nieuważnych, pysznych. Znaczy: dla rozrywki.  
       Na przykład Maratelle Denavous znała prawdziwe dane Mistrza Łamania Kodów – to, że należały do dwóch osób – bez łamania choćby jednej linijki. To tajemnica. Sekrecikiem było, że zawsze igrała na granicy flirtu i jak ognia unikała konsumpcji, a gdy już do takowej dochodziło, od razu dawała do zrozumienia, że to jest nic, że to dopiero przedsionki. Dobry sekret, rodzinno-klasowy, przekaże go wszystkim córkom, nawet Kafijce, która będzie tylko wzdychać „mamo” i wyjdzie za współpracownika z organizacji charytatywnej.  
       Tajemnica poliszynela – DJ Maratelle naprawdę bawił. Sądzono, że dokładnie tak samo, jak z połowę stałych bywalczyń Canto Bight: rzucaniem miliardów kredytów na sukno w ich imieniu, wydawaniem drinków na swój koszt całym kasynom w zamian za to, że wzniosą toast na cześć danej gwiazdy towarzyskiego firmamentu. Sądzono, że DJ po prostu potrzebuje, by zawsze jakaś dama wstawiła się za nim u właścicieli kasyn, kiedy znowu przesadzi.  
       Sekrecikiem było, że DJ nie sypiał nigdy z nikim, nawet z Kotkiem, tamto też uważałby teraz za groźne przywiązanie. Popęd to jedyne, co wiąże tak silnie jak ideologie, śmiali się razem z Maratelle, obstawiali, przegrywali, w kasynach sumy wielkości PKB małych planet na daty urodzin społeczników i rewolucjonistów i patrzyli, jak przepadają, żonglowali socjalistycznymi cytatami: mieszczańska instytucja małżeństwa, seks a konsumpcja, małżeństwo a kapitalizm, społeczeństwo jako alfons, och, tak, DJ, wiem, ty uważasz, że to znowu przydawanie sobie znaczenia, że to raczej dziwka, nieprawda, książnico, nigdy nie okradłbym dziwki.  
       — Muszę ci przypominać matkę — powiedziała kiedyś w hotelowym pokoju, ociupinkę zbyt pijana, ten jeden jedyny raz (agenci kontrwywiadu Republiki mieli jakieś interesy z DJem, dosiedli się do stolika; agenci byli szarmanccy, a kiedy należało, Maratelle poszła przypudrować nos, tak jak DJ znikał grać, kiedy ona rozmawiała biznesowo – ale i tak prawie potem go zabiła, i tak ten jeden raz wypiła ciut za dużo, ten jeden raz, zasypiając pod pogodnym niebem Canto Bight, słyszała szum deszczu, a kroki służby na puchatych dywanach brzmiały jej zbyt równo, zbyt głośno).  
       — Wszystkie kobiety mi ją przypominają. Myślisz, że dlaczego tak na was przepuszczam pieniądze? — Pomógł jej się ułożyć na łóżku.  
       To raczej na siostry, córki, żony, pomyśli mgliście. Tego już nie powie – jeśli DJ miał siostrę lub kuzynkę, to młodszą i taką, która w ten czy inny sposób przepadła, tylko taką, widać było w zachowaniu. Ale nie musiał mieć przecież.  
       — Wiesz, o co mi chodzi. Indywidualnie. Konkretnie.  
       — Jeśli powiem, że tak, to cię obrażę. Indywidualnie. K-k-konkretnie.  
       — Nie masz zdolności honorowej. Oszukujesz w kartach.  
       Uśmiechnął się, poprawił jej włosy, zjechał dłonią w rękawiczce na nos i usta. Nie zacisnął, nie bardzo, tak tylko... A przecież zrobiło się – duszno.  
       — Teraz tak. Przypominasz.  
       Przez moment coś migotało w jego wzroku; Maratelle się nie bała, prędzej była ciekawa. DJ nie miał problemów z zabijaniem ani powodowaniem, rozkazywaniem śmierci, ale tej roboty fizycznej nie lubił. I nie naraziłby się Maz.  
       Zabrał rękę.  
       — Teraz też — dodał z uśmiechem, takim jakby zwróconym do wewnątrz. — Ale zwykle przecież nie. Moją matkę tyle, że nauczyli czytać i pisać, to jej cała klasyczna edukacja. Przestępstwa raczej pospolite. Zero błysku. Nawet nie blichtr, a wulgarność. Niespecjalnie dobra w matczynej roli. Ale zawsze matka. Za którąkolwiek kobietę piję, każę pić, piję jej zdrowie, za którą stawiam, stawiam za nią.  
       Zaśmiała się, bo to tak – banalnie zabrzmiało. Prawdziwy cud, że DJ jej teraz nie nudził. Musiała być strasznie pijana.  
       — Mężczyźni zawsze kochają mamusie, prawda?  
       — I staramy się pokonać ojców. Ta. — DJ zawahał się, naprawdę zawahał, nim wreszcie wyciągnął obok Maratelle, okrył ich oboje swoim skórzanym płaszczem, po same czubki głów; taki zabawny gest, gdy leżeli na jedwabnych pierzynach. — Mojemu, gdy jakiś czas temu siedział, nie dawali pić, bo miał wątrobę i resztę w totalnym rozkładzie. Bardzo na to narzekał, żądał, żeby mu dostarczyć alkohol, już choćby metylowy. Oczywiście odmawiali. Na szczęście stary ma kochającego, wiernego bachora, który, tak się składa, potrafi nieco hakować i nie trzęsą się mu ręce. Doczekałem jego urodzin, powstrzymując się od wznoszenia toastów całymi hotelami przez parę dni, kupiłem na aukcji jedną z tych wykwintnych, starożytnych nalewek, może nawet starszą od Maz, wiesz, tego, co się nie pije, bo jest warte miliony kredytów. Pięć Zaginionych Duchów Coruscant, może słyszałaś? Sprzedane na aukcji, przepadły jak kamień w wodę...? Zawsze temu nadają fikuśne nazwy. No, to właśnie ja je zagubiłem i, niestety, już się nie odnajdą, bo stary kompletnie nie znał się na klasowych alkoholach, na niczym klasowym, i, gdy mu butelki wyskoczyły z droida więziennego, po prostu wychlał, tak na oko, budżet pomniejszej planetki. Albo i pięciu. Legendarny smak Duchów Coruscant po tylu tysiącleciach i tak był pewnie fatalny. Wychlał do ostatniej kropli i cóż, cóż, nie dali rady go odratować. Umarł we własnych rzygowinach, pijany w sztok, całkowicie, bezdennie szczęśliwy. I miał nawet wtedy więcej talentu do hakierki niż ja kiedykolwiek mieć będę. Tylko cóż, nałóg. Don’t Join, skarbie. Wszystko z umiarem. Zachowuj homeostazę. Znam cię od szczeniaka, Marati, i za akcję przeciwko tobie każę sobie płacić podwójnie, ale podwójnie to dla niektórych też będzie całkiem tanio.  
         
       


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wyjeżdżam, więc, wiecie, dużo rzeczy wrzucam, żeby sobie wisiały, nim wyjadę (pamiętam o wymianie do MCU. pamiętam).
> 
> To miał być jeden kończący rozdział. Będą dwa, bo spuchł był - i bo na początku miał być już tylko w teraźniejszości, ale Nibiś powiedziała, że w sumie fajnie byłoby też mieć przeszłość, no i też prawda, że można już chyba nie psuć sobie zamysłu kompozycyjnego. No, ale w takim razie rozdął się jeszcze bardziej. Wicie rozumiecie. Będą dwa. Reszta jest już napisana, tylko potrzebuje tych wstawek z przeszłości, nawiasem, więc, ekhm, ten fik chyba skończę.
> 
> Jak wszystkim marudziłam: moja pierwotna wersja ostatnich scen, powód, dla którego zaczęłam w ogóle pisać, potem przestała pasować do koncepcji. Dlatego tak to się odkładałam, bo moje wewnętrzne dziecko było wściekłe. To, co jest niżej, to w końcu kompromis, czyli nie aż tak grand, jak chciałam, ale pewnie nadal ociupinkę - sporo - bardziej niż na logikę być powinno. ;)
> 
> O, czekajcie, Tasiu, Armiś, Misiek się pojawia! Mogę go tagnąć!

 

III

  
  
     — O, nie, nie, nie! Nie ma mowy, DJ, nadal jesteś mi winien miliardy i parę połamanych kości za...  
     — Jorka! I ty, mój kochany malutki przyjacielu, Seffu! — Maratelle dopadła psiaka Edego, jemu samemu ledwie skinąwszy głową; tak właśnie zrobić należało. — Hej, hej, hej, maleńki. Cześć, cześć. — Najpierw liźnięcia Seffa, potem pocałunek w policzek; Jorka nie dopuściłby do siebie do dotyku nikogo, komu wcześniej nie zaufałby psiak; stworzenie miało wbudowane w język detektory trucizn. — Jak zawsze świetnie wyglądacie. A on — wskazała na DJ — jest dzisiaj ze mną.  
     Jorka westchnął ciężko.  
     — Wiesz, co to oznacza, prawda?  
     — Że wszystko, co nabroi i nakradnie idzie na moje konto. Jasne. Podeślij mi potem rachunek. Pa, skarbeńku. — Ucałowała gęste, puszyste futro Seffa.  
     Edy skinął na ochroniarzy, którzy z minami wyrażającymi wielkie ubolewanie puścili DJa, już się uśmiechającego, już puszczającego oko wchodzącym damom, już marudzącego, że ubrudzili mu płaszcz. Jorka zacisnął wargi, poklepał psa.  
     — Maratelle, co w ty w nim widzisz?  
     — Przecież wiesz.  
     Wargi Jorki przeszły z grymasu niezadowolenia na pełen satysfakcji.  
     — To prawda. Nie ciebie jedną rozśmiesza.  
     Chwilę później, w holu, DJ rzucił jej niemal obrażone spojrzenie.  
     — Nabiję ci za to słony rachunek, skarbie.  
     — Ściągnę ci z zapłaty, podrabiana karto. Jesteś tutaj w pracy.  
     DJowe bywanie w pracy i tak nie różniło się za wiele od bycia dla rozrywki – hazard, hazard, alkohol, hazard, hazard. Tyle tylko, że grał może ostrożniej i Maratelle wiedziała, że nawet, gdy drań znika, to tak naprawdę nie spuszcza z niej oczu.  
     Całe wieczór, cały następny dzień, gdy zdobywała Canto Bight, już podbite, prawda, ale co to szkodzi potwierdzić raz jeszcze, raz jeszcze sprawić, że miasto klęknie. No, przy zachowaniu proporcji. Ale w kasynie będą przynajmniej raz jeszcze grać na wejście jej ulubione utwory, ekstrawagancki finał czy tusz, kiedy będzie wychodziła, kiedy jeszcze raz się obróci, pośle pocałunek sali. Będą jej stawiać. Będą przegrywać i wygrywać z jej imieniem na ustach, nie tylko DJ, kiedy ona w kąciku będzie rozmawiać o interesach, przecież zawsze jakieś były, zawsze któremuś fabrykantowi można sprzedać kontrakt na żywność. Kiedy wejdzie tańczyć, to cyfrowy bilecik zapełni się zaproszeniami. Kiedy jej purpurowa suknia zawiruje wokół, szeroka na metry, kiedy niemal omiecie innym nogi, to ci, których dotknie, prawie dotknie, będą patrzyli odpowiednio rozanieleni, zachwyceni, śmiechy będą pełne jedynie podziwu. Kiedy będzie błyszczeć, zapłoną ulice i pokoje. Sale, kasyna i hotele wiedziały przecież, że parę bardzo potężnych osób – oraz bardzo potężnych zwierzątek – ją lubi.  
     Czuła na sobie ukryte, elektroniczne spojrzenie DJ następnej nocy, gdy, załatwiwszy nawet wstępnie z jeden kontrakt, pogadawszy z kolejnymi prawnikami oraz innymi przedsiębiorcami o możliwościach zbiorowej rekompensaty za straty na Hosnian, stała oparta o balustradę wewnętrznego tarasu – jedyne wejścia na niego prowadziło ze specjalnej części hotelowej, tej dla najwierniejszych, najważniejszych klientów; Maratelle miała do niej dostęp tylko ze względu na uwielbienie jakim darzyli się wzajemnie z Seffem. No, może jeszcze sympatię Jorki. Z tarasu był bardzo dobry widok na cały wewnętrzny dziedziniec. Canto Bight było neutralne, a swoją świętą neutralność gwarantowało zbrojnie. Miejsce, skąd władze mogłyby ewentualnie powstrzymać zbyt krewkie negocjacje, bardzo się przydawało.  
     Maratelle, obserwując, szukała w myślach najbardziej fikuśnych, upokarzających, od razu usadzających w miejscu zdrobnień „Armitage’a”. Armie, wiadomo, ale to jest zwyczajne. Ari? Armiś? Armiczek? Armisiunio? Armiątko? Armituś? Armitażuś, Armitażyk? Arminieczek? Arminek? Armituniek? Armisiaczek? Armitaszeczek? Nie, to ostatnie już chyba za długie, za trudne do wymówienia – chociaż, gdyby pójść w tę stronę, to oczywiście otwierało się morze możliwości. Armitażuniąteczko na ten przykład. Armitażuniuńcio. Armitażusiąteniek. Armitażuniuniuś. Albo uciąć początek. Tańcio. Tońcio. Tażyk. Tasieniek.  
     Ha, po tym to już Republika nie potrzebowałaby floty ni zabójców, generał umarłby ze wstydu. A Maratelle umierała z napięcia, sama wyczuwała, nawet tutaj, na Canto Bight, na własnej, prawie że wybranej ziemi. Umierała z nerwów i wymyślała głupiutkie zdrobnienia, żeby, mimo zimnych, uspokajających koktajli chemicznych DJa w żyłach, nie zwymiotować wprost do donicy z okazałą laukomisą.  
     Chociaż, szlag by to, w zasadzie nie miała zrobić nic. Dobrze, stworzyć okazję. To nie mogło być groźniejsze, trudniejsze niż spotkanie z admirał Sloane, doprawdy, dzieciak nie miał ani jej doświadczenia, ani jej charyzmy. I byli na Canto Bight. Canto Bight było neutralne. Nikt, a już zwłaszcza szczeniak Brendola, nie mógł jej tu skrzywdzić, na pewno nie w środku ważnych biznesowych negocjacji.  
     Oczywiście, jeśli cokolwiek pójdzie nie tak, to równie dobrze Maratelle może sobie palnąć w łeb, oszczędzić Kafijce patrzenia na pogrzebie w twarz żony generała Huksa, Rzeźnika z Akademii.  
     Armitażyk. Tańcio. Armitażuniuńciusinek. Armi... No, no, no, garnitury faktycznie wyszły krawcowi pięknie. Niwelowały bladość cery, czyniły ją arystokratyczną, nie chorobliwą. Co stare rzemiosło, to stare rzemiosło.  
     Szli bokiem galerii, bez rzucania się w oczy, ale też bez chowania po kątach, w końcu siedzieli w najtajniejszej strefie Canto Bight, tej do szemranych biznesów. Generał Hux, pięciu oficerów, z trzech doradców cywilnych, oddział szturmowców. Z drugiej strony, w otoczeniu ceremonialnej ochrony i sekretarzy, Celia, lubiana wnuczka aktualnej matrony rodu Kuat, i, o proszę, kuzyn w drugiej linii królowej Shu-Torun, też lubiany, może nawet ulubiony, uchodzący za jej doradcę, starszy od Maratelle o rok czy dwa. Wszystko zostaje w rodzinie, można powiedzieć, przynajmniej jak się spojrzy na rzecz z oddalenia jakiegoś tysiąca lat.  
     Znaczy, plan początkowy, żeby zbiec i po prostu mniej lub bardziej metaforycznie zawisnąć tamtemu na szyi czy złapać za rękaw, odpadał. Skoro rodzina tu była, to za duże ryzyko. Ktoś coś sobie przypomni. Ktoś spyta, czy Denavous to panieńskie, a ten mały, rozhisteryzowany kretyn wysyczy w odpowiedzi całą historię. Być może na Shu-Torun wysłali nawet z rodzicami informacje o ślubie.  
     Maratelle nabrała powietrza w płuca.  
     — A r m i s i a c z k u!  
     Obrócił się. Obrócił się, czyli największa trudność, to, co naprawdę mogło pójść nie tak – gdyby miał trochę opanowania, trochę dojrzałości – już było za Maratelle.  
     Bo, skoro się odwrócił, to, cudem przy swojej cerze, jeszcze bardziej zbladł. Jakby zobaczył ducha. Obstawa położyła ręce na biodrach, odruchowo, bo przecież tutaj strzelać nie mogli, któryś z oficerów coś mówił – pytał, zapewne – a szczeniak stał i po prostu na nią patrzył, jak skamieniały, podczas gdy ona, świergocąc te swoje „Armisiu, Tażysiu, Tańciu” i niszcząc mu reputację, machała do niego z tarasu.  
     Dopiero po chwili się ocknął, warknął coś do obstawy, prawie że wleciał na ten taras, bez słowa odciągnął Maratelle od balustrady, do cienia. Wargi zaciśnięte tak bardzo, że praktycznie zniknęły mu z twarzy. Spojrzał na nią i pod tym wszystkim – zaskoczeniem, niepewnością, irytacją – dostrzegła strach, bardzo instynktowny, dziecięcy. Zmieszanie, też dziecięce. Rozluźnił wargi, znów je spiął, gwiazdy, całkiem jak Florentine na początku, kiedy jeszcze imię pani grzęzło jej w gardle i Maratelle zrozumiała nagle, że on o prostu nie wie, jak się ma do niej zwracać.  
     Natychmiast poczuła się jak źle wychowana, głupia gówniara. Wspomnienie Hosnian zniknęło, na chwilę nawet wspomnienie Brendola przyblakło, zostało tylko poczucie, że wykorzystała swoje nazwisko, żeby upokorzyć szczeniaka jego pochodzeniem. Żeby mu wypomnieć, że ona to jednak błękitna krew, wielkie rody, choćby prowincjonalne, kontrakt ślubny z jego ojcem. Żeby sprawić, że teraz nawet nie wiedział, jak się do niej zwrócić, żeby przypadkiem nie ośmieszyć się jeszcze bardziej.  
     Gwiazdy, jakie to było  n i e g r z e c z n e.  
     — Mów mi Maratelle i na ty, proszę. — Chociaż tyle mogła zrobić. — Wszystko inne będzie mnie postarzać.  
     Wyglądał też, jakby chciał ją uderzyć. Chwycić i potrząsnąć. Ale nie mógł, oczywiście nawet we względnej prywatności ocienionej części tarasu. Negocjacje. Canto Bight. Poza tym, uświadamiała sobie Maratelle, nie tylko ona widziała tutaj kilkuletniego szczeniaka. Szczeniak też siebie takim widział. Z nią nie miał szansy wyrobić sobie innej formy postępowania. Nie mógłby uderzyć żony ojca, oczywiście, gwiazdy, przecież by go za to zabili. Nawet ojciec nie próbował jej bić.  
     — Co się z nią stało? — zapytał w końcu.  
     Brzmiał jakby się szykował na najgorsze i próbował być spokojny. Szło mu fatalnie, ale też po tej przemowie przy okazji Hosnian Maratelle niczego innego się nie spodziewała.  
     Szlag. Lord Saathie miał rację. Nawet nie miała ochoty bawić się w dopytywanie, o kogo chodzi.  
     — Żyje i ma się dobrze. Ma rodzinę. — Wyglądał, jakby mu sprawiła taką ulgę, że aż ją ogarnął gniew, lodowaty jak umierające galaktyki. — Ale trzeba było pytać wcześniej. Szukać. A nie wracać po trzydziestu latach i rozwalać układ planetarny, w którym równie dobrze ja i twoja matka mogłybyśmy właśnie robić zakupy.  
     — Myślałem, że nie ży...  
     — Myślałem, myślałem! Ty sobie nie pochlebiaj! Trzeba było sprawdzić! Miało się czas zostać generałem i zbudować jakieś tam działko, to chyba miało się też czas na ociupinkę wywiadu! Najwyższy Porządek ma agentów na Arkanis!  
     — Tyle to sprawdziłem! Zniknęłyście z archiwów!  
     — Wyrobiłyśmy dokumenty na moje panieńskie nazwisko i panieńskie nazwisko matki Florentine, to naprawdę nie jest trudne w odnalezieniu, jeśli się szuka! Prowadzę interesy na całych Rubieżach! Przez którychś pośredników pewnie zjadacie moje zboże w tych swoich konserwach!  
     — Myślisz, że wiedziałem, jakie miałyście panieńskie nazwiska? jako czterolatek? Nawet ty nie możesz być tak oderwana...  
     — Trzeba było zapytać... — zreflektowała się; byli w miejscu publicznym, a ona już prawie krzyczała, nic opanowania, nic z planów, do tego ją ten szczeniak Brendola, Brendol, doprowadzali! — Jesteś generałem, ale nie możesz przydzielić paru osób, żeby przeczesały galaktykę i załatwiły twoją prywatną sprawę? Armisiaczku, skarbie, ty coś robisz bardzo nie tak.  
     Przygryzł wargi. Nie odwrócił głowy, ale spojrzenie mu uciekło w bok – im obu uciekło, jak na komendę, Maratelle też usłyszała rytm tych przeklętych butów. Pewnie adiutant. Czyli, znając życie, szpion Rena albo trzymającej władzę grupy oficerów. Opiekun. Teraz ani chybi zirytowany, teraz ani chybi szczeniaka Brendola w mniej bądź bardziej zawoalowany sposób zruga, a szczeniak mu na to pozwoli. Zupełnie to wszystko przetrącone. Ale jej akurat na rękę, nawet jeśli – gwiazdy, jak bardzo Lord Saathie miał rację! – irytowało.  
     — Nie mamy czasu na rozmowy, widzę? Zostanę do końca tygodnia, złap mnie jak będziesz wolny... znaczy, po swoich rozmowach... mam ci zostawić numer pokoju czy dasz tym razem radę ustalić nazwisko?  
     Zaczerwienił się lekko. Głupiutki, stracony smarkacz.  
     — Nie mam... Nie jestem tu wakacjach...  
     — To nie. — Wzruszyła ramionami. — Twoja matka mieszka za mną — dorzuciła, trochę z litości, trochę dlatego, że była straszną suką. — Wychowałyśmy razem dzieci. Ma prawo do mojej rodowej ziemi, pieniędzy i nazwiska, na co dzień używa zresztą mojego. — Kroki były już na tarasie, nie pod, trzeba było kończyć; uśmiechnęła się. — Denavous.  
     Teraz ją chwycił za ramię, przytrzymał, mocno, do bólu, wreszcie. Adiutant był za blisko – w średnim wieku, na tyle stary, by Maratelle obróciła głowę.  
     — Zniszcz mi choćby fryzurę, nie wyjdziecie żywi z hotelu — zapewniła Armisia na bezdechu.  
     — Panie generale, jeśli mogę...  
     Rozpoznała go. Charakterystyczny, lekko nosowy ton, podwyższona, przesadna modulacja, jakby mówiący się wiecznie natrząsał. Stanshi. Brendol go uwielbiał, uważał za wielką nadzieję Akademii. Wobec czego Stanshi służył przy każdej możliwej ceremonii – na ważniejszych ceremoniach Maratelle zaś bywała.  
     Wrzucenie jego jako szpiona i adiutanta Armitage’a było wielką złośliwością dla obu stron, aczkolwiek dla Stanshiego chyba nieco większą. Maratelle może kiedyś odczuwała minimalną sympatię wobec zmanierowanego, zapatrzonego w jej męża chłopca, młodego i niebrzydkiego z tą swoją śniadą cerą, ciemnymi oczyma, kręconymi włosami. Niemniej Armitage, nieważne, co będzie musiała mu zrobić, był synem Florentine. Armitage kręcił się Maratelle pod nogami nie przy okazji ceremonii, ale prawie codziennie. Niszczył, drań mały, pluszowe porgi.  
     Znaczy, przekalkulowała błyskawicznie podświadomość panny Denavous, przetrącony szczeniak Brendola był jednak bardziej swój.  
     Trzasnęła Stanshiego w twarz, z całej siły, tak, jak chciała uderzyć szczeniaka, za wszystko, najbardziej za jego ojca. Nawet nie odwróciła specjalnie głowy, jeden rzut oka, znów wbić wzrok w przeciwną ścianę, strzelić tamtemu – ach, jak to pięknie, soczyście brzmi! – w pysk na ślepo. Tak nawet lepiej. Niegrzeczne, bez klasy, ale Canto Bight nie kochało klasy, Canto Bight kochało błyskotki i dramatyzm.  
     — Wtrącać się do rozmowy, taka czelność — wycedziła.  
     Tamten aż się zatoczył, ale w miarę szybko opanował, wyciągnął rękę – i proszę, Armitage też najwyraźniej odzyskał rezon, przytrzymał go, nim Stanshi choćby dotknął Maratelle.  
     — Uraziłeś damę — ironia zadźwięczała w jego głosie, nawet całkiem subtelna, aż to Maratelle zdziwiło.  
     — Z całym szacunkiem, panie generale, Celia Kuat też może poczuć się...  
     — Damę zostawiono na parę minut w twojej obecności i już jej się dłużą? Już je odczuła? I to jako zniewagę? — Miała nadzieję, że Armiś mimo wszystko, mimo tych zmarnowanych na statkach lat, wyłapie, zrozumie.  
     Wyłapał.  
     — Źle to świadczy o twoich kompetencjach, majorze. — Ach, przemknęło przez głowę Maratelle, ten awans na pułkownika, który się na pewno od dawna należał, a którego nigdy nie będzie. — Być może lepiej przysłużycie się sprawie na innych ważnych odcinkach. — Jad kapał szczeniakowi z głosu, cała twarz przybrała wyraz mściwej satysfakcji. — Powiadomicie Najwyższego Przywódcę, zaraz – będę zajęty rozmowami, a to pilne – że moje przybycie na pokład Adamantium nieco się opóźni. Mogę być jeden standardowy cykl za resztą delegacji. Przydzielę sobie parę osób do ochrony, i tak musimy odbyć kwarantannę, jeden cykl nie zaburzy planu powrotu do dowództwa. Ustalenia z rozmów może przekazać ktokolwiek. Moje powody są osobiste i tajne, nie mogę ich przekazywać przez międzysystemowe połączenia. — Drgnął mu mięsień na twarzy. — Wytłumaczę się z nich Przywódcy osobiście. A na razie skup się na poprawieniu nastroju Celii Kuat.  
     Stanshi nieco zbladł. Albo to może tylko światło grało.  
     — Mam rozkaz towarzyszyć...  
     — Rozkazy się zmieniły. Pilna informacja dla Przywódcy jest wszak pilna — Armitage zniżył głos, syczał. — Albo idziesz precz, albo idziesz pod ścianę, tu i teraz, nasze wewnętrzne sprawy nikogo na Canto Bight nie obejdą.  
     — Prezydent miasta i tak jest mi winien jednego trupa — wtrąciła Maratelle.  
     Nie powinna, nie powinna, to szczeniak Brendola sprawiał, że chciała się popisywać, upokarzać go, karać, kopać pod nim dołki, to dzieciak Florentine sprawiał, że chciała go ochraniać, marnować swoje przysługi. Nie powinna. Stanshi spojrzał na nią dokładnie – niestety, należał do tych chłopców z Akademii, którzy woleli kobiety. Większość z nich, Maratelle pamiętała jeszcze z plotek dawnych, zapomnianych dni, śniła o pięknej żonie tego strasznego generała. Jakże typowo. Klisza na kliszy.  
     — Pani generałowa. — Patrzył na nią teraz z nabożnym lękiem, jakby mu nagle starożytna figurka ożyła i zaczęła gadać. — Pani żyje! Ja... nie poznałem... przepraszam...  
     To tyle z dyskrecji. Przecież Stanshi wszystkim wygada. Szlag. Walnęła go w twarz znowu, tak z bezsilnej wścieklicy, tym razem nawet nie próbował wykonać uniku. DJ obstawiałaby pewnie, że mu stanęło, a Maratelle dałaby mu na to obstawić własne pieniądze.  
     — Wróciłam do panieńskiego nazwiska i tytułów — warknęła. — Masz mnie za sentymentalną idiotkę, co to umiera na złamane serce? Nikt mi nic nie złamał, może poza Peaveyem, który tyle razy gapił się na mój dekolt, a nie przesłał mi nawet kartki urodzinowej przez te lata. Przekaż mu to, słowo w słowo. Zamiast negocjacji handlowych. Twój własny generał kazał ci odmaszerować, mały szpiegujący szczurze. Czarno widzę waszą przyszłość, jak major w dupie ma rozkazy generała. — Uśmiechnęła się, tak jak pamiętała z tych drętwych wojskowych akademii. — Won.  
     Stanshi, przez całą przemówkę wpatrzony w nią tym przerażonym i równocześnie zachwyconym wzrokiem, odwrócił się i prawie zbiegł z tarasu. Armitage wyglądał na bliskiego apopleksji.  
     — Fascynujące — wykrztusił; zęby miał zaciśnięte, jakby już miał rzeczonej atak. — Po tylu. Latach. Żona. Mojego. Ojca. Bez stopnia. Pojawiwszy się po znikąd. W wydekoltowanej kiecce. Wzbudza. Większy szacunek. Od...  
     — Ta sukienka prawie nie ma dekoltu, gwiazdy, wy na tych statkach to zupełnie jak mnisi, tylko Celii tym nie uraźcie... Nie masz do mnie właśnie pretensji? Bo to byłoby dosyć niegrzeczne, głupie i dziecinne. Pretensje miej do ojca, ja cię niewiele mogłam w te cztery lata nauczyć, Armineczku.  
     — Przestań mnie zdrabniać.  
     — Nie ma mowy. Nie jestem w tej waszej bandzie, więc nic mnie nie obchodzą wasze tytuły, a nie będę nazywała człowieka, którego znam od czasu, gdy miał dwa tygodnie,„Armitage”. Bądźmy poważni.  
     Przez moment miała wrażenie, że nie wytrzyma i jednak ją uderzy, tak mu wszystko grało na twarzy. Ale jednak nie. No proszę. Miało się, znaczy, minimum opanowania.  
     — Nie mogę cię zrozumieć — prawie westchnął.  
     Nic dziwnego, wziąwszy pod uwagę, że Maratelle sama teraz nie rozumiała siebie.  
     — Nie próbuj, skarbie. Bardzo różnie nas socjalizowano. — To było chyba odpowiednio łagodne postawienie sprawy. — Wracaj, powiedz partnerom, że pijana ciotka ci wspominała dzieciństwo albo co, stare rodzinne sprawy szlachty Środkowych Rubieży. Dadzą ci z pięć procent upustu, na wszelki wypadek, gdybyś się okazał też ich krewnym. Celia Kuat pewnie zabije swojego sekretarza za to, że nie wyszukał dość informacji i prawie zdarła skórę z kuzyna. No, leć. A — dodała, tak na odchodnym, z uśmiechem, którego nie używała od lat, a który nagle stał się znowu całkiem naturalny; wszystko wina szczeniaka, którego się za to, oczywiście, nienawidzi. — Bądź tak uprzejmy, proszę, upewnij się, że sprawa Stanshiego zamknie się szybko, dobrze, skarbie? Nie chciałabym, żeby cień plotek padł na nazwisko mojej rodziny.  
  
  
Kupowanie nieruchomości było bardzo rozsądnym sposobem lokowania pieniędzy. mówiła sobie Maratelle. Do tego pasującym do jej sytuacji – wszyscy spodziewali się, że córka szlachty będzie miała w sobie sporo irracjonalnego nawet przywiązania do ziemi, właśnie tak samo jak córka rolnika. Poza tym, cóż, nie dało się ukryć, w kupowaniu sobie kolejnych praw rezydenta, paszportów, może i nawet obywatelstw, kryjówek, krył się rozsądek nie tyle ekonomiczny, ile nauczony doświadczeniem.  
     Tym razem sprowadzały się, na parę wymaganych prawem do paszportu miesięcy, na Naboo. Naboo było obecnie, w chwili powoli narastających napięć politycznych, jedną z najbezpieczniejszych planet w galaktyce. Republika uważała Naboo za święte miejsce demokracji, planetę Padme Amidali, przyjaciółki Organów, założycielkę Rebelii. Strona po-imperialna miała z kolei nabożny stosunek do rodzinnej planety Imperatora.  
     Cokolwiek się stanie, nikt nie zrówna z ziemią Naboo. Owszem, w trakcie poprzedniej wojny bodajże z trzy razy je zdobywano, ale za każdym razem ze znacznie... większą rewerencją niż, dajmy na to, Arkanis. Skupiając się na bitwach kosmicznych i atakach na cele wojskowe.  
     W efekcie kupno – nie dzierżawa – ziemi na Naboo i nawet dostanie karty rezydenta, etapu przed paszportem, było niemal niemożliwe, nawet z pieniędzmi. Gdyby nie te kuzynki w rodach, z których wybierano królów, Maratelle pewnie nigdy by się nie udało.  
     Ale że kuzynki były, to cóż, właśnie się przenosili z całą rodziną na te pół roku. Nowa posiadłość była bardzo odpowiednia, nawet jeśli, jak to zwykle stare, objęte ochroną konserwatorską domy, pozbawiona paru udogodnień najnowszej techniki. Takich jak stacje szybko dokujące droidy, na przykład, ładowanie biedaków trwało w efekcie wieki. Dzieciaki już zaczynały też narzekać na słaby zasięg holonetu w piwnicach – Maratelle wygnała je na dwór, kazała podziwiać stawy, szklarnie, wypielęgnowane, geometryczne ogrody.  
     Teraz stała i patrzyła na niebo. Księżyc. Gwiazdy. Do najbliższego dużego miasta było ładne kilkanaście minut pojazdem, zanieczyszczenie świetlne prawie zerowe. Wiatr szumiał w liściach. Żaby – chociaż nie, tutaj jakieś inne stworzenia – rechotały. Słyszała delikatny plusk fontanny na drugim dziedzińcu. Albo może tylko się jej wydawało.  
     Nocny wiatr bywa chłodny. Owinęła się szczelniej złocistym szalem. Błyszczał delikatnie w świetle gwiazd, na ciemnej sukni wyglądał jak poświata mgławic w atlasach astronomicznych.  
     — Marati!  
     Maratelle odwróciła twarz, bez słowa; prawie-cisza wieczoru była tak piękna, ale i Florentine wyglądała prześlicznie, nawet w prościutkiej, błękitnej – nocą jak szarej – rozszerzanej sukni do kolan, ozdobionej jedynie wielką, srebrną, kutą na kształt kwiatu klamrą u pasa. Idealnie dopasowanego to talii. Florentine była zawsze taka szczuplutka, jak dziewczynka, kreska, rzęsa, promyk światła. Maratelle myślała czasem „trzcina” czy „źdźbło trawy”. Tak samo wytrzymałe. Przetrwają wszystko.  
     — Szukałam cię, Marati! Dopilnowałam, żeby ci urządzili gabinet tak, jak lubisz, dużo przestrzeni, półki schowane, twoje ulubione biurko, szezlong, widok na ogród, okno się niestety zacina, prosiłam już zamówić stolarza, ale najwcześniej za dwa dni może być, zostawiłam dwie półki puste na twoje zbiory danych, gdybyś potrzebowała więcej, to powiedz teraz, poprosimy stolarza, żeby dorobił...  
     — Florentine...  
     — ...gdybyś mogła zdecydować, czy chcesz potrzebujesz w gabinecie też miejsca na batangę i wiolę, czy tylko w sypialni...  
     — Florentine,  p r o s z ę....  
     — ...i salonie, oczywiście, jeśli chcesz, chociaż tam na razie zmieściliśmy organy w typie Naboo, żeby podkreślić nasze związki z planetą, na tym się gra prawie zupełnie jak na standardowych, łatwo się nauczymy, goście będą na pewno zachwyceni, jak zwyk...  
     — Flori, przestań. — Słowa mogły zabrzmieć nieco mniej łagodnie, niż Maratelle zamierzała, zdała sobie sprawę w nagłej ciszy; Florentine oddychała obok, głęboko, szybko, ewidentnie zmęczona, nie dało się już usłyszeć plusku, ale przecież oddech był o wiele, wiele lepszy. — Popatrz. — Wyciągnęła rękę, objęła gestem wszystko, niebo, zieleń, dom, je obie, galaktykę naokoło. — Tu jest tak cudnie. Popatrz.  
     Florentine westchnęła. Spojrzała. Maratelle objęła ją za ramiona, przyciągnęła łagodnie do siebie, uniosła szal, narzuciła też jej na nią. Przez chwilę stały tak razem. Wieczór nie był już chłodny.  
     — Też mi się tutaj podoba, Marati. — Florentine spróbowała wysunąć się spod szala. — Musimy jeszcze rozpakować...  
     — Florentine, proszę. Nie myśl o tym. Pomoc się wszystkim zajmie.  
     Tamta stężała. Szlag. Maratelle chciała zatrzymać, cofnąć słowa, ledwie ześlizgnęły się z ust. Zapomniała się, wiedziała, już zaczynała sobie tłumaczyć, że chyba miała prawo po tylu latach, dekadach, przecież nie powiedziała „służba”...  
     — Noc taka piękna — spróbowała łagodnie, bardzo łagodnie. — Zostań ze mną. Będziemy miały czas na wypakowanie. Tyle czasu, ile tylko zechcemy. — I, skoro Florentine znów się odprężyła, uśmiechnęła delikatnie, z rozczuleniem, jak do dziecka, Maratelle położyła głowę przy jej szyi, chwyciła koniec szala zębami, żeby się nie zsunął, gdy opuści dłoń na jej talię. — Cały czas galaktyki.  
  
  
Znalazł pokój. To już coś. Znalazł go w najmniej odpowiednim momencie, czego Maratelle powinna się pewnie była spodziewać po człowieku, który niszczył jej pluszowe porgi, znikał z życia i do niego wracał – wszystko w najmniej odpowiednich momentach. Urodził się też dość niefortunnie, zaraz po tej awanturze z Gwiazdą Śmierci, która uczyniła jego ojca jeszcze mniej stabilnym; ale takich rzeczy nie należy wypominać, więc panna Denavous nawet o nich nie myślała.  
     Armitage, w każdym razie, z typowym dla siebie wyczuciem stanął w jej drzwiach akurat wtedy, kiedy negocjowała kontrakt z jednym z najbardziej radykalnych zwolenników Nowej Republiki. Mężczyzny nie było na Hosnian tylko dlatego, że zajmował się zabezpieczaniem politycznej flanki na Coruscant.  
     Maratelle wynajmowała cały apartament, wielki na pół piętra. Miała tyle rozsądku, żeby poprosić tego Kallena o pozostanie w gabinecie, a Armitage’owi, gdy go już szeptem zrugała za pojawiania się bez zapowiedzi, kazała się stawić za dwie godziny w prywatnej sali restauracyjnej. Jej rozsądek na nic się zdał, ponieważ Kallen okazał się jednym z tych kontrahentów, którzy byli nią przy okazji jakoś tam zafascynowani i zamierzali zdradzać z nią żony, a wobec tego śmieli być zazdrośni, a wobec tego mieli najwyższą czelność, nawet po wyraźnej prośbie, by posiedzieli chwilę sami, wynurzać się z czeluści jej apartamentu, żeby sprawdzić, z kim to ona konwersuje.  
     No, raz przynajmniej ta okropna posesywność – i to jeszcze u żonatego! – została przykładnie ukarana. Kallen zbladł, wybąkał jakieś „ale co on tu, czemu ty z nim, kim on dla ciebie jest!” z rosnącą histerią, chyba nawet mniej ideologiczną, a bardziej wynikłą z urażonej dumy sześćdziesięciolatka, któremu nagle wypada konkurować na niwie romantycznej ze smarkaczami. Armiś oznajmił, zaskakująco bez emocji „bękartem męża”. Maratelle dodała, wpół odruchowo, „byłego męża”. Kallen, blady, osunął się na ścianę.  
     — Myślisz, że dostanie zawału? — zainteresował się Armitażyk. — Byłoby mi na rękę.  
     — Myślę, że na cuda nie warto liczyć. Nawet nie próbuj — dodała, widząc, że szczeniak Brendola już wyciąga ostrze z rękawa. — Pamiętasz, co zrobiłam, jak mi zniszczyłeś porga?  
     — Ten tu już jest martwy — odpowiedział bezbarwnie. — Tylko jeszcze nie wie. Syn z pierwszego małżeństwa ma chrapkę na udziały w firmie, a pan Ca’jj faworyzuje trzecią żonę i jej dzieci. Syn jest zirytowany. Chętnie porozmawiał z innymi stronami zirytowanymi życiowymi wyborami jego ojca. Kallen Ca’jj ci się nie przyda. Załatwimy ci kontrakt z synem. Stanshi też już nie żyje, nie zdążył rozgadać, nie będą zawracać głowy pani generałowej. — Teraz wyjął ostrze spokojnie, ostentacyjnie; po prawdzie, mogło nie być potrzebne, na wieści o synu Kallen naprawdę zrobił się siny i ledwie łapał ustami powietrze. — Teraz mogę, proszę pani?  
     — Armisiu, skarbie, nie życzę sobie żadnych trupów w moim apartamencie. Co chce Kallenowi zrobić syn, to nie jest mój problem, to ich prywatne sprawy, ale mój apartament to sprawa moja i nie chcę marnować przysług od prezydenta miasta na taką bzdurę. Poza tym tu jest dywan, nie kafelki. Wiesz, jak okropnie trudno się sprząta krew z dywanu?  
     — Sprzątałem kiedyś. Własną. Żebyś nie zauważyła i nie zrugała ojca, jak wrócisz od fryzjera. Droidy by nie zdążyły. Albo po prostu nadal był wściekły i chciał mi pokazać. Matka się przekradła mi pomóc.  
     Coś mu błysnęło w twarzy, zimnego, twardego, bardzo jadowitego i Maratelle zrozumiała, nim jeszcze padły słowa, że sama bachorowi włożyła broń do ręki; nie wiedziała tylko, jakim cudem mogła się aż tak zapomnieć. Może Canto Bight nie było jednak idealnym wyborem, czyniło ją zbyt nieostrożną. Może podświadomie chciała być nieostrożna, chciała, żeby się nie udało, żeby szczeniak uszedł. DJ ostrzegał. Lord Saathi też.  
     — W zasadzie — szczeniakowi nawet się nieźle, jak na kogoś, kto nie miał biblioteczki, udał ton kontemplacyjny — czy ty wiesz, Maratelle, jak trudno sprząta się krew z dywanu? Czy tylko jak okropnie długo sprzątają krew z dywanu droidy?  
     No, na szczęście ton kontemplacyjny był powolny. Maratelle zdążyła wymyślić odpowiedź.  
     — Kobieta musi potrafić sprzątnąć krew z każdej powierzchni — oznajmiła z tryumfem; ha, zgodnie z przypuszczeniem Armiś się zaczerwienił, oni na tych statkach naprawdę musieli jak mnisi... pewnie ich jeszcze szprycowano, jak w Akademii. — Tasiu, kochanie, zawsze miło cię widzieć, ale stawiasz mnie i Kallena w wyjątkowo niezręcznej sytuacji.  
     — To on cię postawił, bo wyszedł z pokoju. A teraz nie chce umrzeć, tylko się dławi i jeszcze może wyjdzie żywy z tego zawału. Taka  c z e l n o ś ć.  
     Do tego, oczywiście, nie można było dopuścić, nie teraz. Kallen leżał już na podłodze, ale palcami wczepiał się jeszcze w dywan, jeszcze próbował wstać. Ślina ciekła mu z ust.  
     — Wiesz, on się będzie mniej męczył, jak mu poderżnę gardło — prychnął dzieciak.  
     Maratelle w pierwszym odruchu weszła w ten sam tryb, co przy tłumaczeniu Kafijce, czemu trzeba wyciągnąć majątek z jakiejś firmy i posłać dziesiątki tysięcy osób na bruk.  
     — Skarbie, rozumiem i to bardzo ładnie, że ci przykro, ale ja się z tego nie wytłum... A nie, tobie nie jest. Nie, w porządku, on chyba już... Sprawdź jego kieszenie i portfel, pewnie ma lekarstwa. Jest szansa, że w chwili przedzawałowej...  
     — ...się pomylił.  
     — Biedak. A ja się kąpałam i przebierałam, nie usłyszałam, jak spłynął na podłogę. Tażyczku, właśnie, ja się idę umyć i przebrać, bo mamy spotkanie za niecałe dwie godziny. Zajmiesz się resztą, tuszę, proszę, kochanie? — Uśmiech znad ramienia, całkiem mechanicznie. — I też się przebierz, proszę.  
     Nie chciała po prostu patrzeć, jak Kallen, w sumie człowiek nie gorszy od innych, nawet jeśli ze słabością do spódniczek, umiera. Nigdy nie lubiła, nie chciała, nienawidziła na to patrzeć, wzdrygały ją nawet nieudane strzały na polowaniu – „jak się nie umie celować, to się do rzutków strzela, nie do żywych istot!”, wrzeszczała i prawie rozbiła broń na głowie jakiegoś idioty, po którym ojciec musiał dobijać zwierzynę – i kiedy wreszcie mogła sobie pozwolić na nienawidzenie Brendola, to za to... za to też. Znajdowało się bardzo wysoko na liście. Chociaż on, kiedy chciał, to strzelał zawsze celnie, tyle musiała mu oddać.  
     Armiś wymruczał jakieś potwierdzenie. Zawołał ją, kiedy była już w łazience, na wpół rozebrana, bo coś jej spieszno było do wskoczenia pod gorącą wodę. Sklęła w duchu, wychyliła głowę.  
     Szczeniak Brendola klęczał tamtemu na wierzgających słabo nogach, zaciskał mu dłoń na ustach, przytrzymywał ręce drugą. Ech. Kallen mógłby chociaż im i sobie to ułatwić i przełknąć bez oporów, ale Maratelle nie zamierzała go winić za to, że nie chciał. Szczeniak nawet na niego nie patrzył, tylko w te drzwi, znów drżały mu mięśnie na twarzy. Maratelle bardzo wątpiła, że to od kłopotów moralnych.  
     — Nie traktuj mnie jak ojca — syknął wreszcie. — Nigdy więcej nie waż się traktować mnie jak ojca. — A potem zaraz łagodniej, niemal z humorem. — Nie utrudniaj mi bycia uprzejmym.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Och cóż. I koniec. Aż mi melancholijnie. Druga rzecz w częściach, którą skończyłam w życiu! I w końcu ten finał jest takim twardym kompromisem między grand a fabułą i psychologią bohaterów. Moje wewnętrzne dziecko nie jest nijak usatysfakcjonowane (bo w końcu po co zaczęło pisać?), ale trudno.
> 
> Znając mnie, to tutaj coś jeszcze wytnę i poprawię, i będę tak robić wieczność, ale na razie jestem szczęśliwa, że skończyłam, zwłaszcza w ten upał, więc - się dzielę. Zwłaszcza że końcówkę już cyzelowałam (bo było mi szkoda kończyć) i cyzelowałam od miesięcy, chociaż dosłownie tych króciutkich wstawek z przeszłości tak naprawdę tylko brakowało. 
> 
> Gdybym miała wrzucać jeszcze jakieś motta, których nie wrzucę, bo po co, to pewnie "któż mówi o zwycięstwie? przetrwać, oto wszystko" Rilkego by się wśród nich znalazło.
> 
> Specjalne podziękowanie dla Andromedy, za dzielne komentowanie, i nibiś, za wspieranie na tumblrowym czacie! Nie dałabym rady bez Was! <3
> 
> A poza tym, wiecie, oczywiście Across the Stars nadal jest najlepszą pod to muzyką, ale zrobiłam też oficjalną playlistę vel fanmiksa do tego fika (vel o mojej Maratelle) [na Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/fili%C5%BCaneczka/playlist/2sxNkDVWaM9BcjHYKJ1tgG?si=y_aBnz7uRbyL-9rQhwQtUw). Zajmuje chyba więcej niż przeczytanie, bo z pięć godzin, ale możecie sobie kiedyś przesłuchać, gdybyście, w napadzie szaleństwa, postanowili czytać ponownie. Albo po prostu kiedyś w domu czy pracy, raczej pogodna jest (poza momentami, kiedy melancholijna). I eklektyczna muzycznie oraz językowo, jak to u mnie. Widzicie, pełen luksus! ;)

W Canto Bight nic nigdy nie boli. Póki znajdujesz się po właściwej stronie koła fortuny, ale już Maratelle głowa w tym, żeby koła jej – ich – fortuny zawsze toczyły się gładko i bynajmniej nie ku przepaści.  
     Na przykład nigdy nie należało zakładać, że się w kasynie zarobi ani wydawać choćby kredytu więcej ponad to, co się przeputać zaplanowało. Tego wieczoru Maratelle założyła, że przeputają maksymalnie dwieście tysięcy. Na razie były do tyłu dopiero pięćdziesiąt, więc nic nie stało na przeszkodzie podwojeniu stawki w ruletce.  
     Florentine stała obok, tak oszałamiająco śliczna w długiej, różowej, „syreniej” sukience ze stojącym, rozszerzanym niby kwiat kołnierzem, jakimś cudem wyglądająca bardzo młodo, mimo skomplikowanego koka z jaśniutkich, prawie białych włosów, przetykanego złotą siateczką z perłami i diamentami. Florentine uwielbiała ten typ strojności, nawet jeśli – albo może również dlatego, że – zwykle postarzał. Budził respekt. Szeroki pas dystansu.  
     Zaciskała teraz palce, wpatrywała się w stół z napięciem, jakby ważyło się na nim ich przeznaczenie, nie głupie kilkanaście tysięcy kredytów. Kiedy puścili ruletkę, Maratelle usłyszała, jak Florentine wciąga powietrze, wstrzymuje oddech.  
     Kula zatrzymała się trzy pola za daleko dla nich, za to idealnie dla kasyna. Cóż, trudno. Maratelle zastanowiła się, czy postawić raz jeszcze, czy może ma ochotę zagrać w karty.  
     Florentine wyglądała na niepocieszoną.  
     — Nie przyniosłam ci szczęścia — wymamrotała z prawie dziecinnym żalem.  
     Tyle wystarczyło, żeby Maratelle poczuła się niemal osobiście urażona przez ruletkę. Chwyciła dłoń Florentine, uniosła do ust. Pocałowała zewnętrzne, ceremonialnie, potem wnętrze.  
     — Ty jesteś moim szczęściem. — Szczera prawda, bo Maratelle nigdy nie zapomniała, kto, kiedy ten jeden raz w życiu nie miała żadnego planu, stanął w drzwiach i powiedział „znam miejsce”. — To jedyne szczęście, jakiego potrzebuję.  
     Ale skoro Florentine potrzebowała też trafu innego rodzaju, to cóż, podejdzie się do DJ albo Mistrza Kodów, albo od razu do Jorki.  
  
  
Myła już włosy, kiedy szczeniak zawołał, że po wszystkim. Też coś, jakby się jej meldować musiał. A potem, ledwie go zrozumiała przez szum wody:  
     — Wiesz, ojciec nie żyje. Kazałem go zabić. Lata temu.  
     Pewnie, że wiedziała. W końcu żadne z jej źródeł, opowiadając o Porządku, drania nie wymieniało. Rae o nim milczała. W systemach dyktatorskich bardzo charakterystyczny jest ten typ ciszy.  
     — Domyśliłam się! — odkrzyknęła; mogłaby wyłączyć wodę, ale coś nie chciała, woda była ciepła. — Dziękuję ci bardzo, skarbie, to była straszna szuja, na pewno utrudniałaby mi rozwód, ale jeśli chcesz o tym porozmawiać, to poczekaj, aż wyjdę, właśnie nakładam szampon, ledwo cię słyszę.  
     Kiedy wyszła, pokój był już pusty. Przynajmniej jeśli chodzi o żywych, trup Kallena leżał pod ścianą. Westchnęła. Zadzwoniła po lekarzy, ci z kolei po policję, ci z kolei po techników, żeby byli natychmiast, po panna Denavous ma spotkanie za niecałe półtorej godziny, spieszy się, muszą zdążyć z przesłuchaniem przed jej wyjściem, a zabezpieczeniem pokoju przed jej powrotem.  
     Nawet się nie poniżała proponowaniem im łapówek. To i tak wszystko byli ludzie Jorki, Jorka jej doda rachunku, jeśli uzna za stosowne. Jeśli syn Kallena nie zrozumie, że powinien być dobrze wychowanym młodym człowiekiem i sam zapłacić.  
     Syn Kallena był najwyraźniej znośnie wychowanym młodym człowiekiem, bo pojawił się trochę później, kiedy Maratelle, już przebrana, prawie wychodziła. Pojawił się z bukietem kwiatów, przeprosinami, że jego ojciec zrobił jej taki problem, niezręcznie umierając, z propozycją, że oczywiście wykupi jej na tę noc i resztę pobytu inny apartament.  
     Maratelle podziękowała, ale nie. Miała własne pieniądze, może Jorka jej zresztą zamieni bez opłaty, byleby sprawę utrzymać cicho, byleby się nie rozniosło. Nawiedzony apartament miałby swoją klientelę, ale na generalną sprzedaż wpływałby raczej fatalnie. Nade wszystko zaś niech sobie dzieciak Kallena nie myśli, że ona uznaje u niego jakieś długi, że potrzebuje jego przysług.  
     Kwiaty wszakże przyjęła, bo to rzeczywiście nieładnie, umierać kobiecie w przedpokoju. Umówiła spotkanie w sprawie kontraktów żywnościowych na jutro po południu. Nie, nie wie, czy da radę się pojawić na pogrzebie. I dopiero, kiedy zaczęła się zbierać do wyjścia, odmówiła raz jeszcze, zauważyła, jak nerwowo tamten porusza nogą, jak bardzo to w jego oczach – to nie żal, tylko lęk.  
  
  
Maratelle uwielbiała dyskusje, choćby dlatego, że całe życie ją do nich przygotowywano, wobec czego zwykle wygrywała. Ale tym razem sprawa była z jednej strony nużąca – odwieczne pytanie o redystrybucję środków, hierarchie, rolę jednostki we wspólnocie; pytania fascynujące, gdy zadawane ze świadomością, której tutaj brakło – a z drugiej niepokojąco bliska, bo te nużące kwestie w praktyce poruszał ostatnio i Porządek, i prywatna armia Lei, i rząd Republiki.  
     Porządek, szeptano po kątach, składał się z dawnej imperialnej wierchuszki. Samo jego istnienie Maratelle irytowało oraz niepokoiło, wobec czego bardzo starannie unikała miejsc, w których mogła, rzekomo oczywiście, na ową wierchuszkę natrafić. Ale sympatyków czy po prostu zainteresowanych dyskutantów ominąć było znacznie trudniej.  
     Przez chwilę Maratelle chciała uciec od kwestii starą kobiecą sztuczką – trzepot rzęs czy wachlarza, znudzona mina, uniesienie dłoni, panowie, nie mówmy o polityce, to nie na moje nerwy, ach, nie męczmy dam, panowie, co tam ostatnio w teatrach i księgarniach? Tylko, niestety, na tym balu charytatywnym ponad połowa gości znała Maratelle od strony biznesowej. Nie uwierzyliby w jej nerwy. Wypominali następne lata. Zaczęli, co gorsza, zastanawiać, czemu właściwie temat był jej tak niemiły.  
     Poza tym dyskusja wciągnęła Florentine, zwykle raczej nieśmiałą i bardzo powoli rozkręcającą się w towarzystwie. Wciągnęła na tyle, że plamy różu wystąpiły jej na policzki, głos trochę się podniósł, słowo wyskakiwały szybciutko, ni to splątane, ni to skaczące, dwa zdania naraz i nagle pauza dla nabrania tchu. Przyjemnie aż było na nią patrzeć, taką rozpaloną ideowo.  
     Nie tylko zresztą Maratelle, cały stół już prawie patrzył, mężczyźni mieli w oczach to zabawne pragnienie bycia rzuconym na kolana. Wszyscy poza tym socjalizującym studencikiem, trwoniącym dobre imię domu na kolejnych uczelniach, z którym akurat Florentine się spierała.  
     — Droga pani — stwierdził tamten wreszcie i Maratelle od razu przeczuła, że drań, nie potrafiąc przegrywać, przejdzie ad personam — zdaję sobie sprawę, że prowadzenie restauracji to ciężka praca, także fizyczna, i nie odmawiam pani doświadczenia na tym polu, ale jednak... psychologiczne, społeczne tło życia warstw... mniej uprzywilejowanych, wręcz, niestety, ekonomicznie cierpiących niedostatek, owo tło jest w dużej mierze tutaj sprawą nadrzędną, a cóż tak wspaniała i szczęśliwa kobieta jak pani może o nim wiedzieć?  
     Maratelle zatkało. Na wpół ze strachu, że Florentine jednak nie wytrzyma, roześmieje się, palnie „do dwudziestego roku życia byłam córką górników i pomywaczką”, że trzeba to będzie potem wszystko jakoś odkręcać, przykrywać – bo fakt niejasnego pochodzenia Florentine był może tajemnicą poliszynela na Nakadii, ale przecież nie można z tego od razu robić plotki na całą galaktykę – ogólnie, że przez młodego, nieuprzejmego idiotę będzie musiała się męczyć na urlopie. Może nawet wyzywać na pojedynki, strzelać. Strzelanie co prawda uwielbiała, pasjami wręcz, ale w tym kontekście trochę za bardzo przypominałoby jej... błędy przeszłości. W końcu to jej pasja strzelecka i front Wojen Klonów władowały ją w pewne odlegle od ideału mariaże.  
     Florentine już otwierała usta, ale nagle jakby się zawahała. Spojrzała w lustra, pokrywające całą jedną ścianę, na swoje szerokie, lejące się, ręcznie malowane rękawy, wysoki kołnierz płynnie przechodzący w tren świetlny, zresztą zgodnie z nową modą przypominający raczej obręcz czy narzutę, okalający błyszczącą sferą całe ciało. Na wzór ze złota na dłoniach, pełen nanocząstek sterujących.  
     Uśmiechnęła się. Słodko i melancholijnie,jak dziewczyny na starych portretach.  
     — Ma pan rację. Co ja tam o tym wiem.  
  
  
Armiś się przebrał, nawet jeśli przebranie było po prostu kolejną wariacją na temat między garniturem a mundurem. Wstał, kiedy podeszła, tyle to go chyba nauczyli jeszcze na Arkanis. Ucałowała go w policzki – w sumie dzieciak męża, znała go od urodzenia, jakieś dwie godziny temu wspólnie zamordowali człowieka, raczej podpadało pod „witanie z całowaniem w policzki”, nawet jeśli szczeniak się skrzywił. Jak nastolatek, którego się właśnie ośmiesza przed kolegami. Doprawdy, ile też on miał lat?  
     Chociaż dla niego zapewne wspólne mordowanie ludzi nie stanowiło wyznacznika bliskości.  
     — Mam nadzieję, że nie czekałeś długo?  
     Znowu się skrzywił, tym razem z wyraźną irytacją. Nie, żeby po człowieku, który tak sobie, bez jakichś większych negocjacji, wysadził – stał się twarzą wysadzenia – układ planetarny Maratelle się spodziewała uwielbienia dla błahych pogawędek.  
     Ale przeżył następne parę minut kluczenia, konieczne przy zamawianiu i czekaniu na przystawki, nim się odprawi obsługę, nawet dał radę w miarę zręcznie skierować rozmowę na...  
     — A co tam u ciebie? W domu? Wszystko w porządku?  
     Tak, dziękuje, wszyscy zdrowi, dzieci stają na ślubnych kobiercach, wnuki rosną, kiedy Maratelle wybywała, Florentine akurat robiła z nimi ciasteczka, chcesz zobaczyć zdjęcia, skarbie? Oczywiście, że chciał, prawie jej wyrwał to dataholo z ręki. Ale o to nie dało się mieć pretensji.  
     Na dataholo były miliony zdjęć, ale Maratelle postarała się je nieco uporządkować, zebrać te z Florentine w jednym folderze, usunąć te promocyjne ze Skywalkerem i resztą republikańskiej śmietanki. Choćby z uprzejmości.  
     — Nie mogę ci pozwolić zgrać, jeśli wpadniecie, toby nas pogrzebało... — Nie spodobał się jej prawie a przepraszający ton we własnym głosie, urwała.  
     — Wiem. Nie prosiłem — Armie mówił bardzo, bardzo cicho, patrzył na te zdjęcia mniej więcej tak, jak narkoman na odwyku na wsadzoną w dłoń działkę.  
     Ze strachem i takim wzruszeniem, że Maratelle odwróciła wzrok, wbiła go w ściany, na których wygłuszenie i zagłuszanie przykryto ciężkim złotogłowiem. Potem w te zdjęcia oraz filmiki, wyświetlające się między nimi w pełnym 3D, najwyższej dostępnej na rynkach rozdzielczości. Jeśli przybliżyłeś, widziałeś dosłownie każdy splot tkaniny na sukience, ziarenka piasku na plaży. Żadnego zniebieszczenia typowego dla tańszych, oszczędniejszych, wojskowych formatów.  
     Florentine z małymi, robiąca te ciasteczka w setkach form, Milka próbowała wykroić figury całej rodziny z ciasta, jak to pięciolatce szło jej słabo, starszy brat cioteczny, Lays, tryumfował, tworząc ulubioną drużynę superbohaterów, Florentine próbowała jednocześnie pocieszyć Milkę – wykrój serduszka i każde podpiszemy, i inaczej ozdobimy, co, okruszku? – i powstrzymać jeszcze młodszą Gizellę przed wlezieniem do piekarnika, zjedzenia surowego ciasta, zranienia się nożem, wszystko to w jednym pół minuty. Dzieci. Żywe srebro.  
     Florentine przy którymś wyjeździe do kurortu zimowego, ona i Maratelle już pod stokiem, na nogach jeszcze narty, w dłoniach już szampan, papa robił zdjęcia. Urodziny papy, w sumie kameralne, ale nawet zjazd najbliższej rodziny wymagał użycia obiektu szerokokątnego. Wielkie imieniny mamy, tłum gości, Florentine w sukience zielonej jak wiosenna trawa, długiej do ziemi, bez pleców, za to ze stójką, taka piękna, Maratelle znów przeżyła zachwyt, przypomniała sobie, jaką Florentine ma cudowną linię pleców. Jakiś inny bal. Jakieś leniwe przedpołudnie w ogrodzie, kiedy się siedzi i czyta albo haftuje, albo rysuje, albo raczej udaje, że robi cokolwiek, bo tak naprawdę się tylko siedzi na huśtawce i pije sok, i coś tam przerzuca w dłoniach, a dzieciaki, jeszcze niedoceniające ciszy poranka, bawią się obok. Otwarcie dziesiątej restauracji, jubileusz. Śluby. Pogrzeby. Narodziny. O, coś niedługo po wojnie, Kafijka miała mniej niż roczek, Florentine jeszcze nie potrafiła zakładać naprawdę strojnych sukienek, bo narzekała, że to niepraktyczne i niewygodnie w nich robić – wszystko – Maratelle była w granacie ciemnym jak kosmos, bo wypadało żałować Fanksa, skoro się już za niego brało pieniądze.  
     Tyle momentów, większość sama sobie przypominała dopiero przy obrazku. Zdjęcia i filmiki przelatywały jeden za drugim, szczeniak patrzył, zapamiętywał, widziała, próbował pewnie zrobić album w głowie. Tak matka wyglądała zaraz po Arkanis. Tak wyglądała pięć lat później. Tak teraz. Na tych zdjęciach nosi takie a takie pierścionki, czyli to pewnie ulubione. Takie sukienki się powtarzają. Takie zwierzątka. Takie miejsca. Maratelle zastanowiła się, przelotnie, czy Armiś robi katalog planet, których w takim razie nie należy wysadzać.  
     Szczeniak pytał o imiona i daty, jakby tworzył archiwum. Kto to? Milka, nasza wnuczka, córka Vaytitusa, adoptowałyśmy jego i jeszcze czwórkę innych na Arkanis... poczekaj, pokażę ci ich wszystkich... Kiedy to? Urodziny Kafijki, zaprosiliśmy wszystkie dzieci, tak, to jest republikański senator, jego córka była w tej samej klasie – nie powiedzieć, że teraz oczywiście nie żyje, chociaż może Maratelle powinna, bo na myśl o smutku Kafisi miała ochotę rozbić szczeniakowi Brendola butelkę wina na głowie, poderżnąć gardło – Kafijka, ach, tak, moja rodzona córka...  
     Widziała, jak szczeniak sobie liczy, kalkuluje daty. Skrzywił się i Maratelle nowa fala gniewu zagotowała żyły.  
     — Robiłam, co musiałam, żebyśmy przeżyły, po tym jak nas zostawiliście. Ja i twoja matka. Jeśli wolałbyś, żebyśmy sobie palnęły w łeb albo umarły za Imperium, ogolone, zgwałcone i pobite na przesłuchaniach, to bądź tak dobry i idź precz.  
     Skrzywił się znowu, ale nic nie powiedział. Przynajmniej przez chwilę. Potem, znów przerzucając zdjęcia:  
     — Miałem cztery lata. Nie wiem, jak twoim zdaniem miałem wam pomóc. Sobie nie mogłem. To dobrze, że twoja córka nie jest... że jej chciałaś.— Patrzył na hologram, przygryzał wargę, tak bardzo było widać, że czuje złość Maratelle i nie wie, jak ją rozładować. — Jest bardzo piękna. Wszystkie twoje dzieci są bardzo ładne. I wnuczęta. Słodkie. Śliczne. — Przełknął ślinę. — Ojca Kafijki nie ma na zdjęciach.  
     — Był pilotem Republiki.  
     Szczeniak stężał. A proszę, niech tężeje, pomyślała Maratelle. Niech mu będzie niemiło. Niech do niego dojdzie, że nieprzemyślane działania mają nieprzyjemne konsekwencje.  
     — Był w Akademii? W koszarach?  
     Maratelle wykorzystała chwilę, żeby upić wina. Zaiste, niskie i złośliwe, trudno. Zaschło jej w ustach na samą myśl o Kafijce.  
     — Nie, zginął w jakiejś głupiej potyczce, zaraz po traktacie pokojowym. Tuż po narodzinach Kafii. Nawet jej nie widział. Na Hosnian była za to ta jej przyjaciółka ze szkoły. I paru innych. Kafijka to... odczuła.  
     — Przykro mi?  
     Tym ją rozbroił. Spojrzała na niego jak na wariata.  
     — W ogóle ci nie jest przykro. To był pilot Republiki. Senatorzy Republiki i ich rodziny. To twoja strona go zabiła. Sameś ich zabił. Na Hosnian były miliardy czyichś znajomych.  
     Odchrząknął. Spróbował się poprawić:  
     — Przykro mi, że tobie było przykro? Że twojej córce było przykro, a przez to tobie i matce było przykro?  
     — Tasieńku, nie próbuj empatii, fatalnie ci to wychodzi. Nawet puste uprzejmości mają swoje granice.  
     I doprawdy, jeśli za coś miałoby draniowi być przykro, to, że nie poinformował Maratelle, że ma przestać robić interesy z Hosnian. Tego mały pożałuje. Już niedługo.  
     Z myślą nadpłynęło tępe poczucie winy. Mały patrzył na te zdjęcia i przecież – przecież – to było takie... Wyglądał jak Florentine, kiedy jej podała wtedy to jedno, znalezione w archiwach. Kiedy prosiła, żeby je jednak zniszczyć. Kiedy mazała to „A” na szybie.  
     Wszystko, co się zrobi, jest konieczne, a dzieciak przynajmniej popatrzy na zdjęcia wcześniej, uspokoi się, nacieszy, powiedziała sobie Maratelle. Lepiej dla niego tak, niżby miał w jakiejś bitwie albo od snajpera, albo w zamachu. A tak przecież by zginął, niedługo, Rae też to powiedziała, nawet jeśli opłotkami. Dzieciak jest martwy od czasu Hosnian. Tak jest dla niego lepiej, najlepiej.  
     Zresztą, ty tylko rozmawiasz. Reszta jest DJa.  
     — Matka wygląda na szczęśliwą.  
     — To nie jest... trudne życie, to, które mamy — przyznała Maratelle. — Trochę pracy w nie idzie, ale to nie... nie, to nie jest trudne. Ma dom. Ma rodzinę. Bezpieczny, wygodny, bogaty byt.  
     — Cieszę się. Dziękuję.  
     Musiał to dodać, akurat oczywiście teraz, kiedy Maratelle i tak było nieco melancholijnie. Przeklęty Brendol i jego progenitura.  
     — Nie ma za co, nie dla ciebie to zrobiłam. Florentine... jest mi bardzo bliska. Pomogła mi na Arkanis.  
     — Domyślam się. — Dzieciak miał teraz nagle czelność odzyskać rezon. — O, tobie to musiało być ciężko.  
     Prychnęła.  
     — Pomogłyśmy sobie nawzajem. Wróciłam do panieńskiego nazwiska. Wyczyściłam archiwa, nas wszystkich, zniszczyłam dokumenty i zdjęcia. Florentine namówiła swoich znajomych, żeby nas nie wydali...  
     — Moja matka namówiła służbę.  
     Powiedział to „służbę” jakoś tak, że trzasnęło od napięcia, a Maratelle niemal, niemal zrobiło się głupio. Chociaż, gwiazdy, chyba nie miała czemu, płacili w końcu służącym, nie miała w domu nigdy niewolników.  
     — Tasiu, skarbie, proszę...  
     — Miałem nie próbować pustych uprzejmości.  
     No popatrz pan, że jednak dzieciak wykazywał jakieś podstawowe umiejętności bycia złośliwą salonową żmijką. To na pewno te cztery lata na Arkanis i zbawczy wpływ Maratelle.  
     — Ale dziękuję za zdjęcia. I wieści. I kolację. — Przeglądał dane nadal, obrazy wisiały między nimi jak zasłony. — I że jej dałaś nazwisko, dziedziczenie i całą resztę, tak legalnie.  
     — Jak mogłabym nie...  
     — Ojciec jakoś mógł. — Wzruszył ramionami, przeszedł dalej, nim zdążyła choćby wymyślić kontrę. — Cieszę się, że matka ma dobre życie, inne dzieci, inną rodzinę, kogoś, kto ją... kogo... — Zrobił szeroki gest ręką. — Wiadomo. To dobrze, że mogła zapomnieć. Arkanis. Przeszłość. Tak jest lepiej. Dziękuję — brzmiał prawie, jakby jej składał raport, musiał zauważyć, bo znów odchrząknął. — Rzadko za coś dziękuję. To nie jest puste.  
     — To wcale niedobrze, jak się rzadko... Zaraz, zapomnieć? Florentine cię nie zapomniała, jak mogłaby cię zapomnieć? Jesteś jej...  
     — Niektóre rodziny nie mają problemu ze strzelaniem do siebie nawzajem.  
     Maratelle aż syknęła.  
     — Nie znam specjalnie Bena, ale Leia Organa jest szalona i zawsze była, nawet jeszcze zanim wydarzyła się ta straszna tragedia. Monarcha, który poświęcił poddanych, zamiast ich chronić. Skandal. Organów opętała ideologia. Stracili honor arystokracji. To nawet nie Lei wina, Bail też taki był. Jej potem od... skręciła bardziej, ale to jest zrozumiałe... w kontekście. — Maratelle westchnęła, ładnie, taktownie, upiła wina. — Spaliłaby całą galaktykę dla Sprawy. — Zupełnie jak takie małe rudę szczenię, siedzące naprzeciwko, słuchające nawet chyba z uwagą. — Bo i co jej zostało? Problem w tym, Tasiu, że żadna sprawa nie działa w życiu tak ładnie, jak w książkach czy na plakatach, więc musisz palić dalej, bo przecież w końcu dojdziesz do ideału, to nie tak, że ten nie istnieje, po prostu jeszcze nie spaliłeś dosyć. Osobliwie łatwo ci to przyjąć, jak byłeś monarchą absolutnym, a za ideał sobie obrałeś demokrację. A potem cię irytuje, że republika działa wolno i naród się ciebie nie słucha, i demokratycznie podejmuje złe wybory — parsknęła śmiechem. — Biedna kobieta. Ale ani mnie, ani Florentine to ukąszenie nigdy nie dopadło. Imperium też miało liczne wady.  
     Teraz dzieciak się zaśmiał. Maratelle prawie się wzdrygnęła, bo to akurat zrobił zupełnie jak Brendol, zupełnie.  
     — O, wiem. Pamiętam.  
     — I chcesz próbować palić dalej, aż dojdziesz do ideału? — westchnęła; takie to wszystko beznadziejne. — Odradzałabym.  
     — To bardzo w twoim stylu — Armiś śmiał spojrzeć na nią z ubawionym pobłażaniem, Maratelle aż zatkało — tak po pańsku zakładać, że ja mam, miałem jakiś wybór.  
     — Oczywiście, wszyscy mamy jakieś obowiązki. — Wzruszenie ramion, neutralny ton; odruch, całkowicie odruch, dzięki za niego światom, bo Maratelle trochę jednak... coś poczuła.  
     Szczeniak zresztą chyba też się zdziwił swoją nagłą szczerością, nie wiedział, co z nią zrobić, bo skinął głową, strasznie wojskowo, wrócił do zdjęć. Siedział już cicho, aż nie przynieśli głównych dań.  
     Maratelle złamała się pierwsza. Koniec końców, chodziło też o to, żeby małemu było miło.  
     — Szukałyśmy cię z Florentine. — Florentine szukała, ale jednak nie ma co tak rozdawać prywatnych szczegółów na prawo i na lewo. — Tylko najpierw musiałyśmy... ustabilizować naszą własną sytuację. A potem już się nie dało. Nikt nic nie wiedział.  
     Ku jej pewnemu zdumieniu Armiś wybuchnął śmiechem. I to bez goryczy.  
     — Wyobrażam sobie — wyksztusił — jakby ojciec zareagował na twoje nagłe pojawienie się na naszych okrętach. I... i reszta. Zwłaszcza że to byłoby na początku, jak jeszcze wszystko było... prowizoryczne. I jakbyś się im objawiła, w tych twoich sukienkach od krawca, dobranej biżuterii, nowej fryzurze i perfumach, i na obcasach... W pierwszym odruchu rzuciliby ci się zdejmować płaszcze.  
     — Zabiłabym ich wszystkich — oznajmiła Maratelle z uśmiechem ulgi, bo temat z trudnego stał się przyjemnie lekki. — Kto tam u was z dowództwa siedział? Zresztą, nieważne. Wszystkich. Nauczyliby się, że damy się nie zostawia.  
     — Paradne by to było. Ojciec by cię pewnie jeszcze prosił, żebyś się uspokoiła.  
     — O, spróbowałby tylko. Znaczy, uczciwie mówiąc, po prostu dałabym znać Republice, gdzie się ukrywacie, i założyłabym, że wykona pracę za mnie. Zapłaciłybyśmy, żeby wysłali jakiś mały oddzialik do zadań specjalnych i cię zabrali.  
     — To byłoby trudne.  
     — Zapłaciłybyśmy dużo i wprost u dowództwa. Paru senatorom.  
     — Nadal. Ale i tak byłoby dla was lepiej. Zemściłybyście się. Jeślibym zginął... — Wzruszenie ramion, teraz jego. — Matka i tak mnie nie miała. Czy byłem martwy, czy z Porządkiem, jaka to dla niej różnica? Tak czy siak żaden pożytek. A dla ciebie na pewno wygodniej byłoby, żebym się nie kręcił pod nogami.  
     — Armitage!  
     Tak powiedzieć, skandal. Chociaż w zasadzie, pomyślała Maratelle – bardzo, bardzo zjadliwie, bo logika, którą sobie budowała przez ostatnie miesiące, została jej niestety właśnie objawiona cudzymi ustami, to jest: w całej swojej absurdalności – to dla mnie i dla Florentine twoje „bycie martwym”, skarbie, robiłoby różnicę. Na plus. Nie wysadzałbyś Hosnian, nawet jeśli nie twoja decyzja, to może nie mieliby broni na wysadzenie Hosnian. Nie straciłybyśmy w interesach. Nie zginęliby nam znajomi. Czysty zysk.  
     — Florentine — oznajmiła przez zaciśnięte zęby — byłoby, jak to ująłeś, przykro.  
     — I tak było. Kiedy ojciec mnie zabrał. Kiedy wysadziłem twojej córce znajomych pewnie też.  
     No, trudno polemizować. Maratelle miała wrażenie, że dochodzi do ściany. I co gorsze, tak ściana była, tak jakby, złożona z niepokojąco znajomych argumentów. Wobec czego rzuciła się osłaniać formalnościami.  
     — To jest nasza córka. Prawnie. Moralnie. Wychowywałyśmy ją razem. Florentine jest wpisana jako rodzina we wszystkie papiery...  
     To smarkacza zatrzymało. Bardzo wyraźnie. Opuścił oczy na chwilę, przygryzł wargi. Coś tam sobie układał.  
     — Kiedy wysadzałem mojej siostrze znajomych pewnie też było matce przykro — poprawił wreszcie, bardzo niechętnie, jakby to „siostra” robiło różnicę, miało jakieś moralne znaczenie, którego miliardom żyć i bilionom kredytów brakowało. — Sprawdziłem te twoje dane. Robisz interesy ze wszystkimi, prawda? Pewnie coś straciłaś na Hosnian.  
     A żebyś, swołoczo, wiedział. Ale tak absolutnie nie wolno mówić. Choćby ze względu na wizerunek przedsiębiorstwa.  
     — Och. To tylko kredyty. — Delikatne, łagodne machnięcie dłonią.  
     Podejrzliwe spojrzenie.  
     — Założyłem, że chcesz jakoś je sobie... Nadrobić stratę. Zrównoważyć. Jeśli potrzebujesz kontraktów...  
     Szlag by to, dzieciak ją miał. Instynkt biznesowy natychmiast się obudził. zaczął deliberować, czy jednak żywy generał się nie przyda bardziej. Instynkt strategiczny walnął go w łeb. Nie, nie przyda. Nie po tej akcji. Republika go znajdzie. Republika ich zniszczy. Kafijka się dowie.  
     — Stoczniom Kuat niedługo się kończą. Te spożywcze. Pewnie wiesz. Cała branża czeka z zapartym tchem, jak rozumiem. Ale Celia mówiła, że nie będą robić przetargu, tym razem, ze względu na stan wojenny. Jeśli uda ci się ich złapać, nim przedłużą obecne umowy, powinnaś wykiwać... ktokolwiek im teraz dostarcza mleczko i kanapki. Celia jeszcze posiedzi z dwa dni na Canto Bight. Może się ciebie nawet spodziewa.  
     Maratelle zamrugała, z niejasnym przeczuciem, że z zaskoczenia na pewno wygląda bardzo głupio. Armiś to źle zinterpretował.  
     — To oczywiście zbrodnia, ten twój kompletny brak idealizmu. Zdrada Imperium. I tak dalej. Ale u ciebie mnie kompletnie nie dziwi, a oni nie powinni cię byli zostawiać. Dałaś mi dobrą radę w negocjacjach. Zabiłem ci człowieka w pokoju, zrobiłem kłopot. Potraktuj to grzecznościowo.  
     — O. — Ocknęła się. — Dali ci te pięć procent zniżki?  
     — Może i. To było dość... nieistotne. Istotne, że kontrakty są ze mną. Personalnie. Pod zmienionymi nazwiskami i całą resztą, ale z potwierdzeniem biometrycznym oraz faktem, że Celia wie, z kim podpisywała. Ze mną. Nie organizacją. Bez możliwości przeniesienia bez kolejnych negocjacji.  
     Ponowne negocjacje na pewno podwyższą cenę. O, proszę, czyli dzieciak potrafił sobie zapewnić przetrwanie, przynajmniej w tej swojej sekcie.  
     — A Stanshi...?  
     — Przywódcę zirytowały wieści o moim samowolnym jednodniowym urlopie i potrzebował zabić posłańca. Żadne zaskoczenie. Stanshi się tego raczej spodziewał. Podejrzewam, że postarał się, jak mógł, żebym ja z kolei zginął, ledwie postawię stopę na pokładzie Supremacy. I to wszystko na marne, skoro kontrakty ze mną. Biedaczysko.  
     Maratelle miała wrażenie, trochę podobnego do tego w jej apartamencie, że Armiś oczekuje jakiegoś utwierdzenia. Potaknięcia, uśmiechu, kiwnięcia głową, „ach, tak, możesz mi podać masło?”, kiedy kamerdyner będzie wywlekał trupa. Mogła mu to dać, oczywiście. W tym był całkiem podobny do swojego ojca. A skoro o draniu mowa...  
     — Czy dobrze zrozumiałam, tam w pokoju, że Brendol nie żyje?  
     — Mhm. Tak. Znaczy, nie żyje. I ja to... zaplanowałem.  
     Wiedziała. Ale jednak usłyszeć tak w twarz – o, to było coś całkiem innego. Uderzało do głowy jak grzane wino. Maratelle poczuła się nagle lekko, radośnie, jakby jej połowa lat ubyła. Albo i więcej. Restauracja się zrobiła jaśniejsza, jedzenie smaczniejsze, alkohol słodki jak mleko. Czuła, po prostu czuła, jak się jej prostuje kręgosłup, usta wyginają w uśmiechu. Proszę, wziął z sobą dzieciaka, ją zostawił, i co mu z tego przyszło?  
     — Jam to, nie chwaląc się, sprawił — zanuciła; dostrzegła w oczach Armisia zdezorientowanie i sklęłaby w duchu, ale była zbyt szczęśliwa. — Proszę, powiedz, że cierpiał. — Uniosła dłoń, gdy otwierał usta. — Skłam, jeśli musisz. W Canto Bight to grzech odmówić prośbie kobiety.  
     — Nie muszę ci kłamać. Cierpiał. Bardzo. Narządy wewnętrzne się mu roztopiły i wybuchł. Pod koniec. A wcześniej dostał gorączki, obrzęków, nie mógł się ruszać...  
     Maratelle ze śmiechem odrzuciła głowę do tyłu, aż rozbujała krzesło. Pal sześć. Światła w restauracji były takie jasne, takie jasne, wino takie pyszne. I pomyśleć, że mówią, iż zemsta nie daje satysfakcji. Tchórze.  
     — To cudownie, Tasieńku, wprost cudownie. Umiesz ucieszyć kobietę. Mogę cię na chwilkę przeprosić?  
     Wezwała kelnera, poprosiła o połączenie z główną salą kasyna. Jak zawsze – tłum gości połowa ważnych, połowa nieistotnych turystów. Błysk klejnotów. Sztuczne i prawdziwe szlachetne kamienie. Orkiestra miała dzisiaj holograficzne garnitury. Przy barze niesamowity ścisk.  
     A co jej tam. Może przeputać trochę pieniędzy. Taka okazja trafia się raz w życiu.  
     — Damy i kawalerowie, panie i panowie — sama słyszała, że brzmi jakby trochę na haju. —Właśnie się dowiedziałam oficjalnie, że mój... były partner... nie żyje. I że cierpiał, nim wreszcie zdechł. Stawiam kolejkę wszystkim w kasynie. — Wrzask radości jej przerwał, musiała odczekać dobrą minutę; część istot się już prawie tratowała, gnając do baru i krupierów. — Pijcie i grajcie za moje szczęście i pamiętajcie, żeby, gdziekolwiek drań jest, równo go przeklinać.  
     Orkiestra przerwała granie nudnego coreliańskiego standardu, przerzuciła się na marsz tryumfalny, Maratelle natychmiast dodała, że oczywiście stawia też orkiestrze, to chyba się rozumie samo przez się, niech jej napiwek ściągną z rachunku. Nim minęła minuta, już wstało z dwóch galaktycznych przemysłowców i zapewniło, że oni nie pozwolą, by taka radość miała przejść takiej kobiecie z jej własnych pieniędzy, zwłaszcza że to radość raczej dla jej licznych wielbicieli, oni te postawione drinki i zakłady biorą na siebie. Za nimi wstali kolejni. Nim doszło do honorowego sporu o to, kto będzie miał zaszczyt zapłacić za fantazję damy, z holobimu rozjemcze orędzie wygłosił Jorka. On, jako stary przyjaciel oraz właściciel hotelu, oczywiście wszystkim stawia. Nie jedną, a dwie kolejki.  
     Kiedy się wreszcie rozłączyła, jeszcze bardziej pijana sukcesem i podziwem, i miłością tłumów, cóż z tego, że płyciuchną i kupioną. Armiś patrzył na nią ni to z zaciekawieniem, ni to urazą.  
     — On był dla ciebie zawsze dobry.  
     — Dobry? Zostawił mnie. Zostawił Florentine. Zabrał ciebie — złość w jej głosie była równa we wszystkich trzech przypadkach i to nawet nie było trudne; w końcu wszystkie obecne problemy Maratelle brały się z tego, że szczeniak nie został na Arkanis.  
     — I dziękujcie... — zatrzymał się. — Nie podobałoby ci się. Nie mieliśmy wiele funduszy. Na początku. Trzeba było oszczędzać zasoby. Żadnych sukienek ani biżuterii, ani przyjęć.  
     — Mogliście mnie zabrać i podrzucić do rodziców.  
     Znów się roześmiał. Z każdą sekundą wyglądał młodziej, jakoś delikatniej, Maratelle prawie nie potrafiła się w nim doszukać śladów Brendola.  
     — Podrzucić... Hah. Tobie to może udałoby się przekonać imperatora, fakt. I całą resztę floty. Do czegokolwiek tam byś chciała.  
     Raczej nie. No, przynajmniej nie do wszystkiego. Ale Armiś ją, oczywiście, widział jak dziecko. Potężna, gniewna, kapryśna istota. Bóstwo.  
     — Opowiedz mi jeszcze o mamie.  
     Niechże już będzie po wszystkim. Że też DJ musi tak się guzdrać, no doprawdy.  
     — To było trzydzieści lat, Tasiu, trudno tak... Nie wiem, co ci powiedzieć, tak bez zdjęć. O czym chciałbyś usłyszeć?  
     Sam nie wiedział, widać było po nim, w machnięciu głową, niepewnym geście dłoni.  
     — Coś... nie wiem. Gdzie komuś... Coś jak wtedy, kiedy prawie zabiłaś ojca. O tego zabawkowego porga.  
     Czyli ujmując dosadnie, coś, gdzie ona i Florentine komuś dokopują? Chciało się zemścić na socjecie, Tasieńku?, pomyślała Maratelle – chociaż to w sumie oczywiste. Ktoś w końcu ostatnio kopnął socjetę poniżej pasa. Z histeryczną satysfakcją.  
     Opowieści o radzeniu sobie z irytującymi przejawy hierarchii społecznej Maratelle miała na podorędziu sporo. Te z samego początku, kiedy ojciec w pojedynkach zabił parę osób, naprzykrzających się pytaniami, plotkujących o pochodzeniu Florentine. Później, kiedy przy rozkręcaniu restauracyjnego biznesu dostawcy, kucharze, fachowcy i cała reszta brała je czasem za głupiutkie, rozpuszczone panienki i próbowała oszukiwać na wszystkim, jak Florentine od razu to zauważała, powstrzymywała, paroma celnie użytymi przekleństwami sprowadzała drani do parteru.  
     Dzieciak się cały rozpromienił, nawet jeśli trochę niedowierzająco, na wieść, że jego matkę też brano za rozpuszczoną dziedziczkę.  
     — I mieli rację. Moja rodzina ją przyjęła. W sensie formalnym twoja matka ma teraz herby, Tasiu... Och. To dla mnie, panowie? Od sali, jak mniemam?  
     Przywieziono im cały wózek alkoholi. Za wózkiem alkoholi jechał drugi, pełen kwiatów. Na biżuterię, mniemała Maratelle, trzeba będzie trochę poczekać.  
     — Sala chciała uczcić pani szczęście. Pogratulować. O ile wiem, to nie koniec prezentów, nadal spływają zamówienia. Czy życzy sobie pani skierować je do pokoju?  
     — Gdybyś mógł zabrać kwiaty, proszę. Zostaw alkohole... ale następne tak, też do pokoju, poproszę. Są dedykacje?  
     — Oczywiście. Przeczytać w całości czy tylko wymienić nazwiska?  
     — Nazwiska, poproszę.  
     Armiś stukał palcami w stół, wyraźnie zirytowany. Lista nazwisk ciągnęła się ładne parę minut, Maratelle starała się zapamiętać, wstępnie ocenić koszt drinków i ewentualne ukryte w nich implikacje. DJ wysłał jej dwa shoty. Czerwony zgodnie z wcześniejszą umową miał być bezpieczny, ale nie zamierzała ryzykować piciem któregokolwiek. Podała ten drugi dzieciakowi, sama sięgnęła po ten od Jorki. Grzecznościowo. Kelner przecież na pewno doniesie, który wybrała pierwszy.  
     — To za spotkanie? — Uniosła kieliszek.  
     Szczeniak się zawahał, zapewne w słusznym, wbitym rutyną samozachowawczym odruchu, ale potem musiał zadziałać z kolei ten dziecinny, słuchania dorosłych. Słuchania żony ojca, nawet jeśli samego drania już zabił. Maratelle przez sekundę chciała mu aż wytrącić kieliszek z ręki – ale dała radę się powstrzymać. Zresztą, wypił jednym haustem.  
     I już. Po wszystkim. Koniec. Co jak co, ale DJowi można ufać w kwestiach skrytobójstwa. Jakiekolwiek dylemata czy wyrzuta sumienia chciałaby teraz Maratelle dręczyć, już nic się nie da zmienić. Zrobić. Nie ma co płakać nad rozlanym mlekiem. Tak jest przecież najlepiej dla wszystkich.  
     Tym razem sięgnęła po szklankę z błękitnym drinkiem.  
     — Za przyszłość?  
  
  
Joseline przyjechała z dzieciakami - na parę dni czy tygodnie, jeszcze nie wie – podobno napięcia międzyrasowe na Coruscant znów się zrobiły nie do wytrzymania, a w ogóle ileż można znosić, jak wszyscy cię traktują niczym prostytutkę albo służącą tylko przez kolor skóry, mamo, to jest nieznośne, na Nakadii przynajmniej najgorsi bigoci wiedzą, że Joseline to panienka Denavous i nawet jeśli wyszła za kolejnego podłego Twi'leka bez nazwiska, zamiast rozwadniać te podrzędne geny, to nadal należy powyższe refleksje zachować dla siebie, a panience Denavous grzecznie mówić „dzień dobry”.  
     Obecność dzieci wprawiła Florentine w szampański nastrój. Maratelle też się cieszyła, rzecz jasna, ale inaczej niż Florentine nie miała tej niewyczerpanej energii do dzieciaków. Bawiła się z nimi parę godzin, a potem, wyczerpana, miała ochotę zabarykadować się w swojej sypialni, gabinecie, pokoju konferencyjnym, piwniczce, garażu, chłodni, gdziekolwiek. Florentine rodziny po prostu nigdy nie miała dosyć.  
     Rodzice Florentine zmarli ledwie kilka lat po ucieczce z Arkanis. Ojciec szybciej. Przynajmniej ostatnie lata swojego życia spędzili w luksusowych włościach rodu Denavous, głównie, żeby unikać plotek, na tej ich asterodzie, traktowani przez służbę i mieszkańców z atencją należną najbliższym kogoś oficjalnie włączonego do rodu. Nawet leżeli na tym rodowym cmentarzu, pełnym jakichś hrabiów i księżniczek, pamiątek czasów, gdy te tytuły na Nakadii coś jeszcze formalnie znaczyły.  
     Niemniej, nawet jeśli końcówka życia upłynęła rodzicom Florentine wśród wysp błogosławionych i w niedowierzaniu własnemu szczęściu, przepaliły ich ognie próby, zmarli stosunkowo młodo, a Florentine bardzo wcześnie oddali na naukę i wychowanie do cudzego domu – Maratelle uważała, że to wiele tłumaczyło, ale nigdy nie śmiałaby poruszyć wprost tego tematu.  
     Tak czy inaczej skoro Flori za dziećmi przepadała, to Maratelle mogła się, dzięki losom, ograniczyć do tych kilku czy kilkunastu chwil dziennie, a potem po prostu przebywać obok, obserwując dziecięce zabawy dobrotliwym, zdystansowanym wzrokiem – ojcowskim, lubiła żartować – większość uwagi kierując ku pracy, papierom, rachunkom.  
     Z Joseline, jej charakternym mężem i całą rozwrzeszczaną, kochaną gromadką, było tak samo. Po paru dniach, kompletnie wyczerpana, Maratelle spasowała i udostępniła maluchom konsole, ekrany i wszelkie pozostałe holonetowe, wirtualne zabawki. Najmłodsze zaraz włączyły sobie ulubiony serial, a szum takowego – trochę piskliwe głosiki, monotonne piosenki – nie przeszkadzał jej w pracy. Mogła co jakiś podnosić głowę, uśmiechać się promiennie i cieszyć rodzinnym szczęściem.  
     Florentine, zebrawszy „zamówienia”, poszła z nawyku pilnować szykowania podwieczorku (trochę przedwczesnego, może nawet dodatkowego, ale specjalni goście zasługiwali na specjalne traktowanie). Maratelle podniosła oczy, ledwie usłyszała, że tamta wraca, bo to był zdecydowanie widok uosabiający wszelkie możliwe szczęście, dzieci, roboty z podwieczorkiem, rozpromieniona Florentine w luźnej, zielonej szacie...  
     I wtedy ekrany zawyły, seriale przerwano, ogłoszono alarm, a Florentine nie doszła nawet do sofy, żeby móc na nią wygodnie omdleć.  
  
  
Porozmawiali. Zjedli. Przeszli na taras. Armiś zapytał, gdzie właściwie jest jej rodzinna asteroida, Maratelle powiedziała, że zaraz przy Nakadii i dzieciak cały czas patrzył potem w ten punkt nieba, akurat rzeczywiście z tej strony kasyna widoczny. Cały czas. Jak w tamte zdjęcia. Łamał tym Maratelle serce, drań, jakby to wszystko nie była jego wina.  
     Ale też w miarę uważnie słuchał ćwierkania Maratelle. Nawet opowiedział dokładniej, co zrobił swojemu ojcu, powtórzył każdy detal chyba z tuzin razy. Koniec końców, miły wieczór. Miała szczerą nadzieję, że szczeniak też go tak zapamięta. Że DJ nie śmiał jej okłamać i dzieciak umrze w przyjemnym śnie, nie zdając sobie sprawy, że zaleje mu mózg hormonami szczęścia. Może zobaczy swój tryumf. Może Florentine. Tak czy siak – nie będzie cierpiał. Znacznie mniej niż gdyby...  
     Drzwi się otworzyły. Cicho, bez żadnych huków ani podobnych plebejskich efektów, mimo tego, że taras był jej prywatny, odgrodzony barierami, mimo tego, że go zamknęła na kody.  
     DJ dopadł jej w ułamku sekundy, odciągnął, Maratelle już próbowała go policzkować i wydrapać mu oczy, tym razem w prawdziwej histerii, bo ją zdradził, zdradził, zdradził, bo tuż za nim widziała pieprzone mundury, wojskowe buty i jakie to ma znaczenie, że tym razem Nowej Republiki, strzelali tak samo. Ogłuszającymi, prawda, ale przecież i Imperium nie raz brało więźniów.  
     — Zawarliśmy nową, lepszą umowę, gwiazdeczko. Nikt cię nie zdradził. To jest lepszy deal, rozumiesz? Marati, uspokójżeż... — A ponieważ spróbowała go ugryźć, to DJ wzruszył ramionami, szarpnął ją za włosy i przytrzymał jak więźnia, wykręcając ręce.  
     Maratelle aż zatkało. Oburzone „DJ!” padło też od drzwi. Kotek musiał wejść razem z mundurami. I wszedł również...  
     — Panie kanclerzu...? — Maratelle się nie tyle opanowała, co nawet przez mgłę histerycznej wściekłości musiała być wychowana. — Dobry wieczór...? Gratuluję nominacji...  
     — Prawie wszyscy moi przyjaciele zginęli na Hosnian. Miliardy niewinnych zginęły na Hosnian — kanclerz mówił równym, spokojnym głosem śledczego. — Wolałbym już siedzieć w tym więzieniu, niż dostać tę przeklętą nominację. Wolałbym umrzeć. Ale cóż, Republika wymaga od nas życia i służby. — Chwycił za ramię żołnierza, który już się szykował do kopnięcia ogłuszonego Huksa. — Nie, nie. Obiecałem jego matce, że go nie skrzywdzimy i co prawda złamię tę obietnicę, bo nie sądzę, żeby chciał z nami współpracować bez... zewnętrznej motywacji, ale to potem. Zbyt wiele istot zabiłem, by pozwalać sobie na łamanie słowa tak dla samej przyjemności. No i nam w końcu zapłaciła.  
     Maratelle pociemniało w oczach przy tym „jego matce”, resztę ledwie słyszała przez huk krwi w uszach. Była tylko jedna waluta, którą się płaciło za ten kaliber, informacje, ale o to mniejsza, mniejsza, najgorzej, że wszystko przepadło. Spróbowała znów się wyrwać DJowi, zabić go, udusić, cokolwiek. Chyba chciał ją uderzyć, ale Kotek go przytrzymał, jej tłumaczył:  
     — Sama widzisz, nikt cię nie zdradził, pomoc twojej rodzinie to nie zdrada, zwłaszcza gdy interes lepszy... Florentine nic nie wie o twoich wstępnych planach, Marati, przecież nigdy byśmy jej ani tobie nie złamali serca, nie kobiecie, która rządzi moim! Florentine wie tylko, że nam pomagasz. Nawet jest ci wdzięczna. Ma trochę wyrzuty, że przed tobą ukrywała, że negocjowała za twoimi plecami.  
     Maratelle zapewne powinno się w tej chwili zrobić głupio. Może wstyd. Ale cóż, była straszna suką, więc nawet jej nie zdziwiło, że czuje tylko ulgę.  
     — B-b-yznes ci się op-p-pyli stukrotnie. P-p-prawda, panie kanclerzu? — DJ uśmiechnął się krzywo.  
     Kanclerz, w tej chwili upewniający się, że oddział i droid medyczny przeniesie szczeniaka w idealnym stanie i po cichu, i on osobiście pośle do karceru każdego, kto Huksa spróbuje dotknąć, odwrócił głowę.  
     — Nie wiem, ja tylko miałem coś do załatwienia na Canto Bight, więc mogłem się pofatygować po naszą małą zgubę z Arkanis osobiście. Łap. I przestań się jąkać. — Rzucił DJ kostkę danych. — Tajna umowa o zwrocie strat poniesionych na Hosnian. Dla pani. In blanco. Proszę wpisać sumę, Republika zapłaci. Jeśli będzie pani chciała ją... zaokrąglić, to w granicach rozsądku vel pięciu procent, proszę. Ostatnio mamy trochę napięty budżet. A, osobiście upewnię się też, że wszelki ślad pani niefortunnego małżeństwa zniknie z akt, baz, kart historii. Nasza droga szara strefa — uśmiech w stronę DJa oraz Kotka — i pani... przyjaciółka... byli pewni, że na niczym tak pani nie zależy, jak na tych dwóch rzeczach. — Uśmiech stał się nagle ostry i teraz, przez ułamek sekundy, Maratelle poczuła się przyłapana.  
     Ale co się miała przejmować kanclerzem, pierwszy raz w życiu go widziała. Odpowiedziała promiennym uśmiechem, wyjęła DJowi kostkę z palców, zignorowała jego oburzone „no żeby mi nie ufać?”.  
     — Florentine z wami jest? Bo jeśli tak, to powinnyśmy chyba się przejść po sklepach. Pójść do restauracji. Uczcić.  
     — Jest na rządowym statku. Woli pobyć z synem. — Znów to ostre wygięcie ust; kanclerz wszakże przestrzelił, Maratelle nigdy nie pozwoliłaby sobie na taki brak taktu jak zazdrość. — Ale powinna wrócić do domu nie dalej niż w ciągu tygodnia. Mam nadzieję, że nie przedłuży, bo nie chcę przy niej torturować jej dziecka. A będziemy musieli sobie zapewnić jego kooperację w miarę szybko. Zdolny inżynier przyda się w nadchodzącej wojnie. Starkiller przyda się w nadchodzącej wojnie. Śledzenie przez nadprzestrzeń... O, to się przyda zawsze. O wojnie wiemy zresztą z informacji zdobytych dzięki pani... pośrednictwu z admirał Sloane... więc oczywiście Republika jest wdzięczna za obywatelską postawę — nie zabrzmiał ironicznie; co były szef służb, to jednak szef służb.  
     Maratelle, która wszak opierała interesy na transporcie, aż zabrakło tchu.  
     — Że co, przepraszam, proszę, jakie śledzenie?  
     — Śledzenie przez nadprzestrzeń, w czasie rzeczywi...  
     — Ale jak... Armiś stworzył... przecież to wymaga niesamowitej mocy obliczeniowej? Niemożliwej? Od tysiąca lat wszyscy próbowali znaleźć narzędzia, skróty i linijki kodu, i to... Dlaczego oni tego po prostu nie sprzedali? Mieliby dość pieniędzy, żeby dosłownie kupić Senat! Całe Hosnian, gdyby chcieli! Połowę Rubieży na to swoje Imperium! I jeszcze bym im zostało na siedzenie do końca życia na plażach Canto Bight, picie drinków z palemką, gdyby tylko dali patenty... Albo ciągnęli linie fabryczne... Mogliby kupić Senat, zdelegalizować ten cały Ruch Oporu i posłać Leię do więzienia głosami Republiki, to nie byłaby dla nich większa satysfakcja? I burdel — są takie chwile, pamiętała Maratelle, że kobieta musi sobie pozwolić na mocniejsze słownictwo — w galaktyce też byłby mniejszy! Szlag, pieprzony szlag, przecież to zmienia... wszystko zmienia. A oni to marnowali na ściganie kilkuset dworzan księżniczki Organy?  
     — To chyba akurat zasługa Brendola — prychnął DJ. — Ale może niech się wypowie jakiś psychiatra. — Przytulił ją do siebie; bardzo niepokojące, bo nadal chciałaby móc się obrócić, przyrżnąć mu w twarz, uciec, jakby co.  
     — Przyznasz chociaż, że znaleźliśmy ci świetny interes? Uratujesz moje biedne, skomlące jednego spojrzenia serce? — Kotek zaczynał ją już całował po rękach, Maratelle mu pozwoliła, bo nie zamierzała przyznać racji.  
     Układ z pokryciem strat z Hosnian wydawał się dobry, a dali go nawet bez targowania. Cóż, teraz przynajmniej wiedziała, jakie przyszłe profity czyniły im go nie tyle opłacalnym, ile wręcz tanim.  
     — Nie myślicie chyba, że ja będę płaciła za patenty Tasia, prawda? Starkiller mi niepotrzebny, ale chcę tę śledzącą maszynę i wszystko inne, co mały wymyśli. Za darmo. Znaczy, dostęp do technologii, zapłacę za skonstruowanie oczywiście... Bo rozumie pan, panie kanclerzu, układaliście się z hakerami, nie ze mną.  
     Kanclerzowi nawet nie drgnęła powieka. Przeniósł wzrok na DJa. Maratelle poczuła, jak tamten wzrusza ramionami i równocześnie kiwa głową, chowa dół twarzy w jej włosach. Drań.  
     — Da nam pani haki na syna Kallena. Będzie odtąd wspierać politycznie Republikę. Oficjalnie, nieoficjalnie, w każdy sposób. I mamy układ.  
     — Jestem neutralna. Ale mogę dać wam haki.  
     Kanclerz rozłożył ręce.  
     — Nie będę w takim razie urażał pani neutralnego honoru dalszymi negocjacjami.  
     — Dzieciak jest z rodziny. Bliskiej. Mielibyśmy płacić za swoje własne wynalazki? Iiii... I mogę wam wydać Celię Kuat?  
     — Nie tkniemy żadnego z rodów Kuat, nie w obecnej sytuacji. Szykujemy ugodę między stronami konfliktu.  
     Maratelle westchnęła z irytacją. Przebiegła w myśli możliwości.  
     — Jestem neutralna, ale moja córka... jest bardzo zaangażowana w działalność charytatywną. Zainteresowana polityką. Chciała pójść tą ścieżką kariery, odwiodłam ją tego... Ale gdybym miała pewność, że jej pasja i talenty, i idealizm nie zostaną użyte w złej wierze, nie zmarnują się, być może mogłabym zmienić zdanie. A oczywiście popierałabym sprawę bliską sercu mojej córki.  
     Kanclerz pokiwał głową.  
     — Republice, szczególnie mojej kancelarii, przyda się obecnie każda para idealistycznych, chętnych do pracy rąk. Lata w wolontariacie, gotowość do poświęceń dla obywateli to najlepsza rekomendacja. Proszę omówić szczegóły z córką i dać mi znać przez naszych wspólnych znajomych.  
     Kotek skłonił się szarmancko, wymruczał „do usług”, prawie zamiótł dłonią ziemię. DJ zacisnął własne mocniej na talii Maratelle. Kanclerz po prostu machnął ręką, upewnił się, że to wszystko, nie będą mu strzelać w plecy, miło było poznać tak zasłużoną dla Republiki i tylu innych systemów politycznych obywatelkę, DJ, Mistrzu, upewnijcie się, że pani nie zrobi nic głupiego, DJ, na pewno nie podałeś draniowi w tym drinku żadnej trucizny poza ustalonym planem B...? Nie, nie, skądże, tak tylko pyta, gdzieżby tam miał nie ufać, no, to on idzie, negocjacje z rozhisteryzowanymi dziećmi czekają, jak on się już na to cieszy.  
     — Nie zostanie pan na kolacji? — Maratelle otworzyła szeroko oczy, wydęła usta.  
     DJ jęknął. Kanclerz obrócił się na progu. Głos miał tak uprzejmy, że prawie łagodny:  
     — Och, nie, niestety. Tak się niefortunnie składa, że nim dzięki stypendium poszedłem na uniwersytet, byłem synem poławiacza tych różnych uroczych morskich żyjątek. Trudna praca. Słabo płatna. Nie stać nas było na żadną z rzeczy, które łowił, ale wracał i cały nimi pachniał. Nie mogę nawet patrzeć na owoce morza, od razu widzę tych biedaków, którzy je dostarczają, i ich codziennie lane przez łeb dzieci, o które, mimo moich starań, Republika się bynajmniej nie upomni. Imperium też nieszczególnie próbowało, prawda? Ale dziękuję za propozycję.  
     Taka długa złośliwość. Trudno, kanclerzom można wiele wybaczyć, zwłaszcza gdy zamierza się prowadzić z nimi interesy, powierzyć szczęście Kafijki. I tak się wszystko kończy, nie hukiem, ale skomleniem, jak zwykle, myślała Maratelle. Może powinna coś zrobić – pogłaskać szczeniaka po głowie, pocałować w czółko, poprawić swój image, choćby we własnych oczach. Tylko tak jakoś...  
     — Ja za to chętnie dojem resztki — oznajmił radośnie DJ, ledwie za oddziałem zamknęły się drzwi. — Och, Maratelle, gwiazdo gwiazd, my ci tutaj taki doskonały, doskonały interes, a ty na nas z pazurami.  
     — Interes nie jest doskonały. Florentine wie. Będzie chciała przecież drania odwiedzać. Jak ja to ukryję przed dziećmi?  
     — I tak podróżowałyście w interesach. Powiesz, że to biznes. A potem, kiedy już dzieciaka... przekonają do jedynej słusznej strony, to nawet Kafijce nie będzie bardzo przeszkadzało. Kanclerz jakoś ją przygotuje psychicznie. Sam dzieciak będzie pewnie myślał, że jego matka ułożyła się z Republiką i zapłaciła nam, żebyśmy cię zdradzili. Jak już mu szok przejdzie, to może nawet dojdzie do wniosku, że cię wykiwała.  
     Wniosek zapewne poprawi szczeniakowi nastrój. To z kolei cokolwiek urażało dumę Maratelle, ale trudno. Przeżyje.  
     — I Florentine jest ci wdzięczna — podkreślił DJ; mówił niewyraźnie, bo wepchnął już sobie któregoś skorupiaka w usta. — Bądźmy szczerzy, Marati, gdybyśmy zrealizowali nasz oryginalny plan, to raczej by nie była.  
     — Przecież by nie...  
     — Tak czy siak byłoby jej przykro. Niemiła atmosfera w domu. Dzieci pewnie by coś prędzej czy później przeczuły. Wybraliśmy najlepszą opcję. Dla ciebie też.  
     Parsknęła śmiechem. Zgiął ją w pół tak, że aż opadła na krzesło. DJ chyba nie sądził, że ona mu uwierzy, że jego cokolwiek kiedykolwiek obchodziło jej dobro? Przesada, doprawdy, nawet w żartach. Trzeba znać umiar, trzeba znać swoje miejsce, trzeba znać proporcje.  
     Dała Florentine nazwisko, pieniądze, rodzinę, głęboką czułość i bliskość, trzydzieści dobrych lat, pomoc w biznesie – i to wszystko było absolutnie uzasadnioną odpłatą za tamto „znam miejsce”. Florentine była gotowa, nadal jest, poświęcić owo wszystko, spalić za sobą mosty, w najgorszym razie nigdy już nikogo z tej rodziny nie zobaczyć – w zamian za nadzieję, że syn Brendola (jej syn, Marati, to jest jej syn), dzieciak, którego mogła pamiętać już tylko tak, jak się pamięta opowiadane milion razy stare anegdoty, będzie żył. Uwięziony, złamany, pewnie nieźle przetorturowany po drodze, ale żył.  
     Trzeba znać proporcje. Maratelle przecież dla Kafijki zrobiłaby to samo. Może nawet dla nich wszystkich, dla każdego z dzieciaków, dla rodziców, może, może, może nawet, kto wie, kto wie, dla Florentine. Chociaż, bądźmy szczerzy, syknął trzeźwy głos w jej duszy, raczej nie. Ale miło było tak o sobie myśleć. Złudzenia można mieć, póki się w takowe nie uwierzy, mawiała mądrość wieków w postaci rodziców. Jako się rzekło, umiar, proporcje, właściwe miejsce w hierarchii – właściwy ogląd – świata.  
     Zresztą, skoro o rozsądku, nie było też co przesadzać z tymi zmartwieniami. Rodzinę się przeniesie na Naboo, na wypadek, gdyby ktoś w organizacji jednak dodał dwa do dwóch i chciał się za szczeniaka mścić, żaden problem, mieli przecież ten dworek. O kłopotach pomyśli się jutro, pojutrze, za rok czy dwa, kiedy tam wystąpią. Teraz ubiło się doskonały interes z rządem, otworzyło perspektywy na kontrakt ze stoczniami Kuat, Republika pomoże też pewnie w załatwieniu umów ze spadkobiercami Kallena. Dzień był pracowity i udany. Maratelle powiedziała sobie, że ma prawo do wypoczynku.  
     Albo raczej: zaraz będzie miała. Zostawała jeszcze kwestia jej drogich, kochanych, zdradliwych przyjaciół. Znaczy – znów proporcje! – partnerów w biznesie.  
     — Chłopcy, ale Republika wam też coś odpaliła za pomoc, prawda?  
     — O nnie — DJ mówił niewyraźnie, bo usta miał pełne małży. — Nnnie ma mmowy...  
     — Ależ jest, jest! — Maratelle prawie świergotała. — Ja w końcu byłam w tym waszym planie kluczowa, bo do awantur i strzelaniny między ochroną Porządku a Republiką nikt by na Canto Bight nie dopuścił, nawet gdyby Republika jakimś cudem zebrała dość żołnierzy, czyż nie? Zapewniłam okazję? Zapewniłam okazję. Co najmniej połowa się należy.  
     Kotek dramatycznym gestem chwycił się za pierś i osunął na kolana. DJ nie mniej dramatycznie dławił się – teraz już homarem.  
     — Najwyżej dziesięć procent.  
     — Dziesięć procent? Chcecie urazić damę?  
     — Maz gadała z kanclerzem, to trzeba podzielić co najmniej na cztery, Marati, a podzielone na cztery daje dwadzieścia pięć. Z dwudziestu pięciu możesz połowę. Po znajomości.  
     Zaśmiała się. Nachyliła nad DJem i wyjęła mu srebrną łyżeczkę z rękawka.  
     — Czterdzieści pięć z całości i ani kredytu mniej. Ale łyżeczkę ci zostawię.  
     — Piętnaście i weź sobie łyżeczkę.  
     W zasadzie wszyscy się już teraz śmiali, nawet Kotek, zalegający dramatycznie na krześle, które przed chwilą zajmował dzieciak. Na niebie rozbłysły fajerwerki, ktoś pewnie miał urodziny albo właśnie klękał, błagając o rękę, wybuchy były trochę jak strzały, ale Maratelle po tylu latach rozróżniała, umiała nawet nie drgnąć – o, ale to był prawdziwy wybuch. Jasny, wielki, przez chwilę zajmujący miejsce między radosnymi kolorami sztucznych ogni. Jakiś naprawdę duży krążownik w przestrzeni kosmicznej musiał pójść. Maratelle obstawiała, tak jakoś, skoro kanclerz „miał coś do załatwienia”, że to któryś z prywatnych statków sponsorów Porządku albo może nawet i Adamantium.  
     Obstawiała też, że mało kto zauważył, rozpoznał, bo zaraz rozwiało się na niebie już jasnym i pełnym dymu oraz prochu, zostało tylko to lekkie pif-paf świętowania, orkiestra grała, na dole trzasnęło suchym wystrzałem rozpoczęcia kolejnej rundy wyścigów. Na Canto Bight. Jak zawsze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W każdym razie - zakończenie jest, jakie jest, bo co prawda lubię kopać Armisia, ale jest w SW jedna siła zawsze zbawcza i cóż, to jest fik do SW, poddałam się konwencji.  
> Tak, czasy tam zawracają i ostatni kawałek "przeszłości" jest powtórzeniem pierwszego kawałka "teraźniejszości".


End file.
